Fallout: New World
by ComeInMeBro
Summary: The man who had cheated death in the cemetery outside of Goodsprings, finds his mind muddled and his companion missing after awakening in a forest. With his gear and weapons accounted for, he begins his adventure in this strange New World. Little does he know, he isn't the only one bewildered by his new surroundings. Neutral Courier.
1. Chapter 1

Night. When the bright sky darkened into a smothering blue and the distant suns, light years away from this godforsaken earth, emerged. Some found beauty in it. Others found fear. For it was during the night that man is most vulnerable to monsters, demons, and other freaks of nature this disease ridden and radiated mother now carried in her.

But such fears no longer existed to the star-gazing man. He went by one single nickname The one most in the Mojave Wasteland had taken to calling Courier Six.

The Courier believed had seen it all. From the small Gecko to the Legendary Deathclaw. From the average human to stranded aliens. From the simple Radroach to the Legendary Cazador. From the Coyote to the Legendary Nightstalker. From the common Feral Ghoul to the abominations that are Centaurs. The Courier frowned in both disgust and pity at the thought of them.

He had seen and fought all those beings who stood in his way. Whether it was guns, blades, bludgeons, lasers, fire, plasma, pulse and any other means of attack… it did not matter. He would always stand at the top of all the bodies with whatever method he had chosen. This would not change. No. Never. It was a luxury he could not afford. It seemed fate would never grant him a day without conflict. To rest. To cease the endless fighting that constantly plagued him ever since he awoke in that bed in Goodsprings.

Which is why he felt not a smidget of fear within the nearly pitch black forest he currently resided in. His eyes danced from one glittering sun to another in awe at the beautiful sight before him. He woke up in stranger places. He also felt no immediate danger around his surroundings. He didn't bother looking around himself and into the dense and shadowy vegetation underneath the glowing white moon that constantly orbited the earth. It would've shined brighter on the foliage had it not been for the grey and depressing clouds currently obscuring it. Underneath his Elite riot gear helmet, his brows furrowed as he began collecting the stacking questions created by his brain.

Question One: Where was he? Question Two: Do I still have my gear? Question Three: Do I have enough food and water? Question Four: Why couldn't he remember what happened?

"Hey, ED-E, I think I just had the strangest hangover…"

Six clutched his helmet as the unpleasant sensation flowed through his head like Cazador poison. How this would help him relieve that negative feeling he didn't know.

"...ED-E?"

He began to stand up and looked around himself. He didn't find the Duraframe eyebot anywhere near him. That's a problem. He wanted to take a sharp inhale of breath and scream:

"_ED-E! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY?!" _

But knew better than to do so. He didn't know who or what would hear him.

Question Five: Where is ED-E?

Only the second and third would receive answers. Six found his large dusty brown backpack along with his Anti-Material and the Medicine Stick strapped to both sides of it. The weapons lay six feet away from where he was currently sprawled on. He slowly rose to his feet to make sure he hadn't broken or snapped something out of place. Everything in his body seemed to be in order. His spine wasn't missing, his brain felt the same, and he felt his heart pumping proudly. It seemed to him that his little blackout hadn't produced any consequences. Yet.

The Courier looked down to his right hip and noticed his Big Iron still in it's holster. He pulled the weapon out of its home and inspected it for any damage. Ah, yes, the Ranger Sequoia. If he remembered correctly, it's only given to NCR Rangers after twenty years of service. Six ran his gloved hand over the dark toned and engraved weapon he never left out of his arsenal. This was for a good reason. Many large creatures had met their end by being on the receiving end of this caliber. Hell, even Deathclaws stood no chance on a well placed or lucky shot. He had a lot of both.

"For Honorable Service. Against All Tyrants. Twenty Years." He mumbled to himself as he inspected the finely crafted weapon.

Chief Hanlon's face flashed through his mind for a second.

On his left hip lay one of his many weapons. Lucky. The variant of your standard .357 Magnum Revolver that he found inside of a grounded safe at the Bison Steve Hotel. He remembered obtaining it after casually gunning down two Powder Gangers acting as guards in the entrance. The barrel, frame and cylinder are made of a smooth black metal decorated with ornate gold etchings, and the polished ivory handle is inlaid with the clubs symbol. The word "Lucky" is engraved on the silver plate on the ejector tube. He liked to think the engravings both revolvers gave him a tactical advantage.

He holstered both weapons back into their respective leather holsters on his and then focused on his lower left limb. He drew the one-handed blade known as a Katana - strapped in a similar fashion to the sniper rifle which still lay on the floor - with his left hand. Curved. Slender. Single-edged. Deadly. It stayed effective against most enemies due to the speed at which at which he was able to slice through foes. At his best he was able to swing it nearly six times in a second thanks to his natural, powerful, and implanted abilities he gained throughout his adventure in the Mojave Wasteland.

Six modified this particular weapon with an authentic blade that replaced the original rusted crap. He also added a protective sheath or a "brown saya" as Mick had told him. Lastly, it came with a more balanced grip that allowed him to more comfortably grip which in turn allowed for faster swings. He smoothly inserted it back into the scabbard securely fastened near his left hip on one of the many belts on him.

Six then drew the one-handed chainsaw known to be a favorite among the Legion - and for good reason. The Ripper. Compact. Conceable. Versatile. Deadly. It chews through enemies faster than a Deathclaw after a fresh kill. The Courier also modified this weapon with a heavy duty chain, carbide teeth, and a silent motor to make sure he would sneak up on someone or something. Of course, when activated to its full potential, the motor would roar but by then it was already too late for anyone who made the mistake of getting in his way. He put it back and securely fastened it to the belt holding another melee weapon

To the right of the now fastened chainsaw next to the set of the black throwing knives, the Courier unsheathed the special - and better - variant of a normal bowie knife. Shape-wise, the clip-pointed blade stayed similar to that of the others commonly found. But this one, Blood-Nap as he had named it, deviated from the others when it came to color. Unlike the black handle and tainted steel of the normal knives, this one bore a brown-red handle and a strange shade of blue handle that gently glowed in darker areas. He recalled finding it lodged into a pole in The Courier's Mile as Ulysses had taken to calling it. He remembered asking what it was and receiving:

"**My name for it. If you have a better one, you grant it - my choice in names won't carry past you and I."** as an answer.

_I wonder what he's doing right now..._

The Courier then focused on his duster containing the inconspicuous and nearly silent handgun responsible for so many successful and quiet infiltrations. He drew the Silenced .22 pistol and made sure that it had also survived whatever had just happened to him. Despite being the weakest weapon in his inventory, it served as the deadliest gun when it caught people off-guard. It also served as the pistol he used on weaker things like Bloatflies, Radroaches, Fire Ants, and even humans he believed were not worthy of a 45-70 Government Round. He observed the washed out silver-colored barrel and black grip. He concluded that there was nothing amiss and placed it back within his duster.

Another weapon on his person was also a convenient and the only other energy weapon he had brought along with him. With his left hand, Six reached onto the upper right-side of his coat, just above the Ranger Sequoia, and drew the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha. As previously stated, this self-sufficient pistol required no microfusion cells on his already loaded self which freed up more space for him to carry. That all was thanks to the object known as the microfusion breeder within it. Six was actually experimenting with the loony doctors at the Big Mountain Research and Development Site - also known as Big MT or Big Empty - to try and get a scattergun-like rifle version of it, but they had yet to make any significant strides. He was sure they would figure out.

Right now, however, this unique variant of the recharger pistol that appeared significantly different to its inferior version would have to do. Colorwise, it possessed green tubing that latched onto its washed out black, gray and blue frame. Also unlike its weaker version, this MF breeder recharged a single cell in less than half a second. 0.3 seconds to be exact. The only downside compared to its counterpart was its magazine. It was only able to hold 10 shots. But this didn't matter as much as one would think. Even when being fired, the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha still restocked cells which allowed him to actually fire 19 shots before it became empty.

_And now what started it all…_

Six bitterly thought to himself as he drew the custom 9mm pistol sidearm made by the M&A Guns Manufactures.

Maria.

"**Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe. That's how you say it, boss."**

Raul's voice popped in his head upon seeing the heavenly woman painted onto the whitened grip of the weapon, praying as a holy light surrounded her body. The entire body of the pistol is damascened with ivy and floral details, with a polished nickel finish and a golden trigger. Benny had expensive tastes when it came to everything he owned. His gun was no exception. The thought of that snake made Six grimace underneath his helmet. He shoved that thought back into his head.

He turned his body to face the motionless sack and two rifles. He strapped the energy weapon back into his duster and continued forward. His soft steps sounded painfully loud under the extreme silence of whatever named or unnamed forest he currently found himself in. Once he stood inches from the two objects, he took a knee and clutched the heavy duty bag carrying many of his essentials.

Twelve bottles of purified water? Check. Five caravan lunches? Check. Three bottles of Antivenom? Check. Medical supplies? Check. Two sacks of Healing Poultice? Check. Four bottles of Rad-X? Check. Two packs of RadAway? Check. Four Stealth Boys? Check. Six Plasma Grenades? Check. One and nineteen more super stimpacks? Check. All various types of ammo accounted for? Check.

The list went on and on until everything went accounted for.

Hmm…maybe he had packed a little lightly. Consumable wise that is. He had two weapons - well technically it was three since the Holy Frags were a set of three. The third was his other spare melee weapon. He stopped checking through his contents and effortlessly lifted the bag into the air and let it rest on his back once more. The load of the two rifles strapped to the backpack added even further weight on his reinforced spine. To the average human they would consider this already too much. Six, however, could carry around 400 lbs and not break a sweat underneath al Speaking of which…

The Courier reached for the Medicine Stick first and inspected it for any damage. The lever-action brush gun looked no worse than he had last used it. He noticed that the little native-American pinwheel attached the stock had yet to receive any beating. His modified heart had a soft spot for this weapon. Factually, it was very versatile and held eight rounds which was more than enough for a sharpshooter like him. Under any situation, whether it was up close or from a good distance, this clean tube fed weapon never let him down. However, he knew better than to burden a single gun to do it all. That's why he had many firearms on him.

He slung the rifle over his shoulder and drew the Anti-Material rifle.

This gun is the second to last answer to whatever foe refused to not die. The magazine fed, bolt action, .50 caliber rifle did exactly as its name suggested. It tore through absolutely anything it came across. Nothing could stand against its sheer power. That said, it is bolt-action. As such, the fire rate is painfully slow. So whoever used one of these needed to make damned sure their shot lined up, especially if something gets in your face whether its crazed junkie, sadistic legionnaire or a Deathclaw. Six's version of the gun featured a custom bolt meant for increasing its pathetic fire rate. He also added a suppressor to it in those moments where he was far from his target and wanted his death to go quieter. The last modification was the addition of carbon fiber parts that reduced its weight by a good amount. This allowed him to be more flexible with it during running and gunning.

Now that he had reintroduced himself to his weapons. He placed the large weapon back into its strap and looked ahead of himself. He had no idea where he was. Whatever this place was, it was a beauty that absolutely shit all over the radiated wasteland he had come to know and love (hate).

You would be hard pressed to find a single person who even knew the many variations of trees that littered the old world before the atomic bombs fell. When every superpower in the world decided that mass nukes were in order. If he asked any common folk in the Mojave what the words "Deciduous" and "Coniferous" meant, they would stare at him as if he had grown an extra leg. While he didn't memorize or remember mostly any of the specific kind, he knew the general category of which they belonged in thanks to the upward nature and triangular green shape that the latter formed into. That insignificant knowledge was nothing when compared to the technological regression that fell over the world, but he wouldn't dwell on that now because, as it currently stands, he was entirely lost.

While the peaceful forest was a sight to behold, he was wary. After all, the last memory he had was of sitting down in a plain old chair in front of a not so plain terminal. The computer in question appeared similar to any old terminal found in the wasteland. This one in particular was a lot more… sleek and refined despite it being twice the size of the others. The final detail going through his mind was of him booting up the device and staring at the screen in anticipation and ending there.

Dwelling on something like that would have to wait until he figured out just where exactly he was first. So his first logical thought and course of action would be to scale any of the nearby trees to look beyond in search for some sign of civilization. Six bent his knees and leapt into the air and caught hold of a thirty foot tall tree. He picked the sturdiest looking branch to hang from and look around himself. His view still stayed block and the darkness wasn't helping at all. So...

With his free arm and empty hand, he pressed a button on the right side of his helmet.

The pitch black area soon illuminated and the shadowy night turned into something resembling daylight. Outwardly, Six's dull lenses had suddenly flared up in response and emitted a bright red light. If anyone without night vision were around to witness this they would have surely jumped or stopped cold in their tracks and before them would mistake him for a lurking monster waiting for its chance to strike.

Scanning the area around himself once again, he spotted what appeared to be a large structure resembling an area that was oval in shape. From it protruded four flattened spikes that varied in size but stayed around the same in size. Now that he analyzed it further, it reminded Six of the Colosseum used in the Roman Empire he saw in those history books that stood the test of time. If anybody in the Legion were here to see this, they would no doubt start drooling at the awesome sight before them. That is, assuming they weren't over there already.

_Maybe ED-E went to look for help while I was unconscious?_

The Courier considered that a possibility. He had full confidence in the deceptively strong bot. His opinion of the robot being able to hold his own only strengthened even further after the upgrades the Followers of the Apocalypse. A shiny new powerful weapon along with tougher armor was their reward in aiding that group of people. Ganon was certainly thankful he didn't go for the Brotherhood of Steel instead.

_I can't imagine he got into trouble though. We've got a reputation. Word should've spread that I'm never far from him._

He shook his head to clear his mind and gazed in the direction of the auditorium and let go of the tree branch. He landed on the ground without a sound despite all of the items present on him and looked ahead of himself into the shrouded forest. He placed his hand on his left hip holster holding Lucky and began his silent jog through the forest in hopes of locating his friend.

No stick was trampled and snapped. Not a single bush rustled. No creatures made themselves no. There was no sign of life apart from the forest itself to help the deathly silence around Six. In all honesty, there was no natural in this nature. If he had to describe it in one word, then it would have to be "fake". He didn't know what led to that feeling but that's what his instinct was telling him and nine times out of ten it was right. The Courier stopped his jog as he came upon something that only added further to his suspicion.

Sand.

While it was true that the lightly shaded brown grain on the ground ahead of him was found around trees, this particular combination was unnatural. The wrong kind of trees surrounded the countless amount of particles one would find in a scorching hot desert or in a pleasant beach. Six looked up at the towering structure that dwarfed its surroundings.

_Something is definitely wrong here but I have no choice but to go over there. _

He stepped forward and came into contact with the sand which perfectly emulated the one in the Mojave.

Feeling a little more comfortable on the sand, Six continued his jog but kept his wits about him in case something like a giant radscorpion hiding underneath the ground suddenly emerged and unleashed an attack. His expectations were not met before he came within touching distance to the Colosseum. He glanced over his shoulder and searched for any dangers that might show.

_Nothing..._

Six surveyed the impressive amphitheater before him and searched for an entrance. Unsurprisingly, the entire wall lacked a door or something akin to that but did have cracks large enough for him to slip through.

_Going in announced might make whoever's on the other side hostile. There's gotta be a door…_

He nodded his head in agreement to himself and once again jogged around the outline of the Colosseum in hopes of finding of a door. It wasn't until he got halfway around that he came across two large double doors in between the ridiculously large spikes reaching towards the sky.

_Just knock. What's the worst that can happen?_

The Courier raised his right arm and made a fist. He held it in a 70 degree position in contemplation before slamming the underside of his hand three times with enough strength to guarantee a sound someone must have noticed. He stood there for thirty seconds, a cold wind carrying miniscule sand gently pushed at his duster. Nobody came. He knocked three times again and waited thirty more seconds just like he had done before. Still nothing.

_Don't mind if I let myself in then…_

The right side of the gate-like door let out an excruciatingly loud and long squeak as he pushed it open. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the scraping as he continued. When he opened it enough for his head to fit through he dared a peek from behind the darkened object and got his first glance at the inside.

The several layered pristine marble auditorium was a sight to behold. It was insanely large. So big in fact that he was sure the entire army of both the Legion and NCR could sit here. For what purpose this area specifically served, he wasn't sure. If the situation were any different, he'd comb the area in search of lost technology or experimental weapons. He didn't care about money. Never had to. After all, the strongest took from the strong who trampled the weak.

His sight then focused to one of - No... The absolute strangest thing he had ever seen in his life. It didn't compare to the Sierra Madre, The Divide, Big MT, those stranded aliens, the walking eyes, and those cyborg dogs playing poker. In front of him stood three adults, two kids and a giant monster that would make a Deathclaw piss itself.

The first one that caught his attention was the slender-looking male. He stood nearly six foot feet tall. The Courier was able to guess his height thanks to the straightened posture he assumed. He couldn't help but glance down at the armored silver tail with the six sharp spikes sticking out from it.

_So it's true what they say. The devil does wear a suit and tie…_

He tried to make out the eyes behind the perfectly round glasses obscuring his opticals, but found no success in doing so. He had to give him credit on the suit. The white stripes mixed well with the collared shirt of the same color went along nicely with his red suit. He wasn't sure why the man in front of him wore black leather gloves. He would think about that later.

The second person he looked at was a woman - an appearance that reminded him of a demon. Despite that previous statement she's the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her jet-black hair gave off a soft sheen which added even further to her perfectly sculpted face. Even with her two horns and the pair of black wings, she looked like a goddess. Other men would stand in awe and put every effort into wooing her or at least imagine themselves with her. It was only natural.

However, the Courier only grew more wary.

The third person was the towering insect holding his halberd in one hand. To Six, he (assuming it was a male) looked like a cross between an ant and a mantis. His entire exoskeleton looked to be an icy blue. Appropriately enough, sharp icicles stuck out from its four arms and along his tail. On his back were two particularly large and icicles he nearly mistook for gems. He looked to be the toughest of all those here. Six watched him let out a breath of cold air which transformed into a fog before disappearing.

The fourth person appeared to be an extremely pale young girl somewhere in her teens but he knew better than that. Even with her large ribbon placed at the top of her head, he could make out the silver hair tied into a ponytail behind her. Her clothing reminded him of those uppity rich girls he so often found at the strip. The dress that irked him so would give him a headache if he tried to describe it in detail. All he knew was that it was an black/purple evening dress with a heavy skirt with yet another ribbon neatly tied and placed near the hip.

The last two looked nearly identical to each other save for the clothing they wore. The tomboyish girl wore a mostly white gold lined vest, matching her pants, over a scaly-looking red shirt. She wore burly brown gloves with what looked like to be some sort of plate. The other kid standing meekly behind - what Six assumed to be her sister, wore a blue scaly shirt underneath a mostly white blue lined vest along with a skirt matching the color scheme. She wore white gloves unlike her sister and had a short leaf cloak around her neck. He would've considered them a lot more normal were it not for the pointed ears, dark skin and heterochromatic eyes they both had.

It was then the Courier noticed fourteen eyeballs all staring right at him.

_Crap… how do I go about this? A simple "hi" won't do here. Screw it…!_

"Have any of you guys seen a floating metal ball? It has antennas sticking out from it and only communicates with beeps."

He decided that acting aloof, friendly and completely casual would work out for him.

"Aura… Mare…"

The devil before Six turned his head and slightly tilted it forward to stare at the twin sisters before him. He seemed to be upset at the two siblings. The two elves in question removed their attention from him and to the man in a suit and tie.

"I was under the impression that you both thoroughly searched the Sixth Floor."

_Sixth Floor?_

The Courier couldn't help but slightly tilted his head like a dog. What were they on about? Sixth Floor obviously refers to this area based on the fact that they associated this place with him and he was scolding them for failing to find him. If what he put together was true then how many of these "floors" were there?

"U-Um we did… but we didn't find anyone like that."

"Demiurge,"

The spiky haired devil turned his head to look at the horned woman behind him and readjusted his glasses.

_So that's his name._

"Do you remember what Momonga-sama ordered us to do?"

"But of course."

Demiurge's smile soon became directed towards Six.

_...Sama? Isn't that a Japanese honorific? Am I somewhere in Japan? Wait, how the hell can I understand them?! They're definitely speaking it but I don't know a lick of that language! _

"As for your question - ah, my apologies. May I know your name?"

"...Courier Six."

Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Interesting. As I was saying, I'm afraid none of us here have seen the person you're looking for. Regardless, we're under direct orders to capture any intruders within the Great Tomb Of Nazarick."

"So me then."

"Your assumption is correct."

_Great. _

"So what happens now?"

"That is entirely up to you. Whether you resist or don't doesn't change the outcome."

_Cocky. Good._

"Fine then. I surrender."

Six emerged from the door and threw his hands into the air in a show of submission. After he had done so, he noticed everyone's eyes fix themselves on his left arm. More specifically, his Pip-Boy.

"What is that strange object on your arm?"

_Everyone knows what a Pip-Boy looks like…_

He saw this as a great chance to learn some information.

[Barter 100/75]

"How about an exchange? I'll answer your question if you do the same for one of mine."

Demiurge's tail swayed for a moment as he contemplated the offer before him.

"I agree to your terms."

"This," Six pointed with his right hand still in the air. "Is a Pip-Boy."

The devil stayed silent, as if expecting him to continue.

"Your turn. What country am I in?"

The guardian of the Seventh Floor chuckled as he realized the purposefully vague, yet promised, answer he received. However, it wasn't the only thing he was laughing at.

"I apologize but I don't have an answer for that."

Six scrutinized the man before him. It didn't feel as if he was lying.

"Then… who are you all?"

"I am Demiurge, the Seventh Floor guardian."

Demiurge looked expectantly at his colleagues who all wore looks of wariness and contempt.

"I'm Albedo, the Guardian Overseer."

"Cocytus. Fifth. Floor. Guardian."

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floor."

"Sixth's Floor Guardian, Aura Bella Fiora."

"Also, also the Sixth Floor Guardian… Mare Bello Fiore."

Six remained soundless, an awkward silence reigned among them all until a cough from the devil broke it.

"Well, please stand still for a moment."

After Demiurge had said those words, Six's forearms suddenly felt heavier. He glanced at them and found his entire hands and forearms to be completely covered in a metal he had yet to identify. His arms were forced to make a V-like shape when he lowered them. He tried flexing his hands but found himself unable to do so.

He noticed the demon lady he now identified as Albedo turn her back and place her right hand on her right ear. He could make out some words such as "Prison", "Frozen", and "Cocytus".

"I'm fully aware that you able to break free from these chains. Though, I insist that you don't."

"Don't worry. The last thing I want is a fight."

"That's good to hear. Now if you'll please follow me."

Six did what he said and approached the smiling man whose expression never wavered.

* * *

"Momonga-sama."

Suzuki Satoru nearly jumped out of his lavishly and unnecessarily large bed. He had come here not even ten minutes after he had brought the majority of the floor guardian together. He was still coming to terms with the fact that the NPCs in Nazarick thought so highly of him. If he was still human he would've most likely broke down at the tsunami-sized pressure currently enveloping him. He had to keep appearances up lest he break the image that belonged to that of a ruler.

"Albedo, what is it?"

"We've found an intruder in the Sixth Floor and currently have him apprehended."

_Someone's already in Nazarick? That's simply impossible, it's way too soon for that. _

"Did the intruder identify themselves?"

"Yes. When asked for a name he replied with: _Courier Six_"

Courier Six on the Sixth Floor. That can't be a coincidence, can it? Is he an NPC he had yet to meet? No, that's not it either. He knew for a _fact_ that all of them were accounted for, even if he had yet to meet them all.

"Shall I send him to the Frozen Prison under Cocytus' watch?"

_Could it be? Maybe he's a…_

"Momonga-sama?"

"No. Inform all of the Floor Guardians I previously requested to gather in the Throne Room. I wish to personally question him. Do not harm him unless he attacks first. Should anything go awry, I'm counting on all of you to contain him."

"Understood. We will not fail."

The [Message] spell ended there and Momonga was alone once again. He let out a sigh, despite his lack of lungs, and flopped down on his bed once again. He suddenly summoned a simple notepad along with a pencil.

_I need to memorize these questions. I'll have to improvise on the spot too…_

The pressure on him only increased even more.

* * *

The Courier stood in front of yet another ridiculously large double door. This one in particular seemed to bear some more significance. He assumed this because of two beings sketched on the metal. On the left side of it sat what looked like a demon beckoning the being on the other side with a curled finger. On the right stood an angel with its wings shielding its body. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with the other being next to her.

Next thing he knew, the door began to slowly open outward, revealing tiny traces of heavenly blue light before it settled into a normal hue. The source came from many grand blue crystalline chandelier. It held four lit candles to its side thanks to the decorated bronze metal.

The next thing to draw his attention were the many royal red flags hanging on both sides of the hallway that led to a grandiose throne. Each flag looked nearly identical to another, the only difference being the many varying emblems all with a unique look. One was a sword and shield, another a skull, the other some sort of insect, it went on and on.

The hallway itself oozed regality. The one-two combo of a wide and high room along with the white walls complemented with golden highlights would make anyone stare in awe when first viewing it. When it came to size, it was almost comparable to the Amphitheater.

Six's eyes then wandered to the center.

_Is that Obsidian?_

In the middle of the Throne Room was the seat meant only for the most powerful of rulers. The chair's backbone nearly touched the ceiling in the shape of an arrow. Behind it were even more decorations he couldn't quite describe but they stood curly and symmetrical with one another. But that's not what caught his attention. It was the robed skeleton sitting on it. The Courier wanted to sigh but it was at this point that he simply didn't care anymore.

Wordlessly, the Floor Guardians he had met before all walked inside with Albedo leading them. Six followed from the center of them all with Cocytus and Shalltear flanking him. He walked along the wide red carpet at the same pace as the beings around him. It was only when he was within twelve feet of the undead guy/gal in front of him that he noticed the Guardians stop. In unison, they all got on one knee and bowed their heads without the need for the skeleton to say anything.

Actually, now that he was this close, he could make out some more details about them. Like almost all skeletons, Momonga wore a constant grin. But unlike other skulls this one had a powerful and sharp chin. His eyes were slanted and a tiny faint red glow came from the pitch black eye sockets. The most curious thing about him was the red orb underneath the center of his ribs. Calling them intimidating would be an understatement. But Six wasn't scared. Only wary.

He suddenly felt everyone's eyes on himself.

"You should be kneeling before the Supreme One."

Although Albedo's voice was tender, there was an underlying threat of violence within it.

"It's fine, Albedo."

The skeleton's voice confirmed his sex for Six.

"So you are the intruder. Let me be frank, I'm going to ask you questions that I expect to be answered honestly. If you lie to me. I will kill you on the spot."

"I've got nothing to hide."

Ains made a note of his casual demeanor.

"But before we start… ah, Demiurge, please remove the restraints."

A second later, the item covering his hands disappeared right before him. The Courier looked down at his hands and flexed them.

"Take off your helmet. I want to see who I'm talking to."

Without replying, the armored man reached to the side of his helmet and pressed the button responsible for turning his night vision on and off. His glowing red lenses dulled into the normal washed out red. He then moved his hands underneath the helmet covering his entire head and undid the material keeping it latched onto him. He lifted his helmet and revealed his face to all those around him.

His voice didn't match his face at all.

His low, casual, yet distant, tone didn't add up to the baby face presented before him. His brown short amateurly haircut that refused to stay slicked back along with the cleanly shaven face didn't help alleviate that. What did help in subtracting from that look was dark circles under his eyes and the scars on the side of his head. It was a mark that Momonga hadn't seen before. But that wasn't what interested him.

"Firstly, what's your real name?"

"_Mike Oxbig." _

Is what he wanted to say, but that was a death sentence. Momonga is the reason he's alive right now. He was sure of it. So he told the truth.

"Wesson Hall."

The Overlord nodded in satisfaction.

"How were you able to infiltrate Nazarick up to the Sixth Floor without being detected?"

The Courier shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in that forest near that Colosseum and found these guys," He gestured towards the Guardians, "and found them grouped up. Last thing I remember was using a terminal in an old rundown building in New Vegas. I booted it up and, well, my memory stops there."

Momonga didn't detect any dishonesty from him.

"Guardians…"

The denizens of Nazarick all raised their heads to look up at their master.

"The questions I'm about to ask Hall might not make sense to you… If my guess is correct, then this man is also a PLAYER."

A wave of shock suddenly dawned on the NPCs.

"What guild were you a part of?"

"I never was in one. I just simply wandered around for fun."

"That sounds incredibly risky."

Six shrugged once again, "It worked out for me."

"...You must be an American, right?"

_Even though he's speaking english I can still understand him. _Momonga thought to himself.

"Yeah. I'm for good ol' U.S. of A."

"Are you human? Or perhaps a Heteromorph?"

"Human. As far as I'm aware, at least."

"Does the word YGGDRASIL mean anything to you?"

"No I don't… actually, yeah. It does…? What the hell?" He mumbled underneath to himself.

_I'm lost now. Does he or does he not know what that is? It's not a coincidence we found him inside of Nazarick all by himself. Maybe…_

"Perhaps it's too soon to say, but I believe you have some form of memory loss."

Six looked at Momonga and made it clear that he was pondering something in his head.

"And I believe it has something to do with that scar on your head."

The Courier reached for the nasty mark on his head and gently rubbed it.

"Yeah, I got shot in the head twice. Point blank too but that only happened a year before I came here. All I remember is finding and booting up a fancy computer and my memory ending there."

_What? He got shot in the head? In real life? It's not too strange that he modeled his character after himself, especially if you're the good looking kind. Still… just what kind of lives do Americans live?! _

"That only reinforces my theory further. Now…" Momonga continued his line of questioning, "What's that on your left arm? Elaborate on it as much as you can."

"That's a Pip-Boy. The 'Pip' stands for Personal Information Processor. It monitors my vitals, comes with a geiger counter, maps out unexplored areas, stores notes, and varying forms of information that have their own use. It also comes with a light that illuminates the area in a green glow and a built in radio. It uses a sturdy biometric lock to keep it on me at all times. It can also act as a shield. And… that's all I can think of right now."

Momonga nodded his head slowly. He had a few more things to say.

"While I don't believe you mean any harm to Nazarick, I can't be sure that you will stay that way in future. I need some goodwill. Assurance that you won't be able to harm us."

He interlocked his fingers and leaned forward.

"Can you prove that to me?"

Six stood there for a moment and began racking his brain for an answer. It was then that he remembered three certain pineapples within his sack.

"I think I can. It's in my bag." He pointed behind and down to the object. "Can I show it to you?"

"...You may, however…" Momonga's eyes lit up, "Expect no mercy if you try to harm us."

Six stared at him for a moment and simply went "Okay." before reaching into his bag. After a few seconds of fishing. He drew two items that Momonga immediately recognized.

"That's…!" He stood up from his throne and focused his fiery red dots of light on the item in front of him.

In his hand was a bouquet of three distinct white orbs embroidered in golden decorations. Horizontally down through the middle, they bore multi-colored gems surrounded in silver metal. At the top lay a golden cross held upright by a purple gem. At the center, a royal blue metal glowed in anticipation as if waiting to be.

"A World Class item…! Where did you find this?!"

Six was almost taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"In a crate. It was guarded by the biggest lizard I had ever seen. It breathed fire too… anyway, here."

The Courier, with an underhand toss, threw the deadly bouquet at the Overlord without a second thought. Momonga deftly caught it in one hand and raised it in front of his face. After studying the object for a few seconds, a purplish void appeared to his left. He moved his hand inside of the strange phenomenon and withdrew it, coming back empty handed.

"The Holy Hand Grenades… it's a world class item capable of ignoring all defense and resistances of anything non-humanoid. It has an insane blast radius and capable of totally annihilating anything that isn't human. If you really wanted to, you could've used it against the NPC's and killed them all - save for Aura, Mare and a few select others... But that would still leave Nazarick devastated. The fact that you even gave it to me…"

_Yeah… he's definitely friendly. In all honesty, it's a miracle he didn't attack anyone on sight. But still, I have to take precautions. _

"You have two choices you right now."

Momonga forced himself to adopt a serious tone.

"Because you've been very cooperative, I can let you outside of Nazarick and send you on your way as if none of this ever happened. However, if you choose this option, I'll have to alter and wipe some of your memories. I can't have you wandering the world with the knowledge that Nazarick and its denizens exists."

"...What's the other option?"

Momonga leaned forward.

"Become an ally of our guild - Ainz Ooal Gown… The Great Tomb of Nazarick is currently caught in an unknown situation. Any and all help to us is desperately needed. I would elaborate further on this, but I don't want to waste my breath if you choose the former scenario. So…"

The Supreme One, the one who stands above all others, emanated an insane pressure on Wesson Hall. His intense stare forcing a quick answer out from the Courier.

"I'll go with Option B."

No sooner had these words left his mouth that Momonga leaned back on his throne.

"What do you prefer to go by?"

It was an unexpected question but Wesson answered it nonetheless.

"Courier Six. Or any shortened version of that."

His jaw suddenly lowered and a booming voice soon came from him.

"Guardians! Hear my decree! It is my will that I declare Courier Six to be an ally of Ainz Ooal Gown. You will treat him with the appropriate amount of respect shown to your fellow comrades. Make sure that this info is passed down to all of the others in Nazarick!"

""Yes! Momonga-sama!""

A chorus of agreement immediately followed afterward.

"Then that's settled. You may all return to your duties."

The skeleton turned to look at the human before him.

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

Courier Six sat alone in the middle of a table with a spotless white drape nearly touching the floor. Even if it did, that would not have been a problem since the checkered floor itself was also pristine. He didn't feel too bad about walking into the cafeteria with his dirtied armor and boots. Sure, the "Homunculus Maids", as Momonga had referred to the group, were maids meant for cleaning and other duties like that but he still felt guilty for adding to their workload.

At the top of the table lay not the food he carried in his bag. Instead, it was meat, vegetables, bread, unfamiliar sauces, and a mug containing purified water. All of it lay neatly arranged on a silver rectangular dining plate. It was clean to the point where he could see his own reflection. To his right lay a standardized set of flatware. Two silver forks that had one smaller than the other. Two equally clean spoons with the same story and a lone knife sharp enough to cut through any meat that might come his way.

In order to properly commence his meal he needed to remove three items first. He started by undoing the straps locking his elite riot gear helmet in place. He took it off and placed it across from his tray. He then went to work on his gloved hands. He reached for the one on the left first and removed it. He lay it to the opposite side of the utensils and finished by removing the other glove previously on his right. He also placed it atop of the other glove.

He was about to reach for his utensils before he felt many eyes weighing on his back. If his bag wasn't hung on the soft green chair, he might've leaned forward underneath all of the pressure. He turned his head and quickly scanned all of the maids that had suddenly stop to look at him. Although, as soon as he made eye contact with any of them, they immediately looked away.

_Why are they staring? Could it be that they're upset about some stranger suddenly showing up to their downtime? Annoying..._

"You all got something to say? Or can I start eating?"

The normal quiet suddenly turned to an uncomfortable silence.

_Damn. That's not how I wanted those words to come out. I sounded like an asshole._

"I apologize for the unwarranted staring, they are simply curious about you ~wan."

Six turned his head to face the voice coming from his left.

Next to him now stood what he assumed to be the Head Maid of Nazarick. Of course, the first thing he couldn't help notice was her literal dogface. He didn't know to which breed it belonged to, but she had a long snout with a gnarly scar going down the center of her face. For some reason, she had two flaps covering her corresponding eyes. When it came to the rest of her body, he would've mistaken her for a very alluring lady.

"_Wan" what does...? Oh whatever…!_

"...I see. Sorry for sounding like a douchebag earlier." He looked at the maids from before as he said that last part.

"Anyway, I didn't catch your name."

"I am Pestonya Shortcake Wanko. It is a pleasure to meet you, Courier-sama."

"You already know mine?"

"...Wan. Yes, news travels very quickly in Nazarick."

"So I've noticed… also, drop the honorific stuff. It makes me uncomfortable. I'm like any other person here, okay? Just call me Six or Courier."

"If that is what you wish ~wan."

Six nodded and added a "Thanks." to go along with it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Pestonya walked away as Six began eating.

Six grabbed the larger fork with his left hand and used the other to clutch a knife. He stabbed at the delectable meat and began cutting a portion away from him. Once that was done, he then penetrated the sliced meat and raised it towards his mouth before biting down.

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as the indescribably heavenly taste registered on his tongue. He had never tasted something so good in his life. It was only when he was halfway into finishing his meal that he couldn't hold back anymore. A river began flowing from his eyes and stained both of his cheeks. He had never felt so goddamn happy in his life. His soft weeping did not go unnoticed by the others in the area. They could not help but stare at the crying man trying his hardest to hold it all back.

"Is something the matter ~wan?"

Pestonya was once again at Six's side. Her worried became evident to all of those around him.

"...ha ha… nothing's wrong." A genuine smile escaped from him. "It's just so damn good… All I've ever eaten was food that tasted like dirt or like literal shit. Compared to this... it's... it's..."

His chuckling mingled even further with those of sobs.

"There, there…"

Next thing he knew, Pestonya half-forced him to lean his head towards her chest. He felt something soft press against his left cheek. Under any other circumstances, he might have shoved her away from him if she had tried something like that. But right now, he had his moment of weakness. This went on for a few minutes as the motherly lady comforted him - with everyone watching in awe.

After his emotions had passed, Six removed himself from the Head Maid's bosom and collected himself as he realised what had just happened. An overwhelming amount of shame flowed through him. But despite that…

"Thank you… but… you didn't have to do that."

"...Wan. That is nonsense. It is only natural."

Six simply nodded and wiped away any remaining tears still present on his face. He looked back down at his food and decided that he had enough.

"Sorry, but I think I'm done for now. Tell the chef that the food is amazing."

He chuckled and stood up from his seat. He re-equipped his gloves and placed his helmet back on. He removed his bag from the chair and placed on his back, his weapons moving naturally to the force he exerted.

"Thanks again."

He waved goodbye and left the area.

* * *

Six began messing with the controls on his Pip-Boy. What he did first was press the button on the bottom right with the label DATA above it. He switched over to the MISC section and began looking at the songs he had copied and saved onto his trusty tool. His eyes landed on the words "Paganini - La Campanella" and he selected it.

Immediately, the song he had chosen began to play at a low to mid volume appropriate for the currently empty hall he walked on. He had a particular destination in mind when it came to the Ninth or Tenth Floor which is where he was currently limited to be at. From what Momonga had told him the Ninth Floor had many facilities such as communal baths, grocery stores, fitness and salons, clothing stores, and, of course, the cafeteria he was just in.

When it came to the Tenth Floor he didn't really want to be there. Not because he felt it would be rude, but because that was the place Albedo guarded. When he and Momonga were speaking to one another she plastered that fake and warm smile trying to hide whatever ill will she harbored towards him. Then again, she probably didn't trust him. He wouldn't blame her if that was the case. He wouldn't trust himself either.

_C'mon, where is it?_

What would a bored, waiting, wastelander do in his spare time? Play a hand of Caravan, mingle with strangers, maintain their equipment, or take the opportunity to rest? Six decided that at this moment, he would drink. He found exactly what he was looking for and entered the Bar Momonga had mentioned.

"Don't think I'll give you leeway because you're new."

The place Six had entered radiated a sort of strange calmness. Everything about it screamed "classy!". Every table around him had a single finely crafted light bulb inside of the purple ceiling that dimly lit up all of the tables near him. Behind the bar counter stood a man with a mushroom for a head. He wore a tuxedo fitting of the area around him.

"Turn that music off."

Six did as he said and wordlessly approached the man before him. He didn't think pissing the guy off was a good idea since mushroom-head over there is the one holding the drinks hostage. He took a seat on one of the eight chairs and looked up at the bartender. It was then that he noticed the jazz music playing softly. He hadn't noticed on account of his noisy Pip-Boy.

"Much better. So, what will you have?"

"Something with a good kick. Other than that, I don't really care."

"Coming right up, Courier-sama."

Six nearly groaned in annoyance after that sentence.

"Stop with the honorifics. I hate it."

"It would be disrespectful to address my first customer and Nazarick's guest in such a way."

"But the only one who would actually care is me. You're not actually offending anybody."

"...That's a fair point. Alright, Courier it is then."

"Thanks."

The Sous-chef presented a cocktail with a strange deep blue coloring. At the center of the ice-filled cup lay a tiny metal pike with impaled berries. Clinging to the cup was a small piece of lime. He removed his helmet and placed it on the empty seat next to him. Six then reached for both the lime and the steely stick and did what he usually did with cocktails. He squeezed the lime directly onto the glass and ate the berries in a single swipe across his mouth.

In one move, he poured the entire glass into his mouth and swallowed it without a problem.

"...Damn, that's good. I think I might cry again."

"It's only a cocktail."

The Courier let out a bitter chuckle.

"You would cry too if all you ever drank your whole life was less than half-assed liquor... Oh, crap..."

"What is it?"

"I don't have any money on me… unless... do you accept bottle caps?"

Six couldn't read this guy's facial expression, but he could _feel_ his "are you for real" stare right now.

"Even if you had our currency, it wouldn't matter. Everything in Nazarick is free."

Six kept his gaze on the bartender.

"Oh. Well, if I get into any money problems, I'll just blame it on you."

"Hilarious."

Six chuckled again and rose from his seat.

"Thanks for the drink. I'll definitely come back here again."

He wasn't thankful and that last part was a lie.

Sous-chef let out a hum of acknowledgement and watched the man equip his helmet as he left his small little bar. He heard music start up once again and fade as Six walked further down the halls.

_There wasn't even alcohol_ _in that cocktail._

The bartender thought to himself as he withdrew the glass cup.

_LINE HERE_

_I can't believe that guy served me a drink like that. I could've made something better with Gecko piss._

Six's frown remained hidden underneath his helm as he passed by working butlers and maids. He didn't know why, but it was only now that he noticed that even though they wore the same uniforms, all of them had different colored ribbons below the fully buttoned collars. All of them wore their usual happy-go-lucky smiles he only saw on a few individuals back in the Mojave. The majority of them were deranged. Or all of them deranged depending on your point of view.

It was only now that he was actually getting a better look at the strangely masked manservants near them. The mask reminded him of some of the more kinky stuff he would see at the Atomic Wrangler. He was suddenly reminded of a certain female ghoul. His eyes wandered towards the ladies on cleaning duty.

"Ah, Courier Six-sama."

He stopped walking after he hearing a male's voice. He turned his head away from the maids and looked at the butlers suddenly standing in a rigid position.

"...Er, which one of you is talking to me."

"I am."

The voice came from below him. Six leaned his head forward and finally found the one talking to him.

A penguin stood behind one of the servants and emerged from his legs. The bird stood abnormally big - for a penguin. He rocked curled blonde hair on the sides at the top of his head. On his white belly was more blonde hair pinned to his bowtie. Even his tail with blonde tips seemed unnecessarily groomed.

_What kind of penguin is he? He doesn't look like the ones I've seen in the pre-war books._

"My bad, I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright. Carry me."

_Huh?_

A different manservant bent his knee and allowed for the penguin to leap into his open arms before he caught him.

_Oh. I thought he was talking to me…_

"And you are…?"

"Eclair Ecleir Eicler. At your service."

_Eh. Weird and confusing. I need to shorten it._

"...Is it alright if I call you Triple E?"

Triple E placed his flapper on his beak in a cutesy manner.

"I'll allow it."

_Good._

"However,"

_Oh no..._

"Once I rule the Great Tomb of Nazarick, you will refer to me as the Supreme One."

"...When you rule Nazarick?"

Eclair nodded and hobbled around and flapped his wings in excitement.

"Rightly so. The day will come when I shall overthrow Momonga-sama and sit upon the Throne Of Kings."

_Is he allowed to say stuff like that? I should ask the skeleton._

"Alright, it's a deal. Keep working hard at… whatever it is that you do. I'm sure you'll get there one day."

Six gave him a half-assed wave and continued onward without looking back. Once he reached what he believed to Eclair's hearing range, he let out a sigh and continued onwards.

_I should handle this now…_

Shortly when he had left the cafeteria after he had cried his eyes out in front of all those women, he had felt invisible eyes constantly fixed him. He even knew where they stood and walked on when they trailed him. He had originally gone to the bar in hopes of finding empty and confronting the person there but the Mushroom-head bartender just so happened to be there. So right now…

_Here's good._

Six found the convenience store after a minute of walking. He found the building near the nail salon and approached the off-white entrance. He purposefully pulled both of the one-way glass double doors and entered the area. There wasn't anyone here. Despite being empty, the four rows contained everyday items like junk food, cleaning items, drinks, frozen food in refrigerated containers. Behind the counter lay varying packs of brandless cigarettes and a coffee machine atop of a table.

But that's not what he was looking for. He scanned the place and found a lone blue door at the back end of the store. At the center, a white sign with a vertical bar in between two humanoid white figures. On the left side is a male stick figure. On the right stood what he assumed was the female because of the skirt.

He entered it and approached the long pristine white bar holding four sinks. Behind him were the stalls matching the number of faucets. He removed his gloves and helmet and placed it near the sink. He pulled the lever on the right and leaned his head forward. Without any care, he gathered a large amount of water into his hands and splashed the cold liquid onto his face. He repeated the process eight times before he stopped. He looked to his right and found a hand towel dispenser bolted on the marble wall. He approached it and confiscated a single sheet. He wiped the water away from his face and tossed the crumpled up brown paper into a nearby trash can.

"How long do you plan on following me?"

His voice bounced around the walls, his lowered voice sounding like a blare. The moment his headgear obscured his vision, a brown-skinned woman in a maid's uniform suddenly appeared before him.

Compared to the Homunculus maids, her outfit displayed a lot more freedom. Her uniform consisted of a short sleeve top that nearly connected to the ridiculously long gloves that only covered the back side of her hand in a triangular shape. On her left side, a long slit revealed her thigh high white stockings. Her long red hair split off into two different directions thanks to the braids.

His only concern right now was her strange scepter-like weapon and the fake smile on her face.

"Uh oh~ you caught me! Momonga-sama said you would ~su."

_Huh? Did the undead guy send her?_

"He sent you?"

The beautiful lady energetically nodded her head and let out an "Mm hm!"

"Alright. What for?"

"To deliver a message to you. He wants to meet with you in the Throne Room as soon as possible ~su."

_Me, a Courier, receiving a message. Ironic. Wait…_

"...Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

The maid in front of him assumed an attitude of aloofness, tilting her head similar to that of a dog's.

"I knew you were tailing me after I had left the Cafeteria. You might've been invisible but I knew exactly where you stood."

_I guess fighting all those Nightkin paid off… that and (not to toot my own horn) my beyond perfect perception. _

"...So why did you follow me around instead of letting me know as soon as you were able?"

She became silent.

Speech [100/55]

"C'mon just tell me. I won't get mad. Promise."

The maid considered his words before responding with:

[Success] "Okay! Truth is, I was hoping to scare you. I wanted to see what kind of funny face you would make."

"So you were just messing around. I see… well, I'll be on my way then..."

Six walked past her and exited the bathroom. He left the empty convenience store and began backtracking to the Throne Room.

"Wait! I'm supposed to follow you!"

He stopped walking and turned his body to face the red-head.

"Fine. If those are your orders."

He turned back around and began fiddling with his Pip-Boy.

"By the way, I'm Lupusregina Beta!"

_Hold on… that's Latin. If I remember correctly..._

"Your name's Wolf Queen?"

Lupusregina let out a "Huh?" and tilted her head again.

"Lupus Regina. It's Latin. It means 'Wolf Queen'…You didn't know that?"

She shook her head in response. Six kept his gaze on her for a moment before turning back to his Pip-Boy in search of a new song.

"...So what's your name?"

He rotated his skull once more.

"Didn't your superiors tell you?"

"They did but…" She placed her right hand on her noggin, closed her right eye and stuck her tongue out. "I forgot!"

In amusement, he expelled a burst of air from his nose.

"At least you're honest, sort of. My name's Courier Six."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise."

Lupusregina suddenly realised something, her brows slightly furrowing after doing so.

"What did you mean when you said I'm 'sort of' honest?"

Boops and beeps came from the Pip-Boy. He didn't bother looking at the maid following him.

"Your face. That is, the smile and cheery demeanor. It's fake."

Six was never the type of person to trust anyone smiling or/and who always seemed happy. Especially in the wasteland. There are plenty of people looking to screw you over.

"No it isn't!"

"If you say so."

He didn't see it, but the Wolf Queen pouted her cheeks and crossed her arms.

* * *

Sitting in a manner befitting that of a ruler, he who reigned above all of the 41 Supreme Beings, the Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown, moved his red glowing orbs to the center of the room. He watched the doors leading to the Throne of Kings slowly open inward. From it emerged three beings, two of which he was familiar with. Albedo and Lupusregina flanked Courier Six A.K.A. Wesson Hall. Their actions weren't something they had decided on their own. He had ordered them to always position themselves in an advantageous spot when it came to the stranger before them. He was sure that Hall took notice of this, but his understanding and casual attitude made sure he wasn't ever upset. Of course, he could just be faking it. Momonga wouldn't know. He couldn't read people.

Momonga glanced down and to his left. There stood the True Vampire, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Nearly half an hour ago he had received a sudden {Message} from her explaining what she had found near the entrance on the Third Floor. A passive metal floating eye with antenna sticking out from its head along with a strange object at the bottom center. His immediate conclusion is that this is the "ED-E" Hall spoke of. He ordered her to bring the thing to the Throne Room as soon as possible, telling her not to harm it, but bring it by force if it resists.

Momonga watched all but Hall get on one knee and bow their heads.

"Rise." He commanded.

In unison, the NPC's stood and turned their full attention to him.

"Wesson Hall..."

"What's up, man?"

Albedo's eyes narrowed and her smile quickly turned around into a frown.

"Such disresp-"

"Albedo." Was all Momonga had to say to silence her. She bowed her head apologetically, though her frown never left.

"I believe I've found what you're looking for."

"...Do you mean…?"

Momonga nodded as soon as he had done so, an unforgettable floating eyebot appeared before Six. He had emerged from behind the Throne Of Kings and slowly hovered on over to Wesson. The man in the riot gear set happily closed the distance and made first contact with a hug.

"I've fuckin' missed ya, bud! Holy shit!" He twirled in place with ED-E still in his arm before extending them to get a better look at him. His overjoyed laughter nearly defeaned the equally pleased beeps and boops coming from floating eye. Six suddenly stopped and forcefully began to rotate ED-E.

"You're not hurt are you? Everything feel alright? You don't feel like anything's off right?"

Reassuring happy beeps

"Are you sure? 95% sure?"

Self-assured beeps

"Okay. Just making sure."

Six let go and turned to Momonga and suddenly bowed.

"Thank you so much. I'll make sure to repay the debt I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Shalltear found him wandering throughout the second floor."

Six stopped bowing and shook his head.

"No, I do owe you. You promised you would help me find him and you did."

Six patted the top of ED-E affectionately.

"You're a man of your word and so am I. Let me know if you want something done. I don't care what it is. It'll get done. This I promise."

"...If that is how you feel. I shall summon you when the need arises. Rest for now. You are only human after all. Ah, speaking of which…"

Six focused all of his attention back to the Overlord.

"For obvious reasons, I cannot allow you to make your residency in any of the 41 Supreme Being's rooms."

Six nodded in agreement and said "Of course."

"As such, the only other option is to have you and ED-E move in with the Pleiades."

"We're gonna be roommates?!"

Lupusregina, for some reason, couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was one thing she and Six had in common. From what he had been told, the Pleiades Six Stars all inhabited the large room

"...Uh, i-is that really a good idea? Are they okay with that? I can just sleep on the halls on the Ninth Floor-"

"Is your opinion of Nazarick that low? Do you truly think we would force guests into such unfavorable conditions?"

Momonga's glowing red eyes shone brightly in response to whatever emotions he was feeling. The Courier didn't miss it.

"Er, well no, of course not…"

"Then you will rest there. You know where it is."

The skeleton dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Do try and get along."

"...Right. Thanks again. Come on, ED-E"

The Duraframe Eyebot followed his partner out of the Throne Room and beyond to their new and already occupied quarters. The doors closed of their volition and made a resenote clunking noise as it closed.

"Momonga-sama, may I ask a question?"

Albedo wore a serious look on her face also filled with confusion.

"You may."

"Why are you so lenient with him? Even if he is a PLAYER, one should know about proper etiquette when it comes to addressing their superiors. If thoroughly reprimanded, I'm confident he wouldn't address you informally."

Momonga stayed silent before leaning back on the throne.

"...Hall is a special case. He and I do not hail from the same lands. He is what we Supreme Beings would call an 'American'. To put it simply, he is a foreigner. A clash of cultures is sure to ensue. It is something unavoidable, so I cannot blame him he simply can't help."

Momonga let out an almost inaudible chuckle.

"I certainly didn't expect him to bow to me just now. He went out of his way to try and fit in more here. Is there no greater respect from someone who tries to adopt the traditions of others?"

The NPC's still present didn't refute him.

"I'm sure you're also wondering as to why I ordered him to reside with the Pleiades."

"To spy on him!"

It was Lupusregina who had spoken up.

"That is correct. As it currently stands, I do not fully trust him. In the future he may not be so agreeable. Precautions must be taken."

"Don't worry, Momonga-sama! You can count on us!"

"...Umu, I look forward to it."

"As expected of the Supreme One! Your foresight is impeccable!"

"R-right... Ah, by the way, Shalltear…"

"Yes?"

"Good work today."

The vampire's face lit up in pure joy.

"Ah… to receive such praise... I can already feel myself getting warm…"

Albedo immediately released her suffocating aura.

"Since there is nothing more. I believe we should all return to our previous duties."

Shalltear scowled at Albedo who only returned a sickening smile. It wasn't a moment later that Momonga heard their bickering but simply chose to ignore it.

_So much happened today... I'm really tired._

* * *

_Author's Note: For those who want to know or are curious, Courier Six has the following perks: _

_Rapid Reload, Run N Gun, Bloody Mess, Gunslinger, Implant GRX (Both Ranks), Toughness (Both Ranks), Quick Draw, Finesse, Piercing Strike, Action Boy (Both Ranks), Unstoppable Force, Better Criticals, Silent Running, Adamantium Skeleton, Slayer, Ninja, Hand Loader, Concentrated Fire, Stone Wall, Chemist, Hit The Deck, Just Lucky I'm Alive._

_Other Perks:_

_Lord Death, Divide Survivor, Tough Guy, Animal Control, Bug Stomper, Sub-Dermal Armor, Monocyte Breeder, Reinforced Spine, Big Brained, Cardiac Arrest, Melee Hacker, Day Tripper, All S.P.E.C.I.A.L Implants, Scribe Counter, Ranger Takedown, Camel Of The Mojave, Legion Assault, Elijah's Ramblings,Power Armor Training, Camarader-E (Rank 5), Machine Head, Mutant Massacre, Beautiful Beatdown, Set Lasers For Fun._

_For those who want to hear an Author ramble:_

_This new story of mine was something I just wanted to release from my head, get it down on digital paper, and show it to others because, otherwise, what's the point in typing it all up in the first place? In all honesty, I don't have a goal in mind with this. There's no story mapped out in my mind, it was all on a whim. Still, it was fun. That's all. Have a great day. _

_Sincerely, _

_ComeInMeBro_

_P.S. I don't mind suggestions for stories._


	2. Chapter 2

"Look everybody! We have a new Roomie!"

Five heads either turned or used their eyes to look in the direction of the voice they all knew well. At the doorway that led to their quarters, one of the Pleiades Six Stars - Lupusregina Beta, had just burst through. That was an action that specifically irked the Vice Captain of the group. Before anyone else could speak up, they got their first look at the "Courier Six" they had been extensively informed of.

He stood around 175 Centimeters in height, carrying an indifferent yet casual aura around himself. His entire frame lay concealed thanks to the armor they had not gotten the chance to see in person. Underneath the washed green duster protected by both reinforced shoulder and forearm plates and equally as strong knee guards integrated into the boots, hung tightly bound belts, buckles and pouches carrying varying types and amounts of ammo. The weapons themselves weren't far from the ingredients they needed to work as intended. However, in their minds, comparisons to the second youngest sibling's weapons were already being made.

Even though it wasn't his intent, the helmet he wore would certainly help if he tried to intimidate someone. His headgear fully covered his head and a little bit of his neck. But even that section it missed stayed covered thanks to the neck guard with the number "**100**" painted on it. Green tubes matching the outfit came out from the right side near the chin and into where the mouth would be. It was the same story for the opposite side, save for the antenna and flashlight connected on the right near his ear. The last piece of protection guarded an obviously important part. His chest. Unlike the rest of the outfit, the chest plate wasn't as washed out and shows signs of marks and scratches on it. It had obviously done its job right.

"Hey. Nice to meet you all."

His baritone voice came through the filter, making it sound as if he spoke through a radio in his built-in gas mask. Though they couldn't see it, he glanced at all of them sitting around a large round table underneath the red optics of his helm.

"Ah, you must be Wesson Hall-sama,"

Six suppressed an annoyed sigh as he turned to face the feminine voice. A woman who wore interestingly designed gauntlets was the first to speak up. Her hair stayed styled into a bun, her serious but calm gaze reaching through her clear rectangular glasses. Something else that Six made a note of was the blue-collar around her neck. Just like the other maid's here, her uniform had its own personal style. Of course, it too was armored.

"I am Yuri Alpha, Vice Captain of the Pleiades."

She clapped twice and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Introductions are in order."

It was an order delivered in the strict manner the Pleiades were all used to.

"Lupusregina Beta!"

The redhead near Six suddenly exclaimed, almost causing him to whip his head in her direction.

_I already know you…_

"Narberal Gamma."

The third to speak was a concerningly pale beauty just like every other female he'd seen so far. She wore what some would call a "resting bitch face". He would never say that out loud of course but if asked his honest opinion in private… anyway, currently atop her head lay a white bonnet, which complimented the mostly black and white maid armor/uniform decorated with gold. She fixed an icy glare on Six. Whether it was on purpose or accident he didn't know. Her black hair teetering on a shade of purple only added further to her cold look due to it covering her brows.

"Solution Epsilon."

The spiral-haired blonde before him was certainly the most scantily clad out of all of them. Like the Wolf Queen next to him, the sides of her (very short) skirt were slit which exposed even more of her legs. Speaking of which, she wore leggings he had never seen before. And he wasn't talking about the lingerie underneath whatever you called that kind of armor piece. Starting from her feet and stopping just above her kneecaps, was a set metal plated high-heeled leggings. He honestly had no idea what their purpose served. He wondered if she fought primarily with those limbs and as such needed them for such a fighting style. As for he face, she seemed polite. But just like Lupusregina, he wasn't getting the whole picture.

"CZ… Delta…"

A noticeably short girl with long, straight, and peach-colored hair, spoke in a flat tone. On her left eye, an eyepatch had made its home there. She wore the traditional maid uniforms he had seen on the "normal" maids except that she wore an unidentified piece of armor on her right shoulder and her skirt seemed more to be made entirely out of metal; It wasn't reinforced on top of it. What really caught his attention was the firearm within three sturdy strings of a material he couldn't identify. Her rifle itself had something he had yet to see. Instead of a single magazine behind the trigger, it held two small boxes instead. He noticed her eyeing his own weapons as well.

"Entoma Vasilissa Zeta~"

The strangest out of the bunch spoke last. Her attire was still that of a maid, however, it seemed to differ culturally from the others. The skirt was slanted at the bottom and primarily brown in color. The long droopy sleeves concealed her arms. Her darkly colored leggings and neck concealed her skin as well. If that wasn't enough to convince him that she was clearly something else, then the mask, weirdly stiff hair, and the antennae made sure he was correct. This little girl was some form of bug, insect, or whatever else but definitely not an animal like the redhead. She seemed polite at least.

Six nodded after they had all introduced themselves. He was about to speak up until…

\Annoyed low beeps/

He turned his head and looked at a peeved ED-E who was currently "asking" for its partner to move.

"My bad, bud."

With a sarcastic apology, he stepped aside and let the eyebot into the room where it decided to float next to the armored man.

\Introductory cheery boops and beeps/

"He says that his name's ED-E and he is very happy to meet you all."

After translating his friend's speech, he focused his attention to Lupusregina and shifted in place.

"Anyway, Is that the spare room you were talking about?"

She nodded with the neverending vigor she always had about her.

"Yep! But It's pretty empty to be honest. Last I checked… it has a bed and a cabinet and…"

She stood there for a few seconds her brows furrowed and her lip curled downwards in a cutesy and thoughtful manner before saying:

"And that's it."

"More than enough."

Six barely nodded as he said this and walked past Yuri and towards the far end of the area where he would take residency in the spare room.

"By the way…"

He stopped by the door and continued speaking without facing the Pleiades.

"I don't like the honorifics. A simple 'Six' or 'Courier' is what I prefer."

He opened the door and stepped through and turned around to face ED-E who had been following him.

"Thanks in advance and sorry for bothering you all."

He closed the door and disappeared from their line of sight.

A momentary silence reigned upon them all before someone broke it.

"...ED-E is cute."

It had been CZ or as her sisters called her "Shizu".

"Oh? You took a liking to it?"

Solution was the one who spoke up next, to which CZ nodded in confirmation.

"I don't see why Momonga-sama is letting a human live in Nazarick. Even if he is a PLAYER."

Narberal voiced her discontent as she sat back down and took a sip of her beverage within a teacup.

"The Supreme One's intelligence is beyond our comprehension. If this human is here for the benefit of Nazarick, then I see nothing wrong."

"He looks very tasty~"

The bug girl had suddenly spoken at the being she viewed as food.

"Entoma…"

Yuri let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Do I have to tell you not to eat him?"

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Good. Well, you're all aware of Momonga-sama's orders. Any information gathered about Six is of the utmost importance. However, he informed us that Six is very much aware of his intentions. He may try to deceive us so be very sure of the info garnered."

Five serious nods came from the Pleiades. They were all ready to serve the Supreme one within the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

* * *

Six's blackened world had shifted into one of a slightly tinted red. He felt his body and mind start to wind up as they realized that he was (he you you're) finally awake. He sat up on his bed and found a certain tension on his back he didn't realize he had been holding this whole time suddenly gone. It had been replaced with relief.

_Everything about Nazarick is great. _

He removed himself from his bed and stood up, his armor still fully covering him. As soon as his body had hit the soft white mattress, with an unbelievably silky sheet and delicate pillow, he had quickly dozed off without it being his intention.

"ED-E…"

\Slow waking boops/

"Yup. Just woke up too. I didn't realize how tired I was."

\Concerned beeping/

"Don't worry, I've gone way longer without sleep. It's only after three days that I feel like I need to rest."

Questioning rapid beeps and boops

"I don't really know to be honest. They all seem to be friendly. At least, as friendly as they can be. Don't let them fool you though. They're definitely not humans."

\More beeps of query/

"Oh, her. Yeah, I thought so too. She definitely gave off that vibe. But for all we know, she could be a cyborg and not full on robotic."

Six did his quick and basic stretches involving his arms and legs before making sure he had everything on his person. For some reason, the room he was in was soundproof, yet the doors had no locks on them. He didn't know if this only applied to his room, but he doubted it wasn't implemented in the rest of them. He wasn't worried about them coming in to snoop in on him or his belongings. He had ED-E as a watchdog.

Six slipped on his backpack and approached the door.

"Come on ED-E."

He turned the knob and opened the door leading to the rest of the Pleiades.

Like he had expected, he found the six maids sitting around the same table as before. Except this time, there was a whole assortment of varying foods taking up nearly the entirety of the table with enough room for six people and one more. In between Yuri and Solution stood a recently added seat no doubt intended for him. All six sets of eyes landed on him as soon as he emerged from the doorway.

The Courier tried his hardest to not let the stares affect him. He made sure his walking pattern wasn't quick and pretended to not notice them all sitting at the dining table. Feeling all eyes on him, he made it past the table before a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Six, why not join us? There's room for one more."

It was Yuri. He nearly slumped his shoulders in defeat but managed to eliminate the urge. He wasn't trying to avoid them, he just wanted to make it outside and head to the showers on the Ninth Floor. He wasn't feeling so clean. He had hoped none of them would pay attention to him and just let him leave their headquarters. It was not meant to be.

"Alright, if you don't mind..."

The simple response came out from him.

_Please, somebody mind._

None of the other Pleiades voiced any objections as he approached them. He dragged the chair between the blonde and the black-haired maids and then slipped off his backpack onto it's wooden spine. He promptly sat down and pretended that their stares didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Truth be told…"

He started and glanced at all of the tasty looking food in front of him.

"I'm not very hungry. A snack is all I'm going for."

"You want a snack?"

A childlike voice came from across him. He focused his attention to the not-so-human antennaed girl.

"Yeah. Something small."

"Here~"

Entoma reached within her drooping sleeves and produced a brown wriggling insect. More specifically, a cockroach.

"Entoma, I don't think he…"

Yuri was about to interject but stopped herself as she watched the armored man next to her unhesitantly reach for the vermin still making attempts to free itself from the girl's wrath. Six slightly rose from his chair and leaned forward to meet Entoma. He plucked the insect from her "hands" and sat back down.

They all watched in silence as Six undid the latch underneath his helmet and raise it just above the mouth. He opened his mouth and flicked the cockroach into it before slamming his teeth down together. A nearly inaudible and satisfied "Mm." came from him as he consumed the roach.

"That's good. Got any more?"

"Yep! But the rest are for me."

"Okay. But if you got spares you don't need you let me know."

He received a nod from the young lady.

"Ew! Six, you're so gross!"

Lupusregina, who sat next to Solution, laughed as she said so.

A "Huh?" Was all he could respond with after he readjusted his helmet and concealed his entire head once again.

"I… certainly wasn't expecting to do such a thing."

Yuri spoke next. She expected the Courier to turn down her offer.

"Why do you say that?"

"Humans - those in Nazarick as well, see such things as repulsive."

Solution spoke up and explained to Six.

"What? Well, that's not true where I'm from. Radroaches are commonly used as food. More so than anything else. That's thanks to their overabundance."

"Radroaches? What are those?"

It was Narberal who had asked him that question.

"Mutated cockroaches. They're essentially the same as normal ones but bigger. They're about four times the size of my foot. Of course, it wouldn't be a Wild Wasteland if that was it. There's even bigger versions or the irradiated ones."

Six didn't fail to notice the drool leaking underneath Entoma's mask.

\Beeps and boops of recollection/

"...That was _one _time. I haven't done it since. Because of me, we now truly now that eating overly irradiated food is bad for you."

\Beeps of more memories/

"Well that's different. Some are just born with that mutation. If radiation heals you, then go hang around green radiated pools."

\Insulting boop/

"I'll throw you in there too."

The Pleiades looked at one another as Six and ED-E continued conversing with one another about matters they knew nothing about.

"...How did you…"

Six and ED-E ceased their conversation and looked at the flat-toned girl who had decided to finally speak up.

"and ED-E meet?"

Six leaned back in his chair and placed a hand on the floating eyebot.

"Is it okay if I tell them?"

\Beeps of consent/

"Alright, then. The short version is that his creator - a guy named Whitley, abandoned him."

The mood at the dining table had suddenly shifted into something more dreary, which had almost caused Six to stop his story and ask what was wrong. He decided against that and continued.

"But before he did that, he sent ED-E on one final mission. To deliver sensitive information. Unfortunately, some raiders had noticed him traveling and took it upon themselves to gun him down."

He shifted in his chair and continued once more.

"I found him in an area called 'Primm'. He was beaten and dead. But with a little of my know-how and a bit of elbow grease, I repaired and brought him back to the world of the living. I helped him deliver his data and that was that. Ever since then, he's always been at my side."

Six finished the story and glanced at each of the Pleiades, trying to gauge their reactions. When the silence continued for longer than five seconds, Six's heart rate began to speed up. He felt like a guy who had just spilled his spaghetti and embarrassed himself in front of a group of women.

"ED-E is very lucky to have someone as compassionate as yourself."

Yuri's voice banished the quiet and Six's hidden anxiousness.

"Nah. Anyone else would of done it. It's no big deal."

He dismissed such a notion with a downward motion of his hand.

"You are very humble it seems."

Six said nothing. He instead stared down at his plate in silence, as if confirming her statement.

"Six…"

CZ's voice broke through the Courier and forced him to pay attention to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see… your weapons?"

_I wondered when this was going to happen._

"Sure. Let's start with this one."

Six reached for the Ranger Sequoia and took hold of it's grip. He slowly but surely removed it from it's holster until it was in full view and in front of him. He activated the cylinder release and let the cylinder completely expose itself on the side. In one motion he moved the weapon and allowed the five bullets within to fall out of it before he masterfully caught them all in one swipe. He stuffed the rounds into the designated pouch and sealed it closed afterwards. He flipped the weapon and took hold of the barrel and let the grip face the only long-haired girl within the Pleiades.

CZ looked at the weapon for a second before she leaned forward and grabbed it. She raised it and brought it up to her face and began to scrutinize the object in front of her. Her emerald iris and target-mark pupil scanned the anatomy of the 4 pound revolver. Her eyes quickly passed through all of the parts which included: the hammer, front and rear sight, trigger, cylinder, guard, barrel, frame, muzzle, chambers, and grip. After looking at all of this over she came to one conclusion.

"This is very well maintained."

"Of course. Having my gun jam in the middle of a fight isn't an ideal situation."

"Why is it engraved?"

"Oh that. It gives me a tactical advantage."

The Courier's joke only landed with CZ. The rest of the maid's had taken what he said at face value. The short girl's neutral face marginally shifted, her lip curling upwards by just the smallest amount. She also let loose a quiet noise resembling that of amusement.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I didn't make it. If you look at the bottom, it says '20 years' on it. It's supposed to be given to veterans after twenty years of service. It's supposed to make whoever receives it special."

"For Honorable Service…"

She read aloud and reviewed the revolver once more before she flipped the weapon in the same way Six had done. She leaned forward and he retrieved it from her. He let one of his strongest weapons rest back into its snuggly home.

"How about this one?"

Six reached for his Anti-Material and undid the strap holding it in place.

"Hold on, I have to stand up for this."

He got up from his chair and slid it smoothly against the pristine floors before taking two steps back and refocusing on his sniper. The Courier pressed the magazine eject button and let the rectangular box full of seven hand loaded .50 caliber rounds fall into his hands. He placed it on the table before focusing on the bolt. He pushed it forward and exposed the yet to be fired bullet laying innocently within. He retrieved it and placed it next to the magazine atop of the table. He then rested the sniper horizontally on both his hands. His left grabbed underneath the carbon fiber parts and his right on the barrel. He presented it this way to CZ something akin to that of an honored knight claiming his newfound weapon.

She accepted the modded weapon and began the same inspection she had done with the Ranger Sequoia. The stock, grip, butt along with its plate, custom bolt handle, forestock, 3x scope, barrel, suppressor and the open chamber. She let out an "Hm" as she finished inspecting. She suddenly shifted her arms and pressed the stock against her right shoulder near her axilla and took aim to her empty left as if she had suddenly acquired a target. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before holding it vertically by the forestock. She handed it back to Six and gave her thoughts.

"I... like it."

Despite wearing a helmet, the battle maids could all feel Six's gleeful smile underneath it.

"Glad to hear it."

He inserted the magazine back into the rifle and chambered the first round. He slung it over himself and strapped it back on.

"I'd love to show you the rest, but I was planning on hitting the showers earlier. So you'll have to…"

Six stood up and began equipping his backpack before stopping and trailing off.

"Actually, I'll just leave this here. Feel free to look at the rest."

He reached for and drew every weapon within his duster and lay them down on the table for all to see.

"Just be careful, yeah? I'll be back in… um... at some point. Until then, have fun."

He removed the Medicine Stick from its strap and lay the final weapon on his person on the table. He slipped his backpack on and turned on one heel as he left the area and opened the door that led to the rest of the Tenth Floor. He went through it with ED-E right behind him and closed the door.

Not a moment later, CZ immediately set about to thoroughly going through the rest of the human's weapons. She set her sights on the strange pistol with tubes sticking out of it.

* * *

The Courier slowly walked up a large flight of stairs that led to the Ninth Floor. He was currently listening to Take Five by Dave Brubeck. He subconsciously walked in tempo to the beat, his head slightly bobbing as the crisp, clear sound reached his ears. He was about three feet from the gate before it slowly began to open. However, it wasn't in response to him. Instead, a familiar person stood there in place as they patiently waited for it to open.

The deathly-pale woman in the red night gown appeared before him. They stared at one another for a second before Six broke the tension.

"Er, Shalltear Bloodfallen, right?"

The woman somewhat narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, that's right."

"Just making sure. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. So… what are you doing? Looking for your necks victim?"

A small frown appeared on her face when she realized he had just made a pun.

"Very funny. If you really must know, I'm seeking an audience with Momonga-sama."

Six leaned his head back for a moment in silent understanding.

"Hey, There's something I want to ask. Are the First, Second, and Third floors noisy?"

Shalltear's face now formed a mix of confusion and curiousity. She didn't know why he would ever want to know about that. Her mind immediately began thinking that he was looking to extract info from her. So what should she do? Lie to him? Or tell him the truth?

"Not usually." She decided to go somewhere in the middle. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just heard there's a lot of coffin…"

Shalltear's face resumed the frown.

"Really? Another 'joke'?"

"Sorry sorry… I know I'm a pain in the neck."

Her frown turned into a scowl.

"Alright alright! No need to be so batty…"

Low growling came from her but a small smile crept up on his face.

"You have a really bat temper."

She began to grind her teeth in frustration which earned a short burst of laughter from the Courier. She was about to make him feel sorry for being a nuisance before he cut himself off and suddenly exuded a pensive attitude.

"In all seriousness, I wanted to thank you."

Shalltear's open hostility dimmed somewhat.

"What for?"

"For finding and saving ED-E. I know that he could've quite possibly perished in Nazarick if it wasn't for you. So…"

He bowed gratefully and held it.

"If you ever need anything. I'll do it without question. It doesn't matter what it is. I owe you. A lot."

Shalltear wasn't expecting him to suddenly offer his services for whatever she needed. Had any other human uttered a similar sentence, she would have scoffed. But Courier Six is a player. A being on the same level as the Supreme One. His words actually meant something.

After holding his bow for a few more seconds, he stood up straight and faced her. It seemed she no longer wanted to murder him.

"I shall take it into consideration. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The True Vampire walked past him and continued up the stairs. Six resumed what he was doing as well and stepped through the gate. He looked around himself and confirmed that he was now in the Royal Suite. Everytime he passed between floors, he felt this weird sensation shooting through his body for a split second before it instantly passed. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it didn't seem to bring any negative side effects. Yet. Anyway, it was time to cleanse himself from the filth and sweat clinging underneath his body. Now, if he remembered correctly…

Six walked throughout the Ninth Floor and encountered only the Homunculus maids going about their day and performing whatever duties set to them. He passed by them and gave off a friendly wave of the hand. Some responded to his action while others seemed more interested in the floating robot floating next to him.

\Introductory boops/

"...He says his name is ED-E."

\Flirtatious beeps/

"..."

Six didn't bother translating what he had just heard his companion say and remained quiet. He didn't know when it happened, but some time after the fight at Hoover Dam, ED-E had somehow gained an attraction to females. At first, Six found it to be amusing and sometimes hilarious. However, sometimes ED-E was just too straightforward and spoke words sure to make anyone blush in embarrassment or in anger. It depended on who he asked of course.

"What did it say?"

A maid with long blond hair perked up, her hands politely and elegantly cupped near her hip. She wore pink half-frame eyeglasses, her magenta eyes now focused on him instead of ED-E.

"He said you all look very beautiful."

It wasn't a lie. He had just heavily paraphrased what the bot intended for them to hear. There was no way in hell he was going to tell them the real line.

"Oh my! Thank you."

They all bowed in unison the compliment as she said this.

\Excited beeping/

ED-E swayed left and right. He lowered himself to the ground and back up over and over as he made those noises. He then approached the group of three women and slowly snuggled in between them all, a display of wanting affection ensued.

"He's so cute!"

Another blonde maid, slightly shorter, with golden eyes exclaimed as she hugged the eyebot who buried himself into her bosom. He let off a few more beeps of joy as they all circled and caressed him in their own ways. Headpats, rubs, and hugs is what their actions consisted of.

_Aren't you a player…_

\Steadfast boops/

"Got it. You already know where I'm going."

"Can he stay here?"

The golden-eyed woman asked Six.

"ED-E is his own man. He does what he wants."

And with that said, he faced away from the trio of women and walked away from the scene. However, he was still within earshot so as a goodbye he said:

"Don't get into trouble."

ED-E let off a confirmatory beep and once more basked in the love he was receiving.

* * *

"Damn…"

Six slumped further into the steaming water and let himself succumb to the jets of bubbling water gently hitting his entire body. His nose usually stayed just above the clear liquid but on occasion he would completely submerge himself for a few seconds before coming back up. On the Jacuzzi's frame, his Pip-Boy, worn shampoo, and a used bar of soap lay atop of it. This was a hell of a lot better than simply dumping a bucket of water on your head. To him, this bath was something only found in fairytales. Such things didn't exist back on the wasteland. If it did, people would literally kill each other over it. He was going to enjoy sitting there until he became too waterlogged.

An hour of pure delight passed throughout the silent spa, save for the noise coming from the Jacuzzi. He dipped into the hot pool one final time for six seconds before coming back up. He quickly wiped away the water near his eyes and opened the lids. He looked around himself, out of instinct before climbing out of the area entirely nude. He grabbed the neatly folded and ragged white towel next to the shampoo and began drying himself. He had never felt this clean in his entire life.

Is this what it felt like to live in the Old World before the bombs fell? If that was the case, how could they let such a great way of life become squandered? How could anyone in the world let such a disastrous - no - apocalyptic event occur. Where were the heroes? Where were the selfless who were supposed to protect the world?

_They weren't there because they never existed._

His thoughts then naturally wandered to the Mojave.

After he had told and fought Caesar's Legion - an autocratic, traditionalist, imperialistic slaver society and totalitarian dictatorship - and the New California Republic - the "republic" that values democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law - to back the fuck off of New Vegas, he had left most of the work to Yes Man. He only actually acted as a final say when it came to the plans of the city since he had resided within the Big MT.

He wondered if anyone had realized that he was missing, not that he would blame them for that. Disappearing and randomly emerging days later was something he did frequently. It didn't sit right with him to spend all of his time at Big Mountain. Hopefully his sycophant was handling everything in New Vegas as best as he could. It's a good thing he gave himself that 'assertive' update. If he hadn't…

_Someone would've surely been messing with Vegas._

After musing around in his technologically advanced brain, he finished drying himself off. Balling up the now wet towel and slinging it over his left shoulder, he took a knee and opened his backpack. He fished within his bag for a moment before drawing out his a pair of boxer briefs and a plain white tank top. He had five exact sets of these clothes. It was the only thing he always wore underneath his armor. He put both of them on himself and then sealed the shampoo with the cap. The white bar soon found itself inside a clear plastic container and inside the bag along with the other object. Six slipped the rucksack's shoulder straps on himself and began to make his way towards the changing room where he had left his armor.

On his way back, he made a mental note of which bath he wanted to try next. There's the carbonated, yuzu, roman, jungle, electric, bedrock, cold, cherenkov, and the cold baths. He decided that the electric one would be next. It sounded interesting. He only knew of the types because of the sign near the entrance to the spa. Once he had arrived into the changing room, he found the locker he had stashed his armor in and opened it.

There lay all of the pieces. The boots, chestplate, gloves, helmet, duster, pants, belts, the whole shabang. He placed everything on himself in no particular order. After looking himself over and checking off a mental list. He closed the locker and made his way to the exit.

* * *

"Oh, is that Six-sama's pet?"

One of many homunculus maids asked as a group of over ten of them crowded around the only two of weaponized Eyebots. ED-E bobbed left and right in pure joy at the attention.

"Yep~ this is his little buddy!"

A maid with greenish-blonde hair answered the other maid's question.

"Foire!"

The golden-eyed woman gave her an unappreciative glance.

"Six told us and I quote:"

She took in more air and manipulated her voice to sound comically deep. It was at Six's expense of course.

"ED-E is his own man. He can make his own decisions." She assumed her normal tone. "Something like that."

"Oh! I see."

ED-E moved around the dining area and floated near some other maids consuming large amounts of food. He earned giggles, laughs, head rubs, and pats. He was definitely making a very good first impression. He did a few flips in the air and spun around more of the maids happy to have a form of entertainment as they ate. The cuteness was a plus. Whilst he did all of this, he played energetic propaganda music placed in him by the Enclave.

"CZ!"

A random maid shouted amongst all of the clamoring. Silence reigned for a second as everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Seconds later, waving hands went up and all of the maids began beckoning for their idol to sit down. Their attention seeking didn't seem to register nowhere as the battle maid scanned the cafeteria before landing her eyes on the floating bot.

\Salutary beeps/

"...Hello, ED-E."

"Hey, aren't those Six-sama's weapons?"

A different brown-haired maid spoke up as she noticed the items poking out from a black duffle bag.

"...Yes."

\Questioning beeps/

"...You know where he is?"

ED-E nodded and gave his equivalent of a nod in response.

\Informatory boops/

"...Okay."

The automaton turned around and began to leave the area. The non-battle maids around her shared puzzled looks. They had no idea what conversation had just taken place. They also didn't know the CZ could somehow understand the eyebot. Was it because they're both robotic in nature?

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

A random maid asked.

The short girl didn't stop her walk, but she did respond after hearing her

"...I'm looking for Six. ED-E said he is at the Spa. I'm going to return his weapons."

She continued forward and left the cafeteria. It hadn't even been a minute after she exited but the all of the maids on their lunch break already felt invigorated by CZ's mere presence. To be able to speak with their favorite battle maid made them very happy. Like a fan who had just received a hug from their favorite celebrity.

* * *

_Maybe I should clean my armor too…_

Despite wearing boots, Six's footsteps were totally silent as he walked down the carpeted red halls of the Ninth Floor.

_Wasn't there a clothing store around here too? Maybe I should… nah._

He didn't realize just how much better he felt after scrubbing himself clean in the bath. He wasn't sure if it was a sort of placebo thing, but his general mood overall had significantly improved. If he was being honest, he didn't remember the last time he showered. But that was normal in the apocalypse when clean water was almost as rare as a unicorn. Unless you were okay showering or bathing in irradiated water - which he wasn't - then you would be fine. If growing an extra limb or looking closer to something resembling a centaur was_ fine_ with you.

Nobody was around and the halls were quiet to the point where he could hear his ears began to ring as they desperately tried to fill the void lacking noise. Now was probably a good time to reflect on the events that had transpired and the people he had met thus far.

Demiurge: No doubt very intelligent. Just simply looking at him could tell you that. Constantly wears a smile, but it doesn't seem to be a mask. For some reason he always seems content. Though, he could tell that guy means business. He had this evil aura around him. Six couldn't imagine him wearing anything else but a suit. A vision of that devil wearing cargo shorts and a white tank top nearly made him laugh.

Albedo: That smile on her face is definitely a veil. Underneath it was a cruel and intelligent woman. At least, that's what he assumed. She is the Overseer of all the Guardians. She didn't seem to particularly like Six, probably hates him to be frank. He guessed it was because of the way he so casually and "disrespectfully" talked to Momonga. Surprisingly though, he couldn't find it in himself to return those negative feelings. He just didn't care.

Shalltear Bloodfallen: She's the only other Floor Guardian he has directly spoken with. Six hadn't mistaken her for a child at all. Just a simple shorty. A shorty who wore pads on her breasts. He couldn't figure out why she would do that. She's already drop dead (heh) gorgeous. Was she really that self-conscious about her petite figure? Anyway, that last interaction seemed to have left them on good terms which is all he could've really asked for.

Cocytus: The giant insect who rivaled a normal Deathclaw in size. Four arms meant four weapons which meant four more ways he could kill someone during a battle. He didn't know anything about the guy. Except that he Talked. Like. This. For. Some. Reason. He guessed that his abilities had something to do with ice.

Aura and Mare: Kids. Kids in suits. They're twins for sure. Crossdressing ones at that. He had a momentary thought of Saint James and his preferences towards children. Fucked up individual that guy, but that's off-topic. Those elves seemed innocent enough. But they are Floor Guardians which meant they were designed to kill. He definitely wouldn't underestimate them. He didn't know much about them.

_About the battle maids…_

Yuri Alpha: She is the kindest out of all of them with CZ coming in second. Despite this, she also seems to be the most strict out of all them and can come off as a sort of a hardass. He was glad that she had went out of her way to supervise her sisters when he interacted with them. He had a funny feeling his introduction to them all would have gone differently if not for her. He appreciated that. Also, her appearance reminded him of a teacher, though not the kind actually found in classrooms. More of the ones found in… films.

_Great… I just associated her with porn. Good job, idiot._

"Shizu Delta" A.K.A. CZ2I28 Delta: He couldn't see her as anything more as a little sister - with a gun - he had to protect. He didn't know why she was so unexpressive. He could defintely sense her emotions but barely see them. He wondered if it had something to do with her race or if that was just the way she was. He had a feeling they could be very good friends if their last conversation meant anything. Speaking of which, he wondered what she had done with his weapons…

_Hopefully ED-E isn't causing trouble somewhere with the maids… _

Lupusregina Beta: The first battle maid he had talked to. Her upbeat attitude and generally jovial nature she assumes would have fooled anyone who didn't bear a keen eye or had experience with her type. He honestly didn't know what to make of her. She hadn't shown her true side to him. So could he form an honest opinion? He guessed he was on good terms with her.

Narberal Gamma and Solution Epsilon: Same problem with the Wolf Queen. He had no basis. An opinion could not be formed. Both of them didn't seem to harbor any ill-will towards him. But there was a possibility Momonga or Yuri had ordered them to be polite. He didn't truly know. Only time would tell.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: The little girl with the unmoving literal mask. She definitely acted like a kid, but he was in Nazarick where nothing should be taken at face value. Despite her thinking that he looked very tasty, Six didn't have a problem with her. They had talked but it wasn't much. All he did was accept that surprisingly tasty roach. There was a decent chance they could be friends. Just like CZ, he saw her as a youngin.

_And now for Momonga… there was that whole "conversation" we had…_

* * *

Six sat down opposite of Momonga, the tense air from before had faded away and had been replaced with… something else he couldn't place his finger on. Six leaned back and raised his left leg and let his foot rest on his knee. He allowed his arm to rest on the frame of a white elegant couch and let it hang there. An action that seemed to displease the black-winged woman next to Momonga.

"You are the strangest Player I have ever met."

_That's a way to start._

"Everything about you is an enigma."

Six stayed silent and allowed him to continue, his left foot slightly twitching in anticipation.

"I casted {Discern Enemy} the moment you and I first saw one another. What I saw… deeply intrigues me."

The Courier remained quiet, but his arm gently swung back and forth behind the couch.

"I saw your level - 50 - and nearly dismissed you as nothing important. However, there was more to it than that…"

Six brought his arm back to himself but crossed both and set his left leg down next to his right and spread his legs a little more.

"Your level of 50 was only for your race - human. Nothing else. I don't know how you did, but you reached this with no job levels. Instead, you seem to possess something called **Skills.** Barter, Energy Weapons, Explosive, Guns, Lockpick, Medicine, Melee Weapons, Repair, Science, Sneak, Speech, Survival, and Unarmed were what I saw - all of it at max."

"What interested me - no - what made me wary of you soon emerged…"

"I had used {Life Essence} to gauge your HP."

Momonga appeared to be taking a breath. As if steeling himself for what he was about to say next. Six didn't know why this was all a big deal. In his opinion, he wasn't anything special. Just another guy trying to survive the wasteland.

"...545 Hit Points…"

Albedo's face had entirely shattered as soon as these words had left Momonga's mouth. Her mouth opened but no words came out, she stood there as if still trying to process what had just been claimed.

_...What? Hit Points? What's he on about?_

"T-that's simply inconceivable! Impossible! It must be a lie! How could…"

Her expression eased somewhat as the only possible answer popped into her head.

"He must be using False Data to deceive us."

Momonga simply shook his head at this.

"I have already ruled out that possibility. False Data of any form cannot last for more than two minutes - which has already passed. As far as I'm aware, there is no superior spell of its kind."

"I used {Mana Essence} afterwards and found him completely lacking in Magic Points. It's impossible for him to use such things in the first place."

"..."

The angelic and usually elegant woman seemed to be at a loss for words. It seemed his analytical conclusion had made sense to her as much she seemed to despite it. Or was it himself that she didn't like? Six wouldn't ever know.

_I have no idea what the fuck is going on._

And that was the simple truth. Levels? Skills? Hit Points? Mana Points? False Data? Not a single clue was within his possession. But he wasn't an idiot either. The consequences of him suddenly blurting out that he was utterly ignorant meant that he could be taken as a sucker they could easily fool no matter how intelligent he might be. For now, it was best to keep his mouth shut and accept whatever they said. He knew that doing so would be a huge gamble that even his luck might not save him from but he would take it regardless. He needed to garner as much as he could from these guys.

"Six…"

The voice of the Overlord forced him out of his thoughts. He was glad they couldn't see his poker face because of all the cracks of emotion leaking through.

"Yeah?"

His reply and tone of voice, however, stayed unwavering.

"Are you aware of how you ended up this way?"

All Momonga received was a simple shake of the head.

"I had assumed as much…"

Momonga interlocked his fleshless bony fingers wrapped in rings and seemed to contemplate something for a second.

"While this is a baseless theory, I believe your strange Data and memory loss stems from the usage of a World Class item. However, it was one that most likely came with down sides. A World Item that heavily detracts from your overall Experience wouldn't be out of place, which would explain why your level is half of 100."

Momonga straightened up slightly in his seat.

"Of course, this is all merely speculation. There isn't any hard evidence for this. Regardless, I believe we could both benefit from a partnership."

Six leaned forward at this sentence. He wasn't just going to enter a partnership all willy nilly.

"What are your terms?"

"It's simple. You pledge all of your loyalty to me. You follow the orders I either directly give you or relay through someone else. I expect total cooperation. Of course, you are free to inquire as much as you like so that you may increase the chances of success. I don't expect you to blindly follow orders. Otherwise, you may do as you wish as long as it benefits Nazarick."

The Supreme Being, the one who had stayed behind with the denizens of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, leaned forward and was about to extend his arm but was stopped by Six's "Stop" gesture.

A gesture that deeply angered Albedo.

"You dare show such disrespect after those extremely generous conditions?!"

"No disrespect is ever intended. I want to make sure of something."

Six tossed away his slouching and straightened up.

"Will I receive basic necessities like Food, Water, Sleep and other such things?"

"Yes."

"What about ED-E? Will you help me find him?"

"Yes."

"...Am I allowed to leave Nazarick whenever I want?"

"Absolutely not."

"...Am I allowed to freely roam between all floors?"

"No. Unless I say otherwise, you will only reside within the Ninth and Tenth Floors."

"...Alright," Six inched closer to Momonga with his extended arm and open palm. "That sounds like a good deal."

The Supreme Being who stood above all others leaned forward and performed the same action. Bony hands met gloved ones and both shook firmly. They both now had an oath to keep.

* * *

_That was yesterday… Maybe I should've tried to barter… no that would be risky. I have yet to see this guy actually upset. _

Despite what others may have thought, Six actually had an overwhelming amount of respect for Momonga. Who wouldn't? He commands incredibly dangerous individuals who seem absolutely loyal to a fault. He basically runs the entire show in Nazarick. Anyone who makes an enemy out of him is guaranteed death. Or worse.

"...Six."

The Courier, who had been looking down at the ground in thought, had now just realized that he had come across the rifle-wielding girl.

"Oh sorry, CZ. I was thinking just now."

"...About what?"

"Nazarick and how… different it is - in a good way. I'm just so unaccustomed to it is all."

"...Are you scared?"

That was a question he hadn't expected to be asked. Was she genuinely concerned or simply curious? Either way, he needed to answer.

"Nah. Although, if it wasn't for a certain guy I met, maybe I would be."

Silence took over for a moment before Six noticed the black duffle bag in her hand. A certain lever-action weapon poked out through the top.

"You done with those? What do you think?"

"They are… very cool."

She swung the bag to hang in front of her and pulled out the Medicine Stick. It's appearance resembles every other Lever-action rifle. The only difference was the unusual cleanliness of it, the unique stock and the medicine wheel on it. Actually, now that he looked at it. It was a lot cleaner than normal…

Six pulled out the weapon and strapped it onto his back before reaching inside and pulling out Lucky. The smoothed out black barrel, frame and cylinder is what made it stand out from other revolvers. That and the white grip with the black clubs symbol. It too was unusually clean…

Six swiftly moved it into its appropriate holster and began thoroughly looking at the rest of the weapons, placing them all back into their respective straps and holsters.

"CZ…"

He inspected his Ranger Sequoia in front of her and looked down the barrel.

"Did you, uh, did you clean all of my weapons?"

She stood there for a moment before answering with a nod. Six, however, didn't respond to her answer and just kept looking at his weapon.

"...You don't like it."

It was a statement. Not a question.

_W-what? Is she…?_

"Don't like it?! Don't - I love it!"

He somehow beamed at her through his helmet.

"This is _spectacularly _clean! I noticed you greased them up a bit too. I could not have done it better myself. Seriously!"

He gently smacked her left shoulder with his right hand in thanks as he continued to hold his revolver. An almost unnoticeable smile appeared on her face after he had done so.

"To show my thanks, how about we go and shoot these somewhere? Y'know, a little test run."

Her smile increased ever so slightly at his suggestion.

"I would like that."

* * *

"Momonga-sama. CZ and Courier Six request an audience."

The overseer of all floor guardians - Albedo - watched the man she so deeply loved turn his head towards her and looked into his bright red eyes. They fired up for a moment before it settled down to its normal strength.

"...Let them through."

The gate-like door slowly opened as two maids pulled at it. From it emerged the two beings he had just been informed about. The armored human and the automaton girl.

Six was nearly taken aback by the amount of Homunculus maids in the large office. The amount was nearly equal to those he would find in the mess hall. He wondered how the supreme being was able to work so diligently underneath all of those eyes fixated on him. On the outside, Momonga appeared calm and collected as he coolly and fully turned to face the two who had just entered.

CZ and Six both stopped about seven feet from the wooden, large table full to the brim of books, documents, and papers. However, the girl was the only one who took a knee and allowed her right arm to rest on her right leg. Six simply stood there and let off a simple wave and said:

"What's up, Momonga."

These words were enough to earn him stink eyes from the maids. Surprisingly, the succubus on his left next to the skeleton had not done so.

"Greetings, Six."

The maids soon expressed clear shock and confusion. They had expected Momonga to react negatively to the clear sign of document Momonga held in his left hand soon found itself placed in the empty spot in front of him.

"I know you're busy, so I'll make it quick. CZ and I wanna go and find a spot to shoot my guns. You said I could only move between the Ninth and Tenth Floors, but I was hoping you could let us into the Sixth Floor with someone watching over us."

"I see. CZ…"

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Ah, my apologies, you may rise."

The girl did as she was told.

"Is what he says true? Do you truly wish to spend time testing his firearms?"

"...Yes."

"I see. Sebas…"

Six slightly turned his head to the right and looked at Nazarick's butler who he had yet to interact with or see in person. Somehow, their paths had not yet crossed.

He was the only person (so far) to appear elderly yet… not. It was strange. The wrinkles on his forehead, eyes, and nose clearly displayed his age. His perfect unyielding posture combined with his sharper-than-knives eyes and sturdy frame showed he wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to mess with. Six assumed him to be a butler because of the black uniform. He wore white gloves, black dress shoes, a white tie around his black-collared shirt.

"Yes, Momonga-sama."

"Escort CZ and Six to the Sixth Floor to the Amphitheater."

"It will be done."

The Overlord nodded his head in reply and turned back to look at the two in front of him.

"Thanks a lot, man."

The Courier, with his usual laid-back attitude, gave him a thumbs up.

Sebas walked away from his master and towards Six and CZ.

"Now then, if you'll both follow me."

He walked past them both and headed to the door that served as the exit and entrance. The Courier was the first to begin following with Delta right behind him. The three of them left the area with everyone else watching as they went.

"Momonga-sama, may I give my opinion?"

"Of course, I encourage it."

"I believe that you perhaps place too much faith in Courier Six. How do we know that he harbors no ulterior motive. His nature, as a human, is irrational. Nothing so far in Nazarick has so much as shocked him, even if he is a Player."

"...Your assessment on his behavior is correct. His indifference towards it all is concerning. He believes himself to be in no immediate danger which means he thinks himself capable against us."

"So then why-"

"Because of his love."

Albedo's shift in expression implied she didn't get it.

"...I'm afraid I don't understand. Please explain it to someone as ignorant as me."

"I'm referring to his companion - ED-E. I didn't fail to notice just how much affection he gives the machine... I would compare it to the amount you have for me."

_Which is a deep regret of mine. _Of course, he didn't say that.

"S-Six is in love with ED-E?"

_Where did she…?_

"Not in the romantic sense. It's more akin to…"

That was when Momonga drew from his feelings.

"One would have for their own children."

Albedo seemed to understand and nodded.

"Ah, I see! If he dares to oppose Nazarick then the consequences of his actions would put ED-E in danger."

"That is correct. With ED-E here, I can guarantee him to be no threat."

_But that might change… even if it doesn't, precautions must be taken._

* * *

Despite there being three people walking down the hallway, only two sets of footsteps could be heard. Despite the armor he wore, Six casually walked in dead silence. No amount of good hearing would have picked up the sound of heavy boots that should have been there. This was something Sebas had picked up on.

"Hey, Sebas - that's your name, right?"

The old man's piercing gaze fell on the Courier.

"Indeed it is. What do you need?"

"I was wondering… how long have you served Nazarick?"

"The very moment when I was created."

"...So as soon as you were born then?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. All of us in the Great Tomb did not come from a womb, egg or other such methods."

"Oh… so the Supreme beings quite literally created you out of thin air…"

"Were you not aware?"

"I just thought… eh, whatever."

"...Have you ever done so?"

"Create people?"

Sebas nodded in response. Six's mood soured for a moment as he said:

"Not directly."

He didn't elaborate further on what he meant. The butler knew better than to try and pry.

"Oh, so this is where you're actually supposed to enter from…"

The wastelander emerged from the purplish/blue stone brick hallway that led outside of the Amphitheater. He had come back to the same area where he had first encountered the guardians. The black star lit sky had disappeared - for now. Instead, a baby blue atmosphere filled with just the right amount of clouds along with a powerful orange sun filled him with energy.

"No pollution…" He mumbled to himself.

"You've been outside of Nazarick, right?"

His question was directed towards Sebas.

"Yes, I have."

"Is it as beautiful as this?"

Six spread his arms and gestured towards the wild blue yonder.

"Unquestionably so."

Six's expression went unseen, but it could be felt by those around him. Had anyone else been around, they would have agreed that the booming grin full of joy underneath the helmet was infectious. He walked merrily out of the hallway and set foot onto the center of the colosseum. He stood there for a moment as he realized that the three of them weren't the only ones there. Underneath what he had been told to be the V.I.P Lounge, stood the child that had previously introduced herself as Aura Bella Fiore. Her heterochromatic blue and red eyes quickly landed on the newcomers.

Behind her were three flat, rectangular and erected wooden boards the size of what Six believed to be the average human. Just like the last time he had seen her, she had a whip and longbow on her back.

"Welcome Courier Six-sama-"

"Just Six or Courier, please. I hate all of that respect talk."

"If that is what you wish."

Six had nearly huffed in annoyance. He slouched slightly more and relaxed his whole body.

"C'mon, I'm serious. Please just speak to me casually."

For some strange reason, Aura had a hard time believing him.

"...Okay, I got it."

"Thanks. Anyway, you put these here?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's the best could do on such short notice. Momonga-sama's message-"

"Nah nah, it's all good. Perfect in all honesty. There's no need to be elaborate on dummy's…"

Six let his backpack slide off his back. He used the momentum to let it swing into his left before he took a knee and set it down on the ground.

"It's somewhere here…"

The sound of objects bumping into one another lasted for a few seconds before-

"There you are."

He swiftly drew his arm and In his right hand he presented a weathered black marker.

"You mind if I draw an outline on them?"

"Not at all."

Six nodded and pulled off the marker's black cap from the white body, exposing the black angled tip. He approached the board on the left and expertly crafted an outline resembling a humanoid shape. He did this for the others as well, finishing up underneath fifteen seconds.

"It'll do."

He said to himself and clicked the cap back on to the object. He walked back to his bag and tossed it inside without regard.

"So what do you want to try first?"

He asked the short girl next to Sebas. She stared at the Courier for about three seconds before replying with:

"That one." Her finger indicated towards the Ranger Sequoia.

"Alright," He pulled the weapon out of its holster. "Catch." He used the underhand method to throw the weapon at her. She caught it by the grip without so much as glancing at it. She glanced at the weapon for a second before deciding to wield it with one hand. She slowly moved it towards the dummy on the left. She placed her finger on the trigger and-

"That gun has serious kick."

CZ turned her head to look at Six. He didn't think it was possible, but she wore an offended look, a small frown on her face.

"...I know… how guns work."

An amused burst of air from Six's nose escaped him.

"If you say so."

CZ's barely existent frown diminished as she focused her attention back to the weapon. She placed her finger on the trigger and looked down the iron sights. The trigger moved as she applied pressure and fired the weapon.

Everyone but Six had suddenly jumped at the sound. Actually, the word sound would be a total understatement. It was louder than an explosion. Louder than a rock concert where everyone was going absolutely balls to the wall, the volume cranked at full blast. The revolver was somewhere beyond 160 Decibels.

"Ah! What the heck!? Why is that so loud?!"

The elf girl slammed her hands against her ears as she said this.

Six cocked his head at her reaction. All of their reactions, actually. Sebas seemed slightly shaken after the noise, but seemed to calm down afterwards. Six thought he had gone into combat mode for a second. To CZ's credit, the weapon was still in her hand but her face finally displayed a real reaction. One of intrigues. They truly didn't expect the weapon to produce such a noise.

Six cocked his head at all of them.

"What do you mean? It's a GUN. Of course it's loud."

"Well I've never seen one before! CZ, is yours that loud as well?"

The peach-haired girl shook her head.

"...My weapon… is far away from that."

"I've never seen nor used such a device as well. For a moment, I thought Nazarick was under attack."

"...Huh…"

That was all Six could reply back with. His mind began swirling in thought as to what this implied. The one-eyed girl's rifle didn't have a suppressor at the end of it. He reasoned that it must be integral.

"So - CZ - your weapon is inherently suppressed then?"

She nodded in response.

"Ah, no wonder. The only weapon I got like that is the Anti-Material rifle. That and…"

He drew the laser weapon with practically infinite ammo.

"The MF Hyperbreeder Alpha."

He turned his head to look at the wary dark elf eyeing the weapon.

"I promise it's not loud. Look."

He pressed and held the trigger. With one trembling hand, he absolutely demolished the same wooden board CZ had fired upon. The dummy had turned into literal ashes after the fifth laser had struck it. Most of his shots were right in the center. It looked like his aim was still there. That was good to know.

"Pew pew pew…" Six imitated the weapon's sound. "It'll always be cool."

"...Can I try it?"

CZ question was answered with another underhanded toss of the weapon.

"Watch out with the horizontal recoil."

She nodded and looked down the sights of the weapon with her good green eye. She stood there for a moment before holding the trigger and blasting away at the second dummy. Just like the first, it turned into complete ash, however, unlike with Six it had taken more than twenty shots to do so.

"Damn… your aim is a hell of a lot better than mine…"

Six hadn't failed to notice just how perfect all of that had landed on the dummy. He didn't need to see marks on something to know that every shot had landed in place. But if he imagined it, he could see one single black mark on the dummy where all the shots had landed.

"...Yes, it is."

_She isn't humble in the slightest. _

"...Where does the ammo go?"

"It doesn't have a magazine, it uses something called a microfusion breeder. If you were to take it apart, you would find something resembling a battery, only much larger and yellow in color. This is a highly advanced version of its sibling - the recharger rifle. It has a capacity of 1840.5 VDC which essentially means 10 shots. However, due to it being specialized, it can actually fire around 20 because of its constant production of cells. It also…"

Six stopped himself and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Sorry about that, got a little carried away."

"...You really know your weapons…"

"Yep, I can take them apart and put them back together blind."

_That was something I learned out of sheer boredom._

"Are all these arnaments your creations?"

It was Sebas who had asked this.

"Nope. Almost all of them I either purchased, found, or looted off of places, people, and monsters."

"And those that you did?"

Six looked at Sebas for a moment before reaching into his large backpack and shuffling through it. About five seconds later, he pulled out pieces that belonged to a puzzle. That puzzle being the Fist of Rawr. He pulled out five long nails, five monstrous fingers and a bracer bolted to dark green flesh.

"Woah, is that from something you killed?"

Aura seemed intrigued by this weapon.

"Yeah. It came from the biggest Deathclaw I'd ever seen…"

Six mused to himself for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"He was just as big as Cocytus. Although, it's hands were definitely larger than his."

"What does a Deathclaw look like?"

Six began piecing together his weapon.

"Heavily mutated chameleons who were also genetically engineered with DNA from other species of animal. Ironically, the mutations no longer allow them to blend in to their environment. You probably already figured it out by the name, but they have pretty damn sharp nails. As in, they shred through all metals like butter. They're all insanely aggressive, territorial, and carnivores. They tend to live in packs ranging from eight to twenty members which is led by the Alpha,"

Six continued, halfway through the process.

"Most of them are hunchbacked, reptilian and humanoid-like creatures. They boast incredible strength, speed, and agility in close quarters combat. You don't want to let any of them near you. They have terrible eyesight, but a really good sense of smell and hearing."

He finished assembling his weapon and showed it off.

"I customised this to fit my hand specifically. Let's me swing easier that way. Also, their hands don't resemble human ones. This is just the way I made it using Rawr's two hands."

"...And Rawr would be?"

Sebas inquired.

"The largest Deathclaw I mentioned earlier."

"Where can you find them?"

It was Aura who had asked.

"Usually somewhere either dark and/or sheltered. They gotta lay eggs somewhere."

Aura nodded thoughtfully, a small smile on her face.

"Please excuse me for interrupting."

Everyone's head and body turned to face the newcomer.

The suit-wearing devil known as Demiurge stood before them all, his hands placed behind his back. He wore the usual smile he displayed

"Heya, Demiurge."

"Hello, Six-sama."

"I don't-"

"I am well aware that you have an aversion towards respect, especially when it is directed towards you."

_Then why the hell-_

"Momonga-sama requests your presence back at the Throne Room."

"Alright then." Six turned to look at CZ. "Sorry I couldn't show you the rest of them."

"...Some other time."

The Courier nodded in agreement and looked expectantly at his escorts.

"We moving or what?"

* * *

_I should probably get used to this._

Six soon found himself standing in front of Momonga who sat regaly in the Throne of Kings. Flanking his left and right were Demiurge, Sebas, and CZ. Next to the Overlord stood the woman always giving the skeleton googly eyes. Just like before, everyone but Six kneeled before the Supreme One in complete loyalty and respect. Something they wished the ill-mannered human would exhibit. They would force him to do so should their master wish it to be so. But he had not. At least, not yet.

"You wanted me for something, vertebro?"

Momonga leaned somewhat back at Six's starting sentence.

"Hmph. It seems Shalltear wasn't lying. Your puns are terrible."

Despite the negative critique, the undead seemed slightly amused.

"I don't know… I think my stuff is pretty humerus."

Momonga shook his head.

"You know, I was honestly thinking of getting a sort of church vibe into my room… ah, wait, but you don't have organs do you?"

As miniscule as it was, laughter came from Momonga, however, that soon came to an end as a green, strange and translucent effect washed over him in a moment. Whatever positive emotions he had felt, they were quickly stolen from him.

"That's enough of that."

Momonga leaned forward, his red orbs of light easily outshining the dull lenses on Six's helmet.

"Do you know why I summoned you?"

"Ah, crap, what did ED-E do?"

"Your friend has done nothing unruly. You're here now because I have a task for you"

Six had an idea of what he was about to be asked for. He was made fully aware of Nazarick's situation when he and Momonga had spoken. But as it currently was, he was on a need-to-know basis right now. There wasn't a full amount of trust by anyone in him right now.

"Is it information gathering?"

"That is correct. You are the perfect candidate for such a mission."

"Because I'm human."

"Precisely so. Ignorance in any form is dangerous. To be left in the dark is something I wish to do away with."

"Alright, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow you will set off. Today, we'll begin preparations immediately. I hope you're aware of the great risk and danger this might put you in. You will be utterly blind."

Six smiled underneath his helmet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Enthusiasm. That's good."

Momonga slammed down the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"I want every detail of what you discover out there. Even notes most would deem insignificant. Success is considered when common knowledge from the outside is garnered."

Six shifted in place in excitement. It seemed to everyone present that he would gain gratification out of this assignment. Momonga leaned back on the throne and let the staff float next to him.

"Let us begin."

* * *

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Six has all of his S.P.E.C.I.A.L attributes at max by default. Which means he has implants and other boots atop of all that. I did this so that he can truly be considered a god. I've also applied some logic from New Vegas such as the hit points and applied it to Overlord. So yeah, he has a crazy amount of health. Next chapter I'll have him explore the New World with someone from Nazarick. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for not responding to reviews in the previous chapter. I totally forgot to. As such, every single review from the last two chapters I will answer (the ones that go in depth). If you don't care about this then scroll down for the story. In an unrelated note, for those might who might be wondering, I won't do any pairings in this story. As for the reason why, I just don't like it. It always seems forced to me. It just doesn't belong in most stories. Another concern is that I might totally butcher it. That's where I currently stand. Of course, I could end up changing my mind at some point but I don't really see that happening. If a good amount of you guys want to see it, I'll give at a go. You gotta give people what they want, right? So, just in case, here's the poll:_

_ /19056530/  
_

_Go to the Strawpoll dot me website and put those numbers and slashes at the end of the url._

**Response to Reviews:**

**ptl (Chapter 1): **Six _cannot_ level up. It is this way because he would become blatantly broken beyond belief if he was able to do so. Also, he is not weak just because of his level. His insanely high physical stats and health along with his Skills make him more than deadly. His only glaring weakness being his lack of magic and knowledge of it. He has no defenses for it. Also, I do agree that Momonga and Six will get along. They're kinda similar if you think about it.

**VGblackwing(Chapter 1): **Fun fact: I originally intended for Six to be evil and make him something similar to that of an Overboss. Instead, I thought setting him as neutral would make him more flexible to do both good and bad.

**Guest (Chapter 1): **I've never actually read any other Overlord fanfiction so I wouldn't know about the human protagonist thing. Also, thank you for the praise, stranger.

**doomqwer (Chapter 1): **Making CZ and Six friends was certainly planned from the start. If there was a single person he could be guaranteed friends with it's for sure her.

**Fleece Johnson (Chapter 1): **What kind of story between Fallout and Overlord would you have liked to see? I'm genuinely interested in that. No goal in the story is something I intended for sure. It's the journey there that makes it. Not the destination itself. Also, thanks for the compliments.

**MerptheNerp (Chapter 1): **Six would do more than well in the New World. I certainly won't downplay his abilities in the slightest. He's just as much of a monster as Momonga (even more so if I allowed him to level up even further.)

**ptl (Chapter 2): **Yep, his S.P.E.C.I.A.L adapted perfectly. His weapons are divine class but he doesn't know that. I plan on making him experiment with magic and create some new, albeit unstable, weapons of mass destruction. For Nazarick's benefit, of course. I also plan on introducing enemies (and maybe people) from Fallout as well. They'll be even deadlier.

**UndeadLord22 (Chapter 1 & 2): **Six is definitely on or at the very least near Momonga's level. I'm debating on whether I should let him use Martial Arts. Six won't be able to produce magic himself but he'll have others assist him in his testing of it.

**The-Grave-Walker (Chapter 2): **I intended for magic to be his sole weakness. He is utterly blind and has no idea of what kind of things its capable of. A magic caster like Momonga could easily take an ignorant Six down without question. Making him an Immortal Human is something I thought about as well. I'll definitely do something with the whole race change thing. Thank you for the praise.

* * *

"So? Who do you support?"

Six found himself standing in the middle of aisle. He was currently at the clothing store situated in the Ninth Floor. The store itself proudly displayed itself as something high-end. The illuminated white floor stood out from the chocolate brown walls and soft furniture spread throughout the area. A set of specially made items hung behind clear glass. He removed a white collared shirt from the clothes hanger. He swung it over his left shoulder and turned to look at the pig-tailed maid.

"What are you talking about?"

There was no previous context to which he could have come up with an answer for her sudden question.

"Albedo-sama and Shalltear-sama's rivalry~su."

"Rivalry to what?"

"Who Momonga-sama's head wife will be. Here's a hint: It's Albedo-Sama ~su!"

"Oh… that."

He had utterly forgotten about it after Momonga had summoned him. After the overlord had debriefed him on his mission and the restrictions he had placed on the messenger, Courier Six had made an off-hand comment about Albedo being his Queen and if she had a say in this which had gotten an extremely positive reaction from the succubus. So much so that it kinda unnerved him. It was a total 180 from her usual attitude. She was more than in love with that skeleton. She was… borderline obsessed with him.

_You're either a lucky or unlucky guy in that scenario. Depends on how you see it._

"Hello? Earth to six~su? You didn't suddenly turn retarded, right~su?"

The Courier snapped back to reality _(oh there goes gravity)_ and blinked a few times. His face clearly exposed since he was missing his helmet.

"No, I'm just thinking."

_But you already knew that._

"Look, I couldn't care less. That's up for Momonga to decide."

He turned away from her and focused his attention over to the pants section behind him.

"That's true, but you thought Albedo-sama was his wife."

"Because she kept making googly eyes at him. Not to mention that she stands by his side all the time. It was just an assumption."

He reached the pants and started sifting through many variations, none of which seemed to suit his tastes.

"Must you really try to sway Six to Albedo-sama? I doubt he supports her."

Solution, who was supposed to be helping Lupusregina find an alternate outfit, chimed in.

"Oh? And who are you backing, hm?"

"If you really must know, I believe Shalltear-sama is better suited as the Supreme One's consort."

"Pssh, c'mon Sol-chan, you know you're wrong."

"We have yet to see. Momonga-sama will make the correct choice."

Six noticed that the Wolf Queen had dropped her "~su" and spoke like one normally would.

"I think you side with Shalltear-sama because of your bias."

It was now Narberal who had spoken up, she was a few feet away from Entoma who studied a dress. It was at this point that Six tuned them out. He felt and argument incoming and decided he wanted nothing to do with it.

He sifted through the catalog of pants once more before his eyes landed on something he had missed. Background noise of two women going back and forth went unheard by him as he finally found what he had been looking for. He walked away from the Pleiades who had accompanied him and Lupusregina to the clothes shop and went towards the changing opened the stall's wooden door and revealed an array of disregarded clothing items. The only piece of clothing given any thought was a sleeveless brown and worn duster with the Old World emblazoned on the back.

"If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols. Even if it is nothing at all, know what you follow." He said aloud in remembrance to _his_ words.

"Why do you… say that?"

Six turned his head and saw CZ standing near him. He then turned his whole body to face her.

"...It's just something a man once said to me."

"...Did he… give you that?"

She didn't point, but her eyes clearly indicated to what she referred to.

"Yeah, he did."

A small smile spread across his face as he entered the stall and tossed the two new pieces of clothing on top of the pile he had discarded in rejection. But he didn't need to search any longer. He had found what he was looking for. Everything else had already been accounted for. He undid the biometric lock on his Pip-Boy and let it fall into his empty hand and placed it on the floor underneath him. Afterwards, he slid off the armored duster and the chestplate along with his gloves and stuffed it into his pants pockets. That left him with the simple shirt that he also took off.

"Oh my… those are… interesting marks."

Six turned to the source of the voice and noticed Yuri begin to approach him and CZ.

"May I ask what they're from?"

Six glanced at the ground for a brief moment of thought before looking the maid in the eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that at some point in my life, I lived without my heart, spine, and brain?"

The Vice-captain of the Pleiades narrowed her eyes and readjusted her glasses.

"I do not have to believe. The evidence is right in front of us."

"Woah! Those are some gnarly scars ~su."

Lupusregina's sudden outburst drew everyone else's attention on Six. An action that he suspected was on purpose.

"How did you get 'em, hm? Did somebody take a blade and cut you up for a while? Were you awake during it? Did you cry like a baby? It looks like it really hurt. How did it feel to be so powerless?"

The Wolf Queen's constant happy face diminished for a few brief moments in place of more narrowed eyes and an ominous smile. Six's heart skipped for a moment as a familiar expression present on her face reminded him of another certain red-headed woman.

"Lupusregina! Control yourself!"

It was Yuri who had reproached her. Despite the rebuke, the wolf girl didn't seem the least bit ashamed.

"...It's all good. Anyway…" Six placed his index finger on the huge line starting near his left rib and then traced it to his left shoulder. "This is what they left behind when they removed it - my heart that is."

He chuckled a little bit.

"They called themselves doctors. But the job they did on me proved everything but. Those quacks actually used saws and drills to operate on me - and others too."

"Who's _they_?"

It was Solution who had asked.

"A group of scientists calling themselves the _Think Tank_. It consisted of of Dr. Klien, 0, 8, Borous, and Dala."

"Why would they have a need for such parts?"

"Apparently, there was something special when it came to my brain. You see, the doctors, were actually brain bots. I don't know how they did it - even they forgot but, somehow, they were able to continue living beyond the normal age for a human. However, they were still limited to what they could do. As such, they each needed a new host to transfer themselves into. Of course, that included me. Obviously they failed."

"Such vermin. Humans would truly resort to such despicable means simply to increase their lifespans."

It had been Narberal who shared her opinion.

"Did you rectify their existence as scum?"

This too was said by her. Six gave a shake of his head and gave his reasoning as to why.

"I could have. But I decided that they were more useful to the world alive. I convinced them all to stop their research and to focus on technology to help mankind climb out that grave they've been digging."

He locked eyes with Narberal and could tell that she believed he had made an error in his judgement in letting them live.

"You think that was a mistake."

She nodded after hearing his words.

"I guess we'll see…"

Six then turned and showed his back to them. With his thumb, he showed them the disfigurement around his spine. To say it had been botched would be an understatement. It was beyond scarred. It looked as if somebody had taken an everyday kitchen knife and attempted half-assed surgery only to give up in the end and just viciously cut into it over and over again until the spine could be removed.

"Uwah~"

It had been CZ who had let out that noise. Six couldn't quite place the tone of it. It bordered somewhere between pity and disgust.

"...Oh dear... to think you had gone through something so terrible…"

It was Solution who had said this, a sympathetic look on her face. It was a look that Lupusregina, Yuri and Narberal expressed. If he was being honest, he didn't expect them to care at all - seeing as most of them thought of humans as nothing more than toys or roaches.

"There's a positive to everything. Even after… that."

Six couldn't find a word beyond 'torture'. The pain he went through was truly indescribable. If you wanted to know, you had to get on that joyride.

"I got them back, with upgrades."

All of the maids present, save for the automaton and masked spider girl, showed their interest.

"You got stronger?"

It was Entoma who had inquired.

"Yep. Again, I don't know how, but they used some advanced form of tech on all of those parts. I know for a fact I got some metal in my brain that enhances it. Same story for my heart, it's beat is more powerful. That and it got slightly larger. But the biggest benefit went to my spine. It became reinforced with an alloy that somehow granted me a huge boost of strength and durability. All around, it just made me better."

"...Wouldn't that make you… a cyborg?"

CZ's finger landed underneath her chin, her eyes looking to her top left in thought. Six took in her question for a moment before agreeing with her.

"Er, technically, I guess. I'm still more meat than metal."

He slipped on his white collared shirt and began buttoning it up. After he had done so, he rolled up his sleeves and reached over to the sleeveless duster. The Old World flag covered his back after he had slipped it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared into his own eyes. He glanced at the scar caused by surgery and the other by the two bullets. He tenderly placed his finger on the mark that Benny had left for a moment before reaching for the cowboy hat hanging off the stall's door. He placed it on and turned to look at the Pleiades who studied him.

"Alright, I'm done… You got your outfit ready?"

He had directed his question to the smiling maid.

"Yup! It's all good to go!"

Six hadn't seen it yet, but he believed her. Why wouldn't he? There was no reason she would lie.

"Alright. I'll clean this up and then head to bed."

Six turned his back to the maids and began scooping up the clothes into his right arm. After doing so, he walked past the women and began setting the clothing back to their original locations.

_I'll need all the energy I can get._

* * *

"Good morning, Six~"

The man in the duster looked down at the young masked lady in front of him. He had woken up literally seconds ago, without ED-E this time. He had become quite popular among the homunculus maids. He didn't want to ruin the bots fun just so he could watch over him as he slept. As such, ED-E was missing from the room. The Courier had immediately headed straight to his door, backpack in hand. He was already set for today's journey.

"Mornin' Entoma… that for me?"

In her "hands" was an elegant small tray with an appropriately sized coffee cup.

"Yes~ drink up~!"

He gratefully accepted the cup along with the plate and, with his index finger looped through the handle, brought it up to his lips and sent its scalding contents in one motion down into his mouth where he promptly swallowed it all. The burning liquid was nothing to him, but the effects were.

"Woah…!"

It wasn't at all what he was expecting. He immediately awoke to full capacity, as if his morning lull had never existed in the first place. A burst of energy flowed throughout his body upon the contents landing in his stomach.

"I-Is something the matter?"

Entoma bore the tone of someone who believed they had done something wrong.

"Huh? No! Not at al! This is the best coffee I've had in my entire life - as short as its been so far."

He looked at the cup and then back to her. He felt as if he didn't deserve this treatment.

"I appreciate this, but you didn't have to serve me."

"I know. But I was bored. And I recalled that you awake at this time."

The Courier let loose a genuine smile from his face after hearing those words.

"Honesty... I like that. It's the one thing I truly value."

The bug girl slightly cocked her head at his words and let out a "hmm" as she put herself deep in thought. To Six, these words weren't something that should've been quoted. Entoma, however, decided that his comment should be kept in mind.

"Where's Lupusregina?"

Six walked towards the table the Pleiades used to dine and set the two objects down.

"She's getting ready. The others are helping her out."

He nodded to her response and added:

"I'm heading to the Throne Room then. I'll see you later."

He waved at her in a quick motion and turned his back to her and used his other hand to push open the door. Upon exiting and closing it behind himself, he immediately turned right and began his slow walk as he rose his left arm and brought his Pip-Boy close to his face. He went through the usual process of accessing his stored music and scrolled through until he found a song he was in the mood to listen to - Specifically, the one titled: Andrew Sisters & Danny Kaye - Civilization.

The music began and he let himself relax completely before he left Nazarick. He wandered down the gloriously decorated white halls until he stood in front of the large gate-like door that depicted the demon and the angel. The doors opened at the same sloth-like speed by themselves and let the baby-faced man through. Once they had fully opened and revealed the otherside, Six stepped forward and continued to the throne. He was greeted by the usual sight of Momonga sitting in a manner fitting of a supreme ruler along with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown clutched in his hand. Albedo and a good amount of the Homunculus maids Once he was seven feet away from the skeleton, he slightly tilted his head up and spoke first.

"I'm ready, Momonga."

The Overlord responded with a quick nod.

"Hm. Have you made preparations for food?"

"Yep. I have enough for both of us."

He pointed to his backpack in further confirmation. His "us" obviously referred to the Wolf Queen and himself.

"Ah… I must apologize. I forgot to inform you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've given Lupusregina a Ring of Sustenance. In short, when equipped, this item grants you the ability to go without food, sleep, and drink for several days."

"Really? So she can actually keep up with me? Well, more food for me then."

Six's words implied that he could do without all of those necessities naturally.

"You are already capable of this?"

"Yeah. I've got some serious Endurance."

"That is good to hear."

Momonga stood up from the Throne of Kings and began walking down the steps, his straight and grandiose form on display for all of the denizens to marvel at.

"I will personally see you off. All of you, follow us."

He stopped in front of Six and with a motion of his hands, he suddenly produced a vast mauve void that the Courier quickly recognized as a portal. It was large and wide enough for someone of a humanoid shape to easily walk into it.

To say he was lost when he came to magic would be an understatement. He was utterly ignorant about the idea itself. The only thing able to supplement him with information about it would be magic casters and his own wild imagination. This was one of the reasons he could not let his guard down when it came to these users. He had no clue just how powerful attacks like those could be. He would not underestimate a single person he might come across.

Wordlessly, Momonga stepped through it, with Six following afterwards. A strange feeling came over him for a moment before it vanished entirely. The best he could do to describe it was a sort of tame stunning on of the mind. It was most likely his brain trying its best to ascertain that it had just moved a great distance instantaneously. The only other experience with this was with the crashed satellite that took him to The Big MT.

"This is the First Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

It was The Supreme One who had spoken.

Six looked around himself and began to take in the whole area. What he had been told was correct. This was most certainly the catacombs. Cracked yet somehow sturdy stone housed a good amount of skulls inside of the rock. Curiously enough, the skulls themselves weren't strictly human as evidenced by smaller details such as sharper teeth, unusually large craniums, narrowed jaws and other such things. The area itself had short curved hallways barely illuminated by the burning sconces placed throughout.

Six turned around and watched as Albedo and a few select Homunculus maids emerged from the same portal as well. Albedo seemed unconcerned with her surroundings, yet the maids serving Momonga seemed quite interested in the area they had yet to enter as well. However, they wouldn't have time to explore any further as they had already made their way to both the exit and entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. At the bottom of the perfectly sculpted stone steps stood Shalltear. Alongside her, was Lupusregina who wore a different garb from her usual maid outfit.

Interestingly enough, her new outfit was similarly shaped to that of her original custom outfit. But that's where the similarities ended. This clothing was definitely intended for use in combat if the intricately plated leggings, arms, shoulders, and chest were anything to go by. To hide the animalistic ears usually hidden by her black cap (at least that's what he assumed) she wore a baggy black hood that matched her outfit and allowed her pigtails to rest neatly out from them. On her back laid an object just as ridiculous in size to her scepter. The weapon in question being a double-sided axe matching the armor as well. It looked big enough to crush a Deathclaw's noggin.

"Welcome to the First Floor, Momonga-sama."

"Greetings, Shalltear. Has anything unusual outside the bounds of Nazarick occured?"

The True Vampire shook her head.

"Nothing at the moment."

"Good. Then…" Momonga turned to Six, "Your Pip-Boy."

The Courier let out an "oh, right" as he undid the biometric lock keeping the object on his left arm attached. With his gloved hand, he handed over the Pip-Boy to Momonga who clutched it with his bony hands. Moments later, it disappeared into a small black void.

It was obvious to everyone here as to why he needed to hand over such an item before going outside. If some random stranger were to show up to any village or kingdom with such technology then questions would be asked, bringing unneeded attention to himself when they were supposed to be undercover. The same went for Six's weapons. He had been allowed only to bring melee weapons with one single exception. The revolver known as Lucky. It was only supposed to be used as a last resort when Six needed every advantage he could get. At the moment, the weapons he brought along were Blood-Nap, his Katana, his throwing knives and the Fist of Rawr currently dangling on the opposite hip of where the Katana was.

"This will be back in your possession once you return."

Momonga looked at both Lupusregina and Courier Six.

"I wish you both the best of luck. Serve Nazarick well."

"We will not fail Momonga-sama."

Six said nothing and chose to simply stood there in silence. He tended to lean towards the whole "Actions speak louder than words" expression. He would show his success before saying so.

"Ready whenever you are."

Lupusregina looked at Six for a moment before nodding. Without any words from anyone, Shalltear approached the gate that led to the outside world begging to be explored. A strong ray of sunlight immediately hit the pair standing in front of it, both waiting for it to fully open. Once it did, the man in the duster stepped forward first and confidently, but slowly, went up the stone steps. His duster fluttered slightly upwards as the gentle gust of wind from above managed to sneak its way down the steps. The werewolf behind him followed suit and heard the gates slowly closed behind them both.

Their adventure outside had officially begun.

"Remember, you're Lucy and I'm-"

"Hall~su!"

He nodded at her and turned his head back in front of him as he finally reached the top and revealed himself to the whole world. In a cautious manner, Hall went past the six marbled pillars holding up the roof made up of the same material. Ahead of him lay a wide and long cobblestone path surrounded by a quality of grass that might've as well been extinct back where he came from. His cleaned boots descended down the marble slab and glanced at other pillars holding up destroyed pieces of whatever was once there. He found his target and increased his pace.

A normal green bush. Six stood over it for a moment before he took a knee. With his left hand, he removed his right glove and exposed his skin. He reached out to it and let his hand disappear within the lush shrub and got a feel for it, as if to confirm it was somehow real. After he had experimented with it he stood upright once more and placed his glove back on. He looked above himself and found the rising sun emerging from the east.

_So that's north, south, west…_

He turned to the appropriate directions as he listed them off. He caught a brief glimpse of Lupusregina looking around in awe as well. It seemed she had no idea what Nazarick looked like outside as well. Unlike him, her fascination was more directed towards the Great Tomb itself rather than the nature around themselves.

"We're going this way - West."

His words shook her out of her thoughts.

"Why that way~su?"

"It's no real reason."

"Hm? What if I wanted to hear it anyway~su?"

She tilted her head, crossed her arms and placed her left index finger near her chin as if in thought. It was a pose meant to derive a feeling of cuteness from Six. It worked.

"...Because the west is where I'm from."

She slightly leaned her head back in understanding and then returned it to her normal position.

"Ahh… You're homesick. That's so sad ~su. Do you think you'll find something from back home?"

Six thought of the memories he had made in New Vegas. The bad moments heavily outweighed the good ones.

"I hope not."

He ended their short conversation there and faced his body to the west and began walking across the plains surrounding Nazarick. Lupusregina followed right behind him with her usual cheery smile.

* * *

"Hmm…"

Momonga sat upright in an elegant tall chair no doubt intended for someone of his caliber. In front of him floated a Mirror of Remote Viewing above a long table. On it's live view, Momonga watched intently as Six and Lupusregina went beyond the walls of Nazarick out into the unknown as a group of travels who just so happened to be able to defend themselves. On both of his sides, sat Demiurge and Albedo on their respective chairs. He had asked to accompany him in surveying the two for the sole purpose of getting an opinion from the most intelligent NPC's.

"What is your assessment on Nazarick's first ally, Demiurge?"

The Arch-Devil livened up at the mention of his and focused all of his attention on his master, his jovial and fiendish smile swept along his face.

"To my surprise, Six is quite an intelligent man. Although, I suppose that would be common for all Players, no?"

Momonga nodded his head and allowed the NPC to continue.

"Unfortunately, I cannot discern just how far his abilities go. He carries quite a varied assortment of weapons I have never seen before."

"Ah, you mean his guns."

"Yes, at first, I believed them to function in a manner similar to that of CZ's. However, as he demonstrated yesterday, he fires physical bullets instead of ones based off of ones Magic Points. In truth, I wish to see him use these in a real combat situation so that I may develop a strategy against him should he ever betray Nazarick."

The Overlord turned his head to look at the beautiful woman in the white dress. The succubus' smile seemed to slightly grow in size once Momonga made eye contact with her.

"And what about you, Albedo?"

"I believe it's a huge mistake to underestimate Six."

Her face had suddenly become very serious.

"Oh? You believe him to be a serious threat?"

It was Demiurge who had chimed in.

"...Are you aware that Six's HP goes beyond 500?"

Demiurge absolutely blanched at the ridiculous number suddenly presented before him, his constantly closed eyes quickly opened and revealed the shining diamond-like jewels underneath them.

"That is…! Did you-"

"Momonga-sama determined that he wasn't using any sort of spells to deceive us. In fact, he has no MP to speak of."

Demiurge's shocked expression quickly evaporated and returned to one of relief. The reason being is that it was his master who had already assessed the man's abilities. The Arch-Devil was beyond confident that the Supreme One had everything already settled.

"Truly, everything is in your grasp…"

_Huh? What's he mumbling on about?_

"Momonga-sama, May I ask what exactly you plan to do with him?"

_What I plan to do with Six…_

Momonga realized that he had no real end goal with the random Player who had unwillingly arrived in Nazarick. All he was currently preoccupied with was the extent of the NPC's loyalty and the testing of his abilities. Having an ally as powerful as him was something he would try and keep. Though, he had noticed that Six's gratefulness for letting him live in Nazarick was completely genuine. Momonga trusted Six, just not fully. Not as much as his NPC's anyway. And he was still wary of them.

"I plan on making sure his loyalty to Nazarick is unrivaled to anything else. This venture on information gathering is one of many ways to do so…"

Momonga trailed off, he wanted to add something else.

"I have another question for you both."

The Floor Guardians perked up and made sure to listen to their master.

"What are you personal opinions on him?"

Albedo went first.

"I dislike the blatant show of disrespect he presents around you."

Demiurge nodded in agreement.

"Then, I must apologize, this is something I have yet to address… what does the word 'American' mean to you?"

Albedo and Demiurge looked at one another so see if they had anything. They did not.

"I'm afraid we are utterly ignorant to it."

"This is what they call a clash of cultures. You see, from Six's perspective, you are the ones who act strange. He hails from a land where one could spit on your neighbor for even glancing at your direction. Such behavior could be considered normal. Corruption, arrogance, coldness, and bloodthirstiness too all are common traits."

_Those are the stereotypes anyway…_

"...He exhibits none of those. He is quite open, honest, and straightforward when it comes to those he encounters."

Momonga let out an "Hm" of agreement at Demiurge's words.

"Yet little is known of his past. He seems quite avid on steering conversations away from such topics. Perhaps he is hiding something."

The Overlord nodded to this as well.

"I ask you this: Will there be any complications should I order you to work alongside him?"

"Not at all."

"Certainly not."

Those were the answers from them both.

"Good. Then we are done here. You may both return to your duties."

And with that, Momonga suddenly vanished in a blue hue of light, the Mirror of Remote Viewing going alongside him.

Both the Guardian Overseer and the Seventh Floor Guardian stood up from their seats.

"This is unbelievable! How?! How has this happened?"

The usually calm and elegant woman had turned into one brimming with passionate anger.

"How is he so close to him?! What must I do to earn such a thing?"

In truth, there was another reason as to why Albedo wasn't too fond of Six. It was his closeness to Momonga. That's how she saw it anyway. The armored man was able to get away with calling the man she loved so deeply "Vertebro". He had even made jokes that Momonga found amusing. They were on terms where the Courier could refer to him without the proper respect. Albedo was extremely jealous.

"I believe it is simply how all Players speak to one another. Even if he is human, Six is a being on the same level as our master. Is it really such a surprise?" Demiurge looked towards the ceiling as an idea popped into his head.

"Why not ask him? Six I mean."

"Advice from him…"

She considered the idea for a few seconds before the devil added:

"He sees you as the head wife, no?"

Had Albedo been asked, she would admit that she had forgotten about that. It was only now that she had remembered, but Demiurge didn't seem to catch that.

"Yes, he does."

"So then the chances of him offering advice or even techniques to aid you in your endeavor are quite high."

"..."

"It is something to consider. Until next time."

And with that, Demiurge left the area and left Albedo. She stayed in the room a few more moments before deciding to get back to her duties. She just might ask for assistance…

* * *

"Huh?"

A man donning a typical adventurers outfit lowered his empty flask strapped near his chest. He looked behind himself and then at the ground in search of something.

"Something wrong, Henry?"

The man going by that name wore a confused and curious expression on his face. He looked around once again but didn't find what he was looking for.

"My water… it's suddenly gone. I know I had filled my flask earlier. Maybe a leak…?"

He raised the metallic container towards the sky and inspected it for holes. There were none.

"You made us stop for some water?"

Three faces full of exasperation all looked at the man who scratched at his cheek sheepishly underneath them all.

Luen, Varia, and Trent. These were his companions currently inside a mysterious tomb. Luen excelled in archery, Varia serves as the healer, and Trent the simple but powerful fighter. He himself favored the skills pertaining to that of a thief's.

It was Trent who then let out a sigh. His imposing figure slacking somewhat.

"Look, we're only supposed to get a taste of the area and report back. You won't need it anyway. E-Rantel is a few miles from here. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know, but it's still weird…"

Luen shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Whatever, let's just get a move on. There's gold waiting to be plundered."

Behind him, Varia silently moved forward, mumbling prayers to whatever god she believed in. Trent gave Henry a quick tilt of his head that let him know to follow the muscular man. The thief felt a faint sense of warning lurking somewhere in the back of his brain, but his imagination as to how much treasure they could acquire here made him discard it.

A linear path was all they could follow. The brown dusted stone and lit torches illuminated their path as they made their way deeper into whatever kind of lair this way. They encountered no foes along the way. They didn't expect it to remain this way.

"What's that smell?"

It was Varia who had spoken up.

"Hm? I don't smell anything…"

"It's coming from you."

Luen's face began to redden.

"Wha - I bathed before coming here!"

Trent sniffed the air.

"You're right. It smells like…"

Henry finished it for him.

"Rotting meat?"

Realization flashed all over the archer's face. He reached into one of his pouches and withdrew and seriously rotted piece of flesh that once belonged to whatever animal it had once been. Green, slimy, and utterly foul in smell. Luen couldn't help but pinch his nose and extended it further away from himself. His comrades did the same.

"Damn, it stinks!"

"Why are you carrying that around?"

"I don't like carrying rotting stuff for fun, y'know. It's supposed to be a ration. It wasn't like this before."

Varia scrunched up her face and took a step back.

"Whatever it is, please get rid of it. It's very distracting."

Luen pitched the rotting flesh behind the team and continued further down. It was here that they encountered their first door. Without anyone needing him to do so, Henry went ahead of them all and began studying the object. After a few seconds of doing so, he deemed the door safe and pressed against it and tried to get it open. It didn't budge. Instead, the sound of cogs spinning and rusted stone grating against each other sounded off.

The team looked behind themselves and watched as a group of undead, Seven shambling beings stepped forward into the light. Gurgling moans echoed throughout the hall as they all lurched from where they had emerged. Without any delay but in a very slow manner, they all dragged themselves forward towards the group standing near the door.

Without a doubt, these were zombies.

Wordlessly they all got into a formation Varia and Leun in the back, Trent and Henry in front of them.

"Who wants to handle this?"

It was Henry who had spoken up. To them, these monsters aren't anything special. A competent adventurer could've taken them out easy.

"I'll do it. I've been wanting to blow of steam anyhow."

It was Trent who had come forward.

The first zombie to perish was a heavily gutted pale bald man barely managing to raise the weapon in his hand. With one simple swing, it's head immediately became separated from its body, instantly ending its life. This was a fate shared by the rest of its allies. In under a minute, Trent hacked, slashed, and smashed the zombies into pulp with ease. It was a one-sided fight.

"My hopes have drastically decreased."

Luen spoke up and placed the arrow he had nocked into his bow back into its container.

"Yeah," Metal grating the keyhole of the door reached everyone's ears. "We probably overestimated this place, but, hey, we'll still make a profit."

The once locked door clicked. Henry put one of his lockpicks away and pushed open the door.

"There. After you."

He watched his companions nod in approval and set forth deeper into the tomb. He went through and closed the door, disappearing from sight and leaving the corpses behind.

* * *

Glances, stares, and envious looks all came charging their way at both Lucy and Hall. It had taken them about fifteen minutes to find the first signs of civilization after they had left Nazarick. Currently they were in the middle of a city called E-Rantel. The only reason Six knew this was because of the conversations he was hearing around him. Some of them were whispers and low voices talking about the two newcomers that stood out heavily from the crowd in the fortress city. Of course, Six heard it all but pretended not to be able to. He was listening for anything resembling common information he could bring back for Nazarick. He was letting his luck do all the work. And so far, it seemed to be going on the right track.

That and pickpocketing.

Yep. He was straight up stealing from folks. His maxed out sneak and pickpocketing made it a walk in the park. Though, he didn't take copious amounts that would lead to someone calling for local law enforcement. No no. Instead, he took a single gold coin from every person that just so happened to get near him. If one were to somehow notice the single gold coin that had mysteriously gone missing, what would they do? Most would assume they had accidentally misplaced it and think nothing of it. And even if they reported it, the guards wouldn't care about a lone coin gone rogue. There were more important things out there.

_21 Gold Coins-_

An elderly woman walked past Six. One swift move from his nimble fingers and she became another victim to the pickpocket.

_22 Gold Coins. Sorry, old lady._

"-Then what? This is the third group you've sent out!"

Six focused all of his attention to a distant voice blended among over many other conversations. He had suddenly stopped his casual stroll and stopped next to a stand selling varying amounts of flowers. He genuinely leaned in and took in the sweet aroma pleasantly leaking from the petals containing the essential oils. If it wasn't for the warm weather, he wouldn't be able to experience this. With everything else tuned out around him, he listened to the rest of the conversation occurring to his right in a shaded alley.

"Then we get someone better."

"Like who, huh?! Who else?!"

The one demanding an answer seemed pissed off to say the least.

"If this keeps up, we will be losing more than we want to make. We have yet to profit."

"Look, relax, they were just rookie workers. Cheap and expendable. What I paid them was pocket change. It was nothing."

"Yeah but how much longer until people start to notice that the local workers are going missing? It's even more apparent since they are barely any in this city."

"Alright, alright. One more and then I'll end it. I'll here some actual competent people."

"You mean Blue Roses?"

"I was thinking Red Drop."

"Why them?"

"They're slightly more expensive but-"

_And here's where I come in. Lady Luck is on my side._

Six drew a single gold coin and got the employee's attention with a simple greeting. He pointed to the set of red flowers next to the yellow ones. The man grabbed the one Six wanted and waited for him to give him the money. Before the Courier could hand it to him, the object suddenly slipped from his hands and went for the floor. As it flipped through the air, it managed to land on its edge and begin rolling in a seemingly random direction.

"Could you wait?"

Six asked the man but didn't give him a chance to actually answer the question. It was rhetorical anyway. He walked away and went Lupusregina then took Six's place and began chatting up the florist while her companion went to retrieve his gold coin. It wasn't a difficult task. Any man would want the attention of a beauty like her.

The two men arguing with one another went silent as the sound of a rolling object collided against a broken down bucket, the impact loud enough for the two to stop bickering. They stopped talking for a moment and focused on what was ahead of them. Not the coin, but the man who had emerged from behind the wall that led out into the open.

He stood slightly above the average height of a man. His baby-faced features fought against the scars on the sides of his head. An unknown gauntlet hung from his right hip and a katana on the opposite side. His exposed forearms showed that he had in fact seen his share of scuffles. On his legs, throwing knives stayed strapped and glinted for a moment as the sun struck it. He kept a sheathed dagger on the opposite leg of where the throwing weapons.

"Oh, there you are…"

His casual and friendly-toned voice quickly detracted from his somewhat intimidating look. He approached his lost coin and took a knee and reached out for it. He made contact with it and scooped it off the floor. He stood back up and began to make his way out to the streets. That was until…

"Hey, you, with the katana!"

Six stopped his walk and turned back around and came face to face with the men before him. The more confident looking of the two was the one who had addressed him.

"Yeah?"

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

The other man barely managed to whisper to the first. The self-assured man ignored his partner.

"You an Adventurer?"

"Nope. Worker."

The man's eyes brightened at the mention of this word.

Not to slow but not too fast of a response. Six had made a split decision at this moment. Under any other circumstances, he would have thought that the term 'Adventurer' suited him better than 'Worker'. However, in this world, the two had different official meanings for them. In short, a Worker was basically the same as an Adventurer except that they aren't bound to any rules placed by guilds. Which is what Six preferred. He liked doing things his own way and to have someone hounding him all the time wasn't something he wanted. That's what he had gathered from conversations and the guild he had passed by. He was pretty Lucky.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm… We're looking to hire you of course."

"Hm. I'm interested. And you guys are…?"

He wagged his finger between the two guys in front of him. The man placed a hand on his chest and said:

"I am Ferdinas."

He then indicated towards the other man next to him.

"This is Amadeius."

Six nodded along in understanding. The two dudes in front of him he could not mistake for anything else for the shady type. Strangely enough, they wore clothes similar to that of a noble he had passed by the moment he had entered E-Rantel. Unlike that higher up, the ones in front of him look dirtied and less well kept. Either these guys had recently wrestled one another, stole the clothes, or used to be higher up on the chain. He made a note of this.

"I'm Hall. So, what's this job you're talking about?"

Ferdinas stroked his deep brown hair for a moment before letting his hand hang.

"It is a simple matter really."

Those words let Six know that it was anything but.

"Not too long ago, my partner and I learned the existence of an underground tomb cleverly sealed within the earth..."

The man trailed off and turned to look at Amadeius. It was obvious that there was a lot more that they hadn't told the Worker before them.

"Before we go on, we need to make sure we have a… a safety net. Allow me to be utterly frank with you. We have sent many workers to simply scour the entrance and test the lair… They have yet to return. And I doubt they ever will."

"That sounds scary ~su."

The two men nearly jumped at the sudden voice.

From where Six had originally emerged, a brown-skinned woman clad in steeled-skirted armor. Even in the darkened alley one could not mistake her for anyone else they could have encountered. Her beauty was out of this world. Her twin braids flowed out from under the hood that concealed the rest of her reddened hair. The dainty smile and bright amber eyes would lure and distract any man that it laid eyes upon.

"Oh, I forgot about you…"

Ferdinas and Amedeius could not believe what they had just heard. _I forgot about you_. Who in the world could respond to an absolute ray of light like her? Was the man before them both completely insane?

"That's so mean! But look what I got ~su."

Lupusregina presented a bouquet of roses wrapped in a white covering to everyone currently present.

"Those aren't the ones I asked for."

"I know, but the guy selling them gave these to me for free. Said that it matched the color of my hair ~su."

"Well, anyway, this is Lucy - my partner."

"Hello! Nice to meet you ~su."

Lucy waved hello cheerfully at the two men who were trying to piece together the relationship between the two. Six nodded his head at her and turned it back to the two men.

"How many workers have you sent so far?"

Six already knew the answer to that, but he had to ask to pretend as if he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Three so far. Like I said, they have not returned."

"How long has it been since the last group?"

"More than four days."

"Hmm… what do you need for this safety net?"

"Five gold coins."

"Alright, sounds good."

The men couldn't help but seem surprised at the quick acceptance from him.

"What? C'mon, do I look like I don't have money?"

There was truth to Six's words. There he stood in expensive and rarely seen clothing. Of course, that hardly mattered since his weapons were of the highest caliber. The one that drew the most attention was the weaponized gauntlet on his hip. Indeed, one would be quite foolish to deduce that he was somehow poor. And they hadn't even started on his companion.

"What you say is true. Alright. Then let's discuss our shares should you find treasures."

[Barter 100/85]

"Fifty-fifty."

Ferdinas gave Six a scrutinizing glare. The amount he had just asked for was way too damn high. He may be going in there and fighting monsters, but he wasn't the one who had spent a good amount of gold in hiring laborers to dig up the site on the first place. Many people they had hired perished the moment they unearthed the entrance. Normal people couldn't handle monsters even the most basic adventurers had an easy time with. He would never settle for such an agreement.

"Too high. Ninety to ten."

[Barter 100/90]

"Pfft. Seventy to thirty"

"Mmm… Eighty to twenty."

[Barter 100/100]

"Seventy-five to twenty-five. Accept that or don't hire me. Final offer."

"...That's acceptable. I agree to your terms."

Ferdinas extended his arm and opened his hand. Six imitated the gesture and gripped his hand. They shook on it.

"Then let's get down to business. First…"

* * *

An excruciatingly loud scraping of stone bounced off the forest trees, making it sound as if it had come from every direction. Lupusregina watched as the cleverly concealed gate-like slab of grassy stone was lifted and forced away the rectangular patch of ground. With a little effort on his part, Six finally shoved and exposed the beaten stairs that led to the underground lair.

The surprisingly light slab - at least to Six - kicked up dirt and even cut up some grass that suddenly fluttered into the sky from the pressure. He leaned forward and looked inside the dimly lit area.

"Hey, Lucy."

Lupusregina let out an "Hm?", her smile never wavering.

"You ever explored something like this before?"

"Nope. I'm totally clueless ~su."

"Then watch out for surprises. Pits, flying arrows, falling objects, hidden areas, and so on. Watch out for pressure plates, deceptively thin trip wire, holes in walls-"

The maid without the uniform giggled.

"...Things like that..."

"You familiar with holes in walls?"

"...I refuse to comment."

With a shake of his head, he turned his back to her and began his descent down the stairs. He didn't tell Lupusregina to follow or to stay. He just went without looking back. With a knowing smile, she followed him down a few seconds later.

Despite there being two people, only a single set of footsteps echoed throughout the narrow spiraling cobblestone stairs. Behind him, Six could feel Lupusregina's stare but resisted the urge to turn his head and steal a glance at her. As far as he knew, it wasn't a "I'm totally gonna kill this guy" kind of look. It was more of "I _could_ do something bad" kind.

He didn't know why an aura of mischievous flowed out like a bad wound, but he certainly wouldn't let his guard down.

"Hey, Six…"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her, his downward descent not slowing.

And that's when it happened, Lupusregina leaned forward and used her freakish unlady-like strength to shove him. Six, however, refused to show any kind of emotion in front of her and instead gave her a stony uncaring face as he fell forward, no doubt about to tumble down. It would not end there. The Courier whipped around mid-fall and reached out towards her left arm and latched onto it. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

With them both losing balance they tumbled down and caused a ruckus. While they fell, Six could hear the sound of plates shifting underneath him and objects flying past above him and thunking onto walls. They fell for about ten seconds before they came near the bottom.

When they arrived, Six was the first to stop and quickly recover by extending his hands and rolling along the ground. He turned around and watched as the fiendish woman came rolling down as well. But unlike him, she didn't have full control of her fall and stumbled as she too reached the base and landed on her bottom. Sitting there for a moment before blinking twice in awe, Six's gloved open hand hovered in front of her face.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope! It was like falling on a bed ~su."

Lupusregina accepted Six's hand and used it to get herself back on her own to feet.

"I wasn't referring to that. I meant _that._"

He pointed behind her and let her see the arrows, scorched walls, and scratch marks caused by whatever bladed weapons had sprung forth. After she had taken a good gander at what she and him had activated as they fell, she turned back around to face Six and placed her left hand above her left eye and closed the other.

"No arrows up your ass? None of your braids a few inches shorter?"

She looked down at her two pigtails. They were still in perfect condition. Then she felt around her bum. No other words left her mouth.

"Also, may I suggest you cut that elementary-school-shit pranks right the fuck out? Thanks."

Six was trying his hardest not to get upset. He liked to think of himself as an amicable kind of guy, but the chick before him wasn't taking this mission seriously in the slightest. And that upset him. There was a time and a place for fooling around. This wasn't it. And so, with a small amount of annoyance he turned around and continued forward into the dungeon.

A few seconds passed before Lupusregina followed behind him. It took them no more than five paces down the path before they encountered their very first gate-like door. Six approached it and immediately began carefully surveying it. Strangely enough, there wasn't anything resembling a keyhole or something of that nature.

"Is there anything wrong with that door?"

"There isn't a lock… no way in hell this was overlooked. Which raises the question: Why did they - whoever built this place - include it in the first place? It's unnecessary if anyone could waltz on through. Unless…"

Six turned away from the object and walked past Lupusregina. He placed his gloved hand along the wall and slowly dragged it against the dusty surface. It wasn't until he detected the tiniest of bumps on an otherwise smoothly crafted wall. Six went on the opposite side and performed the same procedure there as well. Just like the others before it, there was a slight discrepancy.

"Try to open the door." Six said as he brandished Blood-Nap.

Clearly speaking to her, Lupusregina did as she asked and turned the decrepit old knob and attempted to push open the door only to find it become stuck in place. Afterwards, the sound of mechanisms at work and stone rasping away.

Now revealed to him, Six came face to face with a rotting corpse. But unlike the ones he had seen randomly strewn about the wasteland, these were fully animated and appeared to be somehow alive despite the many fatal wounds currently present. This corpse - a man - in particular had balding hair on the verge of falling off should a strong enough breeze hit him. His only eye and unhinged gaping mouth hung off of him like a peeled banana.

The zombie didn't get a chance to even raise his weapon before Six dashed forward and horizontally slashed through the entirety of the bone and meat. It died instantly as its lopped head fell to the floor.

That's what would have happened had it not been for Six. He caught the falling head its brain case and turned around to face the other approaching undead. This one had gone through quite a gutting. He shambled and raised his double-bladed axe.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Six stepped forward and reeled back his arm. In one mighty swing, he completely obliterated not only the head in his hand but also the opposing side's as well. Chunks of aged flesh, fractured bones and skin exploded, leaving a Bloody Mess behind.

As the body in front of Six stumbled for a moment before falling backwards, he could hear the noise of someone getting cut up. The fighting to his left, where other enemies had no doubt emerged, sounded awfully one-sided. He stepped over the body and exited the hidden tiny room before finding Lupusregina radiating her usual smile. Strangely enough, he found the huge weapon on her back still latched there. Instead of wielding that, he found her exposed hands now equipped with _very_ sharp looking fingernails. Upon seeing Six she silently retracted them and gave him a thumbs up.

"Too easy! Let's keep going ~su."

The Courier looked behind her and at the bodies now resembling something closer to mincemeat. He nodded in response and turned his back to her. He approached the door and turned the knob to push it open. It worked. He stepped on through and let the door go. It began closing before Lupusregina extended her arm and forced it to stop. Six wasn't exactly a gentleman.

"Great…"

The well-deserved and sarcastic tone had come from the only male in the current vicinity. In front of him lay four different bodies and four branching paths. Three males and one female. That's what it looked like to him.

"Eugh… it stinks!"

_The bodies…? But I don't smell anything. Oh, I keep forgetting she's actually a werewolf so that sense in particular is superior to my own._

Lupusregina took a few steps away from Six and pinched her nose.

"It's coming from you."

Her nasally accusation was only further enhanced as she pointed her finger at him.

"...I don't smell anything…"

What could he possibly have that could flow such a stench that made the Wolf Queen cringe in disgust? His immediate assumption was himself, but he knew had he taken a damned good bath prior to coming here. He shouldn't be smelling such a way at the moment…

_Could it be…_

Without a word, Six let the backpack slip from him and gently land to the floor. He undid the strap and moved away the tight flap containing his wasteland food. The beyond foul odor hit him like a tidal wave. Despite the malignant and utterly putrid food now turned into waste, all he could utter was:

"_Woah_."

And then:

"...Sonuvabitch. These were all my rations!"

He put a palm on his forehead. All the things in the bag had survived a nuke, an apocalyptic wasteland, bullets and explosions. Out of all the ways they would have finally succumbed to their own deaths, an exploration into a tomb would be at the bottom of that list. These things were made to last, not to be eaten lavishly. Tactical Food is what Six liked to call them.

He let out a sigh.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say some form of magic did this. If I'm right, then it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten a lucky guess."

His eyes landed on the bodies near him and the maid currently out of uniform. With a closed fist, the werewolf bent her arm and brought it up and down in an exaggerated and distressed motion a good number of times as she said:

"Get rid of it already! It stinks so bad! ...I'm going to actually throw up..."

Lupusregina appeared to be turning somewhat pale. It was due to the fact that almost subtle smell had grown into such an intensity that it affected her even more so, to the point of where the scenario of her emptying her lunch in front of him would most likely happen.

Six stared at her for a few moments before she said:

"What?"

He shook his head and responded with:

"Nothing."

_It's just the first time I've actually seen you do something genuinely cute. Unlike all those other moments where you forced it._

Six closed the flap and sealed it once more and suppressed the negative smell threatening to fully expose itself once more. He was sure that the entirety of this bag was now compromised. Smell wise. As such, he grabbed it by one hand and approached the door. He opened it and with an underhanded toss, launched it towards the twice dead bodies and left it there. He turned back around and shut the door once more.

"There. Don't throw up or you'll have two smells to worry about."

He walked past his companion and approached the dead bodies that had gone more than a little pale. He took a knee and began his inspection. Although it was unnecessary, he pressed two of his fingers - his index and tall - over the carotid artery to check for a pulse. Nothing.

He was well aware that they were in fact dead, but so were the enemies that had faced more than a minute ago. But then again, if the heart beat even in death then blood should've squirted out from the gaping wounds those undead had. In all honesty, he was just looking for something to scientifically explain something he had trouble accepting. That something being magic. From his perspective, it was something beyond the realm of his reality. These were the last ditch attempts to try and neglect magic. He knew that it wouldn't get anywhere.

Six suddenly felt like he was being watched. And not by his partner. He didn't know why, but his instinct told him to lay his eyes on the man's weapon a few inches away from the corpse.

Next thing he knew, the blade suddenly lifted itself upwards. At a frightening speed it came careening towards him and barely missed Six who titled his head just in time to avoid it. Unfortunately for him, that had been a distraction. The "dead" man in front of him had suddenly come to life. But it wasn't just him, his comrades had risen from the floor and focused their attention on the intruders before them.

An arm wrapped around his right leg made him lose balance as its surprising strength caused him to trip backwards and fall. Before he could try and assess the situation the undead lunged forward and attempted to take a bite out of the mailman. Six reacted in time and socked him in the jaw. Normally, that would've simply stunned any enemy in his way. Instead, the man's entire head exploded in a gloriously gruesome display of marrow and meat. Of course, he died (again) instantly.

Surprised by his own strength, he barely managed to notice the other rotting corpse taking aim at him with a bow. In a split second he clutched the body currently slumped atop of him and brought it up as a shield. It did its job and took an arrow on it's back. Still laying on the floor, Six reached for one of his throwing knives and raised it. He aimed and pitched it towards the undead archer. With supernatural accuracy, the tip of the weapon struck the middle of the bowstring, rendering it utterly useless to the one wielding it.

After it had done so, Six got up onto his feet and launched the body towards the archer who couldn't move away fast enough from the soaring body. It crashed right on top of the enemy and restricted him. The last thing the undead saw was Six's form briskly making his way towards him. The Courier raised his foot and brought it down on the incapicatated enemy and crushed his head like it was an egg. He turned back around and watched as Lupusregina finished off the fourth enemy with a simple swipe of her clawed nails towards the neck. It immediately lost all control and slumped near another corpse that the maid had no doubt made into two separate pieces.

"Do we really have to do this? It's no fun ~su."

"You'll find your _fun_ at some point I'm sure. Just to clarify, we're only doing this for the coin. It's not meant for us but for your lord."

"Huh? But Momonga-sama already has a lot in Nazarick - he could buy the world with that monstrous amount."

"Have you actually seen Nazarick's money?"

She shook her head.

"I have. And it's noticeably different to the New World's."

Six reached into his pouch filled with a decent amount of gold coins. He drew one out and showed it to her.

"Engraved on this side is a man's face. On the other is something resembling a sort of winged creature."

He then drew another gold coin from a different pouch. Unlike the one before it, this one appeared cleaner and weighed more than the other coin. This in particular definitely surprised her. It was because of what it implied. The only way Six could have obtained a single YGGDRASIL coin was with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Which meant that Momonga gave it to him to use. To those who originated from Nazarick, receiving such an item is the highest honor possible. She glanced at both of his hands but found no such item on his person.

"This is from Nazarick. If you hold it in your hand, you can tell it's a lot heavier than the other one right here."

He waved the New World coin and stuffed it back into the appropriate pouch.

"If Momonga used Nazarick's currency, it would without a doubt let people know that something was up - to say the least."

He put away the object and said:

"But that's obvious… oh, I almost forgot about you."

Six brushed off the pieces of flesh clinging to his duster and turned to look at the sword that had previously lunged at him. He found in wiggling and trembling in an attempt to tree and free itself from the wall it had accidentally embedded itself into.

"...I'll give you credit, I never expected a flying sword to try and cut me. You nearly gave me a haircut."

Upon hearing the man's words, the animated sword began to desperately try and free itself. Whether this was so it could attack or out of fear for its life they wouldn't know. Six grabbed the blade's steel handle and, in a quick motion, snapped the weapon in two. His Perception told him that he had just killed the object.

Six looked beyond Lupusregina and looked at the paths available to him. He was sure that no matter what he chose, there would be a special surprise for him waiting for him.

"Maybe there's a way to tell? Some sort of indication that... oh whatever. Fuck it. This way."

He had chosen randomly. He turned and began making his way to the one furthest on the left. He continued onward until he had noticed that the woman behind him wasn't following him at all. Turning back around, he noticed that she had spaced out. She was deep in thought about something. What it was, he wouldn't know.

"Hello? Wolf Queen?"

Six exaggerated his movements to catch her attention. The maid blinked once and came back to reality.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

She closed her eyes, smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Just get that thumb out of your ass. C'mon."

And with that he went back to what he was previously doing and cast a new shadow along the hallway wide enough for two people.

* * *

Deathly Silence was all one could discern from the eerily large and pitch black area known as the Mummy Lord's sarcophagus. If one with night vision could see, at the center of the room stood a ceremoniously large coffin housing a corpse within. Around it were unfinished wooden and steel beams. At some point during this place's construction, buildings were intended to be here. It was obvious that such a thing didn't reach completion. Established throughout the enclosed stone casket was a weary maze with many dead ends and many more traps. A barely audible moan in the quiet sounded more resounding. It was later accompanied by a painfully slow grind of metal and stone as the lid of the sarcophagus came off. Moments later, a single red dot illuminated within the darkness.

Intruders are in his tomb. And they needed to disappear.


	4. Christmas Special

_Author's Note: This is a "Christmas Special" kind of chapter. I want to apologize for having the chapter be short, but I wanted to get out of there before Christmas Eve. I also want to say sorry if it feels rushed as well. Just so you're all aware, this is what it's supposed to look like once Six has bonded with and integrated with the residents of Nazarick as if he were one of their own. One more thing, the other chapter that continues the Courier's and Lupusregina's adventure is halfway done as well. So expect that early next month. I'll respond to reviews in that chapter. Enjoy the read and Happy Holidays to all you out there. _

* * *

"No no, it was more like an extension of it. Not a lot of people in America had it. Is that the same in Japan?"

"It is not. They were abundant but the prices there were quite ludicrous."

"How much did it cost?"

"Roughly 100,000 Yen at its lowest. More so for advanced versions."

"Damn," Six bobbed his head backwards in amazement. "Yeah, no I, er… found mine."

"Hm. Care to explain?"

"To make it really short: There was this guy - a drug peddler - selling it on the side. I was originally just going to buy it from him, but it turned out he regularly robbed people looking for a hit of that sweet sweet Jet. Or Psycho. Or whatever else there was. So he tried robbing me because I was a walking bank to him. I'm sure you can guess the rest… so what about you?"

Ainz' eyes glowed brightly for a moment at the question. It was a simple one, but it brought back memories of his friends and family. It was through his own grind for money that he was able to splurge on something that cost that much. That and YGGRISDAL. The reactions from his guild mates were quite amusing, especially from Touch Me. For a good whole minute he had believed that Ainz had stolen it from it somewhere. The skeleton swore up and down that it had been acquired through legal means.

"...Ainz-sama, may I ask a question?"

It was Albedo who had suddenly spoken up. She had sensed a lull in their conversation and decided that now was the right time to inquire about whatever was on her mind. She tilted her head in both curiosity and confusion. Throughout what has currently been longer than a five minute conversation between Ainz and Six she had been more than lost. They had been using new words she did not know the meaning of. But there was one term in particular that had been used.

"You already did, Albus."

A brief glance at Six revealed a slight annoyance. It wasn't directed at one of the many nicknames he had taken to calling her, but at the wise-ass remark he had made. She ignored it and asked another question.

"What exactly is… Christmas?" She had slowed her speech down to make sure she pronounced the word right. "From what I heard earlier, it seems to be some sort of celebration. Is that correct?"

Ainz nodded his head, "Yes, it is…" Ainz looked at Six for a moment who shrugged in response. Through that brief exchange they had told one another how they felt about informing 'Supreme Being Traditions'. Once in a while, whenever they spoke, the denizens of Nazarick would ask questions about knowledge that would've been common for them had they not originated from YGGDRASIL. This is one such case. Both men saw no problem with telling them about it.

"We should get everyone else down here. I REALLY don't feel like explaining this over and over again."

"I agree. Albedo,"

"Yes!"

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor, tell all the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades Six Stars to meet in the Throne Room when they are able."

"Don't forget about Pandora's Actor."

"No. That is unnecessary. I shall do it myself."

"I'll begin right away!"

Ainz nodded and let out an "umu" as per the usual. He and the Courier watched as she departed from the Throne Room and went about to notify all of who her Lord had requested. When they were sure she was completely gone they both relaxed a little.

"That's my bad, Momonga. I wasn't thinking when were talking."

"No, the fault is also mine, it was my line of questions that led us here."

"Well then I guess we're both to blame. Anyway, you plan on doing something with this?"

"Not necessarily. We'll inform them on the traditions on see where it goes from there… do you foresee something else occuring?"

"Er… I don't think so. But…"

They both thought of just how far misunderstandings went. They were both quickly reminded of the first time such a thing happened. In fact, it was what brought Ainz and Six closer together as friends. But now was not the time for going too deeply into that…

"All shall go on as normal."

_Famous last words…_

Six couldn't help but be pessimistic about it.

* * *

"Rise." A simple but powerful command came from the Supreme Being all of the NPC's revered as the greatest of them all. All ceased their bowing and rose to their feet. The air of respect and awe that constantly surrounded Ainz positively affected all those were beyond completely loyal to their master.

"Cool," On Ainz' left, Six shifted where he stood. "So, do you want me to do this or…"

"I shall explain." Ainz' voice grew louder. "Do you all know the reason as to why I summoned you here?"

Everyone in the Throne Room save for Albedo, Six, and Ainz looked at one another to see if they had answers. They did not.

"Your faces make it quite clear. Christmas is a holiday celebrated yearly by those who helped shape the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"You mean…" Demiurge trailed off as he realized the obvious implication.

"That's right. The entirety of Ainz Ooal Gown did this when the world frosted. That and a few more throughout it all. But for now, we shall focus on the one nearing us."

That word immediately branded itself into the minds of all those present.

"If I may, Ainz-sama. What does it specifically entail?"

"Many things. Where to start…" Ainz placed his bony finger underneath his chin. "The point of such a celebration is to spread happiness and joy to all loved ones. It is not unusual to receive or present gifts to others during it. There are two kinds of Christmas'. The first is Christmas Eve. This is thought of as a romantic day for all couples to start exchanging presents early and dine with one another."

He continued.

"Christmas Day is when all friends dine with one another. Popular choices are chicken and sponge cake decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. Of course, one doesn't have to follow that, but it is highly regarded for a reason. However, there is another holiday celebrated afterwards-"

"Oh yeah. New Year's, right?"

Ainz nodded at Six's words.

"Correct. To dine with all members of those you consider family is truly worth doing and something I hold to the highest regard."

"Ah, so that's what it is. You wish for us to pay our respects to our creators by honoring their traditions."

The devil in the suit smiled as he came to his conclusion.

"It is so, Demiurge. Now, listen to what Six has to say. A very detailed explanation of what it is done to show respect will be told by him. Listen closely."

A resounding "Yes!" came from the NPC's as they heard their master's orders. After they had done so, the Courier cleared his throat and began with:

"Okay, I'll try to make this as short as possible…"

LINE HERE

A few days passed since the reveal of Christmas and New Years. To the surprise of Six and Ainz, the NPCs had taken quite a liking to the event. However, both believed it was simply due to the fact that it had been something the Supreme Beings did. As such, they probably believed they were obligated to do such a thing. But there was something that Six noticed when it came to Albedo's reaction to it all. There was a sort of… indifference towards it and he had an idea as to why. He would speak to her about it later. Right now he was-

"And there you go. Red, green, yellow, purple, and blue. Really makes the place stand out, no?"

Six jumped off of Cocytus' shoulders and landed on the white delicate snow surrounding the area. Towering over him was the overturned wasp nest that the Vermin Lord called home. To give an idea of just how big it was, the interior was large enough so that Cocytus was able to swing his weapons without fear of knocking something over and accidentally cutting something in half. It was also the area where the celebration of Christmas and New Years would take place. It was an obvious choice. After all, the entirety of the Fifth Floor was composed of icebergs, snow, and heavy clouds. Perfect for a winter type setting. It was basically the north pole.

"My. Thanks. Courier. Setting. These. Decorations. Up. Are. Nearly. Impossible. With. My. Hand. Size."

"Couldn't you have asked the, uh, Frost Virgins to do it?"

"The. Safety. Of. My. Master. And. Protection. Of. The. Area. Is. Of. Greater. Importance."

"Of course, but - ah, whatever, things are already set up here. Interior's done… gifts are present," Six let out a small chuckle. "Food and drinks are set… I think we're all good. Can you use message to let Albedo know? I'd do it myself but…"

"It. Is. No. Problem."

Six watched Cocytus activate the [Message] spell and contacted the woman deeply in love with Nazarick's guildmaster. He identified himself to her and relayed Six's message. He nodded multiple times before saying: "I. Will. Tell. Him."

"What did she say?"

"She-"

Cocytus stopped himself and paused for a moment before repeating the same gesture he had used to begin the ability.

"Ainz-sama… Yes. He. Is. Here… I. Will. Let. Him. Know… It. Is. Finished… Thank. You. Master."

Cocytus ended the ability and looked down at Six.

"Ainz-sama. Requests. Your. Presence. In. The. Grave. Vault. Of. Adipocere. As. Soon. As. You. Are. Able."

"Hm. Alright, I'll be on my way then. See you later, man."

Cocytus nodded wordlessly and watched Six leave the area in search for The Supreme One.

* * *

_I'm putting my helmet on for this one._

Six hated the smell lingering around the chamber - Shalltear's residency. He had been here a good amount of times before. The scent that hung inside the area was something he despised. As such, he equipped his helmet which finished the matching set of the Elite Riot Gear armor. He sealed it up and went onward towards the "broken" bridge in front of him. Shabby ropes and broken pieces of wood is what the bridge was made out of it. Despite it's piss poor state it could hold someone like Cocytus with ease. Six went forward without any trouble. He ignored the countless corpses littered on the spikes below the bridge. He stopped in front of a plain stone door, raised his hand and made a fist. He knocked three times in a row and stood in place after doing so. He waited five seconds before he heard someone open it from the otherside.

A pale skinned beauty known as a Vampire Bride poked her head out, her long black hair swaying in front of her. The word surprised wouldn't begin to describe her reaction.

"S...Six!"

"Yo. Ainz told me to meet him and Shalltear here. Mind If I come in?"

"Of, of course not, but… Ainz-sama and Shalltear-sama aren't here right now..."

"Really? Then I got here early... I'll just wait outside."

"There's no need! It would be rude to keep you out there. Come in, please."

The door fully opened and revealed the inside. This was the part where that sweet yet awful smell would fall on Six like a Vertibird helicopter. Thankfully, the recyclable air filter built in his helmet shielded him from such a scent. The first thing to grab his eye was the light, silky, and pink veils hanging from the ceiling. However, one could almost clearly see through the other side of the materials.

But there was little to leave to the imagination.

Through the pink objects, Skilled artisans were… currently working on rugs equal in color if you catch my drift. Some with their hands and others with their mouths. The erotic moans and laughter in the area only further added to the lewd atmosphere around him. Though, it barely caused him to react. That applied to the first time he got here too. He wasn't a horndog. Thinking with your dick never got anyone anywhere. The only thing it did was make your life worse.

As soon as his presence had fully registered with the beautiful women around him, they all ceased their activities and looked at Six. They were surprised for sure, but it was quickly replaced with a lustful beckoning one. The Courier felt all eyes on him. Even so, he felt entirely comfortable in the area. He found an empty couch matching the style of the room and took a seat on it. It was surprisingly soft and comfy. If asked, he wouldn't mind sleeping on it.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah. I'm not thirsty or anything."

All of the vampire brides shared a look. Six couldn't quite place it but there was something knowing about it.

"Then maybe you want one of us?"

A different Vampire Bride, the one closest to him, came forward and placed her hand on his left shoulder. She leaned in, her mouth above where his ear would be.

"... Or maybe… All of us?"

It was at this moment that he became uncomfortable. He didn't come here to do such a thing with any of them. He just wanted to celebrate Christmas. He needed to smoothly get out of this situation that could soon turn sticky. In more ways than one.

"That sounds nice." A lie. "But now's not the time. I've got an important meeting with Ainz and Shalltear here. They should be here any moment now.

That line alone shook every Vampire Bride to the core. The Supreme Being could arrive any minute now and they had yet to make preparations.

"I-Is this true?!"

The question was directed at the first bride Six had encountered who nodded in response.

"Then… we must hurry! They could arrive any second!"

With these words, every pale-skinned beauty here quickly made haste and began whatever they believed to be an appropriate setup for someone as revered as Ainz Ooal Gown. With his amused face hidden underneath his helm, he watched as the brides set to work on the entire area so they would not disrespect their almighty and powerful lord. Six watched them work for a few minutes before the same stone door he had entered from suddenly opened without anyone to do it from the otherside.

The first to walk in was Shalltear herself with Ainz right behind her. Six watched as every Vampire Bride genuflected at the appearance of them both. The reason they had not done so upon Six's arrival was because of what he had told them before. He had asked the brides to behave as they normally would around one another. It was a statement that he wished he could take back.

A smile filled with satisfaction stayed on Shalltear's face as she walked past her concubines. Whether this was approval at their actions or something else entirely he wouldn't know.

"I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Forgive us, Six. It seems we have tarried."

The Courier let out a chuckle. He truly felt like Ainz was just too polite.

"It's cool… what are we here for anyway?"

"That is a private matter we should discuss elsewhere. Shalltear…"

"Yes! Follow me."

With those words, Six stood up from his seat and trailed right behind Ainz who in turn followed Shalltear deeper into the chamber. The walk was very short. They stopped in front of another stone door slightly more elaborate than the first one. This was because this door led to Shalltear's personal room. She opened it without delay and revealed what lay on the other side. It was nothing like the atmosphere from before. It was stereotypically girlish. The room itself oozed cuteness. Everything in there was something one would stereotypically think of when imagining a woman's bedroom. The semi-double bed touched the cream colored walls with the large closet doing the same. They all entered, the door shutting behind them.

"Let's not waste any time. Shalltear, show it to me."

Wordlessly the petite girl obeyed her master's orders and approached the closet. As she did so and began searching within, Six turned his head and began a conversation with Ainz.

"What's going on exactly?"

"Do you remember when we discussed the possibility of Christmas outfits?"

"Yeah…"

"As it turns out, Peroroncino-san gave Shalltear an outfit she never saw any use for."

"Wait, so she actually has Christmas clothing in there?"

Ainz only nodded in response.

"Nice! It'll look _perfect_ with the elf ones Aura and Mare will get."

Ainz made a mental note that Six seemed uncharastically excited about this.

"Here it is."

Shalltear got both men's attention with those three words. She presented the santa-like articles to them both. Six nodded in content and Ainz hid his surprise behind his expressionless face. In truth, he had expected for the outfit to be scantily clad and inappropriately revealing. This was understandable. If one took the time to get to know Peroroncino then it would only be expected. That was not the case here. The skirt was entirely modest. It had a fluffy collar on both the neck and sleeves. From the torso up it copied Shalltear's outfit in shape but not in color. What made it even cuter was the green ribbon below the collar with a single yellow bell that occasionally made sound if enough force was applied to it.

Ainz let out a small series of laughter.

"It seems I was worried over nothing."

"What do you mean?"

It was only Shalltear who seemed concerned over the laughter.

"Pay it no heed. It was my intent to see the clothing for myself. I had concerns, but they were unnecessary. Good work in reporting this to me Shalltear. You are of great assistance."

Pure joy radiated from the vampire's features.

"Our meeting is concluded. When the time comes to don it, I will let you know." He then turned to look at Six.

"Sorry for wasting your time."

"There's no need for that, man. You call, I answer."

They both nodded in respect to one another.

* * *

"HEY! ALBEDO!"

Six reached for the sky with one arm and waved quickly at the Succubus who stood at the other end of the hallway and had her back turned to him. It didn't stay that way when she heard him.

"Must you be so loud?"

The halls of Nazarick were usually quite. Anyone who made an abundant amount of noise like Six had just done was something considered disrespectful to The Supreme One. Of course, based off of his and Ainz' current relationship, her master would see nothing terrible in it. Of course, that didn't apply to her.

"Just wanted to make sure you heard me. So, what's up?"

"Did Cocytus not tell you?"

Six smacked his helmet in realization.

"He was about to, but got a sudden message from Ainz for him to tell me to meet him in the Adicopere Chamber."

Albedo narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows in displeasure.

"...It concerned Shalltear's Christmas outfit."

Her face relaxed and assumed the usual pleasant but fake face she almost always wore.

"...What did you want to tell me?"

"Ah, nothing too important. I simply wanted to inform you that all gifts and food are ready and prepared for tomorrow."

"Oh, ok, gotcha… say…"

Underneath Six's helm, Albedo could tell that he was trying to read her.

"So… are you okay?"

She didn't quite know what to make of that question.

"I'm in perfect condition. Is there something you see wrong with me?"

"Yes, actually."

The blunt answer began to sour her mood. Six knew he was stepping into dangerous territory here.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while actually. I know this whole 'Christmas' celebration is to honor the The Supreme Beings, but you know and I both know…"

"It won't be an issue. If it only honored everyone except him…"

"...Okay. Just wanted to check. I've got other things to do. I'll see you later, Ms. White."

And with a pep to his step, Six left the area to finish whatever tasks he and Ainz had setup. Albedo watched him leave the area and went about her business as well.

* * *

"Aura! Mare! You guys up there?"

Six's loud voice bounced off the perfect trees which created an echoey effect. Had there been holes in the wood then the sound would have simply been absorbed into it. A few moments passed before someone's head poked out from the ridiculously fat and tall tree that the two twins resided in. With her head through the paneless window, Aura waved at the Courier and greeted him with:

"Hiya, Six! What's up?"

"You it seems. I just came here to give you..." He slipped off his backpack and quickly fished out two sets of neatly folded clothing and shoes that were mostly green and red in color. This of course was the 'christmas elf' outfit that some wore during the holiday. It was obvious as to why both kids were chosen. "This."

"Albedo's already done?"

Six simply nodded and watched as Aura began her masterful descent down the tree. It took her no less than three seconds to drop down to the bottom where he stood.

"She's _really_ skilled with sewing and such. I helped a little too just to speed it up a little more - mostly with the design."

Aura couldn't help but begin to laugh as she undid the clothing and got a more in depth look at it.

"This looks silly! The shoes are funny too."

"Well, that is the point of it. Christmas is about spreading joy. What better way to do that than to make others laugh?"

The Courier watched her laughter descend into small giggles at the sight.

"Yeah, that makes sense. When is Christmas anyway?"

"Three days. Though I'm more worried about Christmas Eve."

"Why's that?"

"Because of Albedo and Shalltear... You remember what Eve is for?"

"It's when couples go out, right?"

"Yup…" He let out a sigh of annoyance and rubbed the front of his helmet like he would on his face normally. "It's such a pain defending him from those two. They've both got schemes waiting for him I'm sure."

Aura smiled in sympathy at Six's misfortune. No one else in Nazarick would dare to get in the middle of any "bickering" between the two women. Only those with a death wish did such things.

"Hey! Since you're here, you want to hang out for a while? Maybe play some tag with us?"

"Mmm… maybe later. I got a few more things to check up on. You let Mare know about this too. Make sure he's on board with it. If it doesn't feel quite right, tell Albedo. She'll adjust it faster than you can say: Hail Ainz Ooal Gown."

With the task finished, he turned on his heel and began to jog away from Aura. He turned his head for only a moment and let out a single wave.

* * *

"Knock, knock…"

Six said as he did the action that produced the sound he imitated. He slowly opened the door that led to the Pleiades' quarters and let himself inside. They had told him before that he didn't have to enter so cautiously in fear of ruining their privacy. It was also insisted that he shouldn't act like a stranger just because he had moved out. They would not mind his company but he believed he was truly being intrusive no matter what was said. The maids were just being polite.

"Hi, Six-kun!"

The one who had addressed him so was one of the youngest members of the Battle Maids, specifically, Entoma.

"Hey, beastie. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes~ How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Don't want to be a nuisance is all."

He stepped forward and fully swung the door open to reveal the battle maids decorating boxes of varying sizes a top of the table they normally used to dine. There was one in particular that seemed big enough to fit the average-sized human. Only Six and Ainz knew its purpose.

"How's everything going? Are the boxes set?"

"The decorations and name placing are nearly complete. Everything is proceeding as planned."

It was Yuri's typical stern and quick summary he had just received.

"Cool. Just came here to check."

"Ah, excuse me, Six…"

It was Solution who had spoken up as she finished tying up a white ribbon on a box with Mare's name on it.

"What's up?"

"I could not help but notice a few names missing. Particularly, ones for Cocytus and I. Is this intentional?"

"Hm. Yeah, that IS weird…" A knowing smile formed on Six's face. "I guess I'll ask Ainz about it."

He was obviously not telling them something.

"Ooo~ It's a surprise then?"

Lupusregina wasn't the first to catch on, but the one who addressed it outright. Six said nothing but didn't deny her claims either which basically confirmed what she said was true.

"Anyway, you guys have been working hard. I can tell real effort has gone into those decorations. Of course, I already knew it would turn out this way so..."

The maids watched as Six retreated back outside from where he had come from only to return with his back turned to them as he walked backwards. The reason for this being the cart he dragged in. Within it lay copious amounts of food specifically made and brought for them.

"Ainz and I were pretty worried about you guys. You've been working for two days straight on many things without break. So…"

He parked the rolling object near where the presents currently sat.

"Chow down and relax for the rest of the day. And don't think about saying no. These are orders from the big man himself."

He stepped away from them all and began swiftly collecting the many boxes and stacking them masterfully on his arms and set them down in a nearby corner where they would not get in the way. Without any way of objecting to the sudden break, they all approached the cart filled with food, drinks, cups, plates, spoons, forks, and knives.

"While you guys do that…"

Six walked away from them and approached a wooden broom situated in a corner with a dustpan lying next to it. His intentions were made (maid) quite clear. He would begin cleaning as they ate. Despite how that might seem generous and kind, Six knew full well that what he was doing could be considered extremely rude.

"Six…"

There was no negative connotations to the name Yuri uttered and that all in Nazarick had come to respect.

"Hm?"

"We were the ones who did this," Her eyes briefly wandered over to the scraps of wrapping paper, ribbons, glitter, and other such things necessary for the decorations. Her workaholic tendencies kicking in, she moved away from the cart and adjusted her glasses in preparation so that she could do the cleaning instead. "So please-"

"Oh no, would you look at that..."

Six had cut the vice captain off as he suddenly reached into his pocket and let a ridiculous amount of shoveled dirt fall over around himself where the maids had left their mess.

Yuri stood there as she realized what he had just done. It wasn't out of concern for the now dirtied floor. It was because that action now meant that Six had the right to clean up after himself, and as a consequence, for them too. Only those outside of Nazarick didn't know about the pride the Pleiades had over cleaning their own messes.

"There's good food over here, Yuri-nee! Come get it before we eat it all."

Lupusregina began stuffing herself to the hearty helpings. Six looked away from the woman standing there and instead focused on the floor.

"Have fun with your sisters, Yuri. Family is important too, you know?" And with that Six completely focused himself on sweeping as he expertly began to gather it all.

Yuri had heard many wise words not only from her master but from Six as well, though his were few and far between. That was only to be expected. After all, the Courier was the only being in Nazarick who could fully understand Ainz and follow his lines of thought. Demiurge and Albedo were intelligent in their own right, but they could only understand a fourth of The Supreme One's plans.

He said that, but…

He never applied any of it to himself. And that was a tragedy. One such occasion that quickly came to mind was-

"What's with the look?" Six shook Yuri out of her thoughts. "A divine face like yours shouldn't look so worried." A genuine warm smile swept across the man. "Go on. Kick back. The rest of the day is for you guys."

He playfully shooed her away which finally forced her to concede. He watched her to make sure she sat down and joined her siblings. When that happened, his smile weakened but remained there nonetheless.

He cleaned the room as they chattered joyfully.

* * *

"Yep. You're all prepped."

A blonde-haired human woman stared into the red dulled eyes of a riot gear helmet. The man in front of her was known as Courier Six also known as Wesson Hall. He was one of the few people in Nazarick who didn't view her in a negative light. Of course, that could be attributed to the fact that he too was human and Not human in appearance. They got along well enough.

"What about you Sebas?"

The butler in question fixed his steely gaze on the man addressing him.

"Everything is accounted for and preparations have been made. I cannot thank you enough for you assistance in the matter." The butler was about to bow in a display of gratitude but was stopped before he could so by a rough gloved hand.

"It's no problem. My friend will make sure you two have all the privacy needed. So have fun. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"Thank you again."

"You got it." Six then turned around to face the skeleton that had been standing next to him. "They're good Ainz."

And with those words, the sound of a void coming into existence reached everyone's ears.

"Sebas."

Those words sparked the elder looking man. It was only natural since it came from the Overlord.

"Take these. And do not refuse them."

In his bony fingers, Ainz held ten gold coins he intended for them to splurge on.

"Your kindness knows no bounds."

Sebas and the woman next to him bowed in near unison after Sebas had accepted the coins with the maximum amount of appreciation. Unlike Six, Ainz did not stop it.

"You are excused. You may leave now."

And with those words, both beings walked alongside one another and stepped through the hole leading to the designated area.

…

Ainz suppressed a sigh. It was something that only Six could have picked up thanks to all the time he had spent with him.

"Tired?"

"A ruler never is."

Six let out a burst of air from his nose in slight amusement but did not comment on it.

"Albedo and Shalltear have asked me to try and change your mind regarding that whole date thing. They even said they would be fine with you having them both at the same time."

"I'm afraid their efforts are in vain. I plan on doing no such thing. There are other matters that require my attention." Ainz let out a small chuckle. "But to call your words an 'effort' would be amusing. You didn't even try. You knew what my answer would be."

Six shrugged. "Oh well, guess I'll let them know."

"Before you leave, I have a request…"

"Request?"

Ainz nodded.

"It concerns Cocytus."

* * *

Ainz, Six, Demiurge, Cocytus, Aura, Mare, Shalltear, Albedo, Pandora's Actor, Sebas, Entoma, CZ, Lupusregina, Yuri, Solution and Narberal were all present inside of the snowy globe known as Cocytus' residence. As unfortunate as it was, not everyone could be present here for obvious reasons. To abandon all posts would be beyond dumb. All but Six, Ainz, Shalltear and the Twins sat around a large wide and long table with an ice aesthetic.

"Hm. Aura. Mare. Shalltear."

The three respective heads turned to face the one who stood above all.

"Your participation in this please me greatly. I thank you for donning those outfits."

"There is no need!" It was Aura who had said this. "Any command from will be carried out without doubt."

The other two Floor Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Then let us begin."

Six's eyes wandered around the room he and Cocytus had set up in preparation for this new holiday. It had taken almost the entire day, but the room itself oozed Christmas cheer. It consisted of, snowmen, decorated trees, christmas lights, candles, rugs, and a (fake) fireplace crackling in the background. He watched as Mare, Aura approach the closest tree to them and grabbed as many presents as they were able to in their little arms. Shalltear did the same, however, the other tree held a smaller amount but that were larger in size.

They all handed boxes to the appropriate people situated in the area, leaving the ones meant for them underneath the trees. The jingling of bells on the twins' feet resonated throughout the room as they did this.

"Ainz-sama" Demiurge spoke up after his present had been placed in front of him. "Am I correct to assume that only you and Six are aware of what's inside?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Don't open them just yet." Six spoke after him. "We want you guys to do it all at once."

"Forgive me, but I just don't see the point in these gifts. Serving Nazarick underneath Ainz-sama is the greatest gift of all."

It was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians who had shared their opinions. Though it wasn't said, the rest of the NPC's there all agreed with her.

"Of course, but, well… you'll see."

That was all Six had to say on that matter.

Mare slowly placed a box in front of Entoma who promptly grabbed it and shook it in an attempt to figure out what was inside. She heard something solid knock softly against the box. It didn't help narrow down what could of possibly been inside. She turned to her right and found CZ shaking it dramatically in ludicrous speeds to try and figure it out as well.

"Hmm… I wonder what I got…" Lupusregina went to grab her present as well.

"Its silver."

That quick statement from Six forced the werewolf to cringe as she suddenly jumped back in utter disgust which earned some laughter from the people around him. It was only then did she realize that he was lying.

"The gathering of family… truly an invaluable occasion!" Pandora's Actor spread his arms as he said so. "But the contents within the box are mysterious. What could possibly be inside? An item capable of destruction? Or one that does the opposite…? The suspense is unbearable!"

Six and Demiurge couldn't help but smile at the Doppelganger's words and actions. However, they had different reasons as to why they did so. Ainz let out a cough and watched the final gift to be delivered.

"It seems all of you have received your presents. You-"

"Ainz-sama, I did not receive one." The doppelganger raised his hand as he interrupted him.

Ainz turned his head and looked at his own creation dead in the eyes and said:

"You will not get one." To say that those words did not hurt even in the slightest would be a lie. "But there is a reason as to why."

The last sentence peaked the devil's interest.

"Pandora's Actor has no gift… What does he have that we do not?" He mumbled to himself. A couple of more moments of thinking led him to making an educated guess. "That must be it. It cannot be anything else."

"You. Figured. Out. What. Is. Inside?"

"I believe so. There is only one way to confirm this…"

Demiurge looked at his master and received a nod of approval.

"You may all open your gifts!"

In near unison, all the NPC's either gently and methodically removed the wrapping or simply used brute strength. Others went somewhere between that.

"This is…"

"Bukubukuchagama-sama…"

"..."

"Hm. It seems I was correct."

"Whoa…"

The NPC's all broadcasted their reactions at what they just received. The objects that caused these reactions were the statuettes of every supreme being that had created the respective NPC's. The portions, color, and appearance were completely faithful to them all. They stood upright in unique poses.

"Ah, so that explains why you had me transform so much…"

Ainz nodded towards the NPC he thought of as his own child.

"May I ask who created these?"

It was Albedo who had asked that question.

"It was Six who had done so." Her master informed her.

"I can't take all the credit. Pandora's Actor helped me with the modeling and Ainz with the coloring. It was a team effort."

"Those who could not be with us here have also received these. You will see the others bear similar items as well."

"You sell yourself short, Six. The labor and sculpting that went into this is nothing short of amazing."

The Courier scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at Ainz' compliments.

"But there is one final gift you have yet to give."

"Oh, right. That…"

Six reached downwards towards his hip and drew his Ranger Sequoia. He then aimed it at Cocytus his intent made quite clear.

"This is my personal gift to you. You wanted to spar, no?"

"Yes. I. Did."

Cocytus placed the Warrior Takemikazuchi divine figurine back into the box and faced his opponent.

"Let's take this outside."

Cocytus agreed with him and stepped away from the table. Ainz kept his focus on the two about to spar as they exited the room and wordlessly made their way outside. The Courier went first before being followed by the Vermin Lord.

After they had left, Ainz fabricated the Mirror of Remote Viewing in front of him and let it float in the middle of the room.

"A little entertainment while you dine, no?" He let out a few chuckles.

"The time to dine has arrived!"

From the same door that the two beings had exited from, came along the short and absolutely adorable penguin known as Eclair along with his butlers. They pushed a large cart into the humongous room.

"Hm? Why are you serving the food?"

It was Shalltear who had asked that question.

"Unfortunately, there are no more chores available at the moment. As such, Ainz-sama decided that it should be me who brings the food in."

He said that, but it was actually the masked men in uniforms who did so.

"What about the other maids?"

Solution asked that.

"That is precisely the problem! They're the ones handling it all right now."

"You may begin serving the delicacies."

Ainz spoke up so he could get things rolling.

"As you command, Ainz-sama!"

And with that, the butlers commenced with the servings. Three of them sliced the cake in a slow and deliberate manner. The fourth butler carried a comically large tray of chicken and placed it in the middle of the table where the presents were and then proceeded to go and grab the drinks that each NPC had requested days prior.

A resounding bang came from outside.

Naturally, everyone's attention went to the floating mirror displaying the two in the middle of a snow storm. From what it looked like, it appeared Cocytus had blocked an incoming bullet from Six with his halberd. They stared at each other for a few more moments before Six nodded and sheathed his gun. He then drew out his katana and pointed the blade backwards.

It was then that he charged the towering bug. Faster than the normal eye could see, he swung his blade five times in under one second. Of course, Cocytus was no push over as well. He blocked every single swing with his weapon or nimbly moved out of the way. After a few seconds of defense, Cocytus switched over towards aggression and attempted to throw a punch just out of Six's field of view. The Courier dodged it just in time and then proceeded to wrap his arms around it as a counter. Cocytus couldn't help but clack his mandibles at the surprising amount of strength Six displayed as he yanked the icy arm and forced him to fall on the ground. The Courier went for a punch but found it caught by one of Cocytus' arms. The bug lord raised him into the air and went for an impale. Six deflected it with his katana as he swung his leg and kicked the NPC underneath his chin, causing him to let him go as a consequence. He shifted himself mid air and landed on his feet before rolling away from a swipe.

"I-It looks like they're tied..."

"No. They're not."

Shalltear corrected Mare.

"Why's that?"

Aura asked the vampire.

"Six was the first to land a physical blow, but Cocytus passive has been slowly eating away at him."

The NPC's all focused on the armored man and sure enough there he was opening and closing his hands and slightly shivering underneath all the cold.

"If he can't land anything significant in the upcoming exchanges, then he is sure to lose."

"Well put Shalltear. I didn't expect you to be so analytical." Demiurge's words earned a frown from her. "But I would like to know our master's opinion on the matter."

Ainz' eyes glowed as he realized that everyone was now focused on him.

"Cocytus has already lost this battle."

That was a bold statement. One that took most of NPCs by surprise.

"As for the reason why, it lies solely on the first exchange. Everything had been decided there."

"Please enlighten us who do not understand."

"Six took the initiative and decided to attack Cocytus first. Those flurries of swings were not random. It was a test of one's defenses. I saw a few openings in Cocytus' defenses. But I am a magic caster, not a fighter. There could have been many more I may have missed."

* * *

"I'm a little cold right now."

Large mandibles clacked against one another at Six's statement. The harsh snow and the heavy hounding wind wasn't the cause of this. It was the Frost Aura.

"Do. You. Wish. To. Continue?"

"Do I look dead to you?"

Cocytus' face shifted into what was his version of a smile.

"Those. Are. The. Words. I. Wanted. To. Hear."

Six took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before letting all of his air out. He took a stance and maintained a steady rhythm. He charged again and rushed Cocytus, copying the same movements had he done before. It was something that the Vermin Lord took notice of. The Courier reeled back his weapon and aimed for the same exact place where he had attacked last time. Cocytus decided to act ahead and block the area. It was only then that he realized that he had been deceived. The human's attack had been a feint.

Six redirected his attack at an amazingly fast speed and struck the butt end of his katana directly on Cocytus' face. A moment of disorientation was all Six needed. He rushed further in and performed a knee slide and raised his katana above himself just in time to block what would have been a devastating blow from Decapitation Fang. As he came from behind he used his left hand to karate chop behind Cocytus' legs and his katana to weaken the other as well.

The giant bug fell on both of his knees, but wasn't vulnerable in the slightest. Six watched as his tail came swinging his direction. He made a split-second decision and decided to jump over it and onto Cocytus' back. Unfortunately for him, his legs hadn't been so lucky. He felt a massive amount of pain explode down there which caused him to let out a loud grunt. But that didn't stop him.

"Acala's. Swo-"

Cocytus found a fist come crashing down on the back of his exoskeleton head. It felt as if his brain had suddenly stopped functioning. Six didn't stop there, he landed many more blows to the back of his head with the end of his katana over and over until the NPC finally fell to the ground. A large amount of miniscule snow clouded the area for a second. When it had passed, Six had his Katana placed underneath Cocytus' chin where there was no armor.

"That was… that was a good…"

Six felt all of the feeling in his body completely leave him, as well as his control. He fell forward and let his katana fall towards the snow, causing it to sink into it.

"Oh shit." He let out as he lay there. "I should have been more careful."

He smiled as the snow hit his face.

"Merry damn Christmas."


	5. Chapter 4

Response to Reviews:

**Fleece Johnson**: _Those spelling errors is what I get for rushing in posting it. Oh well. When it comes to the whole detailed OC's thing, yeah, I'm not going to do an origin story on the Courier or anything like that. Maybe I'll drop some quick background info if need be but that's about it. Regarding the pairings, I don't have a plan for that. It's something I'm still thinking about. Don't you worry though, if I do decide to do it, it won't be anywhere near half-assed._

**ChronoHyperion: **_I'm certainly not just inserting Six into the story of Overlord and letting it play out with him on the sidelines. Many things _will_ change_. _For the better or worse._

**Lord Metallex: **_I'm 95% sure they don't have any protection against it (correct me if I'm wrong). Radiation is one of the many things I'm contemplating on introducing. Everyone from YGGDRASIL and the New World will be utterly weak to it. At first at least._

**FriendlyTY: **_For sure Six will notice Momonga's inexperience with leading all of Nazarick. While the NPC's think their master to be flawless, Six will see through the BS but won't call it out. However, he won't stand there and just let mistakes happen. It is a team effort after all. _

**TheGoodDoggo: **_What makes Six's weapons Divine Class is the fact that they all have critical hits. While it might seem like nothing at first, it has the "Armor-Piercing Effect" on it. So not only are you doing a hell of a lot more damage, you also bypass defenses and resistances which is certainly a big deal - it might even be his crutch. His weapons are the only ones capable of doing such a thing. That's my excuse at least._

**MerptheNerp:**_ Yep, you guessed it, he has the more powerful ones hiding inside of ED-E in secret (for now.) He can make the perfect combination of weapons if he really wanted to decimate his opponent._

**FerunaLutelou: **I won't lie, I only thought about letting him learn Martial Arts at first, but you reminded me that he can also earn more perks and abilities through major events and books. Huge thanks for the reminder. I'll definitely incorporate that as the story continues - if that's okay with you. I don't like stealing ideas.

* * *

What would be the first word that would come to one's mind upon finding a village? Simple? Poor? Prosperous? Peaceful? Opportunity? Shelter? A certain someone thought none of these. The man standing before every resident only had six letters in mind. Quaint. Each home in this remote settlement mimicked one another save for varying sizes. White walls and triangular roofs is what they favored. At the center of this hamlet lay a wide set of steps that led to the only tall building in the area - a windmill. That was where he stood now… and in front of him…

"Predator became prey on this day. You terrorize this safe haven no more."

A towering monster on hind legs lay sprawled on the floor. It's freakishly long arms, giant hands, and insanely sharp nails on all four limbs were now rendered useless to it after it's death. A pink tongue hung out from where its skull should have been. The bright and immaculate ground all familiarize themselves with had unfortunately been stained with copious amounts of a certain liquid that would make non-violent folk turn pale. Over the body stood a mummified man. Unlike those undead, this one was very much alive. From head to toe nearly the entirety of his body lay covered in roller bandages. He wore a strange vest and even stranger pants that had gone through so many washes that they had lost their color. A set of pouches hung on his belt and aforementioned vest. The only thing discernable about him was the white collared shirt with the rolled up sleeves. His snakeskin boots were also questionable.

"Words cannot express my gratitude, sir! If you had not come sooner…"

A young man with deep brown shaggy hair bowed in immense and genuine gratitude. Were it not for the stranger in front of him, they would be hauling his eviscerated and split body into a jar. What would have been left of it anyway.

"Think nothing of it. It pleases me greatly to see that none of the people here perished to this Deathclaw."

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!"

An unending series of bows kept coming until the stranger raised his bandaged hand and made the young man stop. Fiery yet cold blue eyes met softer brown ones as he forced himself to cease his appreciation.

"... At the very least… may I know your name, sir?"

The savior seemed to study the young man in front of him before responding with:

"...Joshua Graham. I'm sorry to be a bother but-"

"That's nonsense! Please, whatever you need, if I can help I will."

"Then, if you could, I would like to be enlightened."

The man, now identified as Joshua Graham, sheathed his strange smoking weapon into its sheath and assumed a more relaxed stance.

"What do you know about this... Slane Theocracy?"

* * *

A usual silence filled the nearly identical hallways Six and the peppy woman accompanying him walked through. It had been a good few minutes since they had last encountered anything in the surprisingly kempt tomb. In all honesty, he had nothing he and Lupusregina could talk about. As such, there was an awkward air (from his perspective) that he had to abolish one way or another.

_But how should I go about it? There isn't anything I personally know about her save for the whole weird interest in my scars. She was way too curious about them. Topics like the weather, books, music, news, and politics are not something to gun for. _

Six briefly glanced at the maid without turning his head and found her beaming. As usual.

_People who can consistently put up a fake front like that make me uneasy. I guess that's why her and Albedo are the ones I'm most wary of. Momonga too. Speaking of the boney dude, I can't get a real read off of him. He is a skeleton so his facial expressions are always the same. His voice is ironclad as well. Only thing I got right now is that he's been damned nice to me so far. If my circumstances were different and I intentionally invaded… ah, I wouldn't ever pillage someone simply for money or shiny objects anyway._

Before his many trains that carried precious cargo of thoughts could continue, the gentle flames illuminating the passageway suddenly began to evaporate the moment a powerful wind blew through the entire area. In a few moments, every light source soon disappeared. An unsettling pitch black darkness ate him and Lupusregina. The sound of a blade leaving its scabbard soon followed. If he had his other outfit on him, he would have immediately activated his helmets night vision. For now he would have to settle with his own natural eyesight and his hearing to detect any threats.

An explosive hiss next to him would have earned an offensive response had it not been for the being who had done it. Lupusregina had one hand on her hip. The other hovered near her face as a bright luminescent light danced on her open palm. This was the first bit of info Six had received about her abilities.

"Can't see in the dark? You look like a fish out of water ~su."

She brought her other hand up to create two separate sources of light.

"I'm only human."

That was the only response he gave as he became entirely still. He was waiting for something - anything to let him know that danger was coming. His stillness persisted for half a minute before his posture relaxed somewhat. It was only pyromancer near who seemed unperturbed by the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"It wasn't wind that blew out those torches. Something is definitely watching us now."

"Ooooo… like a ghost?"

"...Yeah, sure, a ghost."

He said that as if it were a ridiculous notion. But his mind slowly began accepting the possibility that a lot more ludicrous things such as that could be more than a possibility. He couldn't deny what had been right in his face staring back at him. Skeletons, demons, vampires, elves, bug men and girls… the only thing he was concerned about was whether his weapons did anything to them. There was a good chance he was out of his element. If guns wouldn't work, then he would have to figure something out.

"Hey, Hall."

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

Six let silence roam freely among them both as he focused on that specific sense. Ten seconds passed by before he heard it too. It was a sound Six had never heard in his life. The best he could do to describe it was like a sort of soft tapping. As if someone's finger impatiently tapped against a surface. However, the speed of said taps was somewhere around 600 bpm. But it wasn't from a single source. It came from everywhere. It blended the sound of many taps with scrapes of moving stone.

"The hell is that? It's coming from the walls…"

Six took a few steps backwards and positioned himself in the center of the room with Lupusregina following suit.

"This is super scary ~su."

The tone of her voice indicated anything but a sense of dread.

"Look, whatever it is just make sure-"

He cut himself off as Lupusregina's flames suddenly vanished from her hands, the same cold presence from before flooding them like before. It was at this moment that Six heard a brick fall loudly to the floor. It was the first of many and he was utterly blind to the enemy at the moment. Next thing he knew, he felt something cold and powerful attach to his throat. He felt the familiar grasp of someone's hand and assumed somebody was now in front of him.

He swung his dagger horizontally and expected the sound of flesh to follow afterwards. Instead, he felt no resistance and heard his blade whoosh through the air. The fingers around his neck increased in power and felt his throat begin to close. But there was more to worry about than just his neck. He felt more fingers and thumbs around his hand where he held his blade. It had begun trying to pry his own jointed parts apart from Blood-Nap. Before he could do anything about this, he felt something strike his leg just behind his knee which caused him to lose some form of balance. It was at this moment that he felt more than ten separate punches on nearly every inch of his body.

As this all happened, he could hear the maid behind him slashing away at whatever enemies were assaulting them. He tried to speak, to ask just what exactly they were fighting but the hand strangling him made that a little difficult. He wasn't worried about her. Underneath the chaos currently unfolding before them he could hear giggling sadistically as she cut down an unknown amount of foes.

It was at this point that Six decided that he had enough. He had considered the possibility of getting swarmed by enemies. It was a scenario he learned to account for the hard way. This was thanks to a roaming group of ghouls led by a glowing one. It didn't happen in the open either. It was in a cave that had been used by a group of traveling merchants that had met their demise in that dark, damp, hollowed out rock.

Despite the many hands trying their damnedest to hold him back, Six reached into his pouch and pulled the pin on his mini-incendiary grenade. He drew it out and raised it into the air as more punches and slugs racked his body. Moments later, a bright blinding flash of light accompanied by a deafening explosion lit up the room. The Courier had become the source of light he needed. His apparel had immediately been set ablaze. A good amount of the hands attacking him either caught on fire as well or backed off at the sudden sound.

It was the first time Six had laid eyes on his foe. And it made his life one-hundred times easier. He had assumed that it was more zombies that had come to fight them. Instead, it was a ridiculous amount of green rotting hands that surrounded him. Every single one of them had marrow sticking out of the area that should have been on an arm. They all backed away with furious and urgently paced finger-steps. Strangely enough, this was the moment Six realized something.

_The strangling and punching… it didn't hurt at all._

He looked down at the hand that had held the explosive and realized there had been no damage to it. In fact, the fire that was currently eating at him hardly had any effect at all. It felt like he was on fire, yet there wasn't any pain to it. A very surreal experience.

_Whatever. I'll figure this crap out later._

In one swift move, Six brandished every single one of his throwing knives between his fingers and pitched them at ten different hands around him. In one fell swoop, they all dropped even deader than before. He sheathed his dagger and replaced it with his katana. In a flurry of swings, he hacked and slashed with supernatural accuracy and speed, destroying five hands every second that passed. Their ridiculously large and incoming numbers had yet to cease. The flames swallowing his entire body made for quite a sight. It's as if a being solely composed of flames had finally revealed itself, unleashing it's full fury on the unfortunate undead hands.

Two blurs from their respective users continued on for what seemed like a minute before the army of hands finally began to slow. Lupusregina stepped on what appeared to be the final hand no doubt about to meet the same fate as its allies. It twitched and writhed in pain as the heel crushed its palm. The thing would have been better off pretending it couldn't feel any sort of sensation from the attacks. But it had proven just now that it could feel a form of pain which was a bit of info that interested Six. That interest immediately vanished as he realized what his partner was doing.

With narrowed joyful eyes and a gratified smile on her face, she twisted and turned the heel in a deliberate and slow manner. In response, the decomposed hand convulsed in pain, it's fingers and thumb jerking and bending in pain. He didn't particularly feel empathetic towards the thing. It was trying to kill him after all. But still…

He began to pat himself down vigorously, the flames diminishing as he rapidly smacked away the dwindling fire on his clothing. It was after that he had finished dusting himself off that she finally decided to finish the enemy off.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined…"

Six looked down at the limp and cleaved corpses of the many rotted hands now as lifeless as they should have been.

"It can't hold a candle to Nazarick at all. Some 'tomb' it is. Even comparing it to Momonga-sama's is disrespectful."

"That's true, but that's not what I meant."

"Hm?"

"This is the most extreme example of a hand jive I've ever seen. It just rubs me the wrong way. Different strokes for different folks, y'know?."

He kneeled and began observing the limp that had somehow died from a stab wound. His gloved normal hand came into contact with another green and utterly putrid one. He didn't bother with it any more than that. It was at this point that all of his questions could be answered with one word.

Magic.

"Let's keep going." Six reached into one of his many pockets and drew a single white pill that he promptly threw into his own mouth and dry swallowed. "I'm looking forward to meeting the mastermind behind all this crap."

And with that, he walked onward without looking back at the red-haired beauty following him. After what seemed to be a minute of slow cautious walking from only Six, they came upon a dead end room with yet another staircase they had to descend.

"_Don't_ push me down the stairs again." The Courier warned.

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Lupusregina pretended to think about his request.

"Then think long and hard."

She couldn't help but laugh as her mind wandered into the gutter. Six simply shook his head in disapproval but couldn't help but be somewhat amused as well, the smile on his face making that quite clear.

A wordless walk down the stairs did not take long. Once they were at the base, Six carefully surveyed the area and found the room he might have been looking for.

"Hey, look, a sarcophagus."

"Your power of observation is amazing." He could not have been more sarcastic. "If I were a betting man - which I have been on occassion - then I'm guessing that's where all the coin is kept."

"So where's the…" Lupusregina searched her brain for the right word. "...boss?"

"There." Six pointed to his right at what seemed like nothing. That was until an upright figure emerged from where he had been resting. And it seemed he wasn't too happy at the intruders who insisted on invading his home.

"LEAVE..."

His words were clear, loud, resound and full of hostility. His intent was made very clear.

"We're here for a bit of a treasure. Not you. I would rather not fight in all honesty."

"IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, THEN WHY ENTER MY TOMB AT ALL?!"

"Beca-"

"BECAUSE OF YOUR GREED! YOU ARE THIEVES! YOU WOULD DARE INVADE MY HOME AND ASSUME I WOULD HAND EVERYTHING TO YOU?!"

[Speech 100/65]

"Believe or not, we're here to help you."

Those words eased some of the negativity surrounding the old and mummified being.

"BY ATTACKING?!"

[Speech 100/70]

"We had no choice but to do so. Otherwise we would have died."

"SAY THAT I BELIEVE YOU. WHAT AID DO I POSSIBLY NEED?"

"At some point, someone from above will come here and truly destroy your home. There are men hiring others to raid your tomb. It's only a matter of time before they send in those who are truly capable."

The Mummy Lord stayed silent.

[Speech 100/80]

"But if I were to come back, with some gold in tow. They would truly believe I defeated you. Of course, I'd tell them I snuck past and avoided some fighting, so the air of danger is still present. Believe me, I know what's it like to have someone try to destroy and steal all that is precious to me."

"...HOW MUCH?"

"How much do you think two fallen nobles need?"

A deep scoff came from the Mummy Lord.

"GREED IS LIMITLESS."

"Well, yeah, but you're the one with-"

"I'M FULLY AWARE OF MY POSSESSIONS. THIS IS ALL I EARNED IN MY LIFETIME. AND ALL I ASK FOR."

"Right. So…"

The Mummy Lord thought to himself for a moment.

"IF IT WILL LET ME REST…" The mummy turned his back to the two adventurers and motioned for them to follow him.

"I really appreciate it. Truly."

A hum of acknowledgement came from the mummy. Six and Lupusregina stepped forwards and eyed the one lording the tomb. Despite being old and elbamed, the mummy briskly walked towards his sarcophagus.

"What's with all of this construction? What was being built here?"

It was the woman who had asked both those questions.

"REMNANTS OF CANCELLED CONSTRUCTION." The lord left it at that. Once he reached his destination he pressed his finger against the backside of the stone. Moments later, creaking and stone grinding against each other harmonized with the clicks of cogs.

"SINCE WE ARE ASKING QUESTIONS, WHAT IS A WEREWOLF DOING WITH A HUMAN?"

"You can tell?"

"BUT OF COURSE. I'VE BEEN ALIVE FOR CENTURIES. THERE IS NO RACE THAT I DON'T KNOW OF."

"We're companions." A wink from Lupusregina accompanied that statement.

"Partners actually."

"That's the same thing."

"**It isn't**." A small amount of venom dripped from the Courier's tone. It had caught Lupusregina somewhat off guard but quickly disregarded it after hearing a "Shit, uh, Sorry." escape from him.

"THERE." The deep voice caused them both to focus on yet another set of stairs that led downwards.

Without another word, he descended first and made his way to the bottom. When Lupusregina and Six reached the bottom, they couldn't help but be impressed with the amount of loot lying in front of them. The entire room glinted brightly as artifacts and gold coin hugged one another closely. Six guessed that one could potentially start a whole new nation with all of this.

The Courier turned to look at the Mummy Lord.

"Do you have any bags around here?"

* * *

"I thank you for your hospitality, Rowan."

The man, who could have been mistaken for a mummy, sat across the younger male who he had saved from the beast he had identified as a Deathclaw.

"It's the least I can do. After hearing how long you were on the road, I knew I had to do something."

Graham nodded and watched as a woman - the resident's wife - placed a plate steak and bread in front of him. They exchanged pleasantries.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"In truth, that's something I don't enjoy talking about."

"Ah, then please forgive-"

"But you learn from the mistakes of others. What did you want to ask?"

"...Your wounds, how did they come about?"

"...I was covered in pitch, lit on fire, and thrown off a canyon."

"That's… I'm sorry. May I ask how you lived?"

It was at this moment that he remembered the exact words he had told to a certain courier.

"I survived because the fire inside burned brighter than the fire around me."

If that wasn't inspirational than Rawon didn't know what was. It had been faith and willpower that had gotten Joshua through such events. He decided that he didn't want to push any further on his savior's past.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Rawon shook his head.

"No. That was is it." He adjusted himself and sat upright. "Let's remove the sour mood and begin eating."

Rowan grabbed the knife and fork laying next to the plate, with Joshua doing the same.

"So, about the Slane Theocracy, you wish to head there?"

Graham nodded.

"I'm… interested in their doctrine. Namely, their gods and history. Anything else after is useful as well."

"That's usually common knowledge. Where are you from?"

"New Canaan."

"I've never heard it of it."

"It's far into the west."

Complete shock soon washed over their faces. That would explain why he knew nothing about the Theocracy.

"You come from there?"

Joshua confirmed it once again with a nod.

"Unbelievable… you must come across monsters like that all the time."

"That is unfortunately the case. Safety is a luxury I can't afford."

"Right, well," Rawon cleared his head. "Back on topic. Ask me and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"I thank you once again…" Joshua made to go for his forks but hesitated for a moment. "I apologize in advance for the unpleasant sight."

He parted the rolling bandages covering his mouth to reveal more of his disturbingly smooth and reddened skin along with his equally damaged lip. He then grabbed the fork in his right hand and the knife with his left. He swiftly cut a piece off and placed it inside his mouth and proceeded to chew.

"It will take a lot more than that to upset my stomach." Rowan did the same as his savior had and began eating as well. The ambience of other people in the town going about their business removed what would have resulted in an awkward kind of silence as they both ate for about thirty seconds.

"Where would you like to start?"

"As early as is currently known about the Theocracy's history. I don't care how long it is."

"...Okay, well, let's start with the Six Greats gods…"

And so, Rowan told Joshua all he knew. From the God of Life to the God of Death, he described as much as he personally knew to his savior. He told him about when they appeared and when they no longer lived. About as much as their legacy as possible - And more.

"So the Theocracy surfaced around 600 years ago after the appearance of these _gods_."

The way Joshua pronounced that last word made it quite apparent that he did not believe them to be anything of the sort.

"Those _gods_ are very much real, Graham."

"Of that I have no doubt, but they are not _him_."

"Could you elaborate?"

"For God is Spirit, so those who worship him must worship in spirit and in truth."

"Meaning?"

"God is not simply a more complex physical being, or a limited creature. Our Lord is not restricted to hearing, seeing, or being in a single location, like the false gods of most religions."

"...I see."

It was plain to see that Rowan and his wife didn't buy any of it.

"Whether God is real or not, his existence doesn't depend on what you believe or what I say." Joshua took another bite from his steak, but also added in a bite of bread. "And what of the Theocracy themselves?"

He decided to change the subject. Rowan informed him all he could of what they do and aim to achieve, at least from his perspective. But there was something else Joshua was curious about.

"What caused the war between the Elf Country and the Slane Theocracy?"

Rowan shrugged. "It was never publicly stated. But their transgression must have been quite serious if war was suddenly waged."

"Interesting…"

Joshua now had an idea of what he needed to do at this point. He had been living in this New World for over five months now and it was only now that he had decided to venture on his own without his family - the Dead Horses.

First contact with this world didn't start well. Demi-humans weren't known for being compassionate towards humans. He had come to learn of their existence in the worst way possible. Joshua doesn't like killing, but…Anyway, their intent was to make them into slaves. Of course, the Burned Man let no such thing happen. In the end, they had emerged victorious with only a few members of the tribe coming out with negligible wounds. Since then he made it his mission to set up a home for his family and expanding it further. Afterwards, he had decided to head off on his own in search for other civilizations. And here he was now. As for what to do next...

"What's the fastest way to reach the nation?"

* * *

"Mission accomplished. Here's the money shot."

Six proudly stated as he stood in front of Momonga and next to Lupusregina with a large brown sack slung over his right shoulder. It was filled to the brim with gold coins taken from the confines of the Mummy Lord's treasury. He dropped it in front of the Overlord who sat in on the Throne of Kings. He noted how Momonga's red orbs within his eye sockets increased in power. The sack itself was quite ridiculous in size. From a villagers perspective it was more than enough to feed many lifetimes of ordinary people.

"...This is an amount I did not expect."

"Yeah, sorry, there was more but-"

"You misunderstand. The coin you have brought has gone above and beyond my expectations. Make no mistake, this is a triumph that greatly benefits Nazarick."

"Oh…"

"Now, for the official report from you. Albedo."

From out of thin air just like Ainz had previously done, the horned woman withdrew a business-like notebook along with a pen.

"Normally, I would have you and the other guardians do this yourselves, but in order to be more efficient I will have Albedo record it for you."

"Alright, well-"

Six told Ainz all he deemed to be important. He started the moment he came across the capital known as E-Rantel of the Re-estize Kingdom. He went into further detail about everything he had gathered from overhearing locals to asking questions one should consider common knowledge. Which, of course, drew attention to him.

"And what did you say?"

"I told them I was from the West. Apparently, that place is almost entirely populated by Demi-humans. Humans are almost always slaves."

"...Does this upset you?"

"The strong eat the weak. It's the natural order… anyway, I have a map from those two _very _grateful nobles I mentioned."

In Momonga's opinion that the NPC's would have deemed as objective, he believed that to be a great move from Six. There was no doubt in his mind that those two men would call upon his services one day for another job surely to increase their wealth even more. After all, greed is limitless. It could prove to be a great source of income. Of course, Momonga wouldn't settle for just that. Nazarick demanded more.

"Excellent. Pass it to me."

And Six did so. He approached the throne and handed Momonga the plain map with all of the surrounding kingdoms and other such things belonging to that area. Re-estize Kingdom, Bahurath Empire, Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom, Dragonic Kingdom, Argland Council State - it was all there.

Ainz felt like collapsing as his eyes scanned this all. He expected the world around him to be foreign, but the impact of all this new information hit him harder than he had imagined. Of course, to those who looked at him, he remained as regal and powerful as ever.

"You exceeded my expectations once again." Momonga's red eyes flicked towards Six. "To not reward you would bring great shame upon me." He folded the map and placed it within the void that stored whatever else he kept there.

"Is there anything in particular you desire?"

"Huh? Er, no, I can't think of… actually… yeah." Six looked down at the ground for a moment and then met the crimson spheres of light. "The Mummy Lord I encountered in that tomb... I promised to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed by outsiders. Is there some way you can help with that? Y'know, cover up the ground and all?"

"Where is it located?"

"Here." Six got closer to the map and pointed to the spot in between E-Rantel and E-Pespel.

"I see. Granted. Though, you must wait until Nazarick is properly hidden."

"Right."

"You are dismissed, Six. You may relax until further need of you. Here is your Pip-Boy as you call it."

Six nodded, grabbed the item laying on Momonga open's palm and silently but casually waved goodbye. He turned and began walking away until Momonga's voice caused him to stop.

"You are also allowed to roam freely between the floors with the exception of the Eight Floor. Consider it another reward for your efforts."

He turned his head, a genuine smile placed on his face. He gave Momonga an easygoing salute before finally exiting. After he had done so, the Overlord immediately addressed Lupusregina.

"Now, tell me what you have found. All of his thoughts. None to be left unchecked."

Lupusregina, who had been kneeling before her master stood up and looked up at him.

"Yes. From what [Animal Instinct} gathered, he hasn't shown any sign of possible betrayal. In fact, he has a great amount of respect and awe for you, Momonga-sama."

To say this was favorable for the Overlord would be an understatement.

"Umu. Good. What else?"

"He has a deep curiosity when it comes to magic, he questions everything around himself in an attempt to understand it. In addition, he always tries to go for diplomatic solutions whenever interacting with others, though he isn't opposed to fighting…"

"Continue."

"I did find something that angers him."

Momonga slightly leaned in.

"When we were speaking with the Mummy Lord, I said that me and him were partners to which he corrected by saying companions. When I told him it was the same, he seemed to become… bitter and resentful towards something I couldn't discern."

"Interesting… and this was at the mention of companionship… I will make a note of it. Anything else?"

The brown-skinned maid thought about his question for a moment

"Yes. He also has a desire to befriend all within Nazarick."

"Is this for malicious purposes?"

The maid shook her head. "No. It seems to simply be his nature."

"I see…" Ainz began to go deep within his non-existent brain and think about the information supplied to him. It was only after five seconds that he realized that he had yet to properly respond.

"My apologies, it seems I was lost in my own thoughts - good work today, Lupusregina. I hope you can forgive me for sending you out on a potentially dangerous assignment like that."

"What are you saying? We all live to serve you, Momonga-sama! There is nothing more we would like as your servants!"

An approving smile and nod came from Albedo.

"Umu. Rise. You are dismissed and may do as you please until I have need of you once more."

Lupusregina did as she was told and left the Throne Room, the doors closed behind her slowly after she had left.

"...It seems Six has proved himself. Still, only a fool would utterly trust an outsider. I still do not know how he would react should his circumstances change."

"Then, Momonga-sama, if you will it, all of Nazarick will attack Six should he betray us."

"Of this I have no doubt. For now, I shall let him be and return to my personal chamber."

"As you say."

Momonga didn't respond. Instead he stayed silent and teleported away from the Throne Room.

Albedo's constant smile instantly evaporated upon her master's disappearance. Her hate and jealousy towards Six had increased tremendously. How could a stranger - an intruder - accomplish more than all of Nazarick's servants had done as a combined force? This wasn't mentioning the high praise her Lord has bestowed upon the Courier who seemed to think nothing of it. It nearly drove her mad.

"_He sees you as the head wife, no?"_

It was at this moment that she remembered her colleague's words. Although there was sound logic behind his reasoning, Albedo could not bring herself to ask aid from someone she currently did not like. Instead she decided to begin resuming the work she had been working on before she had been summoned. She closed the book she had written in and tucked it away into a void.

* * *

"Do you guys know where ED-E is?"

Six had stopped his stroll in front of a group of three maids who seemed to be cleaning the already pristine Nazarick.

"Last I remember… he was with Lumiere."

The one on the left responded first.

"He's taken quite a liking to her."

The other maid in the center added in.

"Oh, really? Do you guys have any idea where they might be?"

"Try the cafeteria or look for her in the Ninth Floor. She should be on her duties."

The last one on the right pointed Six in the right direction.

"Thanks! Appreciate it!" He switched from a brisk walk to a speedy jog.

"Don't run in the halls!"

The final maid's words caused her other two companions to freeze in both fear and shock. Their immediate thought was that their friend has suddenly gone mad. To give orders to someone much higher in their hierarchy was quite literally a death sentence. And while Six might be an outsider, a being on the same level as their master deserved as much respect one would give to the floor guardians.

"Sorry!"

Six yelled back as he slowed down and instead began power walking. The maid's friends all stood there in utter shock and surprise. The one who committed the "offence" looked at the other two with a curious and confused expression.

"What?"

* * *

Six soon found himself standing near the entrance of the mess hall. He breathed in the mouth-watering food capable of making him weep in joy and scanned the room in search of the one and only companion known to always be by his side. To say ED-E meant a lot to him was an understatement. He absolutely loved that floating little bastard.

To his disappointment, his faithful pal was nowhere to be seen. It was impossible for him to accidentally miss him - the bot stuck out like a ghoul in the mojave. So there was only one logical course of action he could take.

"Hey. Have any of you seen ED-E?"

He spoke loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear him but not obnoxiously so. Almost all of the eyes belonging to the beautiful maids quickly went to him after he had spoken.

"Welcome back, Six… wan."

The Courier recognized the woman who had addressed him - Pestonya Shortcake Wanko. Where else could you find a woman with a dogs head? She stood next to an occupied table before slowly making her way towards the mailman.

"Hello, Ms. Wanko. Would you by chance know where ED-E went?"

The lady nodded at his question.

"I have. Last I remember, I saw him following CZ and Entoma… wan"

"Hm… any idea as to where?"

"I'm afraid not -wan."

"Dammit. I'll ask one of the battle maids then."

"Sorry, I could not help further -wan."

"Then back to the tenth floor I go…"

Six quickly departed and left the room that he had not realized went quiet as soon as he had revealed his presence.

* * *

{Ah, would you happen to be lost?}

Six stopped dead in his tracks after he had arrived in the Tenth Floor of Nazarick. A feminine and young voice had suddenly filled his head.

_Who the fuck is in my head right now?_

{Apologies, I forget we have yet to be properly introduced. I am Aureole Omega, Area Guardian of the Eight Floor.}

_Oh… sorry about the swearing. You just caught me off-guard. So this is the whole "message" thing Momonga talked about. Pretty cool actually. I'm gonna guess that Momonga already told you who I am?_

{That would be correct}

_Wait, you asked if I was lost… which means you're in charge of these teleportation gates - hey, I know we just met, but could you do me a favor? Can you tell me where ED-E is? I would assume you've kept track of who went where. If it helps, I've been told that he was seen with CZ and Entoma._

{It is not a problem… coincidentally, it seems that Entoma and CZ are on the Sixth Floor along with Yuri as well.}

_Nice. Thanks for making my life easier._

{Of course, it was my pleasure. Until next time}

Six suddenly felt… something leave his mind. He couldn't quite describe the feeling that had suddenly left. The best he could say was that it felt as if he had suddenly forgotten why he had entered a room for.

_Time for a long walk to the Sixth Floor…_

And so he set off in search of his companion.

* * *

_Well this is appropriate… it's unfathomably hot as well. Strangely enough, it's not negatively affecting me in the slightest…_

Six was trying to piece together what exactly happened to him. Undeniable evidence that he become a lot more durable and stronger had shown up. This was just another example of that. The question was, just how much more? If he could casually walk underneath these conditions underneath all of the thick clothing he currently wore, then what else could he handle? He should begin some experiments. Maybe here would be a good place to begin and test that…

Six eyed the flowing and bubbling lava. He raised his right hand and then looked at it. This would do.

The Courier looked up at the sky and tried looking past the heavy smoke clouds consuming everything above him. In the distance he could see the outlines of many strange beings he quickly guessed to be demons. He ignored all of that and proceeded to the river of lava.

Once he had gotten close enough, he took a knee and removed the glove that no doubt would have been completely destroyed had he not taken it off. Six leaned in closer and slowly dipped his fingers into the liquid.

_Nothing… no pain…_

He put his entire hand within the lava and felt the same sensation as before. He moved his hand back in forth - his fingers spread within as he felt the liquid pushing against his hand but failing to stop it. It was liking dipping his hand into hot water.

Before he could remove his hand, in the corner of his eye, he saw something moving within the deep river of lava. It was then that he made out what appeared to be a tentacle rise out for a moment before going back inside.

_Wonder who or what that was._

Six stood up and looked at his unharmed hand. He flexed his fingers to make sure they still worked correctly before placing his glove back on. It was then that he had finally noticed what appeared to be ruins in the distance. He might have noticed it a lot sooner had it not been for the smokey clouds hiding it.

_Maybe it's where Demiurge lives?_

His intent was to greet the devil and ask for directions. Six then realized that the flowing river of death actually led right towards the destroyed temple. Ironically enough, the area over yonder resembled something more holy than demonic. He wondered if that was intentional. Six chose to stop his power walking and instead go at a normal pace.

Once Six had actually gotten closer, he noticed that a lot of the destruction made it seem as if a great battle had taken place here. What remained of the statues and pillars lay on the floor randomly. He had no idea if this was intentional or not, but it wasn't something he was concerned with. His attention was more focused on those demonic beings near the entrance to the quite literally Blazing Temple.

Six didn't let all of these new surroundings and demons take away from his usual speech. As was appropriate for him, he waved at those guarding the gate to catch their attention.

"You guys! Hey! Does Demiurge live here?" He used his head to indicate the ruins.

The demons Six had yet to identify as the Evil Lords all quickly bowed in respect. An action that Six hated.

"Please don't do that. I don't like being shown respect - it makes me feel awkward." He raised both hands in front of him and shook them rapidly in rejection.

"If that is what you wish Courier Six-sam-"

"That same goes for honorifics. Call me Six or Courier." Six cut off one of them - a male who took a great amount of liberty when revealing skin.

"...It will be so. As for your question, our master does reside here. Do you wish to see him?"

"Yeah, that's right."

After hearing confirmation, one of the Evil Lords in the area, a grey-skinned woman with a black birds head went inside. Ten seconds passed after she had left and Six began playing with his Pip-Boy in search for a song to listen to so time could pass by faster. However, he was not allowed to do this as Demiurge himself soon appeared before him with his servant following behind him. The Arch-Devil was the first to speak.

"Welcome to the Seventh Floor, Courier."

"Heya, Demiurge. This is a pretty cool place you have." Six turned his head as he looked left and right. "Your creator made it right?"

"Indeed. It pleases me to know that others find enjoyment in it as well."

"Thought so. Anyway, I just came here to say hi while I was here and all. I'm heading to the Sixth Floor."

"I see that you immediately took the chance to fully explore Nazarick after my master allowed you to do so."

"Of course, I want to get to know Nazarick better."

"Or perhaps to begin probing for weaknesses."

Demiurge decided to address the elephant in the room. Six betraying Nazarick was something that, should it occur, wouldn't surprise anyone. If you weren't originally from this Great Tomb then you were considered an outsider who almost certainly harbored ill-intent. One of the Courier's goals right now was to prove that he had no such intentions. He knew better than anyone that trust didn't come easily.

"Nah. I've already done that."

"...Pardon me?"

"I mean the security on the First Floor - the one Albedo set up with the fake gaps in the patrol routes. When I was leaving for my mission I noticed the 'weaknesses' as I was leaving."

Six couldn't help but smirk at his own words. A smile then crossed Demiurge's face and he let out a short burst of laughter.

"You are trying to goad me. I will admit, it was almost successful. But I doubt you were able to fully comprehend all of Nazarick in your short time within Nazarick. An obvious bluff but you knew that. Very amusing."

"I'm glad you think so. Well, I'll take my leave. Eh, but before I do… where's the other teleportation gate?"

Demiurge turned his body and pointed in the appropriate direction.

"You will find it over there."

"Cool. Thanks. See you around."

Six walked away Demiurge and towards where he would find the gate.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you, Courier."

The mailman didn't bother looking back as he lazily waved after hearing the devil's words.

* * *

In an instant, Six's feet planted themselves in the dense forest within the Sixth Floor. Unlike the last time he first arrived here, the sun was shining brightly and he could clearly see all of the beautiful fauna that the wasteland couldn't even dream of. Back home…

Six created a frown on his face as the memory of it all came flooding back. All those bastards who betrayed him. Some 'companions' they were if he could find them he would-

The lone man in the dense area suddenly and slowly breathed in and exhaled at the same speed.

_That's in the past. Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. Control your emotions..._

"U-Um, h-hello, Six."

Six whipped his head to his right and saw Aura's twin. In his inner turmoil he had failed to notice the pointy-eared boy. He cursed himself for letting his guard down and fully. His sudden movement had seemed to startle the boy slightly. The courier went back to his normal attitude, deciding to stop his weeping over spilled milk.

"Mare, right?"

A nod came from the Dark Elf. Six remembered the first time they 'met'. It obviously wasn't a proper introduction so now was a good time to do so. The Courier also noted that the young boy had not attempted to call him "sama" which certainly pleased him. Maybe his sister told him?

"Are, are you looking for ED-E by chance?"

"Yup. Know where he is?"

Another nod from Mare.

"He's over here… f-follow me please."

And Six did as he was told. The environment around Six wasn't hard to navigate as kept up with Mare's pace. The jungle-like area containing thorns and other such things that would normally impede someone's progress. He had never been deeper into this area due to the fact that he had been more curious about the colosseum when he had come to. The Courier wasn't surprised in the slightest as Mare masterfully navigated through the area better than he ever could.

"Were you waiting for me by the gate?"

Six decided to make conversation.

"Ah, n-no, not at all, I sensed you the moment you used the gate and came to see."

"Hold on, Is this an ability all the other Floor Guardians have?"

"Yes… all of us possess it."

_So that's why Demiurge came out so quickly from his temple. He already knew someone was on his designated floor._

"Pretty neat. Sounds useful for intruders. Wait, so that's why you and your sis had no clue how I got into the Sixth Floor."

"Erm… do you r-remember how you got here?"

Six shook his head.

"No and it irks me. Nazarick is perfectly guarded from what I've seen yet I somehow managed to get in but don't recall how. It's all one giant black out."

Mare suddenly stopped in his tracks near what seemed to be a tiny clearing devoid of trees. It seemed like the perfect place for someone to set up a picnic or stargaze depending on what time it was.

"...We're here."

Six walked closer towards Mare and quickly recognized the four forms of people - Yuri, Entoma, CZ and ED-E. Entoma seemed to be lazing around a hammock-like web above and near CZ who held the eyebot in a bear hug as she looked up at her eldest sister who seemed to be reprimanding her.

"What's up?" Six's voice cleaved through the area quickly, all of the attention instantly on him. As soon as ED-E noticed his companion he easily freed himself from CZ's iron grip and sped on over to his master as he happily beeped at him.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, bud." Six rubbed the top of the bot affectionately like one would to a pet.

"S-six! I did not expect to see you here so soon."

Yuri seemed to have forgotten about her younger sister. For the moment.

"Well here I am. The mission went well. We learned a lot about this New World we're in but I don't want to get into the nitty gritty. Momonga will let everyone know what we've uncovered soon I'm sure."

"What's it like up there?"

It was Entoma who had asked this.

"Beautiful… like nothing I've ever seen. Something I couldn't ever imagine. Life is just… everywhere. Nothing is corrupted. No polluted air, no contaminated water, no monsters or raiders out to constantly kill you, no haywire machines hellbent on killing you, no war. Peaceful- compared to the wasteland at least. A dream. My wanderlust is coming back to me and I want to see more of the world maybe I'll even ask Momonga for…"

He stopped talking and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry…"

"...It sounds nice." CZ commented.

"Yeah…"

"There is no need for apologies Six. From what Momonga-sama has said, it seemed like conflict was constantly around where you were. It's only natural that you would feel this way."

A genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, teach."

"...Teach?"

_Shit. I offended her._

"Er, sorry, you just reminded of a teacher is all - y'know what I take it ba-"

Six cut himself off after noticing the prideful and satisfied look on Yuri's gleaming face, her right hand near her glasses as she readjusted them with a confident v-shaped smile on her face.

_I guess she likes that…_

"What are you guys doing here, anyway? You didn't cause trouble, right, ED-E?"

Denying beeps came from the floating bot.

"Quite the opposite, he's been well-behaved."

"That's good to hear."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same for CZ."

Yuri's angry gaze went back to her sister.

"What'd she do?"

ED-E released robotic noises full of exposition.

"Ah, got it. You don't seem upset about that though."

More high-pitched sounds were let loose from the eye.

"...ED-E is cute."

Noises of joy came from the mentioned being as he bobbed up and down while moving left to right as a form of expression.

"But that doesn't mean you can just take him as you please."

CZ averted her eyes from the eldest maid like a child would.

"What the hell is this?"

Six voiced his curiosity as he only just now noticed a feature his companion never had before. Near the bot's rump lay what appeared to be a sticker of some sort. Six forcefully but not roughly turned ED-E around like a globe so he could fully see the item plastered near its ass.

"...A sticker."

_Gee, thanks. I couldn't tell._

"CZ…"

Yuri's anger only increased at the sight at the silver object pasted on ED-E.

"...Uwah."

It was then that Six began laughing. It was the first time they had heard him do so. It wasn't the kind of laughter one would produce when they made fun of someone else. It was pure happiness. His higher-pitched chortles quickly died down as he gathered back into his normal self.

"You really like ED-E, huh?"

"...Mm."

The Courier looked at his companion and began petting him once again.

"That makes me happy."

His cheerful smile suddenly turned into one of sadness. It was as if he was reminiscing about something. Yuri didn't know if she should address his quick change in demeanor but didn't get a chance to even try before the Courier switched back to his casual self.

"Anyway, I came here looking for ED-E and Entoma."

The arachnid maid who had been silent thus far perked up at the sound of her name in a mix of curiosity and concern.

"What do you need, Six?"

"I wanna test something. Could you do me a favor and eat me?"

"E-eat you?!" Yuri lost her composure for a moment but quickly recovered thanks to her status as an undead. "May I ask why?"

"Like I said, it's a test - for me. I want to see just how durable I am. I dipped my hand into lava on the Seventh Floor on my way here and didn't receive any damage. So right now, I'm trying to see just how far I can go. It'll only take a moment. Besides, what use is someone like me who can easily die from chomps alone?"

"...That makes sense."

_I can't tell if CZ is sarcastic or not._

"Okay~" It didn't take long for Entoma to agree with him. Though Yuri seemed apprehensive about it. The monster girl hopped off her web and approached him.

"Let's start here." Six rolled up the sleeve of his white long-sleeved collared shirt all the way up to his shoulder and fully exposed his arm. Fortunately for him, Entoma preferred the arm of muscular men over others, though he did not know this. "Pick anywhere on my arm - and _don't_ hold back."

Entoma placed herself near Six's forearm and studied it for a few seconds before suddenly leaning forward and going for a bite.

…

No blood. No pain. No yelling. Nothing negative had occurred. She wasn't able to pierce his flesh in the slightest. In all honesty, Six didn't know what he should have expected but in order to make sure…

"Are you actually trying?"

"Mm-hm." She muffled as she continued

He felt her chomping down for sure, but it didn't produce any results. It was comparable to a normal human trying to bite down on metal. In fact… it kind of tickled in a strange way.

"Your arm tastes really good." Entoma said as she continued 'consuming' him.

"It does?"

_The more you know._

"Really good…"

Her biting had now included the attempt at trying to slurp him up which is how he assumed other spiders like her would eat. He wanted to know just how good he supposedly tasted.

"Can I get a number out of ten?"

"Ten." Her answer was quick and sure. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt proud of that.

"Hm… alright." Six watched her continue her excessive eating. The silence around him was starting to make the mood awkward. "...That's enough for now. Could you let go?"

Entoma did as she was told, however, Six did not fail to miss the disappointment she showed from her movements.

"Thanks for that. It gives me an idea as to what I want to do next. Again, I appreciate the help, Entoma."

"It was my pleasure."

"Anyway, I'm going back to the Ninth Floor. You coming, ED-E?"

The bot agreed to follow his best friend and quickly boosted himself next to Six.

"...What are you going to do?"

Six focused his attention on CZ. "Eat and then sleep just in case Momonga needs me for something later on. I'm only human after all. It'd be cool if I had the advantages you guys did." Six turned around. "See you guys later. C'mon ED-E."

A single beep came from his companion.

"And thanks for guiding me, Mare." He turned his head to face the boy who only nodded at him in response.

* * *

Six never felt so full in his entire life. Which was ironic since he always used to carry a bag filled with plenty of food capable of feeding more than one person for a week. He arrived at the maids' room Momonga had assigned him to. Six was aware that he was only placed here at the start so he could be monitored by the Pleiades in case he decided to try anything.

With ED-E behind him, he approached the spare room and turned the knob that led to it. He opened it and stopped when he found a certain someone lying on his bed.

"Solution?"

Indeed, it was the blonde maid that lay on her chest facing the doorway. She used her arms to support herself up which were also 'coincidentally' positioned below her bosom which made her breasts stand out more.

"Who else?" She answered seductively as her fake eyes locked with his own.

"This isn't your room." Six responded flatly.

"I know." Her sultry wink didn't go unnoticed.

_Momonga put her up to this I'm sure. Even if he didn't I still wouldn't go for this. Not to mention..._

Six began to slowly approached the woman. Seeing this, Solution changed her posture and instead sat on the edge of the bed with her chest purposefully sticking out, inviting him to touch her.

"There's no to be prudent, though I would prefer it if you would be gentle with me..."

"You got it."

Six extended his arms and went for a grab.

Solution didn't expect him to instead hold her by the shoulders. He gently but forcefully got her to stand up close to him. Her immediate thought was that he instead wanted to kiss her. Again, her expectations were once again shattered as he shuffled so that he faced the door. He turned her around and, with great care, pushed her so that she was forced to walk through the door. With confusion etched on her face, she turned herself so that she could see Six.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. Good acting though." He complimented her and closed the door, leaving a baffled Solution alone.

_I almost laughed when I saw her there._

He then clicked his tongue. A foreign but nice smell came from his bed. Even so he did not welcome it.

_How long had she been here? Whatever-_

"ED-E, I'm knocking out. See you in seven hours…"

Six heard beeps come from his best friend and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about the upload time. I know I said early in January, but couldn't do that due to things in life I won't get into. Unrelated to this, but to those who review but don't get responded to, rest assured I definitely see your compliments. They do more than make my day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one._


	6. Chapter 5

Response to Reviews:

_**To the three Guests:**_ That final Solution joke is something that always comes up in my head whenever I hear her name and I don't know why. About the radiation, to the guest who went into detail with it, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. It'll be a danger to all who come across lethal doses of it. What Six and Ainz could do with it will no doubt create total annihilation. To the guest who asked if I will do anything with Arche - I'm thinking about it. Though it's not my focus but who knows… she might live.

_**A Tin Can: **_Ulysses? In the New World? It would be weird. Haha… no way… jk… unless?

_**doomqwer: **_Expect more of Fallout's creatures to find themselves causing chaos in the New World. And maybe some other familiar faces.

* * *

"This is perfect. Thanks, bud."

Six stood next to the "young" boy known as Mare Bello Fiore. From the brief conversation he had with the kid on the way here, he had come to curiously, but politely, ask why he wore clothes usually found on girls. It was then and there he found out it was his creator who had willed it to be so. Strange beings they turned out to be so far. After all, he had found out from Yuri that Shalltear's creator made it so that she enjoyed not-so-vanilla kinks such as a whip or a gag. He wasn't one to judge. Far from it. So it didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Y-You're welcome. It was a lot smaller than I thought…"

"Of course. Nothing can compare to Nazarick."

The Courier looked up at the sky and watched as once white clouds had lost their cheery demeanor to a more foreboding one along with the sky. Anyone who possessed a pair of eyeballs could tell that rain would soon fall upon the world.

"We should get going. It'll begin pouring soon and I don't feel like taking shower."

"Is, is there nothing else?"

"Nah, that's it. Hey, Aura! We're done here!"

With those words the sound of four footsteps - or was it pawsteps? - softly but quickly patted against the mushy grass forest dwellers would find pleasant. In the somewhat darkened area, two fierce red eyes finally revealed themselves. The shadowy figure slowed it's run and fully revealed itself. A wolf/dog-like being majestically presented itself to the two in front of it. It's dark green pelt could have been easily mistaken for black, especially underneath these conditions. Excluding its eyes, the most notable thing about this gigantic beast had a strange golden pattern underneath its neck and on its snout. He had no idea whether it was purely aesthetic or part of its abilities.

But there was something missing from it. Specifically, it's master.

"Your sis isn't on Fenn."

"E-EH?!"

To anyone who saw this without context, it wouldn't seem like a big deal for Aura to go off on her own. However, Momonga had specifically stated that they were not to split up underneath any circumstances for many reasons. The biggest being the unknown. Momonga is a careful Supreme Being. To underestimate all of your foes would be the biggest error of them all. They were to stay grouped no matter what. To go against his orders is very well treason.

"Relax, man. She's scouting just a little bit ahead I'm sure." Six looked around himself and regarded the dark forest he stood in as something to focus a little bit more on.

Maybe she's up on these ridiculously tall trees?

He looked above himself and barely caught a glimpse of the moon blending within the leaves unwillingly blocking out its light.

"Stay here with Fenn. Anyone else shows up and you holler. Or murmur as you usually do."

And with those words, the Courier leapt towards the closest tree and began to effortlessly climb and scale with his bare hands. He picked sturdy and wide branches capable of holding him without snapping under the weight as he went up. It only took him 15 seconds to reach the top and fully immerse himself in the white gibbous light.

He scanned his now clear surroundings once more and found exactly who he was looking for. Standing at the very top of the tree, Aura easily balanced herself at it's wooden end, her ears perking up at sounds Six couldn't ever hope to hear no matter how hard he tried. Unless he augmented himself again… could he do that…?

"Found more Nightstalkers?" There was no doubt Aura was aware of his presence.

"No." She turned to look at him. "Just some wolves from what it sounds like. Maybe even a stray dog."

"So no hissing then?"

Aura shook her head. "None at all."

"Good, because your brother just finished hiding the Mummy Lord's tomb. We're good to go."

"Then let's get going." She turned her head away from Six and prepared to jump down below. However, as she bent her legs to leap off, the wooden top of the tree had decided it could no longer bear it and snapped under the pressure.

Of course, this was Aura. She was known for being more than just agile. She could recover without a problem under this circumstance. However, she didn't get the chance to do any of this as Six had suddenly lurched forward and grabbed the back of her shirt before she could plummet any further.

"Aiyaya… that's two times in a row."

"Hm? You've lost balance before?"

Six heaved her on another branch close to himself and watched her flip mid-air and land perfectly on it.

"...Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as her cheeks turned slightly red. She couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. It was out of your control. Anyway, like I said earlier, we're ready." Six looked below himself and noticed Fenn and Mare watching them from below.

"Right then." Aura leaped from the branch and aimed for her canine-like creature. The familiar tomboy contrasted greatly to her beast once she hand landed a top of it. She leaned to her left so she could get a better view of her brother meekly looking at her.

A soft but impactful poof went off near the dark elf twins who focused on Six. He had landed on the ground with perfect balance, his legs not bending in the slightest. He approached the two and lay a hand on the Fenrir

"I still can't get over how soft this fur is..."

Six gently brushed his ungloved hand near Fenn's back in appreciation at its pelt. It laid on its belly for a moment to allow Mare to easily climb on its opposite side.

"Mm-hm! Fenn can make for a great pillow."

Six hopped on the fantastical animal right behind Mare and placed one hand Lucky just in case they encountered something just like before they got here. It was an action that Aura had noticed. A small frown appeared on her face as she remembered the encounter. And those abominations.

"Are, are you looking f-for more of those…" Mare recalled what Six had told him. "Nightstalkers?"

Abominations are what they are. Everything about them screamed unnatural. The human race once again corrupted the natural world with another genetically modified creation. The combination of rattlesnake and coyote DNA is what led to them. While their body resembled that of a canine, their heads and tails were definitely of a rattlesnake. Six had told them both about how they came to be. And just like all abominations, they attacked on sight. Even a tamer like Aura wouldn't be able to do anything with them no matter how hard she tried. Of course, this didn't apply to newborns. Six had attempted to try and nurse a fresh pup that had hatched only for it to grow up quick and try to kill him. So he told her not to bother unlike she liked being constantly bitten.

"Yep. Though Aura said it's clear, it never hurts to be prepared… A New World but I find familiar faces in it. I wonder…" He mumbled that last bit to himself.

"B-but they weren't that strong, r-right? You eliminated them quickly."

Six then thought back to that event.

...

_One quick and ungraceful but effective leap through the air is what the armored man performed as soon as he had laid eyes on the five snake-like hounds that had suddenly appeared in front of them. A faint cloud of dirt appeared as he landed on his feet and faced them._

_"Woah! Where did they come from? Sneaky little guys." Aura raised her eyebrows and slightly curled her lips downwards as she realized something. "I've never seen this type before… are they a New World species?"_

_"They're Nightstalkers." Was the resounding answer that came from the armored man. "As the name implies they usually hunt during the night where their cloaks are most effective."_

_Aura then and there activated her ability that allowed her to see through invisibility. She turned her head in every direction in search for more enemies but found none._

_"I used {Detect Life} a-and didn't find anything else…"_

_Mare's statement reinforced her conclusion, making her forget about their flanks and focusing solely on the hissing and tail-rattlers wolves in front of them._

_"Good. Well, then, I'll handle this." Six reached towards his lower back where his throwing knives lay hidden. He drew three of them in each of his hands and brandished them in front of everyone near him. "Even though I know the answer… maybe you'll be willing to let us by?"_

_Snarls combined with hissing denied any hope for a peaceful resolution to this encounter. Six studied the enemies in front of him even more. He could easily see their rib cages. They were malnourished. Starving. Of course they wouldn't let them go. Their eyes clearly displayed their wildness but desperation for any source of food they could find._

_"Sorry about this." Six whipped his left arm and let loose three of his knives that all met their intended mark. Blood spurted out from the hounds' bodies, some of them dramatically lost limbs in an explosive manner, their deaths unperceived by the rest of the pack as they blindly charged towards their foe. The Courier threw the rest of his knives at the incoming abominations as they all went for venomous and hungered bites. Unfortunately for them, they perished in a similar manner to their brethren save for one who had been sturdy enough to take on one of the daggers._

_"Shit." Six whispered the curse to himself at his inability to one shot them all. The creature had steeled through the pain and still managed to complete it's lunge, albeit unsuccessfully. The human it faced was far too fast for it. To further cement this, it failed to see a fist come crashing down on it, causing its head to utterly explode its head in a bloody and gory mess that stained a good portion of his clothing._

_Silence reigned throughout the area as Six wistfully sighed. "If only I had food with me. It could have gone differently…" he mumbled to himself as he retrieved his thrown daggers embedded in their bodies._

_"Let's keep going." Six said after drying off his daggers on a fresh cloth he kept in his pouch. He almost hopped on Aura's beast before realizing that he had been tainted. "Er… go on. I can keep up with Fenn."_

...

"Yeah… they weren't that strong. They were young too. Not to mention especially weak." Six stared into space for a moment before coming back to reality. "Well, whenever you're ready."

"Onwards, Fenn!"

The creature responded to its master's orders as it suddenly took off at an impressive speed. Six held onto his hat as the creature took off in order to make it didn't come off. Just like the ride to their destination, it was silent and awkward the entire time except for a few times there was small talk about. However, this was mostly mitigated by the serene and peaceful areas they found themselves underneath the crescent moon. It was more than a dream for someone like this. To experience this level of bliss anywhere in the Old World was a miracle with no chance of happening. But then again, Six was always kind of lucky. Six savored every fresh inhale of oxygen and took in the nature around him. He almost felt like crying again.

Almost.

When they did arrive in Nazarick, the first person to greet them was none other than the pale-skinned vampire herself - Shalltear Bloodfallen. She wore the same outfit Six last saw her with except this time she held an umbrella in both of her hands that she let rest on her right shoulder.

"You're all back. Did your little trip go well?" The True Vampire stood in place as she mocked and looked down at the arrivals. It was an action she rarely performed due her to short height that Six estimated to be around 140 centimeters.

"You're one to talk about 'little' things, Shalltear." Aura responded with annoyance.

A frown quickly replaced the formal smile on Shalltear's face.

"The same thing goes for you, shorty."

Six slowly got off of Fenn as he heard the beginning of what was no doubt a hostile conversation between them two. He and Mare shared a look that said they shouldn't get involved.

"So that's what reeked of blood." Shalltear's red eyes scanned Six's drenched outfit. He only responded with an "Hm." at her statement. "I only caught your scent seconds ago when you came near Nazarick."

"Sorry about that. We - I got into a fight." He didn't go into further details.

"With who?" Of course, the lack of a specific answer didn't satisfy her.

"Nightstalkers apparently. That's what Six calls them anyway." Aura answered for him.

"...Nightstalkers? Is that a kind of vampire?"

"N-No, they're like wolves b-but with heads and tails like a snake."

"Except they're not natural." It was Aura's turn to frown as she crossed her arms, disdain clearly in her tone. "Six told us that humans were responsible for combining the two in some sort of twisted experiment, for fun no less. It's a crime against nature. Something like that is more than unforgivable."

Mare nodded his head in confidence, agreeing with his sister. "Yeah! Whoever did it needs to be punished." He said with an unusual force in his voice he didn't usually display.

"You do know that Deathclaws aren't natural as well, right?" Six turned to look at Aura.

"W-What?! Really?"

Six nodded. "Afraid so. Sorry I didn't mention that before. It honestly slipped my mind."

"Deathclaw?"

Six let out a sigh. He honestly just wanted to get some sleep. Sure, he could go on for a week and possibly a little more with any rest, but it was always better to be fully refreshed before doing anything.

"Aura will tell you. I'm going to the Ninth Floor to clean up. I'll see you all later." Before he walked away he softly slapped mare on his back and said: "Thanks again, kid." He then focused on Aura and held out his closed fist. It took the girl a second to register what he was going for before meeting his gesture and completing the fist bump - albeit it was with a strange look on her face, one he couldn't identify. "And thanks to you and Fenn." He then turned away from the twins and began making his way inside.

Before he could walk past the pale-skinned woman, he felt an iron grip take hold of his shoulders. He felt Shalltear's sharp nails digging into his skin to the point of it nearly hurting it. He halted and fixed his own indifferent eyes towards her violently glowing ones.

"I better not find you to be the cause of any discomfort from those two - especially Aura. Or death will be the least of your worries." She hissed lowly at him. However, it was obvious that Mare and Aura had heard them quite clearly. They were dark elves after all. Hearing things others would not was only expected. "Are we clear?"

Six stood there for a moment as he processed those words. He didn't believe he had any negative interactions with the heterochromatic twins. But even so-

"Crystal. I wouldn't even think of it. Even if they were trying to kill me."

Six slowly reached out towards Shalltear's hand and placed his own hand a top of hers. "Speaking of discomfort... could you let go of me?" Shalltear stared him down for a little while longer before finally deciding to let go of the cowboy.

"Appreciate it." He stated with his usual authenticity before walking off, not bothering to look back at all.

Shalltear's tyrannical intimidation soon faded at Six's departure. She stared at the door that led to the start of the First Floor before turning back to look at the twins. Her rare worry over Aura in particular was something everyone present had yet to see. It surprised the dark elf girl the most.

"Hey, Shalltear, what was that back there? You looked about ready to kill him." Mare nodded in agreement and let out an "Mm-hm." as he agreed with his sis.

The True Vampire's gaze fell on the kid she treated as a sibling. Though, they weren't actually related of course. But still, that's how the Supreme Beings had designed them. As such, Shalltear looked out for the dark elf.

"What did he do?"

"Eh?"

"Six. What did he do to you?"

"Huh? Absolutely nothing. Where's this coming from?"

"I see it on your face!"

"Y-yeah, I noticed it too…"

An angry glare from Aura directed at Mare made the submissive boy shrink back underneath her frightening look.

"Notice what exactly?"

"U-Um well your ears g-get all red w-when he talks to you and, and that fist bump…"

"I agree with Mare. You quickly became scared when he did that. There's no use trying to hide it so out with it already!"

Aura let out a sigh. "I'm NOT scared of Six." She crossed her arms and shook her head, a smile appearing in amusement. "Honestly, you guys are totally hopeless."

Just then, a frantic gasp escaped Shalltear as if she just came to learn of a horrible truth no one should ever come to know of. This only earned another sigh from Aura. "What now?"

"Could it be? It can't be true… are you?" Aura stayed silent, a brow raised in both curiosity and confusion. Whatever she had 'figured' out was no doubt some strange conclusion she could have come up with.

"You're fond of him! You like him!"

Aura froze on the spot, her face turning red very quickly at the accusation thrown at her.

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! You have a, a what do you call it - crush on him! Yes, that's it! Oh... I can't believe this..." Shalltear appeared to be on the verge of fainting. The shock seemed to be a little too much for her. What would her master say? Would there be any sort of punishment? She couldn't help but feel like Aura was in serious trouble.

Mare looked on in confusion at what was happening in front of him. It was the first time he had seen his sister start to lose so terribly against Shalltear in conversation.

"Would you shut up?! He might hear you!"

"So you admit it then?"

"I already told you! It's not true! Stop saying such stupid things!"

"I'm going to go look for Six and have a talk with him. This needs to be sorted out." Shalltear narrowed her eyes in resolution in her newfound task. "He should still be on the First Floor."

"STOP! Don't do that!" Aura nearly stumbled over her own feet as she suddenly raised her voice. She decided that it was time to come clean, otherwise Six would find out about this as well. "Okay okay it's true! I admit it! Just don't tell him!" The amount of desperation in Aura's voice was something Mare never thought he would ever hear.

"...I don't understand. How did this happen? Why do you feel this way?"

"Er, well…" Aura looked away from Shalltear, suddenly finding the floor to be more interesting to look at. She pressed her index fingers together and began with: "He knows a lot about animals, he likes being surrounded in nature, he's kind to everyone, he can keep up with me and…" She trailed off.

"He's attractive." The True Vampire didn't ask. She stated it as fact. It was an obvious thing one would quickly think of when looking at him. He possessed some handsome features sure, but he was more cute than anything - if he didn't have the helmet on and stayed silent. Aura could barely nod at the sentence which only earned a scrutinized glare from her sibling. As much as she hated it, she was utterly at Shalltear's mercy.

"Then it can't be helped. Although, we must report this to Momonga-sama. As his loyal servant, I must let him know about anything new such as this."

"R-Right." Aura couldn't help but feel nervous. What would her master say? Six is an outsider. The feelings she had could be utterly sinful. What would he do when he found out? Would she be punished? Her anxiety began to swell up.

"Then let's go. The sooner the better." Shalltear said and turned around, not bothering to look back at Aura. "Let's hope our master shows you mercy."

* * *

Blood everywhere. On his shirt, hat, gloves, and duster. Needless to say, his outfit was ruined. He wondered why sometimes the things he killed exploded so violently. It was ridiculous really. Sometimes it didn't even make sense, like back there with those daggers. How could a blade's impact cause that to even happen? Well, there was no use crying about it now. Nothing to be done. Except for cleanup of course.

I'm going to need a lot of bleach for this…

Six held up his partially crimson stained shirt in front of himself and looked it over. The blood of the Nightstalker he had killed had dried up and turned into a darker shade. The dried blood spot made it appear to be a pattern one could honestly find in clothing stores. That definitely amused Six. He currently stood in front one of many washing machines in the Ninth Floor in his elite riot gear outfit, tossing his shirt within the object already containing his other clothing save for his hat. Next to the washer stood a wide white pristine table with many varying detergents he didn't recognize which didn't surprise him.

He closed the spotless lid (good job Triple E) and turned the knob to the one labeled 'Heavy' and set the temperature to 'Cold'. He then reached for the bleach and the non-descript detergent. He dumped an amount he felt was appropriate into their corresponding areas before closing those smaller lids and pressing the 'Start' button. Immediately, the machine set to work on his clothing.

Once the mechanical humming began, he looked down at the Pip-Boy locked on his left arm and began combing through his Data in search of a good song. After a minute of scrolling, he decided that something nice and upbeat would be best. Seconds later, Puttin' On The Ritz by the Phil Spitalny Orchestra began. This would do well.

As this happened he approached the long white table intended for folding your clothing and pulled away a single simple chair matching the unneeded elegance of the board. He sat down and slouched in his seat and let the music drown out the machine. Five minutes had passed, time went by slowly for the armored man who absorbed every instrument pleasing his ears. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get the chance to properly hear end due to-

"Knock knock!"

A feminine voice said those words, but she hadn't actually performed the action.

Since his back was facing the only pearly white door that led to the halls Six turned his head to look at the woman who had suddenly barged in. Her brown skin and gleaming eyes made her easy to spot.

"Hey, Wolf Queen…"

Six turned his head back around and tried his hardest to listen to the song.

"Whatcha listening to?"

"Music."

"And how's that?"

"...Enjoyable. In fact, it's even better when someone isn't talking over it."

"Hmm…"

Lupusregina went deep into thought. There was no doubt she wanted to ask something. She had her finger placed on her chin for a few more seconds until her lips slightly parted from one another but no noise came out.

"...Yes?" Six's tone was of one who seemed exhausted.

"How?"

All of that for just one word?

"How…?"

"You don't have magic at all, right? So how can that thing-"

"Pip-Boy."

"-do something like that? Oh! Maybe you can't cast spells, but maybe you can make things. You a Craftsmen?"

"In general - yeah. Food, Ammo, Armor, Weapons, Drinks, and a lot more. What? You want me to make something?"

"You guessed it! It's like you read my mind."

"Uh-huh..."

"Yeah, I could really go for something with Ham in it…"

"What am I? Your personal chef now?"

"If you play your cards right."

Six scoffed.

"Okay, something with ham then." Six stood up from his chair and glanced at the washing machine and refocused on the she-wolf.

"You'll actually make something?!"

That confirms it. You only came here to annoy me.

"That's right. So is ham your preference because you're a werewolf or is it just a coincidence?"

"Both. Mutton is a close second though."

"Noted. Then let's go. I've got around thirty minutes before that finishes." Six pointed behind himself at the machine as he approached the door.

"Right behind you."

Six nodded and pulled the door open and thought to himself:

Well… at least I got something to do.

* * *

To say the Courier was surprised by what lay in front of him would be an understatement. He was absolutely shaken. The amount of food behind the kitchen in the cafeteria where the homunculus maids ate told a particularly cruel joke. One centered around the absurd amount of delicacies all around him and how none of it would ever see the light of day from the Mojave. To list all the items within fridges, counters, shelves and the like within the shining and ridiculously large kitchen would take at least five minutes - assuming you tried to read it all as fast as possible.

"First you attempt to steal my job and now you ogle. Did no one teach you manners?"

The one speaking to him was none other than that fungus - the Sous-chef. The mushroom man wasn't too happy about "the outsider" as he had recently been dubbed by some of the inhabitants he had yet to fully interact with.

"I already told you, I'm not stealing your job, man. Just making something for the wolf." Six thumbed behind himself at the smiling woman patiently but eagerly awaiting her food. Though the Courier couldn't actually see it, it felt as if Sous-chef had raised his eyebrows.

"That's awfully nice of you..."

"Whatever you're thinking - that isn't it."

"So what is it then?"

"Boredom. Sheer and utter boredom."

"And to try and alleviate some of it, you're going to try and-"

"Are you two going to talk long back there? I'm starving~su." A hungry Lupusregina leaned to her right to try and get a better look within the spacious area.

"I'm starting right now!" Six yelled back in response as he turned his head before moving it back to face the other chef. "Bone-in ham. Pineapple, brown sugar, and some ground cloves - you got any of that in the kitchen?"

Sous-chef scoffed in amusement. "Is Momonga the greatest Supreme Being?"

Six didn't answer his rhetorical question.

"Then give me a general idea and I'll set to work."

"Fine. All of the meat is…"

…

**DING!**

A single bell smack rang throughout the area as the ham weighing around nine pounds cooked in a single instant. Six of course couldn't help but show his surprise. He had done everything appropriately such as setting the oven to 325 and placing the diamond-patterned block of meat within the oven on a platter. However, the moment he had turned his back to it all that sound had gone off. He had sneaked a peek at the mushroom man near him to see if this was normal but was only met with a "what?" kind of look from him. So, he did what his instincts told him to and pulled the down the oven's large lid and looked within only to find it perfectly cooked.

"It smells good already~su!"

Without thinking, he went to grab the piping hot plate holding the bone-in ham and pulled it out, placing it on a nearby counter where the rest of the yet to be mixed ingredients were.

"Well would you look at that. It seems I severely underestimated you. You've got a maxed Cook level don't you?"

There's that word again. Level. Why do they keep saying I've 'maxed' something? I still have to figure this out.

"Don't mean to brag, but yeah."

"But you're still slow! You have yet to finish this dish!" Sous-chef heartily smacked the cooked ham with a ladle he had yet to use. "The Head Chef will be here any moment. We'll need all the space possible for the Homunculus maids. So hurry up!"

"Alright alright." Six set to work as he said these words, mixing the sugar, crushed pineapple, and cloves together into beautiful mush before slathering it all over ham and letting it sink deep into the cuts he had made.

"It's done. Where are the utensils?"

"Top right drawer near the pots and pans."

"Found 'em. Hey, Wolf Queen! Your food is-" Six cut himself off as he passed the double doors. Sitting next to Lupusregina where the rest of the battle maids who only just noticed Six's presence.

"Ah, so it is true. You are a cook as well." It was the blue-eyed blonde who had said this. And she was looking chipper for someone who had been rejected not too long ago. Though Six was no expert, women who made advances towards men and had a door slammed shut on their face didn't react all that well to rejection. He had both first and second hand experience with this. He wasn't sure what to expect from Solution.

"Then if what Lupusregina says is correct, you are also capable of crafting armors and weapons?" The maid with the bun and glasses appeared to be interested in Six's capabilities.

"Oh that looks super good~su! Give it here."

"Would it kill you to say 'please'?" Six placed the platter holding the delectable meat in front of practically slobbering maid. He didn't fail to notice the gleam in her eye as she looked down at it.

"I share Six's opinion. You lack basic etiquette, much less a proper one." Yuri wasn't the slightest pleased with her sister's behavior.

"...I want a milkshake. One with Chocolate, strawberry, and banana." CZ placed her order on Six.

"Yes, a meal does sound appropriate at the moment. In that case I would like something as well. Tender meat is my preference." Narberal put in her request as well.

"Ah, so we are ordering now? Then I would like something as well. Any type of food is fine with me." Solution added in as well.

"All of you…" Yuri's face began boiling in anger as she watched the other battle maids force Six to make something for them.

"Uh-oh, you made Yuri-nee mad." Lupusregina said with her mouth full, an action that only added further to the building and oppressive aura suddenly forming around the Dullahan. And then...

"What about you two? Yuri? Entoma?" Six's words quickly evaporated the negative energy. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Human meat please~!" The bug lady asked, the only one to do so politely.

"Er… hey, Sous!" Six turned around and shouted at the other chef so the mushroom man could hear him.

"What?!"

"Does Nazarick have human meat?!"

"Are you-?! No! What kind of kitchen do you think this is?!"

Six faced Entoma and shrugged.

"Sorry, I can't help you there."

"But you're human."

"...Huh?"

I have no idea why she said that. I'm human - that much is right. Unless… does she mean…?

"Please ignore her request Six." Yuri let out a sigh at the ridiculous implication.

"Yes, I agree. I doubt he is capable of it." Narberal chimed in, accidentally insulting the armored man's pride.

"Oh? That's what you think? Cause I'm human?" Six focused his gaze on the woman with the nearly blank expression. "Well it's time to prove you wrong. Entoma is getting the food she wants."

Here we go.

Six swiftly turned around and quickly walked back to the kitchen like a man on the most important mission of his life. Yuri looked like she wanted to say something but quickly stopped herself and settled on watching him disappear through the double doors.

"What are you doing?"

All the battle maids perked up at the sound of Sous-chef's voice. Something clicked to life in the kitchen followed by the activation of a flame. Afterwards, the echo of a blade being unsheathed came after.

"H-Hey! Stop! You're going to-"

The entire area became quiet. Seconds later, heavy yet light drops of an unknown liquid audibly hit a sink. It sounded like someone had just been stabbed, a hiss of air mixing along with it.

"You crazy bastard…" Sous-chef spoke lowly from the other side and briefly appeared at the center of the two knobless doors before disappearing again.

…

And so, Six created the rest of the food for the Pleiades. Though she didn't ask for anything, Six made something for her nonetheless. Specifically, stuffed beef tenderloin containing onion, garlic, butter, and bacon on the side. For Narberal he decided on making her a rack of lamb that held lemon zest and slices. Since Solution had not specified what she wanted, Six randomly decided on prime rib with herb sauce. The sauce itself was made of many things. Such as butter, shallots, red wine vinegar, flour, pepper, and garlic. CZ's was the easiest out of them all. All he needed to do was blend the milk with the chocolate syrup, banana and strawberries. It came with a straw of course. As for Entoma…

"Last but not least…"

Six delivered the final serving of food no doubt meant for Entoma. If one were to quickly glance at the plate offered to her, it looked no more than typical raw meat that had yet to be cooked. But if you were to look at it for more than two seconds, one could quickly surmise that the flesh before one of the youngest maid was NOT from the typical animal.

"Thank you very much~" Entoma quickly dug into her food. Though most of the blood had leaked away on its own back in the kitchen, a few droplets still fell on the plate holding a generous amount of Six's own flesh. Moments later Entoma began working on her dish, sending minimal amounts of blood weakly spurting in random directions as she eviscerated the meal.

"There was no need to go so far, Six." Yuri worriedly looked up at the man with an unnatural but weak smile on his face. "Was it not painful?"

"...No. Not a bit. In fact, I can't feel anything right now. Hm-hm!" He laughed a little bit and glanced at each dish he had prepared. All of the Pleiades seemed to be enjoying their respective dishes. They hadn't outright refused them, which was great from Six's perspective.

"...What's that on your leg?" CZ asked after she had taken another sip from the straw of her smoothie.

Six blinked once in response before looking down on his left leg. Stuck on his thigh was a needle unfamiliar to the battle who only just now noticed the object as well. Of course, Six knew exactly what it was himself.

"Whoopsie…" Six chuckled. He reached for the object, unhesitatingly pulled it out and stuffed it into one of his pockets.

"Did you accidentally fall and hit your head back there? You're acting all weird~su"

"It must be the side of effects of whatever he injected himself with." Solution focused on the Courier. "What is it?"

The Courier turned apprehensive for a moment before deciding that there was no harm in telling them. "Hmm… okay. It's called Med-X."

"What exactly does it do?"

"...It's an extremely potent morphine. The effects are nearly instant upon use. It's also highly addictive. Even one time use can make a person intensively crave it. Funnily enough, where I'm from, junkies have these more than doctors do."

"That explains your current condition." Narberal chimed in before taking a bite of her lamb.

"Yeah... the euphoria you get from these is unreal. Though I feel invincible, I know I'm not." Six awkwardly stood in place and became silent, his gaze going beyond the women began looking at him with slight concern. Lupusregina was the one to break whatever spell he was in by waving her hand in front of his face. It got a reaction out of him, though it was a very weak one.

"I think I should sit down and wait for this to pass…" Six informed them as he took a seat a good distance away from them all at the same table.

"How long is this going to last?" Yuri asked him as she tried to properly assess his mood.

"...Nine minutes. Around there." Six blinked slowly and showed her his genuine smile. "I'll be fine, teach. It'll pass without a problem…enjoy the rest of your meals." He said as he began to mess with his Pip-Boy in a rather sluggish but joyous manner.

* * *

There were many things the former legate of Caesar's Legion hated. First, the legion itself. What he had at first believed to be the beginning of a society underneath one flag quickly turned into totalitarian culture underneath total control by one man. Worst of all he had committed atrocities and worked as Caesar's right hand man, lying to himself that he only did what needed to be done and that it was for the greater good. He was the one at fault. It was because of him that it all happened. He was responsible for it all. The slavery, conscription, murders, rapes, and merciless pillaging. He had been a part of all that. His most intense hatred was for himself. And of course, self-hate only leads to destruction. But it was thanks to a certain Courier that most of it had been quelled.

All of this came flooding back the moment he witnessed a female elf in rags obediently walking along next to a human male holding onto the sturdy chains preventing her from moving her arms, legs and neck properly. His blue piercing eyes met lifeless green ones for a moment as she followed along like a good dog. Though his anger began to swell, he kept himself composed. He wasn't foolish enough to try and set her free. Having the whole city come down at you all at once was sure to get him killed. And he couldn't die here. Not yet.

And so he moved along the busy streets, trying to assess just what exactly he was getting himself into. The entirety of the ground was composed of sturdy and smooth stone brick. Alleys were mostly clean save for the occasional garbage strewn about it. Beautiful and vibrant plants were carefully placed on the roads or next to some buildings. He passed by many carriages and large wagons lead by either one or two horses. However, the roads were wide enough for it to not be a problem. The pleasing atmosphere was hard to take in since so many of the people here stared at him. He had expected it of course but not to this extent. Even guards patrolling the area whispered to one another about whatever they had decided to focus about him. After all, a man wrapped up like a mummy was something one could only gawk at.

"Hey, you, burned man."

And there it was. His first interaction with a another human outside of the tribe. First impressions meant everything and he needed this to go well.

"Is something wrong?"

The guard who had addressed Graham stopped about four feet in front of him, making sure to display his large two-handed battle axe.

"Law states that all those wearing clothing that obscures any portion of the head are subject to searches."

"For what reason?"

"In case of non-humans."

The guard leaned in somewhat and produced a glare intended to intimidate the newcomer in the city. "You're not a non-human... right?"

"No."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Without warning the man had suddenly stepped forward and pried open the bandages shielding Joshua from the painful air tormenting his skin. Though his eyebrows had long been completely singed off it was apparent from the outline that he had furrowed them as he steeled himself.

"Hm..." The guard slowly felt around the ears. The reason for this being that some non-humans such as elves would go to the extreme length of cutting of their to integrate into society. So much so that couples who bore children were more than surprised to find a half-elf newborn. Of course this led to subsequent arrests and slavery on the offending elf. Many fathers and mothers wept as their children were sold off. Or they didn't care and happily gave them away.

"You check out." The guard seemed almost disappointed. "Well? Be on your way then."

Joshua complied with the order and turned around, stepping away and properly rearranging the bandages in order to suppress the constant pain.

The civilians within the kingdom who had been watching from afar had quickly lost interest and went about their business.

Normally, Joshua would've beat the daylight out of someone who treated him in such a manner. But again, this New World demanded he be a lot more patient in general.

As for the reason as to why he was in the capital of the Slane Theocracy, he wanted to know more about his newfound enemy. When he first found out about the Theocracy a few years ago he decided on ignoring them. However, that was before more info from his scouts came. From what he had gathered, this group were the ones responsible for the current state of all the surrounding human kingdoms. The Assassinations, policies, kings, nobles - everything was under control by them.

Of course he couldn't just walk around and begin spewing such conspiracies to common folk. No, he needed proof. And there's nothing more damning than physical evidence. And the only place he would find such things were at the heart of their operations. He was here to spy because there was no other man capable of it. Well, except...

"Where are you, Courier?"

Joshua had a feeling that the notorious man who had defeated the NCR and Legion was somehow here as well. If history is any indication, he would make himself known again. Whether he wanted it or not.

It took only a few more minutes of aimless walking, but Graham finally found himself near what his informers had told him to be the grandiose church where the Six Cardinals met to discuss current events and plans for the future.

The cathedral itself stood taller than most buildings, being about quadruple the size of the average home. Joshua couldn't hope but stare in awe at the beautiful limestone building with just the right amount of beautifully decorated windows. Everything about it radiates a holy aura. It was all so perfect.

However, that was all the time he would get to appreciate it. His admiration for it perished the moment a visceral and devastatingly loud scream came from within it. Though the sound had been short, there was no denying what everyone around him had suddenly heard.

But before anyone could begin gossiping with one another about the strange occurrence, a sudden explosion erupted from inside the church, causing a small but considerable amount of damage to the internal and external structure. Rubble fell and shattered into smaller pieces, kicking up dust in slightly obscuring the area where the explosion had taken place.

"What's going on?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Who let out that dreadful scream?"

"Where in the godsdamn are the guards?!"

Chatter around him had already begun. Confusion and shock were the what the people here shared in common. As the crowd began to grow in size, so did his chances of infiltration.

Joshua followed the group of people gathering near the holy ground. This was it. Now or never.

"Everybody calm down!" One of the nearby guards shouted above the rabble.

"Get back! Move!" Another commanded as he pushed through.

Graham didn't bother looking back as the distracted guards attempted to move back the herd. He went completely unnoticed as he moved between the back of the buildings, patiently waiting to use the stealth boy he had brought along so he could waltz on through the front.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only taking the alleys to hide. In front of him stood a figure in a hooded brown cloak. Next to them lay the bloodied body of a city guard. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Oh? I didn't realize I was alone~ And who might you be?"

Hearing this person speak immediately revealed the sex - a female for sure.

"Did that man deserve to die?"

"Him?" The hooded woman prodded the dead man with a stiletto. "Not really, but his back was turned and I couldn't help myself~"

"I see... May God have mercy on you." Graham reached behind himself and took hold of his pistol by the barrel. "Because I certainly won't."

"Ehehehe~ Would you really harm someone as gentle as me?"

"Your lunacy is obvious. I've dealt with psychopaths like you before."

"Reeeally? Maybe if you knew who you were talking to, you wouldn't be so confident!"

The woman suddenly moved causing Joshua to tense as he prepared himself for a fight. The brown cloak shadowing the female dropped to the ground, revealing the crazed woman underneath it.

Short blonde almost orange hair, red sadistic eyes and delicate features on an hourglass figure made up the female in front of him.

"Like what you see?" She laughed as she drew her other stiletto.

Graham's furrowed brows quickly rested as he became utterly flabbergasted at her 'armor'. "Are you a warrior or do you work for a brothel?"

To Joshua, her armor was no doubt intended to arouse sexual desire. But he is a man of God. And he be damned if he fell so easily to his carnal desires.

"So mean! Are you upset because _it _doesn't work anymore?" She smiled in her usual deranged manner. "Severe burns like those tend to do that~ Trust me, I would know."

"I doubt my health is of any concern to you. But that's enough talk." Joshua pointed the butt end of his .45 at her.

Clementine grinned as she took a strange low down stance. Without warning, she suddenly dashed forward and closed the distance between the two. She indulged into her sadistic nature and aimed low, attempting to slice at the Graham's tendon.

There is a saying that one should not play with their food. It certainly applied in this case. Her attack had been easily dodged by the burned man who had retaliated by simply winding his leg back to kick in her direction.

He struck true, but it had been completely negated by one of her stilettos. He identified the ability she had used immediately.

"Impenetrable Fortress." He mumbled to himself as the woman backed off by dashing backwards. Joshua made no effort to try and catch her.

This was the first time Clementine had frowned in a while. "What a shame. Looks like I won't be able to play with you. You're stronger than you look."

"And you're more foolish than I thought. Underestimating your foes leads to failure."

"Maybe, maybe... but Clementine-sama won't lose here. Especially to a no-name like you."

The sadistic woman once again went on all fours, her smile widened even further as she began placing buffs on herself. "Pace of the Wind, Greater Evasion, Ability Boost, Greater Ability Boost."

Of course, Joshua wasn't going to just stand there and not do the same himself. Not that he had to. In fact, he could easily dispatch her with a single shot from his pistol but refrained from doing so. After all, it was incredibly loud and that would certainly compromise his mission.

"Shukuchi Kai." Those were the words Clementine heard before she felt the brutal slam of a pistol whip on the back of her head.

Dazed and reeling, she lost her balance and fell to her side. The two barrels near her didn't help her maintain balance as she tried to lean on them, they too couldn't hold themselves together. It was a pitiable display really.

"You have met more than your match, woman." He pressed his foot down on herone hand still holding her weapon. He raised his weapon into the air and prepared to bring it down.

"Over here! I saw that bandaged bastard go this way!" The new but unmistakable voice from the guard he had spoken to earlier came from in front of him.

Though he wished to rid the world of the vile being currently at his mercy, the heavy footsteps of what he assumed to be the city guards became louder. So, with great regret of not just immediately killing her, he holstered his pistol and reached for the stealth boy in his bag. He pulled the device out and quickly began wrapping it around his wrist as he stepped away deeper into the alley.

"By the Gods...There are two bodies here!"

"Hold on, this one's still alive - a woman!"

"Miss, Miss are you alright?"

Clementine weakly began to stand. "Yes..." Usually this would have needed some effort on her part when acting as a damsel in distress. Fortunately for her, the show of feebleness was very much real and made it very easy for her to begin deceiving the men near her.

"What happened? Who attacked you?"

"...It was a man… dressed like a mummy…"

Rage quickly overtook one of the guards. "I knew the sonuva bitch was no good the MOMENT I spotted him!"

"Calm down, William. Anger won't get us anywhere. Miss, did you see where he went?"

Clementine shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. He hit me on the head and disappeared." She laid her eyes on the man she herself murdered. "But he wasn't so lucky..."

William followed her line of sight. "Damn it all…"

The other guard let out a sigh. "We need to report this and put a bounty on this man. But for now, we need to get you to a healer. William."

"I'm on it." The burly guard approached Clementine and gently put her on her own two feet, slinging her arm around his shoulder. "Come on now."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Though it had not gone the way he would have hoped, Joshua found himself inside the breathtaking cathedral even more aesthetically pleasing to his eye. Though, he did not have time to soak it all in. He needed to delve deeper within and find something that completely exposed the Theocracy. Just exactly what it could be, he couldn't possibly know. But he needed to try. And so, he set off past the main entrance, beyond the aisles, and past the altar that usually would have been heavily guarded.

"...ko Princess of Earth?" Graham stopped in his tracks as he heard the sudden voice of a single man not too distant from him. Two sets of rapid footsteps coming alongside it.

"Yes, she went mad the moment it was removed - we're the only ones strong enough to stop her."

"And by stop you mean…"

"Kill her. There is nothing more we can do."

As the voices grew closer, he crouched as low as he could and put himself in a shadowy corner and became utterly still. He watched as two men walked past him. The first one he noticed was a human he couldn't quite discern being male or female. This person has somewhat long hair and red serious eyes. The other human next to the red-eyed one he almost mistook for the women he had recently encountered. He bore a strong resemblance to her. He guessed them to be family. What a small world.

"And what of the cardinals?"

"All safe. Though one of them had a close call. Anyway, enough talk. We have to move."

"Yes, Captain."

_Captain… Is he the leader of the city guards? And what of this man? Perhaps her brother? Is he aware of that woman's psychopathy? _

Joshua watched them walk up to what appeared to be a normal looking wall, only for the Captain to press his against three seemingly random bricks that obliged to his force. Moments later, the floor they stood on suddenly gave in, creating a set of stairs that led deeper below. He watched them descend and disappear underneath seconds later. The set of stairs then retracted on their own, looking as if nothing had ever happened. Graham waited about a minute before proceeding forward and replicating what they had done. After he had pressed all three of the same bricks in the exact order they had done. He cautiously stepped back as he watched the floor react once again just in case someone had been near the bottom where this leads. He waited a few more seconds before proceeding downwards. He went down as silently as he possibly could, praying that nobody else happened to be at the bottom.

Once he did reach the end, he was greeted by candlelight halls. The walls and floors were made of an entirely different material he didn't recognize. The best he could compare it to was obsidian in a purple hue. What stood out to him were the windows that somehow allowed light from the outside somehow within the darkened halls. He assumed this to be some sort of magical spell cast for decoration purposes. He glanced in every direction and strained his ears for any sound that indicated if someone else here.

At random he chose to simply go straight ahead and aimlessly wander within. His Stealth Boy still had around thirty minutes of life before it gave out. Still, he wanted this to be done as quick as possible to increase his chances of leaving here unnoticed. It was only seconds before he encountered his first door. He stopped in front of it and placed his hand on the knob. In a very deliberate and slow manner, he attempted to turn it only to find it to be locked. In response, he reached into one of his pockets and drew a lockpick along with a screwdriver. Though he wasn't a master like other individuals, he was still knowledgeable enough that he felt like he could pull this off without him breaking one.

He inserted the screwdriver first and then placed the thin and pointed piece of metal afterwards. He then proceeded with the tedious process of trial and error with them both, trying to create as little noise as possible. It took him almost a minute to find the sweet spot. Once he did, he pushed the screwdriver even further within and to the left. He became satisfied when he heard a click from the door. He slowly pushed the door open, thanking his luck that hinges weren't rusted enough to create loud squeaks.

He stepped inside and got his first look at what he assumed to be a laboratory of sorts. Beakers, on fine wooden tables, plentiful amounts of books within shelves on opposite walls, and potions strewn randomly about near papers is what finalized the look. He closed the door behind himself and decided he would start on the lone table with an inkwell and began scouring through it all. The first sheet underneath an animalistic skull acting as a paperweight told him that the owner of this room had been performing experiments with alchemical ingredients he had zero knowledge of. He discarded it and moved on to the others.

_Potion testing… animal behaviors to certain drugs… request for more materials… a list of ordered books… what's this?_

Joshua read what was essentially a diary log of someone's day. For some reason it had been torn out from whatever it belonged to. It also had ink spilled on it, obscuring the top portion of the paper.

**...go without any further notice. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's got to be knocked down a peg or two…**

_Uninteresting…_

He sped through the rest of the read until reaching the bottom.

**She's a little unnerving to be honest, it's strange being next to her. She just seems so… bored. Though we have never sparred, it is quite clear as to why she's the world's most powerful. Anyway, I'll send this to you at some point when**

_It ends there. For some reason, she stopped writing this. _

Joshua glanced at the spilled ink.

_Perhaps it was when this was knocked over. _

**CLICK.**

Joshua would be lying if he said that hadn't starled him. In his focus on reading through the many sheets of paper, he failed to notice the faint sounds of footsteps outside the door that should have warned him that someone was coming. He quickly backed away from the table and yet again placed himself into a corner and crouched as low as possible, focusing on his own breathing to make sure it wouldn't be audible in the dead quiet room.

The door slowly opened, and from it emerged a young woman with a fashion sense that would give him a headache if he had tried to make sense of it. Where should he start on her appearance? Her white and black hair split in the middle? Her pale white skin? Or her heterochromatic eyes? She was so decorated that he wondered if people in this New World even cared for any sort of practicality.

All of these thoughts were quickly halted once her eyes focused on the same corner he was currently hiding in. In hopes of her looking at an object just past him, he turned his head behind himself to make sure. There wasn't anything else there.

"There's no use hiding." Her words echoed in the room.

Furrowing his brows, Joshua became lenient in his breathing and stood up. He deactivated his Stealth Boy and fully revealed himself.

"A mummy? No… just a burned man."

Joshua placed a hand on his unique commando styled .45 Auto Pistol in case things couldn't be resolved peacefully.

"Do you realize where you are? Nobody but a select few are supposed to be down here. Let alone have knowledge of it."

"I do."

"Perhaps you are an enemy of the Theocracy? To be honest, I don't read any of the reports given to us."

"May I ask for your name?"

"Hmm… I see no harm in it, seeing as I can't let you leave here alive. I'm Zesshi Zetsumei."

"Joshua Graham. It's good to make your acquaintance."

As he said this, the woman in front of him seemed to be searching for something specifically on him. While she did so, he used Sense Weakness and Possibility Sense to gauge this girl's combat potential. The number given to most certainly surprised him.

_70% chance of victory… I cannot let my guard down._

Every being he had encountered thus far had usually been 90% to 95%. It concerned him because this woman didn't seem to have all of her equipment on at the moment. If she did…

_Still, it's refreshing to find someone capable of fighting me. A shame I cannot indulge in it right now._

"You don't have the Crown of Wisdom. Where did you leave it? Or did you destroy it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Would it happen to relate from that explosion earlier?"

Zesshi seemed to appraise the man, searching for any signs of dishonesty.

"So you really don't know then…"

"But I do know about you, world's strongest."

The young girl's neutral face soon turned into a frown. It was then that a cross-shaped scythe soon appeared next to her. She swiftly took hold of it, her intent made very clear to the Mormon in front of her.

"I know about your origins, you're the Slane Theocracy's secret - a trump card. Which would explain why you're down here." He focused his eyes on the woman's ears. An action that only deepened the frown on Zesshi's face. "It's interesting to know the Slane Theocracy keeps a Half-Elf down here. I was under the assumption they hated anything non-human."

"There's no point talking to you anymore. It's time for you to die." Without warning the paled girl lunged forward with her weapon and attempted to cleave Joshua in half.

Imagine her surprise when he simply blocked it with his pistol. She couldn't stay in that state of shock as the former Legate attempted to punch her in the face. She swiftly dodged it by leaning back and while doing so countered by swinging low at his legs only for him to leap atop the table to avoid the attack. It was then Joshua realized that his back faced the doorway acting as an entrance and an exit. Without any hesitation, he jumped backwards and turned his back as he bolted out of the room. Wordlessly but furiously, Zesshi followed right behind him.

All the noise they had just caused had finally let Graham forego the use of stealth. It was easier to go loud, but it always left things sloppy no matter what. He rounded the corner of the same hallway he had come from and came face to face with the black-haired man he had seen earlier. The Captain must have been aware of his presence because his immediate reaction was to attack him with his spear. Unfortunately for the Captain, his thrust did not meet its mark. Joshua caught it just behind the blade, though he couldn't counter since the woman had quickly caught up and went to lop off his head. He blocked it with his pistol and shoved her back. The spear user used this as his chance to kick Joshua just behind the knee which did end up forcing the mummified man to lose some form of balance.

"Flow Acceleration." The Legate stated as he suddenly increased his speed in general, avoiding more of their attacks. "This ends now!" He claimed as he no longer held his pistol by the barrel. He aimed his weapon at the Captain and…

**BANG!**

The projectile shot out from his gun. It tore through the man's armor, striking near his belly right above the kidney. He had gone out of his way to make sure the shot wasn't lethal. The force alone caused the man to suddenly give out as he was sent flying to a wall that caved in. Graham finished up by grabbing the Captain's spear and pitching it towards Zesshi who avoided it just in time. However, she soon became incapacitated as the Legate swept her off her feet with one kick and delivered a blow to her abdomen. But she was far from done. It was at this point she began to take him seriously. But…

"He's gone…"

The bandaged intruder had suddenly disappeared, no doubt aided by the same object he had placed on his right arm. She got back on her own two feet and slowly approached the man who frequently visited her. He was still conscious, but visibly wincing as he clutched his side. He had been effectively incapacitated. Zesshi placed a hand on her abdomen where some of the trivial pain still lurked, but then went a little lower. She had found someone who could potentially defeat her in combat. A genuine smile formed on her face.

She couldn't wait to meet Joshua Graham again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there's chapter five. Joshua is making moves in the New World while Six cooks a dinner for a family of six. But that's bound to change real soon. Anyway, regarding the whole Aura has a crush on Six thing, if my understanding is correct, crushes are formed on someone you hardly know anything about but have an idealized view of. And so with Six being extremely useful to Momonga so far, she thinks him to be better than he is in reality. Also, I ask those of you who review to tell me if I absolutely butchered it. I'll remove that section of the chapter if it turned out to be terrible. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter. I'll see you guys again in the next one._


	7. Chapter 6

Six stared at the bandaged hand presenting him the soft cover of a book. He kept his view on it for a few seconds before looking up and making eye contact with the one who had offered it to him. Two burning blue eyes met the dull red lenses of his helmet.

"It is yours now. Perhaps one day it might help you." The man's unmistakable voice came through the wrapping around his mouth. "Peace I leave with you. My peace I give you."

"You know I'm not the religious type, Graham." Six responded as he accepted the book anyway.

"And yet you take it." Joshua furrowed his brows, but it looked more like he narrowed his eyes. "You've helped me - us - more than you know, Courier. Such kindness in this corrupted earth and its people is practically unheard of. Which is why I wish to extend a helping hand."

"What do you mean?" Six asked as he inspected the new object in his right hand.

"We all have our moments of weakness. Some of us are more resilient than others and can overcome such times." He gestured to the book. "One day you may be tempted to give the world what it has given you. It is in this corrupted earth and its people that we lose ourselves."

"I hope that, one day, this helps you in your time of need."

…

Six opened the book and looked at the first page. He honestly didn't know what to expect. Praying? God? He had asked Joshua before but the explanation had not been deep. Could there truly be a higher power who had created him, his fellow man. If what the residents of Nazarick say are true about their creators, then this could certainly be the case. But who was the one responsible for creating the higher beings in the first place? Some omnipotent entity? He never concerned himself with things like this, free time was a luxury he hadn't been able to afford. Thoughts like these bothered him. So, he began reading…

In Genesis Chapter 1 he read about how the LORD, God, created the heavens, earth, and everything that had and is living. This being created them in his image. In the second chapter, he formed the first man and placed him in the garden known as Eden. He was free to do as he wished save for eating from the tree of good and evil. It was here that in realizing the loneliness he had given Adam, the first man, he created a woman to act as his partner. Afterwards, the deceiver - a treacherous snake - tricked eve and made her eat from the tree. With the garden now cursed, God removed the partners away from it.

Six only got this far before a knock came from his door. He gently closed the book and left it sitting on the edge of his bed. He approached the door and opened it to reveal whomever it was to have come seeking him.

Much to his surprise, the pale woman he knew as Shalltear Bloodfallen stood behind it. He tilted his head and realized that he was utterly alone. None of the battle maids were present. And they were here before which means that the vampire glaring up at him must have asked them to leave. His brain into overdrive as he began thinking of the many reasons as to why she could possibly be here. His initial thought was that Ainz had sent her to kill him. But he quickly dismissed that seeing as sending only one person here would be very foolish since the Overlord didn't truly know him. That and a fight in Nazarick one could have easily had elsewhere like the Sixth Floor would be much easier. So then he thought about Shalltear herself. Had he done anything that had earned him her ire? He quickly thought back to what she had told him about Aura and Mare. Was this something to do with that? Ah, whatever. He was about to find out.

"Hey, Shalltear." He gave her a quick wave. An action he soon regretted. His greeting only fueled the cold glare she refused to drop. So there Six stood awkwardly in the doorway as the silence in the room started to get to him. So once again he tried to break it. "So, uh, why are you here?"

"We must speak. Privately. Now." She with the utmost seriousness. Six didn't detect any of the previous hostility from before.

"Um… okay?" He looked behind himself and gestured for ED-E to move aside so that he could let the admittedly spooky lady in. He stepped aside and let her through. Once she was in, he closed the door and approached the bed. Usually ED-E would be here next to him, but he's been spending more time with the other residents of this great tomb. He didn't blame him, doing nothing near himself would have bored him too. With his current restriction of staying within Nazarick, unless specifically ordered to do so, tied his hands. He sat down near the Bible Joshua had given him and met Shalltear's eyes behind his helmet. It was more recognizable than his real face. That's why he wore it. Strangers back in Nevada knew who he was if he had it on. Without it, he was just another guy.

"What's this about?" He leaned forward and devoted his attention to Shalltear.

She scoffed at his question. "You don't even know."

He crossed his arms. "Maybe I would if you told me."

"It concerns Aura, you pedophile."

Six quite literally recoiled in surprise at the accusation suddenly punching him in the gut. What on earth had he done to warrant such an attack on him? All he did was receive some of their aid in covering up that other hidden tomb and talked to one another a bit. He immediately thought back to his encounter with Saint James and his partner Dermot. To know that there was an active pedophile and a soulless greedy man kidnapping and selling women and children into sexual slavery made him explode into a rage so rarely seen from him. When he confronted them both with the ledger detailing all of their sins, they attacked him. Not like it mattered. Since he was going to kill them anyway. Which he took his time with.

"Man, you are really overprotective of her. It's heartwarming in all honesty." He continued. "But, and with all due respect, you wouldn't be able to spot a kiddy fiddler if it masturbated over a child." He said angrily.

"I should rip your tongue out, human." She growled as a black mist began developing.

"You keep saying that so do it already if you're so confident." He leaned his head back and exposed his neck. She only clicked her tongue in anger. Six knew full well she wouldn't do such a thing. Especially if ordered by Ainz to specifically not to hurt him. He sighed and let his head fall back down to its original position. Six didn't know why she hated him, he guessed certain people just aren't compatible.

Shalltear assumed a more dignified expression. "Though you do not deserve it, I've come to make a deal with you."

"Shoot." He simply said.

"I want you to stop talking to Aura if it's at all possible. Of course, if Ainz for some reason wills it to be so then I won't be upset." She paused. "And in return, I'll lend you a few of my Vampire Brides. You can do as your heart desires. They'll do as you say."

"Oh that sounds great. We'll play tag together." Six made sure to sound as sarcastic as possible.

The True Vampire frowned. "Do you refuse then?"

Another sigh escaped the Courier. He wanted this to end. "Look, if me interacting with Aura really bothers you that much then I'll make sure to stay out of her way. You don't need to make deals with me. I'll respect your boundaries. In the end, I'm just a stranger in your home who happened to be accepted by the owner. I know the position I'm in."

"You best stay true to your word, Courier." She threatened. "I will be watching you."

"Don't doubt it." He said unconcernedly.

[Wesson Hall.]

Six's head suddenly shot up. He instantly recognized that voice.

[Ah, so it finally works. I wondered why the "Message" spell refused to work between us and those in Nazarick. Interesting isn't it?]

"Momonga? That you?" Six asked aloud. He didn't notice the curious look Shalltear gave him.

[Ah, that name. I did not inform you did I? I apologize.]

"What do you mean?"

[I now go as Ainz Ooal Gown. This is what you must call me from now.]

"Okay, but can I ask why?"

[It is what I will be known as outside of Nazarick. But mainly, it is also in honor of all those who once resided in this great tomb.]

Six didn't get a chance to respond.

[Now, head to the Throne Room we must speak.]

"Uh, okay. I'll be there."

Upon saying those words, Six felt as if something from his brain had disconnected from whatever connected two people using a message spell. He turned to look at Shalltear who patiently and waited for an explanation as if he owed it to her.

"Momong…" Six trailed off after realizing his mistake. "Ainz wants me to go to the Throne Room. Said he wanted to talk." He stood up from his bed. "So if you'll excuse me…"

Six opened the door and stepped through it. He glanced behind himself and saw Shalltear stand up as well. Not bothering to close the next door leading to the halls, he left her alone.

Shalltear was about to leave the room before she fully noticed the black titleless book laying innocently on the bed. She turned her head to where Six had left and focused her attention back on the softcover. She picked it up and opened it to a random page. She was curious, but not so much so that she'd read it all.

Out of randomness, she landed on the Proverb section and began skimming through it. One particular quote stuck out to her.

Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths.

…

Six stood still as the two large and decorated doors leading to the throne opened slowly and of their own accord. Once again, he laid eyes on the regal and magnificent area meant only for a king. He slowly walked, eyes forward and locked on the undead ruler of Nazarick. Once present near the steps he stopped and slightly tilted his head up so that his eyes could meet Ainz's. Not breaking the tradition, he refused to bow before the Overlord. At this point, Ainz had been beyond caring but the Guardian Overseer herself had yet to grow accustomed to it. The reason she wasn't too upset was because of her master's explanation as to why he allowed it. Still, it never sat right with her.

"I'm here." Six said and placed his gloved hands within the coat's pockets.

"So you are." Ainz responded in kind. "But do you know why?"

The Courier only shook his head at the question.

"It has come to my attention that you have earned the affections from one of the Denizens of Nazarick."

The Courier nodded. "Aura, right?"

"You were aware." Ainz slightly leaned forward. "Do you know this came about?"

Six shrugged. "No idea honestly. We made some small talk when we went to hide the Mummy Lord's tomb."

"What about exactly?"

"Uh, I told them about the Nightstalkers after we encountered a pack."

"Nightstalkers? And what are they?"

"A combination of snake and canine. They hiss just like snakes do but act mostly like wolves. They lay eggs to reproduce and some can become invisible."

"Hm. Interesting. First Deathclaws and now this."

"I would request a detailed synopsis of these other creatures you've encountered if we had the time. But there are other matters that are much more important, such as your loyalty."

Six stayed silent.

"How can I be so sure that you won't betray me? That one day you will change your mind and ally yourself with someone else?"

More silence.

"Your sudden appearance in Nazarick is no mere coincidence and it just so happens that you also lose some of your memories alongside it? I will not lie, you have been a boon thus far but I fear your unquestioning nature is suspicious. Had you been born within Nazarick I would not have doubted your allegiance. But you are a stranger who happily goes along with it all. In the end, I have to know your motivations. So…" The red glow in Ainz's eyes intensified greatly. "Explain yourself, Wesson Hall."

Six shifted in place before breaking his own silence. "It's because you're undead."

The Skeleton gestured for him to continue. "Go on."

"Normally, I would come out and say that a dictatorship such as the one you are running now would fail in the near future. It's no secret that once the ruler, the one who lords over everything will eventually pass and the civilization within will collapse if loyalty was only ever to that one man." A pause. "I knew a man who went by Caesar, though Edward Sallow was his real name. He led a totalitarian dictatorship made up of a total of 87 tribes he had conquered. You remind me of him in a way."

Six used a single second to put together his next words. "Though you both use a dictatorship to achieve your goals, you do it in highly different ways. When I first came here, I was shown mercy and you simply apprehended me. You showed me kindness by finding ED-E and offering me a choice to stay within Nazarick or go outside with my memories altered. It's obvious to me that you are a benevolent ruler who truly cares for his subjects. Anyone with half a brain could tell you that. As for what's in it for me… I just don't want a repeat of the world that was left behind. When you eventually conquer the world, I know that the truly vile and wretched people in this New World will make it terrible once again. You are the answer I never thought existed. Which is why I want to be a part of this. I'll always be of service to you. No matter what."

The Overlord said nothing initially. The red glow in his eyes seemed to be almost on fire, the orb on his chest doing the same as well. And then he laughed.

It was not of the mocking kind but the one being made whenever something truly pleased them. Ainz laughed and laughed for a good while before it suddenly ceased and he was calmed down once again.

"And what makes you so certain that I am the one who will lead the world into glory? How can you put it all in faith and assume what I intend to do?" Ainz honestly believed Six, but he still wanted to continue this conversation.

"I just have a good feeling."

"Hmph. 'A good feeling' you say? And just how often do you let your instincts make a decision for you?"

Six smiled underneath his mask. "More than I would like to admit."

A chuckle escaped Ainz. "It seems to have worked in your favor thus far."

Six then crossed the fingers on his right hand. "Here's hoping I die of old age."

"We shall certainly see. Well, let's move on to the next topic. Now back to Aura…"

Six said nothing.

"I have no desire to let the other guardians know of this. I'm certain it would only cause her further embarrassment. You leave me in awe, Hall."

The Courier raised his brow at that last part. "Well, I have an explanation for that. I think."

"Oh? Let's hear it then."

"Uh, ok, so from what I learned, 'crushes' come from the fantasy made within their mind. They tend to project their values on the person receiving those feelings. They use what little pieces of information they have and shape it into something that fits what they wish that person could be."

"You have studied this?"

"Not intentionally. I read a lot. Well, used to. If there's one thing I know for sure, you can learn a lot from old books."

Ainz hummed. "You are aware there is a library within Nazarick right, Hall."

"You do?! Where?" Six said that a bit more desperately than he intended. It only caused the Overlord to smile. Of course, you couldn't tell by looking at him.

"Coincidentally, it is on this very floor. However…" Ainz studied Six for a while. Was there really any harm in allowing him to enter the area? Initially he didn't think so, but then he remembered the collection of event books. Though they were uncommon in YGGDRASIL, here in this New World that might not be the case. And if Six decided that he would use some of these important items… "I'll allow it. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You will be heavily monitored by those roaming the area. If they tell you that certain items are off limits, I fully expect you to leave it alone. I don't have to tell you what happens should you break that deal."

Six didn't mind the threat or the conditions. He got those all the time. "Deal. I won't touch whatever's off-limits. I swear on ED-E's life." He said seriously.

"Good. Now then, onto more pressing matters."

"H-Hold on a sec, what should I do about Aura?"

"You said it best yourself. In time it will pass. This matter will sort itself out. If you want some advice… don't do anything you will regret."

Six furrowed his brow at that last statement. He didn't know what Ainz meant by that. He didn't get much time to think about it before Ainz changed the subject.

"Are you familiar with Martial Arts?"

Six mulled the question for a moment. "I know they're supposed to be unarmed techniques - you say it like it means something else."

"These 'Martial Arts' are not of that kind. From what I gathered within Carne Village they are a sort of a skill that greatly enhances the abilities of its user."

"So kinda like magic then?"

"Precisely. I want to know more about this. As such, I have a new task for you. Learn all you can about these abilities. And, if possible, try and possess such tactics for yourself. Should you succeed, I expect you to teach it to the other warriors in Nazarick."

Six was about to open his mouth before Ainz spoke again. "I realize that doing this in your Worker persona would be extremely detrimental. It would be suspicious for one who 'slew' a Mummy Lord to have no techniques, no? Which is why you will be going out not as Wesson Hall, but Courier Six. You may use any and all of your equipment to accomplish this task. Including your Pip-Boy. I believe it will aid you. Prepare yourself and depart tomorrow."

Six only had one question. "And ED-E?"

"You wish to bring him with you?"

The Courier nodded fiercely.

"Your appearance will bring attention regardless. ED-E will only solidify to those outside that you are one not to be trifled with… I'll allow it."

Ainz paused for a moment. "I believe that concludes this meeting. I have other matters I must attend to." The Supreme Being said as he stood up with a flourish of his academic gown he stood up and used some form of magic that Six knew to be teleportation. He stared at the spot Ainz had disappeared from.

It didn't last long after noticing Albedo step down from the Throne. He knew that the reason she was always by Ainz's side was more than just because she loved him. She quite literally acted as his shield. So it made sense for her to be chosen to guard the ruler everyone in Nazarick swore fealty to. He thought she would simply walk past him and go about her day like it usually played out.

"Courier." Which is why it surprised him when she unexpectedly called him.

Six almost looked around himself to make sure that she was in fact speaking to him. He just always felt like there was some kind of tension between himself and this horned lady. Unlike with the open hostility with him and Shalltear, this strain was something that almost made him uneasy. His perception warned him of a silent animosity combined with jealousy. Though there was also a twinge of apprehensiveness.

"...Yeah?" He asked dumbly.

"I have become aware of the hostility between you and Shalltear."

"Right, you're the Guardian Overseer. You're supposed to know about stuff like that.

"I didn't have to superintend her or the others to find out. After all, she was here minutes before you arrived to voice her disapproval at the relationship between you and Aura."

"There is NO relationship! Christ… all I did was talk to the kid for a minute." Six rubbed the front of his helmet in frustration as if it would somehow sooth him. It is now that he realized just how tired he was.

"Regardless, I have an offer for you."

Wariness soon flooded him at the mention of an offer. "Okay…"

"Become a part of my group against Shalltear. I have already assembled Narberal Gamma, Yuri Alpha and Lupusregina Beta on my side."

"Huh? Your group? Ohhhh… you mean that rivalry you and Shalltear have got going on - Wait..." Six pushed aside his fatigue. "Why me? What possible advantage would you have in recruiting me?"

"Though I hate to admit this, despite staying at my beloved Ainz-sama's side I can never truly grasp what goes on within his all-knowing mind. However, it is plainly evident from your interactions with Ainz-sama that there is a mutual understanding between you two. You comprehend his thought processes better than I. That is a powerful tool that can help in my objective. That ability may be just the thing I require to defeat Shalltear."

An interested hum was all the Courier released after hearing that. At least she was honest, so he appreciated that. It was almost enough to agree to it all but…

"I'm gonna have to say no."

Albedo didn't look so pleased anymore. Her pleasant face turned into a neutral one. Even though it wasn't hostile, Six realized it wasn't something he wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"But also yes."

Now she simply looked confused and asked: "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you and Shalltear both instead of just one of you."

Albedo almost looked flabbergasted. "For what possible reason would you do so?"

"I like close fights. It's boring if one side gets utterly annihilated."

"You wish to be entertained? Is that it?"

Six snapped his fingers and pointed his finger at her. "Bingo." He continued. "Here's a freebie tip for you: Don't be clingy." The Courier suddenly turned around on his heel and gave a half-assed wave.

Albedo furrowed her brows in serious thought. She wasn't clingy. She was sure of it. Right?

…

Ferdinas and Amadeius roared in victory as they clinked two bottles of alcohol against one another. The two men each had their own considerably attractive woman next to them who shared the same but more restrained enthusiasm their two partners indulged themselves in. The two previously fallen nobles never imagined themselves to be riding in such a luxurious stagecoach once again.

"To new and better beginnings!" Amadeius said before taking a generous sip of the spirit. Ferdinas followed the action as he did so. They both let out satisfied and refreshed sighs after the burning liquid went beyond the throat.

"What do you girls think, hm? Enjoying yourselves?" Ferdinas asked them both as he leaned back.

The first to speak was a woman with curly dark brown pushed mostly to her right side. "If I were to be honest, the seats here are slightly uncomfortable." The other woman, one with a blonde ponytail, nodded in agreement with her.

Ferdinas looked somewhat embarrassed. "Ah, we apologize, we did not wish to be too wasteful on things such as this."

"You lack the money to purchase mere soft seats?" The other asked him.

"Quite the opposite." Amadeius joined in. "It is because of our wealth that we want to be extremely careful with it. Truth be told, my bottom is sore. We'll make sure to add better material next time we travel."

"You can be sure of it." Ferdinas confirmed for them. "For now," he pointed to the food and beverages placed in the middle of the small moving room. "Let us enjoy ourselves. We have yet to reach the half point between E-Rantel and Re-Estize."

"It has been too long."

"They'll be quite surprised won't they?" An amused grin spread on Ferdinas' face.

"Yes, surprise. Along with competition." A warning tone came from Amadeius. "No doubt we'll be seen as the enemy. But with our excessive wealth we'll be able to blindside them. We're lucky the Kingdom is in such a state."

"We shouldn't discuss this in front of them." Ferdinas gestured with his head with the other two women who were speaking with one another. It seemed that they had all but forgotten their existence.

"Of course. Let's talk about something else." Amadeius made to change the subject but stopped himself when the stagecoach came to a sudden halt which nearly spilled some of the food.

Both men glanced at one another quickly but it was Ferdinas who decided to open the door on his side. He peeked his head out and looked at the driver who was supposed to be doing his job.

"Why have you stopped?" He asked in a polite tone.

"I'm sorry Sir but…" The hired man turned his head back in front of himself.

Ferdinas followed the man's line of sight. What lay ahead of them all was something to truly behold. Metal men, perhaps men in metal stood at the center of the main road. At the moment, they seemed to be conversing with a man on horseback. The conversation seemed to be going well. That's what it looked like from the outside at least. There were three of these men, however, only one of them conversed with the other traveler. But that's not what caught his attention. What really stood out to him was the metal behemoth twice the size as the others next to him. To say he was intimidating would be an understatement. Just looking from afar, Ferdinas knew that the person behind it was everything but a pushover. It was a few moments after these thoughts that the imposing man suddenly turned his head to face his direction. Though the glassy oval eyes hid the face behind it, he knew this being looked directly at him. He couldn't help but get goosebumps.

"What is it?" Amadeius popped his head out from the very same door and looked to where his partner stared at. "Well I'll be." He would be lying if he said what stood ahead of them wasn't something that made him gawk. "Those suits look similar to the ones that adamantite adventurer uses."

"You mean Azuth Aindra?"

"Yes, that the one."

"Do you think they're connected somehow?"

"Who knows but-"

"Sirs! They are coming our way…" The driver's nervousness was extremely apparent.

"Calm down. If their intent was to harm then surely they would have attacked that man." Amadeius pointed at the man on horseback who had departed without incident. He even wore a small smile on his face.

"That's true but…"

"If you're nervous, then let me do all the talking. Things shall go smoothly." Amadeius held no fear in his eyes.

"What's going on?" The blonde woman asked.

"Nothing to worry about. It will only take a moment." Ferdinas said as he tried his best to act casual and confident.

"Hail travelers!" A filtered and polite voice came from one of the metal men as he approached them. It was here that Amadeius got to work.

"Greetings gentlemen. A fine day is it not?"

"Beautiful weather to be sure." The same one in the suit responded. "We apologize for interrupting you, but we simply wished to inform you about ourselves."

Amadeius slightly raised his eyebrows. It was clear he was curious about what they had to say. He nodded and said: "Go on."

"We are the Enclave. A purely human civilization residing both within and outside on the entirety of the Azerlisia Mountains."

Ferdinas, who stood next to his partner, looked both shocked and skeptical at the same time, but it was Amadeius who voiced these questions. "The whole range? Please excuse me, but I find that claim very hard to believe. Frost Dragons and Giants fight over such a territory. Their strength alone is something humans can scarcely achieve."

"Your skepticism is expected, but we speak the truth. The days of non-human weakness are over. It is not just those two species which have annihilation. The Quagoa, Myconids, and many more that resided there. We extend invitations to not just you, but to Humanity as a whole. Become a citizen, or choose to join as a soldier. Every man, woman and child is expected to do their part to ensure the prosperity of humanity's future." The metal man produced what appeared to be a propaganda poster of some kind and handed it to Amadeius.

The noble unrolled the paper he had accepted and let Ferdinas look at it as well. The artwork on it displayed a soldier in the very same suit of armor the man in front of him wore. Children enthusiastically hung from the stoic soldier who held their combined weight as if it were nothing. That itself was simply in the background. Near the center stood what appeared to be a noble with his spouse at his side. He gazed proudly ahead of himself with his fists placed near his side. Above to the right of him were the words:

Rebuilding Humanity's Future Today!

He didn't fail to notice the logo on the top right of the poster. An 'E' with stars surrounding it.

"It is our hope you spread our message and decided to join us as we prosper. We stand stronger together."

Amadeius and Ferdinas looked at one another. This was too elaborate to not be considered real. However, Amadeius has one final question.

"And who rules this kingdom?"

Upon hearing the question, the two soldiers looked at each before turning around and looking at the towering man. A voice deep and guttural came from the helmets

filter. "That would be me."

"A-And you are?" Amadeius silently cursed himself for stuttering.

"Frank Horrigan. The Enclave's King. The one who led the extermination of all the muties."

"...Muties? Does he mean the creatures?"

"...It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Amadeius forced a smile and bowed with Ferdinas doing the same.

"Likewise. Now, be on your way and spread our message." The way Horrigan said it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

The two nobles dumbly nodded. "We shall do that." Ferdinas looked at the man leading the horses and gestured for him to start again. With a nervous nod, the silent man urged the horses to continue once again. The stagecoach quickly passed the metal men and left them behind. The driver turned his head for a moment to see if they were still looking at him. They were. He snapped his head back in front of himself and pretended they didn't exist.

…

"Stop moving, idiot." Six chastised his companion. ED-E squirmed as the Courier reached into the eyebot's back. "You're only making it take longer."

ED-E would describe the feelings of having your insides readjusted to the feeling one might have if someone sliced your belly open to reach inside for whatever they required. It was very uncomfortable to say the least.

"...What are you doing?" The short eyepatch wearer asked from behind Six.

Six didn't bother looking in CZ's direction. "Getting goodies from ED-E. I found out not too long ago, by accident, that he has some items in his body."

"...Like what?"

Six was about to respond before he felt his hand brush against something. He ignored the question and grabbed a hold of whatever he had made contact with. Moments later, with some effort, he pulled out a large weapon. If Six has his helmet off then CZ would have noticed the big grin on his face. There was no mistaking this weapon for anything else. This is a minigun. But it isn't the average one. This variant in particular was dubbed the CZ57 Avenger. What made it stand out from amongst the rest of its kind is was the absurd fire rate it put thanks to all of the modifications it had received such as improved cooling and chromium plated barrels-bores which gave it the better fire rate and range it needed.

"Like this. This is exactly what I was hoping for. I wonder what else I can get."

A series of tired beeps came from ED-E. The bot had even lowered itself closer to the ground so it wouldn't have to use too much energy to keep itself higher.

"Really? That's too bad. We'll try some other time then."

Relentless beeping soon exploded from the eyebot after Six had spoken. "Alright alright!" He threw his hands up halfway in defense. "Jeez… no need for all the swearing."

Six turned to look at CZ who was staring at the weapon in his hands. "It's called the CZ57 Avenger."

"...It has my name on it."

"Part of it does, yeah. Your creator certainly had a thing for weapons. It's a shame I can't meet him right now." After saying these words, through his perfect Perception, he was able to make out a very subtle hint of sadness on the girl's face. No doubt it had occurred because he had brought up her creator, whomever they might have been.

"Want to go shoot it?" Six asked knowing the offer would wipe away any traces of the negative emotion.

CZ's answer?

"...I can't." Her flat tone betrayed the slight hint of emotion on her face.

Six slightly tilted his head. He was sure she would be all over the gun. "Why not?"

"...I've been ordered by Ainz-sama to guard the Ninth Floor for an indefinite period of time."

Six gave a simple. "Oh." But he quickly thought of something else. "Take it anyway." Six offered the Avenger to her. "If anyone does make it to the Ninth Floor, you'll be ready. Trust me. They'll resemble Swiss cheese after a literal second of this." CZ looked at the weapon for a moment. Six noticed her good eye scanning the object for a fee seconds before she almost greedily took it from his hands. To his expectations, she carried it in one hand without much effort.

"Knock yourself out." He gestured with an open palm.

Wordlessly, she turned around in her usual robotic manner and went for the door. She exited and left the Courier alone with his metal eyeball.

"What next, ED-E?" He turned to look at his buddy. The bot mimicked the action and let out a few beeps. "Hm. That's not a bad idea." He mulled whatever thought the bot had put into his head. "Wait, you just want to be with those maids again don't you?" He accused the bot. His companion denied this but he knew better. "Whatever. I could use a meal. But first, the library. I want to see what they have in Nazarick."

...

Six stared at the two Golems guarding the wide door to the library he had been aware of. These constructs in particular were made of iron and stood almost 3 meters tall. Both of them gazed back at Six who intently studied them. His curiosity had won over for the moment as he looked at them up and down in an attempt to see if it was magic or technology that kept them going. Or could it have been a mix of both? Regardless…

"Hey, uh, can I come in?" He looked between the two beings. They did not respond to his question and merely kept their single glowing orb of light acting and eyeball directly at him. "Ainz said I could, so..." Six waited for an answer. He got nothing. Surely the Overlord informed the ones residing in this area that he had been allowed here, right?

With a silent sigh, Six began taking towards the decorated and pristine doors without batting an eye at the ones guarding it. He mentally prepared himself for conflict as he drew near. Much to his relief, the two guards did nothing as he placed his hands on the door and swung the one on the right open. It was here that he got his first look at the area.

"Woah. This place is huge." Six couldn't help say it aloud as he stared in awe at the expansive room containing what one might exaggerate as endless. A plethora of many books lay within the open shelves. This place was absolutely massive. Like the rest of Nazarick this place was more than just clean. Though it was certainly a library, it had elements that also implied that it too could have been an art museum if the paintings on the walls were any indication. Six took notice of the second floor here that had some books behind glass shelves. Those were probably the items that Ainz had deemed off-limits to him.

"Welcome to Ashurbanipal, Courier Six-sama." Nazarick's first ally turned his head to look at the one who had spoken to him. A man in a black hooded robe who looked not unlike a leper locked eyes with the helmet's red visors.

"Just Six or Courier. Please." He nearly begged the decrepit being.

"If that is what you wish." The man then gestured for Six to follow. "Come with me."

Six did as he was told and followed the man in front of him. "I didn't get your name."

"I am Librarian J. One of the many caretakers here."

Six simply hummed in acknowledgement. He did this so as to not offend him by saying something along the lines of "what a weird name" or "how strange". The only interesting part of the name was the 'J' part. There had to be some reason behind that specific letter. J did say that there were other caretakers here. Maybe when the letters were placed together and rearranged it would spell something.

"You have a lot of books here." The Courier noted the obvious. He was just trying to make small talk.

"Indeed. There are many types of books one could choose from here. Unfortunately, we have been informed that the only category you may choose from are novels." Six continued listening as he took quick glances at the titles of the books here. "We expected your arrival, as such, I took the liberty of gathering ones that may spark your interest."

Six raised his brows underneath his helmet. "You didn't have to go that far. Now I feel like I just wasted your time…"

"Don't concern yourself with that. I took great joy in perusing the Great Library for novels worthy of being read."

Librarian J made a sudden turn to his left down another hall full of (you guessed it) more books. Unlike the previous ones, this hallway leads to a clean wooden table with copious amounts of literature.

"It's a shame that almost no one in Nazarick visits Ashurbanipal. It's worthy of more attention."

"Who comes by then?"

"A recent and frequent visitor is Mare-sama. He returned one and withdrew another not too long ago."

So Aura's brother liked to read. A good amount it seemed. Six noted that down mentally. Their brief conversation ended there and they continued down the hall in silence. It took no more than ten seconds to reach the table holding all the printed works. Librarian J was the first to reach it. He stepped aside and indicated for the Courier to start looking at his leisure. The mailman wouldn't lie, he was actually pretty excited to be here. Nuclear devastation had turned the majority of the world into nothing more than cinders. This of course includes literature. Pre-war books aren't sought after by most - that's their mistake. Scientia potentia est. Knowledge is power; Sir Francis Bacon.

"Who names themselves after Bacon?"

"I should let you know that you are allowed only one book at a time unfortunately. Is there anything in particular you like? J's voice shook Six out the zone he had been in. To the caretaker, Six had appeared to be looking the books over intently when in reality had actually spaced out. Still, the Courier did actually see a particular volume that piqued his interest.

"This one." Six grabbed the book that had caught his attention.

"Fahrenheit 45... a fine choice."

"Have you read any of these?" Six looked down at the borrowed book and then at the others.

J chuckled almost silently. "Every book in Ashurbanipal I have read at least once. Every one of us belonging to the library has done so in fact." The hooded man paused for a moment. "I'll note the removal of this item. Enjoy your read." And with that, the Librarian bowed and turned his back to his Six. What he was going to be up to the Courier did not know. Realizing he was done here, he backtracked to the doors and exited the library. In front of the Iron Golems floated ED-E who had been patiently waiting for him. He raised the book into the air to show his friend.

"Got it. Time for grub."

…

Six hadn't realized just how popular ED-E had become with the Homunculus Maids of Nazarick. The moment he and his companion had stepped into the mess hall to grab some chow they were immediately bombarded with voices from various women who wanted the eyebot to hover near them. Some would have even approached the bot had it not been for the Courier who acted as a deterrent for them to do so. Not that it was his intent. He walked up to the long white pristine counter and looked through the clear glass. Picking up a tray at the start of the long counter, he decided that mashed potatoes along with some ham would be his meal for the day. After filling his tray, Six searched for an empty table but was not able to spot one. Though he would rather enjoy his meal alone, he would have to be forced to sit with someone.

"This sucks…"

It looked like he would have to suck it up and sit with one of the maids. He searched for the least occupied table and found just what he was looking for. And then some. Seated not too far away, sat a woman with brown hair and sharp eyes. She was alone and had an unfriendly and reserved air around her.

"Perfect."

As casually as he could, Six approached the table and made sure to look past the woman as if she didn't exist as he walked by her. It worked. He managed to get by her and sit on the opposite side of the table. Not being able to help himself, he turned his head to look at her for a moment and, of course, she was looking his way as well. He performed a curt nod and focused on the meal in front of himself. He was about to use his spoon to begin eating before he realized he had his helmet on. It was a bad habit he had developed over the course of wearing the item after finding it in that Lonesome Road. He removed it from himself and placed it on the ground underneath the table and began eating. After a minute of savoring the godly potatoes and ham, he decided that now would be a good time to begin on at least getting through a few pages on his newfound book.

And so he began his read. Though he himself did not know it, Six read at around 400 words per minute. He could go faster but such a practice was extremely ineffective if you were trying to enjoy the material you were reading and not simply doing so to finish it as quickly as possible. Sure, he could do that and get a basic summary of each chapter but he would miss out on the more intricate details that require you to pause for a moment. Themes and symbolisms to name a few. Still, he got through the introduction in a short amount of time and there were some things that stuck out to him. Messages that he wholeheartedly agreed with.

"This is a book of warning. It is a reminder that what we have is valuable, and sometimes we take what we value for granted." He read in his mind. "'What if…?' gives us change. 'If only…' lets us explore the glories and dangers of tomorrow. 'If this goes on…' is the most predictive of the three…"

"What if the bombs dropped today? If only humanity could see past their differences. If this goes on, the entire world will face total atomic annihilation at the press of a button." He naturally filled in the blanks for himself. What surprised Six was the fact that there apparently had been a film made by someone named Francois Truffaut. He became excited by the idea but soon remembered that if it had once existed then bombs had wiped them out. This upset him more than it should have. He steeled himself mentally and pushed any negative thoughts away from himself.

He finished the lengthy introduction and was about to actually get into it until he felt someone's eyes assaulting him. He looked up from the first page and saw the woman with the pageboy-styled hair gazing at him. He met her eyes, but without the red visor this time. Six glanced down at the object underneath one of her hands and noticed that she had also taken it upon herself to read here.

"Huh, who would've thought?" He kept his eyes on hers, but she too decided to glance at his own book. He decided to be the one to break the strange silence between them.

"What are you reading?" His tone didn't betray his relaxed posture.

The woman said nothing for a few moments before responding with: "Brave New World." She paused. "And you?"

He closed, raised his book and turned it so that it faced her. Though she read the title perfectly fine, he still said it out loud. "Fahrenheit 451. Just starting it now." He glanced at her book. "What's yours about?

"It's a dystopian novel which takes place in a futuristic society. Science and productivity are valued while individuality and emotions are removed almost entirely."

He nodded. "Sounds interesting. How far are you in?"

"About less than halfway. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to borrow it once you're done with it. It'll be a hassle to search the library after you've returned it. It's faster this way."

"Only if you agree to let me read that one as well." She eyed the mostly red book in Six's hand.

"Deal. Spit on it?" He pretended to spew his saliva in his hand and offered it to her. Much to his amusement, she gave him an emotion mixed with both anger and disgust.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled as he spoke and retracted his hand. "I'll let you know when I'm done with mine, uh…" He thought for a second. "Increment! That's your name right?" The maid raised her brows in surprise. She didn't expect him to know her name. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Six ended the conversation there and refocused his attention back on his book.

Time seemed to pass by as he chowed down on his food and read through the first many pages of his novel. ED-E, who had been mingling almost all the maids, eventually returned. The homunculus women here had duties to attend to of course. In the corner of his eye, Six noticed Increment leave the area without so much as sneaking a glance at him. Luckily for the Courier, he did not need to vacate the area. Though it was intended to be a job, Six looked forward to tomorrow. His wanderlust and adventuring were about to finally be fulfilled. His task to learn Martial Arts went hand in hand with his genuine curiosity in this New World.

"Maybe I can make some new friends-"

Six scowled and shook his head furiously. He began to grow angry at himself.

"They'll just use you and screw you over again, idiot. Stop thinking like that."

He picked up his helmet and intended to put it on. Instead he unintentionally noticed his own reflection on the red lenses. Upon seeing his own face his anger soon turned into melancholy. He could feel the heartaches forming his forlorn expression. He heard ED-E release quick and anxious beeps from his left.

"I'm fine." He gave the bot a piercing glare before letting it soften. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled from his mouth in an attempt to strengthen his nerves. "I'm fine." He said more calmly.

"I should get some sleep." He suddenly got up from the bench and stood up. He didn't bother checking the time. It could be morning and he would still choose to doze off. Anything to get rid of this mood he was in. Restraining his negative emotions, he went back to his quarters without incident.

…

Joshua Graham sat behind a wooden table on a chair made of the same material. In front of him various sheets and other such documents he had grown accustomed to seeing long ago. Especially if one is the acting warchief of the surrounding tribe. Never in his life did Joshua expect to be commanding elves. Dark elves to be more precise. It was mere luck that placed him in the Great Forest of Evasha. But that was years ago and he would rather not dwell on his time as a prisoner to the Elf Country. The only reason he had been granted freedom in the first place was due to his large wealth of wisdom and experience as a master in guerilla warfare. It also helped that he was also insanely powerful by New World standards. Initially, Even he did not know his own strength but learned to grow accustomed to it. Who would have thought that making a mere suggestion in a conversation he wasn't involved in would set him free? Regardless, he was here now and fighting the Slane Theocracy at the behest of Elf King. A distasteful man, but one he would have to work with in order to bring the Theocracy down.

"Joshua, sir!" A familiar voice, one belonging to a male dark elf, caught his attention. He turned his head to look at the one who had spoken. It was one of his many scouts. This one in particular went by...

"Ruvek. Have you learned something? I imagine it's anything but good news." The burned man stopped inspecting the papers. The former legate assumed this to be the case on the account that the scout had decided to report directly to him instead of writing down a report and leaving him to read it later. Whatever this was, it demanded his immediate attention.

"That is unfortunately the case." The dark elf nearly muttered.

"It is hard to come by these days. Summarize it for me and make your report afterwards."

"Yes!" Ruvek began his report. "While posing as an adventurer, I came across men in metal suits. They had wished to speak to me." The dark elf reached into his satchel, pulled out a long sheet of paper and presented it to Joshua. "They handed this to me." The warchief took it and began looking at it for himself. "They called themselves 'The Enclave', a purely human civilization apparently situated on the entirety of the Azerlisia Mountains. They claimed to have exterminated anything non-human in that area and were looking to add more members and civilians to Lord over."

Joshua furrowed his brows at the mention of this supposedly defunct group. Their organization had supposedly been wiped a long time ago. In his world at least. To have them make a comeback here would be more than bad.

"Frost Dragons reside there. If what they say is true then we deal with a powerful foe. To add to this, they want to make their presence known." Joshua frowned underneath his bandages which caused them to shift slightly. "Could it be they want an alliance with the Slane Theocracy?" Joshua set his fiery blue eyes on the scout. "Is there anything else?"

Ruvek nodded. "For some unknown reason they had their king accompanying them. This group in particular that is."

"Did you speak to him?"

"I didn't say anything but he introduced himself as 'Frank Horrigan'."

That name rang no bells in Joshua's mind. But he knew what he had to be done next. If this continued on without interference from their side than the Elf Country would most likely go up in flames. Though he despised the King, he wouldn't want to see its citizens go down alongside their leader. He absolutely had to report it to this elf king. Whether he liked it or not.

"Thank you, Ruvek. Get some rest. You've earned it." Joshua stood up and made to exit the cavern serving as his base of operations. "I must be on my way. Follow the usual protocol."

"Yes, sir!"

Joshua reached for his pistol laying atop of some forms and tucked it into its holster. He walked past the elf wordlessly and followed the path that served as the entrance. As he made his way through, he received a few glances from the elf soldiers living in this area. Unlike their comrades situated to the south of the forest, they were what held the front line of the Elf Country from the Slane Theocracy. But he knew that wouldn't last much longer.

As he began delving deeper into the forest, he couldn't help but think that they too would need an ally to get through this. Unfortunately, they had none of those at the moment. Though he wanted to stay positive, he couldn't see a win out of this unless he showed up again. Hopefully his scouts could locate him.

Joshua revealed himself to the forest and gazed into the dangerous area. It was no secret that hostile creatures lurked here. Mentally sterling himself for a talk with the king, he went on prepared for whatever may come at him.

...

The Ripper roared to life as Six activated the weapon. He held it down for a few seconds before letting it wind down and humming in near silence. He scrutinized it for a few seconds before deciding that it would serve him well. He had decided that strapping himself with the Anti-Material gun and Medicine Stick was not something he wanted to be showing to everyone. Bringing in his guaranteed problem solvers from the get-go would be too much. But just in case he ran into something that could be an actual threat, he had his Alien Blaster very securely tucked away. His current setup also included Lucky and the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha.

He nodded to himself. It was time. He then whistled loudly. ED-E, who had been on standby, suddenly came to life and focused his attention on the Courier. "Ready to go far beyond Nazarick?" He asked his companion. The eyebot beeped in excitement. Six nodded and opened the door. He walked out into the main area of the Pleiades' headquarters and saw it to be empty still. Had they even taken a break? Now that he thought about, he hadn't seen any of Nazarick's residents sleeping. Was he the only one doing it? Ah, whatever. It's not like it mattered.

Six left that area as well and now found himself on the lavish hallways always devoid of any kind of uncleanliness. Six turned to his left and began making his way to the gate that led to the lower floors. Which were actually higher above. It was just now that he noticed that detail. He supposed it was ironic in a way. On his way there, he happened to bump into a roaming Entoma who seemed to be randomly patrolling. He found it odd that she wasn't with her sisters. It didn't take her long to stop in her tracks and notice Six in the distance.

"Hi~" She waved to him as he came closer. Though it was hidden under his helmet, Six wore an apprehensive smile on his face. This was due to the fact that she had a… concerning amount of drool dripping from underneath the cutesy mask constantly on her face. Six said nothing but returned the greeting with a motion of his hand.

"Where are you going?" She placed her hidden arm on her chin as she tilted her head. Six sometimes wondered if this was all done on purpose to lead his astray for whatever reason.

"Outside of Nazarick. Ainz gave me the task to learn more about 'Martial Arts'." He gestured with air quotes.

"Really?"

"Really." He parroted.

"Can I ask for a favor then?" She stopped tilting her head and almost flapped her arms.

"Shoot."

"I want some more human meat. If you find someone willing or dead, I would appreciate it if you brought it back."

Six almost laughed but there was still amusement in his tone. "I don't think any human outside Nazarick would want to let you eat them."

"But you did."

"That's…" Six trailed off in an attempt to refute that. But he couldn't with something that was objectively true. "Look, almost all humans have a sense of self-preservation. Offering themselves to be eaten is the opposite of that."

"So where is yours then? Do you not have one? Is it because you want to die?"

Six raised his brows. He certainly hadn't expected her to ask something like that. "No, no nothing like that. I hacked myself just because."

"Because…?"

"Because I can. If I'm able to help someone without it being detrimental to me or anyone else, then why not do it?"

"Hmm… you're weird~"

"Maybe. Anyway, human meat… l'll, uh, procure… something." Six stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Er, anyway, see ya." He said almost forcefully before briskly walking past her.

Entoma stood in place and watched him go silently to the start of the Ninth Floor. When he disappeared from her sight she looked around herself before going back the way she came.

…

"It's hot. But I'm not uncomfortable." Six thought to himself after taking his second first step on the seventh floor. He turned to look at his bud and found him to be suffering no ill-effects either.

The hellscape before him didn't affect him in any way. The burgundy colored and cracked ground flowing with lava was still something he avoided just in case it somehow damaged anything on his person. The creatures around the area either ignored or glanced in his direction. Unlike the last time he visited here, he knew where the gate to the Sixth Floor was this time. He completely avoided the Blazing Temple though that was because it was simply nowhere near the gate. He wondered how much time Demiurge spent outside of that home of his.

Nothing of importance occurred and he passed through without incident. The same applied to the Sixth Floor he frequently visited. The only thing worth mentioning about the Fifth Floor was his annoyance that some snow managed to stick inside of his boots. At least it wasn't a nuclear winter. Radioactive snow would be bad news. He eventually made his way to the Catacombs acting as the combined floors. He navigated his way through the concrete halls filled with varying forms of undead life wandering the area. Initially, he had forgotten the area was nearly pitch black. He could see fine without his activated lenses thanks to the minuscule sources of light coming from the weak torches hanging on the sconces. Even so, he still wanted to make sure he didn't trip over a skull or bump into someone by accident.

Six pressed his index finger on the side of his elite riot gear helmet and turned on the night vision. His sight immediately turned red and the place around him became a lot more clear. In truth, he didn't really need to do this since his Perception would have done all the work. He just wanted an excuse to turn it on. Because it was cool. So, he made his way past all the living dead and eventually made his way to the Second Floor. At least, that is what he assumed since it seemed to be more spacious. He turned around and realized he had come out from what appeared to be a rundown chapel. It didn't take him to also notice the long fissure in the ground separating him from the otherside. What connected the two was the most unsafe rope bridge Six had seen in his life. Thin and torn rope along with either missing or rotten planks definitely assured him that he would fall should he try and cross. It looked like it was one sneeze away from falling apart. Even so, Six approached the bridge and decided to look down beyond it.

"Corpses." He mumbled to himself upon looking down at the humanoid shapes impaled on pointed rocks or simply laid dead on the floor from the high fall itself. And it seemed that they were still kicking, if the arms waving and pitiful moans were any indication. He stopped staring below and looked across. There was no way he could make a jump to the otherside. It was simply too far.

"Screw it, just walk on it, you pussy." He took one step forward and placed one foot one the sturdiest looking piece of wood. It held firmly. He did this slowly over and over again until he had made it to the otherside without issue. "A Deathclaw charges and you stay cool. But a rickety bridge has you quaking." Six shook his head at himself and proceeded forward.

He, however, stopped when he felt something crawling around his leg. "Hm?" He looked down and found a small cockroach attempting to infiltrate his armor. It obviously wasn't doing a good job if it was noticed immediately by him. "What are you doing, buddy?" Six picked the insect up with his thumb and index finger, making sure not to crush it in the process. "You're Lucky I'm not starving." He placed the roach on his shoulder. To his surprise, it didn't move the place. In fact, it even seemed to be looking at him, it's antenna waving at him. "Though I did eat one of your boys when Entoma offered him to me."

The Cockroach went dead still. Without any warning, it suddenly leapt off of him and scaddled ahead of Six and into a crack on the ground.

"I wasn't going to eat you…" He mumbled as he walked on. Mindlessly going forward, he eventually encountered an innocent looking stone door acting as a pit stop before reaching the First Floor. He studied it for a few seconds and realized that it wasn't actually made of stone but metal. He assumed the appearance was changed to match the aesthetic in the area. Deciding to ignore it and move on, he continued his walk down the path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Six stopped in his tracks and turned around. He already knew who was behind him. Painstakingly, he suppressed a sigh as he turned around and started looking at Shalltear Bloodfallen. He really didn't feel like talking to her. He noticed that the door he had encountered earlier had somehow opened without his knowledge. It apparently was silent. Behind it, he could multiple faces of pale beautiful women in wedding dresses. But their eyes revealed that they too were vampires like the one before him. Curiosity had gotten the better of them. Six glanced at them for a moment before returning his sight to Shalltear.

"I'm going outside to study Martial Arts. Big man's orders." His answer caused her expression to change. If that was Ainz's will, she would not question it. His word was law. And arguing with their supreme master was heresy.

"I don't believe you." Unless of course Six had just lied to her. He hadn't, but the True Vampire has made it abundantly clear that she didn't like the Courier one bit.

"Cool, but I don't remember asking." He turned on his heel and went onwards. He could feel her fiery stare trying to brand his back but didn't let it get to him. It eventually ceased when he finally left her line of sight and emerged onto the surface world. Ascending the steps and coming upon the marble pillars surrounding the grand tomb, he followed the stone path and out the exit. He heard ED-E humming as the eyebot hovered next to him.

"Let's go." He said as he began walking once more at a more eager pace.

…

Night Lights by Gerry Mulligan played in the background as Six enjoyed his leisure walk against the beaten road. He had the fortunate timing of leaving just as the sun had begun to set. By the time he had made it into Re-Estize territory the moon and its countless stars had come out. But what really enthralled the Courier the most was the Milky Way itself. Seeing the dark streak across the sky with light behind it was always breathtaking. His avid stargazing went uninterrupted until he chanced upon something spectacular. Six turned his head slightly away from the sky and looked at a grouping of trees. Green, sturdy, bushes and other fauna surrounded the objects. That was normal of course. What isn't normal was what remained of a broken and battered carriage hanging between two trees. He couldn't make out the spilled contents too well, but he guessed it had been a large shipment of spirit. The broken glass and pungent smell of alcohol gave it away. Anyone who might come across a situation like this would have asked: "Who or what did this?"

ED-E beeped to his left and the messenger turned in response. The bot hovered off the side of the road and did a little dance above what it had discovered. He approached his companion and looked down at the small plain of grass trees neighboring the otherside of the road. Six froze in place when he saw it. One of many three-toed prints of a reptilian hind foot.

The metal eyeball patiently waited for his friend's reaction. Six forced himself to look away and more around himself. He noticed more Deathclaw prints but they were slightly further away and going in the opposite direction. What were the chances that someone had survived the killer claws of this beast? Very low in all honesty. But so was the chance of someone enduring two point blank shots to the dome and living. Six nodded to himself and stood up. He had a new objective.

Head down and his lenses still on, he followed the footprints that led to what he assumed to be the Deathclaw's territory. His perception informed him of small trickles of blood spread in a linear path on the blades of short grass. Six deduced that the abomination had (temporarily) spared whatever had temporarily lived to feed on later. It wasn't uncommon for those mutated reptiles to do such a thing. Whether it was a man or animal had remained to be seen. He followed the trail to a slightly less dense area. It was here that Six came upon a truly impressive sight. To his left a bumpy slope with patches of grass led deeper into the wide entrance of what he knew to be a limestone cave. Inside the entrance lay a medium sized pool of water perfectly reflecting everything around it. From the pointed rocks to the asymmetrical stone around him. He descended further into the slanted earth with ED-E right behind him. He didn't care that his footsteps echoed as he walked. Fact was that he wasn't trying to be sneaky - opposite of that in fact. The faster he drew this thing out the better. It would also leave whomever or whoever was still alive. He purposely stomped around the pool and listened very carefully for anything indicating its presence. He wandered further inside still doing this but had yet to draw it out. Something was definitely off. Deathclaws are extremely hostile. It'll kill anything that isn't a member of its species. Even then there's a good chance some would fight over territory.

"So where the hell is it?"

Something made a noise.

Six stopped in his tracks, causing the end of the echoey steps of his. He stayed absolutely still and strained his ears for it to start again. He heard it again and it was clear this time. Though it was frail, he was 95% sure that someone was painfully moaning. Whoever it was seemed to be trying their hardest to get his attention. With no real other choice, he turned to where the sound had come from and delved further deeper into one of the many caves halls. Maybe he would decide to explore the rest later after figuring this out. He walked for about half a minute before his night vision allowed him to see a figure leaning against a wall a few feet away from a large nest of twigs that comforted four eggs.

Six purposefully made noise by dragging his feet slightly against the ground. Almost immediately, the person somehow still alive reacted by croaking something he couldn't quite make out. They shifted in place before putting all their strength to speak this:

"...Help…"

The Courier calmly walked forward and took a knee to what he now identified as man. He seemed to be in his 50's. The significant amount of gray hair on his noggin told him that. He noted the expensive clothing and jewelry around his neck and fingers.

"Another noble? No, wait, that makes sense. The carriage looked regal.

"Please…"

Six noted the man's wounds. Nothing too severe. A few broken bones and slashed skin. One or two stimpaks would do the trick, but he wasn't going to hand those out all willy-nilly. He was sure that this man would inquire about it to other people should he survive.

"You'll be fine. It spared you." Six abruptly stated. The man attempted to get up only to slump back against the rock. Six clicked his tongue. "Can't walk?"

"I really don't feel like carrying him, especially with…"

Distant but heavy footsteps sounded off behind him. He turned around once he realized the Deathclaw had come back. He looked around himself in search of something to hide behind. It took him a few seconds to spot portions of rock acting as a pillar. And big enough for ED-E and him. Silently but rapidly, he moved past the man and the nest to hide behind the formation. It took the Deathclaw ten seconds to reach its nest. Though Six didn't see it happen, he heard something heavy hit the floor with a thud. More meat? He heard the wounded man whimper before a low growl from the abomination forced him to be silent. This was his chance, Six drew Lucky and aimed at the Deathclaw in front of him. A Deathclaw Mother was what stood in front of him, but that didn't deter him. He pulled the trigger.

An anguished roar of pain instantly erupted from the mother. ED-E emerged from his hiding spot as well and unleashed his lasers as five more shots rang out, the majority of them striking the soft belly of the Deathclaw. Critical hits combined with a sneak attack and laser damage from the bot did a great amount of damage, but it wasn't dead yet.

The Deathclaw at this point had gone into a frenzy and rushed Six at a breakneck speed, much faster than he had seen any Deathclaw move in fact. However he was still quicker than it. Opting out of a reload of his gun, he dropped it on the ground and reached for the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha while doing the same for the Ripper.

He unleashed a flurry of laser shots at randomized locations of this apex predator as he backed up. By the time the laser gun had gone dry, his back had gone up against the cave's curved wall. Six narrowly avoided swipes as he purposely fell on his back and activated his Ripper. He thrust the weapon in front of himself and embedded it into the beast's belly. The creature roared in pain as he used both hands to swipe diagonally towards the heart. As blood and guts spilled out from it, he willed himself back into his feet and used his strength to shove the creature away and onto the floor, leaving the weapon on its chest. But he refused to stop it there. Six sprinted towards the monster and delivered a swift blow to its head to stun. Deathclaws are tough sons of bitches who could survive the craziest amounts of things.

Six holstered his Hyperbreeder and rushed to Lucky. He picked up the weapon and without wasting a second, he put a single bullet in the cylinder and closed it back in. He placed the barrel on the mother's head, turned his head away and pulled the trigger. His Bloody Mess kicked in and created a heap of both blood, bone, meat and brain matter. His chest and left arm took most of the stuff. He turned his head back and looked at the corpse. He let out a sigh and reloaded his revolver before holstering it. He reached for his melee weapon and pulled it out. Picking off an organ he couldn't identify, he inspected the drenched weapon. It was fine. He flicked it away from himself several times before approaching the incapacitated man.

"Hey, buddy, how many fingers am I holding up?" Six asked as he flipped the man off.

"O-one…" He responded weakly.

Six smiled underneath his helmet and pulled something out from one of his many pockets. It looked to be a pouch one would assume to be filled with coins, but that would be incorrect. Six undid the string and exposed the contents within.

"Healing powder should be enough to keep you alive. Luckily for you, it's the kind that's made for legates." Six said as he generously sprinkled powder on the slashed flesh. He was surprised at how effective something like this could be. It's no stimpak, but it is a good alternative.

"...My vision..." The man managed to get out as the effects began to take place.

"Yeah, it's a temporary side effect. It won't be there long." Six took a step back from the man and looked at the dead Deathclaw. "You're lucky she was full. Otherwise you would've been chow as well."

The man said nothing but did groan in pain.

"Okay, I'll help you now…"

ED-E furiously and frantically beeped behind Six, his speech had been said so quickly that Six hadn't even been able to understand it.

"Huh? Slow…" Six began as he turned around but stopped short when he laid eyes on someone. This someone stuck out against the dark backdrop thanks to the bulky crimson armor they wore. Upon further scrutiny he was able to actually make out the features of this individual. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a squared jaw and a huge hammer resting on the right shoulder. He nearly mistook them for a man, but the two rounded shapes on her shoulders gave away her sex. They stared at one another for seconds before Six decided to speak.

"Come here often?"

She let out a hearty laugh. The Courier did a little victory dance in his head. This was a good start.

"Caves aren't my thing. It's hard to swing this around." She gestured to her weapon.

"That's a strange thing to say to a potential enemy. Unless you were lying." Six responded with his usual friendliness.

"Yeah, I guess it would be…"

Six's perception suddenly alerted him to the presence of two more people. With great effort, he forced himself to not react and draw his weapons. His sixth sense alerted him further by screaming at him that both were now at his back. ED-E began beeping in caution.

"But not if I was alone."

As she said that last line, he felt the pressure of a blade on his neck and on his back. He didn't try to crane his neck to get a look at his assailants. All he knew right now was that they smelled nice.

"Do not move if you value your life." One of them said.

"I'll be still as a statue."

He felt the blade on his neck push deeper into him. "Do not talk either."

"Mm-hm." He acknowledged the command.

"Everything under control over there?" Six watched two women emerge from behind the behemoth of a woman. One of average height, the other much shorter - about a kid's size. The kid hid her identity with a white mask that held a red jewel on its forehead. The red robe she wore reminded him of the little red riding hood story. The other woman had seven floating swords on her back and an elegant set of armor. He wouldn't lie, he thought it was pretty cool. It would be convenient to have something like that.

"Yes, Evil Boss." He heard one of his assailants say.

"So this is where the noises came from…" The kid next to the green-eyed woman went in further.

"But those were explosions. I don't see any sign of such a thing happening."

"Then we should ask him." The one in the red robe obviously referred to Six who had gone completely rigid.

"Ah! Is that…" Green-eye looked past Six and at the man laying next to the Deathclaw. "Mr. Montfort!"

The muscled lady seemed surprised as well. "Oi, is that really him? I figured him dead."

The girl with the floating swords quickly made her way to the man with her other two teammates following her closely.

"Don't worry, I'll cast a spell." She stood before the wounded noble and murmured something Six had trouble hearing. He likened it to a prayer or something along those lines.

He watched the wounds on the man rapidly disappear alongside the blood previously present on his now pristine clothing. It must have been healing magic of some sort. With renewed vigor and health, the man had no trouble standing up on his own once more. An immensely grateful smile soon replaced the painful sorrow.

"I cannot thank you enough Ms. Lakyus!" He forcefully but kindly shook the woman's hand with both of his. "The pain was unbearable." His eyes wandered towards Six. "But I am also indebted to you sir, that beast would have slain me if not for you."

"This man saved your life?" The chick he now knew as Lakyus asked him.

"Without a doubt."

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, sizing him up no doubt. Lakyus was the one who most intently looked at him. It seemed she was coming up with her decision.

"Tia. Tina. Let him go." She ordered.

And a good one it was. Without a moment's hesitation the two people behind him removed their blades and stepped away from him. Six turned his head and saw two blonde twins glaring back at him. Their light clothing emphasized stealth and speed. One wore a blue ribbon and the other a red one. No doubt meant to tell them apart.

"Sorry about that." Lakyus took a few steps closer but still seemed cautionary with him. "Who are you?"

The helmeted stranger caressed his neck before proceeding to whistle. At his behest, ED-E slowly came out from the pillar and beeped slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, all fine and dandy. Don't worry about them." He gestured to the new folks around him. "Oh, right, I'm Courier Six and that's ED-E." He thumbed to the floating bot. The female group focused their attention on the metal eyeball before them. They were most certainly intrigued by his buddy. Six was sure they had never seen something like him.

"An interesting name."

"It's obviously not my real one."

Six tapped the side of his leg and turned his head away from them and looked around. They all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Welp, I'll be on my way then." He began to walk away before a voice stopped him.

"Hold, sir, please."

Six turned around to look at the noble. His helmet hid the exasperated look on his face. He just wanted to be far from these people.

"Let me at least reward you for your trouble." He turned to look at Lakyus. "This applies to your group as well of course."

Six saw his chance here and what he needed was info. As such…

"You want to reward me? Fine. Tell me who the strongest Martial Arts user is."

"Perhaps you refer to Gazef Stronoff?"

"You don't know who Stronoff is?" The bulky chick asked him.

"Do I look like I'm from around here?" He answered her with a rhetorical question with a flourish aimed at himself. Six looked back at Montfort. "Where is he?"

"At the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom naturally. You don't seek to do him harm do you?"

"Is that the vibe I give off?" He mumbled to himself. "No, no, just wanna learn some of his Martial Arts."

The big girl chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Six hummed. "Anyway, how do I get there?"

"Why not join us?" Everyone turned to look at Lakyus. "We were heading anyway. An extra hand against highwaymen on the road would be welcome as well."

Six immediately rejected the offer. "I would prefer directions over traveling with strangers."

"You trust too easily, Lakyus." The kid criticized her teammates.

"He went out of his way to save someone's life. That in itself speaks of his character."

"It was out of curiosity really…" Six thought to himself.

"Hmph." She turned to look at the Courier. "She may place some faith in you, but I don't. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Then I'll make sure to look down every once in a while. Don't want to end up tripping."

The muscled chick let out an "Oh-ho!" at his barb.

"Insults is it?"

"You're one to talk." Lakyus added before she realized something. "Does this mean you'll come with us?"

It dawned on Six what exactly his words implied. He felt like smacking himself for subconsciously wanting to go along. Having more people would be a pain. At least, that's what his logical side told him. But his emotions wanted him to accompany them.

"I…" He sighed. "Fine. I'll come along. But once we reach the capital I'm out."

"It's settled then. Please stay in the middle of us all Mr. Montfort." Lakyus then faced Six. "Introductions are in order then. Tia, Tina, Gagaran and Evileye. I'm Lakyus of course." She pointed at everyone respectively, turned to face the entrance of the cave and began walking out.

Six watched them all go ahead before turning to look at his companion. "New friends?" He received various beeps and boops.

"I know it's stupid. But they're going there anyway."

The bot beeped again.

"It's a good excuse to me." He said before breaking off into a power walk so he could catch up.

…

The initial walk outside into the darkened world had no one utter a word. It was mostly due to the fact of the two men accompanying the group. However, unlike Six, Montfort actually conversed with Lakyus mostly who spoke about the losses of the carriage along with some small talk.

Six and ED-E kept their distance a few feet behind them without making a peep. He eventually decided on fiddling with his Pip-Boy and looking through the data within. Though he had his eyes focused on it, he could feel the folks in front eyeballing him. He ignored it and continued his fiddling until he found what he was looking for. He lowered the volume on his device and pressed play to resume his playing of Gerry Mulligan's Night Lights.

"Is that… music?" Montfort ceased his conversation and turned around to locate the source. His interest grew when e realized it was coming from the man who initially saved him.

"Yeah, it is." Six answered casually and continued walking.

"That's amazing! That object strapped to your arm, is that the source."

"Yep."

"Where did you find such a thing?"

"It was given to me actually. By someone I won't name."

"What else can it do?"

"It monitors my overall health, it maps out areas, stores and takes notes, acts as a light source and it has a built in Geiger counter." Six made sure to omit the radio part. He was sure it wouldn't make sense to them.

"What's a… guy-ger counter?" Gagaran asked.

"It alerts me to the presence of harmful radiation."

"Radiation would be?"

"An invisible airborne poison undetectable by any senses. Exposure to it causes massive amounts of tissue damage and mutations to any individual exposed to it. Too much exposure outright kills. You would be surprised how fast it can happen." He continued. "Hints that show you're contaminated includes blood pooling in your gums, anemia, fatigue, nausea, vomiting, brutal hemorrhages, loss of hair, teeth and skin, gastrointestinal bleeding, bloating, and, finally, diarrhea." There was a silence. "So if you want to experience any of that, take a bath in it."

"I've never heard of something so awful." Lakyus commented. "There has to be other methods of detecting such a thing."

"If there is, I haven't found one yet."

"Is this poison naturally occurring or is artificially made?" Evileye inquired further.

"Mother Nature is cruel but even she wouldn't whip up something like that."

"If something like that exists then we must prepare for it."

"This is all under the assumption that none of this is fabricated." Evileye said.

Six shrugged his shoulders. "Believe me or don't. It's on you."

"There has to be a way we can defend ourselves." Lakyus placed her hand underneath her chin.

"He said it was airborne." Evileye started. "Therefore, creating an air bubble around ourselves will work. Should it come up, I'm confident I can prevent ourselves from becoming afflicted."

"Can you create an air bubble around your whole team?" Six asked the magic caster.

"Without a doubt."

"So what happens if you're split up and can't protect them?" His question met only silence. "You need a backup." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out exactly five pills. The adventurer group all looked at the hand that presented the objects. "It's an anti-radiation pill. It'll protect you for almost five minutes." He moved his arm in a motion saying "take it."

Lakyus was the first to walk up to the red-eyed stranger and plucked one from his hand. "Thank you."

He grunted in acknowledgement and moved his head to look at the others. "C'mon over here. I don't bite." He said dryly.

With some encouragement from their leader, the rest of the party each took one pill from the man as well. Each of them inspected their respective drug before pocketing it where they pleased.

ED-E beeped rapidly next to him while moving his body left to right as if shaking his head.

"I've got more than enough."

More furious beeps.

"It's not a waste."

ED-E got in front of him and purposefully collided with him while beeping angrily.

Six shook his head in response. "That'll never happen. I learned my lesson."

The others in the group looked on as the Courier conversed with his companion. They only had half of the exchange and Six's answers didn't reveal much.

The eyebot beeped in finality and repositioned itself next to the mailman.

"Let's keep going. Don't want to waste time." Six walked past the adventurer group despite not knowing the way. He simply followed the road ahead of himself and decided he would choose a fork in the path at random.

Six marched onward as his music played.

Gazef Stronoff better be worth it.

…

Author's Note:

This chapter is proof that I didn't die. In all honesty, I had plenty of time to write. However, I simply didn't feel like it. It was starting to feel forced so I stopped. However, about a month ago I had the urge to start again. I actually wrote THREE chapters but ended up scrapping two of them because I didn't like the way they were going. This one is the one I decided would be best. Anyway, that's all from me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Whenever that is.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Another chapter for you boys. In the previous update I forgot to respond to reviews so sorry about that. I'll have them this time at the very bottom of this chapter so look out for that if you're interested. Well, that's all. Read on.

...

Arms crossed and a frown underneath his helmet, Six waited impatiently as the men on the other side of the wall prepared themselves to let the wanderers from the outside in. Though that tune wasn't the one they initially carried with them. The first to arrive at the double gate, he was met with scrupulously and incriminating glares from the guards inside. It was only after Lakyus' arrival and her vouching for him that they decided differently. He wondered just how famous this all-female group of hers actually. Making someone change their decision simply based on another's word looked like insanity to him. Someone's word didn't mean jack to someone in the wasteland. Especially if it came from a stranger. He would honestly need to keep them in mind. It wasn't a crazy thought to believe they had a heavy amount of influence on some of the higher ups. He wouldn't put it past some all powerful adventurers like them to be the ones truly in control. All they needed was the ambition and the ruthlessness.

"Thanks for that." Six said as he shuffled in place. His words had been directed to the blond woman with the oversized sword. He would make an overcompensating joke about it but that didn't really apply in this situation. She is a female after all.

"Don't worry about it." She simply answered with a smile on her face. "It isn't such a big deal, I've done this with others a few times."

"I should worry about it. And it is a big deal." He almost growled out. "Swaying a guard by title and name alone is nothing to gloss over." He turned away from the slowly opening gate and fully addressed her. "I hope I didn't make a mistake traveling with you. Those guards..." The tone Six used implied he wasn't upset.

"Then maybe you should have left when you had the chance." A new voice from behind him caused him to turn around. Red hood and masked face, he now looked down at Evileye. "And what about the guards? Law enforcement makes you nervous?"

"I'm afraid they'll start some gossip about the stranger with a highly regarded adventurer group."

"I doubt they would pay attention to a nobody ike you."

"That's my hope too. But…" He turned to look at his companion, the eyebot. "It's impossible with this guy."

ED-E playfully rammed into Six who barely budged at the contact.

Lakyus couldn't help but nervously smile as she heard the not-so-friendly conversation between Six and her teammate. Six appeared uncaring on the outside but for all she knew he could simply be hiding his anger within. His mask/helmet could certainly help him do that.

"Who cares about the guards?" Tiara on head and giant war pick at hand, Gagaran spoke up. "I'm more interested in the fight between you and Gazeff."

Six focused on the giant of a woman. "You got it wrong. I want him to teach me."

"I'm aware of that, but I also know the man, his type at least. You won't get what you want unless you duel him."

"Words should be enough. But if not…" Six trailed off as he noticed the gates fully open to reveal the capital of the kingdom. "I'm not leaving empty-handed." He gestured to his buddy as he began stepping forward. "Come on ED-E."

The all-female team watched him go on ahead of them at a somewhat urgent pace.

"What a fool." Evileye suddenly said.

"Don't have faith?" Gagaran looked down at her.

"He came here specifically to learn martial arts. That implies he knows none to begin with. His chances of victory would be higher if not for that."

"Maybe you're right. But there's nothing wrong with learning a lesson the hard way. Unless you die of course!" She laughed. "But in all seriousness, I've got a feeling about him."

The short girl couldn't help but scoff.

"Mock all you want but I'm serious. I know strong people when I see them. It's a warrior's intuition. Isn't that right, Lakyus?"

An apologetic smile came over their leader's face. "Ah, sorry, I didn't pick up on anything like that."

"Hah? You should've paid attention then. Just you all wait."

Lakyus decided that now was a good time to break the conversation. "Let's stop standing around. Tia, Tina and I will visit the princess. You two can be on break in the meantime." At Lakyus' words the ninja twins approached their evil boss and began following her.

"Perfect. I know what I'm doing then." Gagaran said as she began moving inside as well.

"I'll come with." Evileye added.

"Curious too?"

"I'll admit, I'm interested in the outcome."

"Or maybe you want to see Six eat dirt?"

Evileye didn't respond to that which earned a few chuckles from her teammate. That was definitely it.

…

Six may not have known the layout of the capital but he sure as hell knew where royalty resided by simply looking at the buildings. And the one at the very center more regal and tall then the others was the location he was heading straight towards. He didn't know it originally, but Gagaran had let it slip that this Stronoff fellow was actually the king's personal bodyguard. The king of course being Ramposa lll but he didn't care about that old guy. He just hoped they wouldn't make anything too difficult for him. Using force to get what he wanted was the last thing he wanted to do. You couldn't force someone to teach you at gunpoint. Or knifepoint. Or with whatever point he felt like using that day.

As he walked he naturally took in his surroundings and noted the bustling community this place currently showed him. Street markets along with their urchins and other folk going about their business reminded him of the New Vegas he had fought for him. The success he had accumulated there and the problems he had solved seemed like it had happened just yesterday. Though he fought long and hard, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the spoils of a comfortable life. Only the weapons he needed to maintain peace. It was here that a wave of melancholy - almost sadness began taking a hold of him. He furrowed his brow and let out a quiet but deep sigh, like he always did. He hated when he was all alone with his thoughts. It never helped his state of mind. He looked over to ED-E who had begun to attract the attention of the people around. Murmurs and not so subtle conversations began taking place. Things such as:

"What is that thing?"

"It's floating in the air…"

"Some kind of metal golem?"

"No way, those things are bulky."

"But what about that guy next to it?"

"Could be a woman underneath that too y'know."

"But their chest is flat…"

"Unfortunately, some are born like that."

But he elected to ignore it all as he made his way closer to the marble white castle. At least, it looked to be made out of marble to him. He didn't assume that this undiscovered land used the same resources as his own. There was much of the Old World that had yet to be discovered. Assuming that you managed to make it through all of the leftover security. He remembered the first abandoned building he entered. Those MFRS (Mobile Facial Recognition Scanners), or simply Mr. Handys had caught him with his pants down and asked for identification. In his panic he could only utter a single word in his panic.

That word of course being "Ice Cream".

He still couldn't help but be astonished at his own luck. He wondered - no - he knew it was and is the reason he stayed alive. You don't survive two point blank shots to your noggin and survive without luck. You don't fight an army of Cazadores over the hill and survive without luck. You don't take on a pack of Deathclaws at Quarry Junction and survive without luck. Lady Luck kept a close eye on him and he was forever grateful for it. But he would admit, he hadn't always been for it.

Six briefly ceased thinking to himself and studied the twenty towers surrounded by the over one thousand meter wall long wall protecting the capital. He wasn't an expert when it came to architecture so he truly didn't know whether the walls were tall and strong enough for an invasion of any kind. If he remembered correctly from some books he read, old school warfare usually sent literal flaming boulders onto the walls or used ladders to climb over the barrier which implied the walls were almost too strong. For the weapons they had back then anyway.

It was at this point that he finally made it to the double doors which spared no expense just like the rest of the castle. Two stalwart men, guards no doubt, stood in place with spears in hand. They immediately took notice of him and purposefully made themselves appear intimidating. An appropriate reaction.

"Halt! No one is allowed inside without-" One of them began before being cut off.

Speech [100/25]

"I'm here to see Gazef Stronoff. I'm expected."

The guards looked at one another and passed along a silent glance to one another as if asking for confirmation. Neither of them received word of such a thing happening.

"Do you have proof of any sort?" The other asked.

Speech [100/40]

"Proof? I sent word to the nobles here - my request to meet with the captain should have been fine enough.

"I apologize but we weren't given any orders to allow anyone in."

Speech [100/65]

"Ah, whatever. I'll just let them know I was denied. I can't believe this kingdom has such poor communications." Six said as he turned to walk away.

Panic quickly went through the two guards. They didn't need a reason to avoid any troubles from nobles. Their livelihoods depended on their satisfaction. If this stranger truly knew them and reported them in particular…

"Sir, please wait! Sir!" One called out to him.

He turned back around and kept his frustrated tone. "What is it now?" He growled out.

"Please forgive us! We were not made aware of such a meeting. It is most likely the info was passed down to the guards prior to us…"

Six let out a sigh. "I did arrive later than intended. But those brigands on the road…" Six bowed somewhat. "Please forgive what I said. It seems I'm at fault here."

The guards almost appeared to be shocked. "N-no we're also at fault as well."

The other man nodded. "It is as he says - we will let you inside." They both moved out of the way and opened the doors themselves. "Please enjoy your stay."

Six, at a casual pace, began walking with ED-E following right behind him. The guards wanted to say something about the creature but held their tongues. They said nothing as he finally stepped inside.

…

Mojave's walker held a shit eating grin as wandered aimlessly through the halls of the castle and the stairs that came along with it. He absolutely loved doing that. There was always something about bullshitting through a situation like that which sent a dopamine rush throughout his body. To say it satisfied him would be an understatement. He had successfully infiltrated the castle but had yet to encounter anyone. That however changed when he rounded a corner and saw a blonde woman with a silver crown in a white dress that Six assumed to be fashionable around here. She looked important. So maybe she knew.

Without hesitation, he spoke up. "Excuse me. Blondie."

Back turned to him, the woman stopped in her tracks and turned her head to focus her sapphire colored eyes on the stranger before her. She wore a smile on her face.

"I'm looking for Gazef Stronoff. We're supposed to meet up. Have you seen him by any chance?"

The woman fully faced him then and quickly glanced at Six's companion. "And who might you be? An adventurer perhaps?"

An amused hum came from him. "Nah. I'm more of a… freelancer. For hire."

Now it was the woman's turn to be amused. At least, that's what it looked like to Six. Her expression barely changed.

"That seems like a contrived way of saying mercenary."

"A merc cares about money. I don't."

A thoughtful look overcame the woman. "Is that so?"

"It is so." Six shuffled in place. "So… you going to answer my question or what?"

"Ah, of course." She suddenly became more apologetic. "I have not personally seen the warrior captain but I do know he is on break. He tends to stay in the courtyard."

"That's cool and all but I literally have no idea where that is." He gestured to himself with a grand flourish with his left arm. "Do I look like I'm from around here?"

The woman kept her smile but didn't answer his rhetorical question. "Continue on that way." She pointed to where he had been walking. "There will be a fork, head left and down the stairs. There will be a door down the hall that leads there."

"Thanks. Appreciate it." He said as he gave a quick thumbs up and turned to leave. ED-E followed afterwards but moved sideways as he kept his stare on the woman.

"Quit looking, creepo." Six said and received a singular beep in response.

The blonde watched him go and stood in place for a few more moments before resuming whatever she had set out to do that day.

Six turned his head to look behind himself for a moment for no real reason other than habit. That woman seemed weird to him. Something was off about her. Should she have been so calm with an armed stranger roaming the halls? The answer was obviously no. He then shook his head. What did it matter anyway? It wasn't important right now or ever most likely. He pushed these thoughts further into the back of his mind before following exactly what the blond had told him. It took him barely a minute to reach his destination without incident or any more encounters. For a castle everything sure seemed quiet. It was only after he opened the doors the woman had mentioned that he found where mostly everybody else was.

In the grassy plains of the courtyard stood a good amount of soldiers. Most seemed to be training with one another via practice duels but others sat or stood on the sidelines watching their comrades have at it. The size of the courtyard itself was impressive, it was large enough for a small army to fit.

Out of all the soldiers there was one in particular that stood out from the rest. More muscular than the rest and with a unique set of armor adorned on his body, this brown-haired man definitely gave off that 'important person' vibe. He wasn't mocking him for it of course. It would be pretty hypocritical of him. Six stood there a few more seconds before deciding to make his presence known.

"Gazef Stronoff!" He shouted so that his voice could be heard from all the sword clashing and conversations taking place.

After being called out, the captain of this troop became a bit more rigid after hearing a voice he didn't recognize. The soldiers around him had ceased as well and stared at the stranger slowly walking to their captain.

Gazef held a serious but somewhat curious gaze at the newcomer. However most of his attention went to the floating creature next to the man who wore armor he had never seen before. The stranger stopped at around ten feet in front of the warrior before looking around himself.

"You're Gazef Stronoff right?" Six tilted his head somewhat after asking his question.

"I am him." Gazef sized the stranger up. He didn't know what the man's intentions were. He entertained the idea of a very brazen assassin. "And who might you be?"

The Courier held one hand up with all five fingers extended while the other only had the index finger out. "Just call me Six."

The warrior assumed the number to be a moniker the armed stranger used. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting a name from this man if he hid his face as well so he wouldn't bother even trying to ask. "I see. And what business do you have with me?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I want you to train me. In martial arts specifically."

Gazef furrowed his brow. The man before him didn't have the appearance of an amateur. Though he had yet to see this Six character in action, he could tell this man was no pushover. His unusual weaponry and the fact that he had such a creature following him spoke volumes of that.

"You wish to know some of my techniques?"

"Some? No. I want all of them. Every last one." Six sagged somewhat and hung his head a little low. "I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know martial arts. Like at all."

The warrior captain narrowed his eyes. Was this a trick of some sort? "I find that hard to believe."

"Then believe harder, bucko. It's true."

"Even if it were so, I don't just train anybody."

Six let out sigh. "Don't tell me you're going to do the whole 'prove yourself' thing. Gagaran said you'd do something like that."

Gazef instantly recognized that name. The capable woman he had fought. She was one of the few people in the world that could actually put up a fight with him. Question was…

"You know her?"

"Eh, barely. I encountered her group in a cave after I killed a Deathclaw. We happened to be going the same way - here in the capital."

Gazef had no clue what a Deathclaw is but he would certainly keep a mental note of it. The name itself implied danger. Regardless…

"I'm afraid you've traveled here for nothing. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Six had gone still at these words. "Huh. You won't teach me?" There wasn't hostility in his voice but amusement instead. He then slowly reached inside of his duster and drew Blood-Nap. He made sure everyone there saw the motion. "You say that like you have a choice."

Realizing the stranger's intent, Gazef wasted no time in drawing his sword. The men around him did the same and assumed more serious faces.

"This is a serious crime you're committing."

Though his helmet acted as a mask as well, Gazef watched him move his head in a manner that implied he had just rolled his eyes.

"This is between me and him. Don't interfere." Gazef turned his head somewhat but kept his eyes on Six who had yet to move. The men behind their captain moved out of the way into the sidelines. There was now enough space for their captain so he wouldn't be put into a corner.

Gazef felt himself tense. He knew he had to put his all into this fight or he may very well die. As they stared one another down, a hurried breeze blew through and around them. The men around appeared anxious but there was a look in their eyes - a confident belief that their captain would win this fight in the end.

"Do I have to do everything?" Six said before suddenly breaking into a sprint and raising his knife into the air.

Gazef nearly let his own surprise overtake him. A resounding clang from both weapons rung throughout the area. Their weapons pressed against their respective blades. Six refused to tremble in the slightest while Gazef grit his teeth from the force alone being pressed on him. The captain counter attacked by raising his left leg and going for a kick to his opponent's abdomen. His adversary not only dodged the attack but also grabbed the underside of the limb with his free hand. Six lifted and pushed forward with enough force to send Gazef flying backwards. The captain didn't have control initially but managed to stick the landing in the end, the grass underneath him turned to pure dirt as he made tracks from the slide he had briefly been in. It was here that Gazef felt a burning sensation on his right cheek. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel a minuscule amount of blood leaking from it.

He didn't dare touch at the wound but kept his eyes on Six who had his arms raised and palms extended horizontally.

"Whoops… I didn't mean for that to hit you." Six said sincerely.

Gazef looked somewhat confused before turning around and finding a knife lodged into the ground. It was here that it dawned on him on what had just happened. And he almost refused to believe it. When had the stranger thrown the blade? He couldn't recall the air around him slice or the ground creating a thunk upon the blades impact. It had completely gone out of his radar!? But when? When he was in the air? When he landed? Or was it during the slide? Maybe even before?

"Stop being half hearted." Six raised his blade once again. "I'm not going to pull punches anymore."

Gazef's lips curled downwards along with already furrowed brows. He gripped his sword as tight as he could and drew all the power he stored within himself. He focused all that he could.

"Martial Art…" Gazef said under his breath, but Six managed to pick up the words. With some panic that he might miss something. Six put all of his effort into using his Perception to see what exactly Gazef was doing.

"Body Strengthening, Full Throttle, Pace of the Wind, Mental Enhancement!"

The Warrior-Captain exploded into a sprint and charged Six. Underneath his helmet, Six's eyes went from neutral to full on surprise at the dramatic increase of speed. Their blades connected once again but Six felt a genuine force behind it this time.

"Martial Art: Flow Acceleration!" Gazef disconnected his blade and began attacking. The captain had turned into a blur to the others watching at this point. Every attack he threw at Six was meant to incapacitate him. The legs, shoulders and head were the targets Stronoff went after. Six himself was smiling like an idiot as the man went all out on him. He had never seen something so goddamn cool in his life. It felt like he was experiencing a fight in pre-war comics but only in real life. And he was loving every minute of it. In response to Gazef's attacks, he either blocked it with Blood-Nap or outright dodged it. But he didn't intend to be on defense forever.

Although he hadn't counted, his opponent had at least attacked over sixty times in the span of ten seconds. But he ended the furious blows with a simple but effective blow to Gazef's chest. He expected the man to back off or fly back a little, but was pleasantly surprised when he heard the experienced warrior yell:

"INSTANT COUNTER!"

And in less than a second, he was back into attack mode as he continued his flurry of sword swings. Six raised his brows as he resumed blocking and dodging the attacks. He reeled his free arm back and prepared to punch Gazef.

"INSTANT REFLEX!"

He watched in awe as his punch utterly missed his foe. He had been in such astonishment that he failed to see the bastard sword coming to his side. It was the first blow he had ever received upon arriving in this New World. And he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

Six turned his head to look at where the sword had come into contact and grabbed it with his free hand. In one swift move, he disarmed the captain completely by throwing it behind himself. The weight of the weapon itself was enough to let it bury itself on the ground. In his shock, Gazef had done what Six mistakenly did earlier. He unfortunately wasn't devoid of the consequences. One single headbutt to his head was all it took to knock him out.

Stronoff's body unceremoniously hit the ground as he went completely limp. The team he led went utterly quiet as they realized what had just happened. An understandable reaction. Their boss lost in a one on one. And in one blow no less. The stranger let out a barely audible "oh crap" as he anxiously took a few steps forward and then got on one knee. He leaned forward and placed two fingers underneath their captain's neck. He then placed his helmeted head on the chest.

"Okay, he's still alive. I thought maybe I hit him too hard…"

Six then looked at the men frozen in place but didn't bother trying to get a feel for their expressions. He had other things in mind.

He cleared his throat. "Um, uh, tell Gazef that I enjoyed our duel and… learned much from him." He said and turned away. "Come on, ED-E." He gestured for his companion to follow which earned a beep of confirmation from the bot. The soldiers watched the stranger walk back through the doors he had come from and disappear out of sight.

...

"I saw one come this way. I'm sure of it."

Heavy metallic footfalls echoed throughout the forest. Two powerful white lights illuminated the dense fauna in the surrounding area. The one who had spoken earlier turned to look at the man accompanying him. Composed of lightweight metal alloys along with ceramic castings at important stress points, the one alongside him wore the standard Enclave power armor. Subtlety was something they were certainly not going after. No, they were tracking something inhuman. He hadn't gotten a good look, but the soldier who had reported the initial incident received a second body to aid in the capture of what he believed to be an elf.

"You would think hunting down their kind would send a clear message to them. It's a wonder they've survived this long."

"Guerrilla warfare is all they have." One of them raised his assault rifle and lightly pounded his chest. Though the noise itself implied greater force. "While we have this."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. We were handpicked for a reason. I don't want the techies on my ass."

"What? Scared they'll file a report?" His question received no answer so he decided to change the subject. "I still remember the first time I put one of these on." He aimed his weapon where he and the light looked at.

"It makes you feel invincible, doesn't it?" His partner looked above himself and then behind.

"Yeah, until you look at the king's."

There was a brief silence as they looked around each other. If there was someone here, they had yet to show themselves.

"I've never seen him take it off. Like ever."

"That's because it doesn't come off."

"...What do you mean?"

"The armor and Horrigan himself? One in the same."

"Oh… so, then, how does he use the bathroom? Does it have metal flaps or something?"

A chuckle came from the other armored man but his response was still serious. "That I don't know."

There was a brief silence as they continued onwards.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"What?" The other soldier asked him as he turned his head to face his partner.

"Is it really necessary to catch these elves?"

"Whoa, hey now, don't start defecting on me."

The man calmly but quickly waved away at him. "No no, you got it all wrong."

"I get the techies wanting to experiment on them but I don't see the point. Outside appearances set aside, they've got the same guts and stuff."

"Well… they're techies for a reason. Maybe they see something we don't?"

"Like what?"

"I just said they see things that we don't, so how am I supposed to know?"

The soldier was about to respond before the subtle but noticeable shifting of leaves and shrubbery caught his attention. He quickly raised his bent arm and gestured for the other man to halt. The other power armor user complied and raised his weapon a bit higher in anticipation. It wasn't just spying elves around here. The soldier relaxed his muscles when he saw two squirrels chasing one another beyond the shrubs and up a tree. However, he tensed once again when he heard the sound of normal footsteps rapidly smacking against the ground. Both soldiers turned in time to spot a blonde-haired elf making a run for it.

Knowing what had to be done they both broke off into a sprint and began smashing their power armor's feet against the dirt. As they continued their chase through the dense forest they watched the elf effortlessly move through at a scarily fast rate. The trees had proved to be the most valuable ally. There were moments were they lost them among the trees that only to find them in a completely different direction. If this went on the soldiers would eventually lose this being.

"Aim for the limbs! Get it to lose mobility!" One of the soldiers said loud enough for the elf to obviously hear.

"No shit!" Was the response as the other power armor user raised his gun and began his run and gun alongside his partner.

Not a second later, the sound of gunshots soon resonated in the forest. Had anyone else been around, the trees around them would have bounced the sound all over and made it seem like it had come from everywhere. These men weren't trigger happy. Their shots were controlled and brief. They only pulled when they felt they could possibly hit their target. Wasting ammunition was something heavily frowned upon. It was a precious resource. Though they were accurate against other targets these men could not land a single shot on the fleeing elf. Most of their bullets had either gone through leaves, hit bark, or had completely missed. They could only give up when their target completely disappeared in the distance

"Shit!" One of them huffed out. "We lost it."

"We need to report back to base. Let them know a spy is running around."

"They're going to be pissed off."

"This is Brahmin shit - did you see how fast it moved!? That has to be one of the fastest long ears I've ever seen." One of them pointed to his chest. "We've got footage of it. It will be easier to explain."

The other soldier paused for a moment. "Oh yeah… forgot about that."

"Come on. We're wasting time."

A nod came from him. "Right behind you." He said as he approached his partner and began following him.

…

Ainz had never been so stressed in his life. Had it not been for this undead body of his, he would have most certainly broken down from all of the pressure. It didn't help that he had to adopt a certain persona whenever around the NPC's. Though his guildmates' creations believed him to be currently hard at work, the truth of the matter was that he had been intently studying novels pertaining to kings and how one should act. At the moment, he had decided to focus on his movement. He felt his speech was near acceptable but his actions not very much so. It wouldn't look great if he was a bumbling idiot when granting an audience to everyone. One singular act of lameness would be bad to say the very least. It was a worst case scenario to him. Betrayal was all he could think of whenever he looked at the NPC's. Though most had been pre-programmed with a personality, he had no idea if that was subject to change. He couldn't personally gauge it out himself since it was obvious they act differently around him. The Death Knight he sent earlier was a start, but he hadn't really learned much. But if he could fulfill some of the NPC's wishes and reward them for their efforts…

"Raise your heads." He suddenly said aloud but in a normal tone.

Ainz shook his fleshless skull. That wasn't good enough. There needed to be more authority behind it.

"Raise your heads." He said slower and with a bit more oomph than last time.

That was better, but he felt as if he was missing something. Perhaps a gesture to go along? He would say this line when he sat on his throne so…

Ainz proceeded to sit on his bed and stare at the rectangular mirror in front of him. He repeated the line again but gestured upwards with his palm facing the ceiling. He mulled the action over for a moment before deciding that maybe he didn't actually need one.

His body slowly relaxed, his posture slackening as it did so. He placed his bony fingers on the top left of his forehead in both thought and frustration. He couldn't imagine how Six himself did it. Unlike him, the Courier didn't have the luxury of being undead. As such, the shock of seeing NPC's come to life must have had a more pronounced effect on him. He had a feeling that the reason he wore the helmet all the time was to hide the expressions underneath them. His voice may come out composed and neutral but he suspected that the reality of their situation ate away at him.

The realization that he had it much easier than Six motivated him to be better and become more presentable. He looked back at his own reflection and pulled out a black notebook that immediately saw use when he placed a pencil on it and began writing down notes for himself. He didn't get too far before a familiar voice suddenly spoke to him.

[Ainz-sama, there are unknown individuals approaching Nazarick.]

[I understand. How long ago did they enter the perimeter and from which direction?]

Ainz spoke as he summoned the Mirror of Remote Viewing. It initially displayed a bird's eye view of the dummy hills surrounding Nazarick.

[About thirty seconds prior to our conversation. To the northwest.]

She's fast…

Ainz knew having Albedo manage all of Nazarick had been one of his best decisions so far.

[Excellent work, Albedo.]

Ainz's gave her a genuine compliment as he began moving the scrying tool with a lot more finesse than he had done prior to learning with Sebas at his side. He ignored the small giggles the succubus produced as he scoured the area. It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for.

Through his red glowing orbs of light he made out the large and darkened forms of four soldiers in what he initially believed to be powered suits from YGGDRASIL. However, when he zoomed in closer to them, he noticed a distinct difference. To begin with, the suit appeared to be robotic in nature but nothing like a mecha. For lack of a better term, they looked more "realistic". One could honestly say that this was the potential armor could reach in the future. From his world anyway.

He knew not what their intentions were, who they are, and what their suits and weapons were capable of. But there was someone one else who might have an idea. Something told Ainz that Nazarick's guest had information he needed.

[What course of action should we take?]

Albedo's voice spurred the Overlord into action.

[Nothing yet. Standby for further orders. I will contact Six and inform you of my decision afterwards.]

[...Understood.]

If Ainz had brows, he would have furrowed them upon hearing her strange tone. He couldn't quite place it. Perhaps somewhere between frustration and confusion? Was there something he said that upset Albedo? Had she finally seen through his facade? His panicked thoughts soon melted away as his undead nature forced him to calm down. He moved that line of thought and directed his attention to what was important. He cut the connection with Albedo and tried another {Message} spell with the Courier in mind.

[Six.]

He uttered one word but it was enough to get the human's attention.

[Ainz. What's up?]

Six sounded somewhat hushed. Perhaps there were people around him but Ainz didn't waste any time with him.

[There are four people in suits of armor within three miles of Nazarick.] He looked to the mirror to further describe them. [They have orange eye lenses, dark colored armor, tubes stick out from the helmet and they bear an insignia.]

[...And what does that look like? Does it involve a sword and cogs?]

[No. Stars surrounding what appears to be the letter "E".]

[Enclave - you're describing the enclave. Their armor at least.] Six's voice didn't hide any of his awe.

[And who are they?]

[Uh, they practiced a Presidential Republic. They stylized themselves as old America. Y'know, before everything - but their group went defunct a long time ago. They shouldn't be around anymore.]

[What do they strive for? Do you know their goals?]

Six's voice came out somewhat amused. [Well they certainly wouldn't hesitate to shoot anything non-human. Even if you were friendly. These guys are picky to say the least. They even killed humans they thought were "tainted". That's what I heard anyway.]

[Are there any weaknesses in the armor they wear? It appears entirely different to the mecha's.]

[...Yeah, the square holes on the back. It's a small target but if you get a good shot then they're forced to either martyrdom in the suit or get out of it.]

There was silence on Ainz's end.

[And what of their weapons? Anything special in particular?]

[Standard issue on them most likely. I doubt they hand anything important to what I'm assuming are scouts.]

There was a silence as Ainz thought about his next move.

[I take it you've fought people in those suits before?]

[I got ganged up by four of them once one time. So yeah, I'm pretty confident. Armor piercing bullets would be your best friend. Or a big 'ol fireball in your case. Anyway, do you want me over there? Because if you do, then I'm sorry to say, but I can't make it in time.]

[A walk at your leisure is not something I had in mind. I am capable of bringing you here in mere moments. There is no doubt in my mind that you would emerge victorious but it is the repercussions of such an encounter that worries me.]

[Hm, yeah, they'll probably come looking for their missing soldiers. They have trackers on them. Probably.]

[How common is this?]

[Er… pretty good chance I'd say. Even better since they're forward scouts.]

[Then we can use that to our advantage and provide false information.]

[I could try talking to them too y'know.]

Ainz immediately discarded that idea.

[Impossible. It is not an option. Even if you were to somehow convince them to leave the area, they would still report their findings and have the land around Nazarick unaccounted for. That would only make them more curious. Though I am skeptical, there is a chance the tomb will go unnoticed. If not, then I will need you to dispose of them without destroying their armor. If they do indeed have trackers on them then we must make sure they stay intact.]

Ainz only received a thoughtful hum from him.

[Do you think you are capable of this?]

[Yeah. Yeah, I've got some stuff…. how are you going to get me to Nazarick by the way?]

[I will bring you here personally via a {Gate} spell. I will fill you in on the details when you arrive. Find a secluded spot and make sure no one is watching you. Be quick when it appears.]

[Alright, secluded spot. I'm on it.]

Ainz cut communication here and quickly thought of Shalltear as he began another {Message}.

[Shalltear.]

[Ainz-sama? To think I would hear your magnificent voice so soon.]

Shalltear spoke in her usual sultry manner that still made Ainz somewhat uncomfortable. The memory of her complimenting his skeletal structure resurfaced. He was still a little shaken by that. Despite these useless thoughts, he began speaking.

[Time is of the essence, Shalltear. Put a hold on my previous orders and return to Nazarick as soon as you are able. Inform Sebas and Solution to stop as well until I say otherwise. I'll explain more once you arrive.]

[Yes! I will be there at once!]

Ainz let out a [Good.] and cut the connection. He looked back at the mirror and began using it once more with the image of the map Six had acquired for them. It took him no less than a minute to find the Kingdoms capital Six apparently stayed at. He zoomed in greatly and began randomly looking about. He scoured the area for about ten seconds before his glowing red eyes noticed the unmistakable floating metal ball he knew as ED-E but Six himself seemed to be missing. It wasn't until the aired shimmered and Six slowly appeared before in an alleyway that had surely seen better days. Without wasting time, Ainz immediately used his {Gate} spell. He watched the portal appear both in front of Six and himself. Six urged ED-E in first and then stepped through himself.

"So this is what your digs looks like." He could hear the smile underneath his helmet. "Pretty nice."

…

Six smoothly inserted his JFP rounds one at a time but at an impressive speed. He pushed the cylinder back in by simply moving the gun to his right and stuffing the standard magnum rounds back into his many pockets. He looked up at Ainz, Albedo, and Shalltear who all sat near him on their respective seats. It was the same room Six had been in when he had been questioned by Ainz. The seats, tables, walls and decorations all remained at their cleanest. It was the white and goldish coloring of it all that made it seem more pristine than it actually was. At the moment, they were all looking at the mirror reflecting the location of their possible foes.

"Okay, so, if they get too close we bop 'em right?"

A hum of both affirmation and slight amusement came from Ainz. "That is correct. As I have stated before, we should only act if they become aware of Nazarick. It is only a matter of time before we make ourselves known. However, it is simply too soon for such a thing to occur." He paused for a second. "Our complete lack of knowledge on these individuals has once again made me cautious. Unlike those humans we captured, this small group possesses YGGDRASIL-like suits capable of inflicting actual harm."

"What are your orders, Ainz-sama?" It was Shalltear who had asked.

Ainz turned his head to look at Six. "Hall will engage the enemy first should they stray too close."

"That's because of two reasons, yeah? I'm expendable. No loss to Nazarick if I get my ass handed to me. They could have something surprisingly dangerous and Ainz would most certainly rather have me die over losing one of you." He gestured to the women sitting opposite of him. "The other is because I've fought people in power armor before. It increases the chances of my victory."

"Self aware as always, Six. However, I would prefer it if you come out of this alive."

"Aw shucks. You warm my heart, Ainz." He quipped as he placed his right hand right above his heart.

Another amused but restrained hum came from the Overlord and then looked at Shalltear.

"Shalltear you are also vital to this."

A small but elated smile soon blossomed over Shalltear's face. Both men in the room didn't miss the ire it earned from Albedo.

"There is a possibility that this is a distraction from an even bigger force. Perhaps we had been discovered the moment we arrived and I failed to notice. Troops en masse might charge us. If that is the case, you will distract them long enough for Nazarick to prepare for an assault."

"I understand! I will not fail!"

Six was impressed at the rate Shalltear had gone from an elegantly poised woman to a full blown soldier in an instant.

"Shall I prepare Nazarick's defenses, Ainz-sama?"

Ainz let out a "umu" after focusing on the succubus. "You read my mind, Albedo. Do not be lenient with hazards and the like. An enemy that manages to infiltrate beyond the first floor is not something to scoff at. Inform everyone save for Demiurge to prepare for combat."

"Then I will begin at once." She bowed somewhat as she said this.

"I'll get outfitted immediately as well." Shalltear proclaimed.

Ainz nodded at them both. "I know I can count on you both. Show them the glory that is Ainz Ooal Gown."

And with those words, both women left the room as soon as they were able. The Courier didn't miss the looks that both had given him. He heard the grand doors behind him close and shut afterwards. That left only Six and Ainz as the only other individuals within. The Courier was the first to break it.

"Mind if I take a look?"

Ainz flipped the mirror without saying a word and showed the plains where the strangers wandered in. It was the first time Six had actually seen Enclave soldiers. The ones in the standard armor that is. Arcade's power armor was its own unique thing. He leaned a little bit forward and made a note of their weapons. There didn't seem to be anything too unique about them but he knew a laser rifle when he saw one. Interestingly enough, the one at the front of the group held a plasma rifle instead. The leader? Maybe. But there was something about them…

"They're clean - it's all clean." He said aloud. "That's..."

"Is there something you find strange about it?" Ainz turned to look at him.

"Yeah, these guns definitely aren't scavengers. It's nearly impossible to find the appropriate materials not to mention the knowledge needed to actually clean and repair what time corroded. Everything they have looks pristine and newly manufactured."

"Are these sorts of weapons and armors usually found in poor condition?" Ainz asked.

"Almost all the time. Trust me, I would know."

"Hm. Interesting information. But it doesn't change our current course of action. Speaking of which, do you recall what needs to be done?"

Six nodded "Hm. Approach them, try questioning, incapacitate them, search their armor for trackers and dispose of them far away if they have any. That sound good?"

"It does. For now, we wait."

Six let out a grunt of understanding in response. He took one final glance at the mirror before spinning it around so it faced Ainz once again. He let his muscles relax as he leaned backwards and slouched on the regal couch. He raised his arm and began fiddling with his pip-boy. He did this for nearly a minute before he leaned to his right to get a look at his boss.

"You mind if I play some music?"

Ainz stopped controlling the mirror as he thought about the question for a moment. "Do not make it loud." He accepted it on that condition.

"Cool. Thanks." Six said as he chose the song his mood urged him to play. The moment he did, a peaceful mood immediately overtook the more tense air previously around them.

Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller began.

Ainz watched as Hall let his arm fall and let out a yawn that came out muffled. He slouched even more in his seat and practically melted into relaxation as he let the music lull him into a quick nap. Others, namely Nazarick's residents, would have scorned such an action in front of their god. Ainz of course saw it differently. Six didn't have the advantages of sleep and hunger that the other NPCs did. Of course he needed some sleep. Gaining some energy before a fight only made sense. Six didn't strike him as the type to ignore a problem that presented itself to him. Far from it in fact.

"What's up?" Six suddenly asked, his voice a touch softer.

Ainz realized he had been staring but didn't feel any embarrassment from being caught.

"Have you gotten enough rest?"

"Honestly?" He chuckled a little. "Not really. Short naps here and there when I can. Like now."

"Then I recommend you resume your nap. You will need it."

"Well if that's your order…" He could hear the smile in Hall's voice. The mailman kicked his feet up and placed them on the couch.

Ainz said nothing more and continued watching their potential foes. Time went along with the preset songs Six had set up. Ainz didn't recognize any of them but appreciated them all for the simple fact that they weren't energetic in any way and simply gave out a soothing aura. Something that he could certainly use in high stress anxiety inducing predicament.

He hadn't known how long he had been eyeing the strangers on his mirror before he heard the door to the room swing open. Six, still napping away some time, didn't react and simply remained motionless. Ainz turned his head and watched Shalltear re-enter but in a full set of armor this time. Crimson-colored and shapes not unlike both a mecha and a dress. Ainz always like the plume of feathers near the helmet and shoulders. It made it feel more complete. In her right hand she clutched a bizarrely shaped weapon Ainz knew as the Spuit Lance.

"I am fully prepared for battle, Ainz-sama! Point me to Nazarick's enemies!"

Six stirred in his couch for a moment before exhaling deeply and settling back into a comfortable position. Ainz was quick to notice the hostile look Shalltear exuded when her eyes landed on Hall.

"Leave him be. I ordered him to rest."

Shalltear's indignation lessened somewhat but she still didn't appear too happy with what she deemed as completely inappropriate behavior by the Courier.

"Come have a look at your foes." Ainz beckoned her to take a seat next to him.

Without hesitating and maybe even being a little too enthusiastic about it. She practically skipped on her way over. It was here that Ainz realized he had made a mistake when she sat uncomfortably close to him. She was close enough that he could even smell some of the perfume she must've applied onto herself.

He cleared his non-existent throat and began speaking albeit with a stutter at the beginning. "Th-There are a few things you must know about these individuals." He thought of scooting away from her but deemed it a bad idea. "Firstly, Hall insists their armor has a weak spot on the back. It's what powers their suits. Destroy that and they are forced to eject due to the impending explosion."

Shalltear nodded vigorously as she became more serious.

"Their weapons are standard but they still pack a punch." Six's voice suddenly came from the couch. "Unlike the other three who have laser rifles, the one at the front has a plasma caster instead. If they hit you right, they can turn you into literal ash or a gross goop of green. The plasma in particular literally melts through armor. But they have much slower projectile speed."

There was a brief silence that Ainz quickly broke. "And what of their tactics? You must have something in mind."

"Hmm… if I was them and saw Shalltear flying around… I would most likely pepper her with laser fire as a distraction so that the one with the plasma gun can land a devastating shot."

A jeering laugh came from Shalltear, though it wasn't directed at Six. "Is that really it? A simple cast of {Force Sanctuary} or {Mist Form} makes this child's play."

"I don't know what those abilities do but you sound confident about them. So I'm sure it'll all be fine for you."

Shalltear narrowed her eyes at the Courier. The way he said that sentence almost sounded like sarcasm.

"Then please tell us about your foolproof plan, Wesson Hall-san."

Six turned his head to look at her and let out a grumble. He didn't know why but he absolutely disliked anyone using an honorific on him. Shalltear's mocking smile aimed directly at him was a clear indicator of her knowledge of that. That and the use of his real name. But he didn't let it get to him.

"...My plan is simple. Beat 'em up."

Ainz's glowing red eyes increased in strength. "Now is not the time for jests, Hall."

"Ok, ok. I was half-joking." He sat up from the couch and did some stationery stretches as he spoke. "You want them alive and I have just the item for that but I'm going to need to be within punching distance."

"You require a distraction then…" Ainz placed his bony fingers on his chin as he looked down. "For how long exactly?"

"Not too long. I just need enough time to catch them with their pants down."

Ainz hummed. "Let's say I do have something to divert their attention. What would your plan look like?"

Six smiled underneath his helmet. "It involves two portals and an invisible mailman…"

…

Normally, if Six wanted to fully commit to being more stealthy, he would have been the mark ll suit to do so. There wasn't anything else that could constantly keep away from the prying eyes of others. But he didn't have the time to go fishing for it inside of ED-E's magical container body. He still had no idea how something like that had occurred without him noticing. Or was it always like that? Six shut his eyes tightly as a way to refocus himself. He looked behind himself and watched the swirling mass of purple quickly evaporate into nothing. His plan was simple but that didn't mean it would go off without a hitch. Even with immense luck, nothing ever goes the way you expect.

He looked down at the wrist mounted device on his previously free arm and turned it on with a single press from his index finger. He instantly felt its effects and blinked his eyes rapidly. Something felt… very off about it. He furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes when he realized that he felt heavier and not in a physical sense. He forced himself to ignore these feelings and take one of his first steps into the plains and fake hills that hid Nazarick from would-be intruders. It didn't take him long to spot said foes in the distance as they explored the area they failed to realize was their territory - Ainz's territory.

Six slowly moved as he looked both around and above himself. He and Ainz both believed that this could be a simple distraction and other unseeable forces could engage the moment he revealed himself and attacked. He made sure to step on the large spots where a giant metallic boot had left its print. Moving ever so slowly, he moved just over a turtles pace as he kept following them. Though Six was utterly invisible to them from that distance, he made sure to keep his eyes nowhere near them. It's a universal law (to him) that a person can somehow know they are being watched if stared at for long enough. Everyone had that sixth sense. Some more strongly than others.

Minutes passed before the Courier found himself nearing the site where Nazarick itself hid. He had been following for well over three minutes and fully expected-

"Anomaly straight ahead!"

Six stopped as soon as they did but quickly began moving sideways to try and see what they were looking at. What he saw was unmistakable. A {Gate} had appeared about 200m away from the soldiers not too far away. The portal itself produced nothing for a few seconds until an individual stepped through. The Courier nearly mistook this being for Shalltear until he noticed that whatever was emulating her was colored entirely white like a marble statue. Armor on and weapon in hand, the figure took a few more steps forward until a yell from the plasma user made it stop.

"Not another step forward!" The Leader motioned for the others to raise their guns. "Drop your weapon and turn around!"

Six hurried his pace somewhat and drew two of his preferred weapons for power armor users. He reached towards his belt and took hold of the Paladin Toaster. He rapidly but smoothly put it on and then focused on the energy pistol tucked in his coat. He drew the Pulse Gun and held it the opposite hand. The Spitting image of Shalltear remained silent and completely still. A few seconds passed before the leader spoke again.

"Do as I say or we will open fire!" The leader began anxiously pressing his index finger on the trigger.

Shalltear's double said nothing and began walking forward once again.

"Light it up, boys!" Was his command. Not a second later, rays of crimson light and flying splotches or green soon began heading the double's way. Shalltear's mimic soon swerved out of the way and began making its way toward the soldiers.

"Switch to CQB!" The Plasma Caster ordered as he tried shooting the mimic ahead of her position. This of course proved difficult due to the slow projectile speed of the plasma gun. His three comrades shared a different outcome. Upon their leader's orders, they switched the fire mode and converted their laser rifles to laser shotguns. Multiple rays from each laser gun shot out and managed to actually tag their foe. The Double did not grimace as it received the blow. Either pain elicited no discernible reaction or it felt none at all. This made it easier for it to simply charge in head first without hesitation.

Six of course didn't miss this opportunity. With the gunfire drowning out most of the other noises, he broke off into a sprint and headed straight for the soldier furthest back. The rate at which he closed the distance did more than just simply shock him. He roughly guessed his foes to be about over 100m. He was utterly flabbergasted at his own speed. Despite the revelation, he managed to put that all in the back of his mind and keep charging forward. It did not take him long to close the distance. Three seconds in and he stopped dead in his tracks when he got within striking distance of his foe.

The poor guy didn't even have a chance to defend himself. Six almost felt bad. But he knew that if it was him on the receiving end of this then this soldier would not hesitate as well. He also believed that if you participated in a "fair fight" then your tactics suck.

One well placed punch was what caused the man to violently recoil to his side on the punch alone. He stumbled, almost falling and clutching the side of his chest where the armor had been severely dented. It felt like an oversized dagger had been shoved in. The soldier turned his failing body to try and see where the attack had come from. He only barely managed to see shimmering air before his body went completely rigid as a blue ray of lightning enveloped his body.

"It's a pincer attack!" The Plasma Caster yelled as he was the first one to notice his comrade fall. He yelled as he reached for his waist and drew one of the many items attached to his person. He raised his flare gun and aimed it into the air and pulled the trigger. The red smoking object propelled towards the clouds but didn't manage to make it far as a bullet shot it out of the sky a second later. Surprised but undeterred, the leader dropped the flare gun and began focusing his fire on Six.

The Courier holstered Lucky as he avoided the viridescent bolts and switched back to his pulse gun. Still running sideways, he swiftly took aim at center mass and fired. Imagine his surprise when The Plasma Caster suddenly rocketed sideways away from the bullet. Despite not having a jetpack, the sudden explosion of force sure resembled something akin to it. He frowned underneath his helmet. Not only did he miss the shot but also wasted ammunition. A resource more precious than any form of money.

Distracted by these thoughts he was almost caught off-guard as The Plasma Caster burst forward once again and directly towards him. He threw himself to his right just in time to avoid the dark blue that nearly rammed into him at ludicrous speeds. He rolled for a moment before aiming his Pulse Gun and pressed the trigger. During this, he barely managed to lean his head in time to dodge the superheated projectile soaring just past his head. The power armor's servos now locked in place, Six took full advantage of the momentary stun and rushed The Plasma Caster. There was nothing the leader could do as the Paladin Toaster came into full contact with his helmet. Instead of a dent, he removed a chunk of the metal near the left side of the leader's eye.

He pulled his fist back once more and intended to strike the soldier again.

"Martial Art: Impenetrable Fortress!"

Those were the words he heard before his fist suddenly and violently bounced off the power armor. The force from his own strike alone nearly threw him on the ground but being the {Stonewall} he is, he managed to stay on his feet. But his mistake was irreversible.

"Limit Breaker: Mind! Gale Acceleration! Full Throttle! Brief Seal! Heavy Blow! Grand Power Strike!"

This was the first time had taken some serious damage from anyone in the New World. An unrelenting series of uppercuts and crosses connected with both his torso and his head. He could do nothing as his body shook from the rapid blows he couldn't even see. Maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he could hear the thunderous roar of lightning every time a blow connected with his body. This merciless combo went on for four seconds before The Plasma Caster shouted:

"SMASH!"

Six was sent almost spinning but slid violently as he quite literally destroyed the ground from the final blow itself. The Plasma Caster let his weapon fall to the ground as he got one one knee and lifted his helmet but refused to completely remove it. He let out a violent cough that produced a minuscule but still worryingly amount of blood. He spit the saliva and blood mixing together onto the ground to his side and on the ground. He moved the helmet back down and finally looked back up.

"I'm glad I took all those chem's earlier."

His eyes went wide open with shock.

There his foe stood, almost completely unharmed save for the shattered visor that revealed his foe's eyes. Despite the Courier's easygoing tone, his eyes told a different story. His pupils had dilated tremendously, his optics were bloodshot and they moved involuntary at random rapid intervals.

The Plasma Caster struggled to move, his body in pain and his muscles tearing from the excessive use of Martial Arts, he failed to grasp the weapon that had fallen away from him.

"How…? I put everything… you should be dead. You shouldn't even be standing!" He managed to huff out.

"Like I said : Chems. Med-X, Slasher, and Battle Brew are up there in my favorites. " Six jittered violently and his exposed eye twitched once. "But it's hard to control sometimes." He began walking up to the The Plasma Caster. "It's a good thing my Endurance is pretty good."

The leader grit his teeth and allowed himself to fall to his right where his plasma gun lay. He reached out for it and almost managed to take hold before a shot suddenly rang out and sent it twirling alongside the ground far away from the man. The leader whipped his head back to Six and watched a ray of blue light travel across the air and hit him directly. Though it only stung he could feel the servos in his power armor locking up completely. He uselessly and fearfully watched as the armored cowboy casually approached. The fear of death soon began slowly creeping up into his system. From the ground he dared to look to his right to where the other soldiers were fighting. His heart sunk when he realized that both of his men were struggling against that winged white being.

The Courier stopped in his tracks and faced to where he was looking at despite not being able to see the leader's eyeballs roam over to them. Six raised his revolver and took aim. One bullet rushed towards the fight and landed exactly to where he had intended. One soldier let out a cry of pain as his left leg gave out. His shin had been utterly destroyed. Shalltear's double almost instantly overtook the other soldier and began battering the gunless soldier without any mercy.

"That should make it easier for her. Or whatever it is." Six said as he turned his head back to The Plasma Caster.

"That's some pretty cool armor. You wouldn't mind lending me it, would you?"

…

Ainz's vision transitioned from a swirling purple to the beautiful and mostly untouched plains and dummy hills that masked Nazarick. In front of him stood a fully equipped Shalltear and an armored Albedo in her black armor. In the distance, he could see Six standing not too far from the restrained group of men who all sat with their backs pressed against each other in only their underwear. Albedo and Shalltear immediately positioned themselves next to Ainz and made sure to keep a vigilant eye on any more enemies. The Overlord thought it unnecessary and fully believed Six and Einherjar had properly eliminated any threat. Even so, both women warily looked around.

"Please do not stray too far from us Ainz-sama." Albedo's tone came out both somber and wrathful. "If something were to happen to you…"

"Be at ease, Albedo. Hall has proven that these were the only forces sent to survey the area. Speaking of which…"

Ainz began walking towards his ally with Shalltear and Albedo following closely behind. Each time he sent the Courier on a task he kept proving himself more and more useful. He looked at the American and watched him fiddle with the four sets of power armor he had taken off the soldiers. He didn't recognize any of the tools that the mailman used to disassemble the unfamiliar armor.

"Anything worthy of mention?" Ainz raised his voice as he approached Hall. Six turned his head gave his boss the backwards nod of acknowledgement but said nothing more. He began stuffing the unfamiliar objects inside his coat and extended his palm toward Ainz. The square items were the size of a ladybug but were still plenty noticeable.

"Those must be…" Ainz trailed off.

"Yeah. Turns out they did have trackers on them." He stopped crouching on the ground and took a few steps forward to meet Ainz halfway. Once they closed the distance, the robed skeleton leaned forward somewhat to get a better look.

"Have they been disabled?"

Six shook his head. "Highly doubt it. I'm sure they're still working." He pocketed them. "And I know just what to do with it."

"Care to give an explanation?"

"Yeah, uh, when I went to the capital, before you called me back, I happened on a cave where a Deathclaw had taken refuge but I didn't know that at the time." He paused. "It came in while I was exploring it and I fought up. I obviously won but the corpse is still there and if I destroy the chips there…"

"Then that's where they think the fight had occurred. I'm pleased you brought this up. I had a similar idea but it required more time." He became silent for a moment. "I assume you still know where this location is?"

Six nodded once. "Yup."

"Go then. As fast as you can and without drawing attention." He turned his head to face the unconscious men. "I will take care of the rest."

"I'm on it then. I'm going to need one of those though." He pointed at the power armor. "Need to make it believable. Deathclaws are known for leaving nothing behind except shredded armor."

"Granted. Depart when you're ready."

Six gave Ainz a thumbs up and said nothing more as he walked back over to the armor.

"Shalltear. Albedo."

""Yes!"" Both beauties stood at attention.

"Take them to Nazarick and leave them in the Frozen Prison. I need Six present at the interrogation. I am needed elsewhere."

The two acknowledged the order in the same manner and began doing as he said. Ainz turned to look at Six who hefted the suit of armor with one hand and the helmet underneath his pit. He watched him continue walking before Hall suddenly stopped. The Courier turned and locked eyes with Ainz. He raised the helmet and used it to wave at him. The Overlord hesitated for a moment before raising his own arm and doing the same but with a little less enthusiasm. Six grinned underneath his helmet and turned back around.

...

Wesson Hall practically smashed himself backwards into one of the seats and let his body sink into one of the seats around the large table the Pleiades used to have dinner. His visor still in need of repair, he locked his exposed bloodshot eyes onto the brown-reddish oval object placed at the center of it. Slightly cracked but no fissures to be found, it was the only left within that cave. He had sworn he had seen more laying next to each other but maybe he had remembered incorrectly due to the accumulated fatigue.

He sat there for a few moments with his head hung back before he felt eyes on his person. He forced his noggin to go back up straight and look at whoever was in front of him.

One emerald eye stared back at his dilated one.

"Hey, CZ." His voice came out fine but a little weaker than he would have liked.

The automaton then focused on the egg sitting innocently on the table. "...What is that?"

"Deathclaw Egg. Had to fight the mother for it." He lazily explained.

The robot girl stared at the egg for a little while longer before commenting: "Let's make an omelette with it."

"Normally, that's what I would use it for but I got the egg Aura." He patted it. "Promised her I would get one."

CZ said nothing more and exited the conversation by simply walking away.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too." He quipped as he watched her go. He sat there for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and forcing himself to stand up again.

He grabbed the egg with one hand and pressed it against his side. He made his way to the door leading to the ninth floor halls and began making his long walk to the Sixth Floor to where Aura was. He encountered almost no one except for the homunculus maids that went about their day doing their jobs. The Seventh Floor didn't hold any noticeable events either except for the usual demons doing whatever demons did. Upon reaching the Sixth Floor he allowed himself within the arena and in search of the tomboy ni doubt lurking somewhere within.

"You're here!"

The Courier nearly jumped as he heard a voice from above shout. He looked up and watched as Aura leaned forward from the stadium seats just outside of his vision. With her usual agility, the girl did a flip as she went over the edge and fell in front of Six. She landed without any trouble on her own two feet and created a small cloud.

"Yeah. Here's that Deathclaw egg you asked for." Six offered the valuable item to the beaming dark elf.

She happily but gently took it from his hands in one swift move Six almost didn't see. She hugged it close to her chest and began caressing it as if it were her own child. "You're going to grow up big and strong!" She outstretched her arms and got a better look at it. "I know it."

"Oh, it definitely will. That's a guarantee."

Aura brought the egg back closer to her chest and hugged while directing her radiant grin at him. Six sighed internally as he realized he had to do something else. This whole "crush" thing needs to be sorted out. He didn't want to do it because he knew it would sour the mood but…

I've got to. Just do it. How bad can it go?

"Hey, Aura…"

"Hm?" She kept rubbing the egg.

"Listen…" He scratched his helmet. "I need to talk to you about…"

Six trailed off after noticing a look of fear - no - shocked disgust on Aura's face. She took multiple steps back so fast that it surprised Six.

"What? What's wrong?" He questioned afterwards as he took a step forward.

"Wait! Stop moving!" She pointed at him with a shaking hand. "C-Cockroach! It's right there! On your shoulder!"

Six turned his head and focused his eyes on his left shoulder. Nothing. He tried the other side and, sure enough, found an innocent roach vibing on his person. "Oh. I thought it was something more serious." He plucked the creature with his thumb and index and raised it in front of himself.

Relief flooded through Aura when Six found the little disgusting thing. She patiently waited for him to crush it.

Six lifted his helmet up somewhat and slightly parted his mouth. She didn't register his actions until he put half of the creature into his mouth and chomped down on it. Her face shifted into a shade of purple in utter horror upon realizing what had just happened.

"AHH! What did you just do?!"

Six chewed his food as he put his helmet back down and looked back at her once again. "What? It's just a cockroach. I eat them all the time."

Aura used one of her free hands to place it on her mouth. She really did look like she was about to throw up.

Six swallowed the parts of the creature and raised his helmet once more. He threw what remained of the creature back into his mouth and began chewing again. This time, however, he exaggerated the chewing and made sure to eat with his mouth open.

It was here that Aura had enough, she made a gagging sound and quickly booked it out of there with the egg still in her hands. Six watched her leave at an impressive rate over the arena in under ten seconds. He stood there for a while before he put his helmet back down again. He turned his back and swallowed the roach. He walked back the way he had come with an extremely happy grin underneath his helmet.

That could not have gone better.

...

Author's Note:

I originally planned for this upcoming portion to be the start of the next chapter but came up with a much better idea after writing but I didn't want to waste it. So I decided to leave it here as a bonus read. Enjoy.

...

"Watch where you're stepping!"

"It would not be so challenging if you could simply follow the tempo."

"It's hard to do when your gorilla feet take up all the space!"

"A laughable comment from someone so short."

Six very much regretted the actions he had taken that ultimately led to this situation. Hours prior, he had been "slow dancing" with ED-E for fun and to ease the bottomless boredom constantly filling his soul. With his guard lowered he had failed to notice Lupusregina watching him from a nearby couch. How he hadn't noticed her presence was something he didn't know. Though he had perfect perception, it only worked when he actively used it to search for other beings. Initially, he hadn't cared that she had been watching him or asked questions about it. That was another mistake. For some reason, she shared the information he had given her with the other Pleadias that somehow made its way to both Shalltear and Albedo. The only reason they cared in the first place was because Six's info revealed that "slow dancing" was frequently used to woo a partner into a romantic relationship. And with the absurd affection both females had for the Overlord, it only made sense that they sought him out since no else knew how to do it. It was absurd just how terrible they were at it too. Of course, he wouldn't ever say that aloud, especially to them.

"Okay, okay, this is not working." Six stepped forward, paused the music and addressed them both. "I should have known better than to think you two would put aside your differences."

"Hmph, I'm perfectly capable of cooperating with this Lamprey."

A growl escaped Shalltear alongside a black mist of violence directed at the Overseer. Before Albedo could respond in kind, Six got in between them but faced the Overseer.

"Stop wasting time. The more you squabble the less time there will be for you to try this with Ainz. He's a busy dude."

Almost instantaneously, the two women held back their competitive streaks and looked at the human acting as their teacher.

"Slow dancing requires compatibility with your partner..." He glanced at them both. "Which is something you both don't have with each other. So I'll have to step in."

He smiled underneath his helmet at his own joke. If the women in front of him got it, they showed no signs of it. Or they simply didn't find it amusing.

"I'll start with Shalltear first with me leading." Six offered his hand as casually as he could. Even so…

"Yuck." She exaggerated her disgust by sticking her tongue out.

A miniscule amount of spite grew within Six. But it was enough for him to disregard her then.

"Okay then. Albedo." He faced the succubus. "You'll get a head start."

A victorious smug swept through her features. Without hesitation, she accepted Six's offer of slow dancing and quickly assumed the proper stance.

"W-wait a minute! I take it back!" Shalltear tried correcting her mistake.

"You'll still learn by watching." Six began fiddling with his Pip-Boy and hit play once more on the song. At a respectable distance and without hesitation, Six placed one hand on her shoulder blade while the other stayed weakly locked in her own hands raised near to her eye level. To Six, this was the best version of the dance since it was mostly used by those who were not well acquainted with one another. The other forms were for couples and such.

Six took the lead and began moving to the pace of the music. He knew this song and dance. Literally. Without an issue he began to lead with Albedo beginning to follow. Much to his surprise, she timed the steps perfectly and moved gracefully to the beat of the music. It was the exact opposite to what had happened with Shalltear. It was here that he realized that the two women trying their hardest to earn Ainz's affections were both trying to lead on the song. He chastised himself for not seeing it sooner. His perception should have made note of it a lot quicker to something as simple as that.

"What is this song called? " Albedo suddenly asked him. Caught off-guard, Six ceased thinking to himself and answered two seconds later.

"La Vie… something. Sorry, a lot of the music here was thrown in recklessly by a guy I know. Or knew. I can't memorize them all."

"It is in a language I have not heard yet."

"Hm, yeah, it's French. I know that much at least."

It was here that Shalltear joined in on the conversation. "Ah, I've heard Peroroncino-sama use that word before." Shalltear went deep into her thoughts. "Although I can't remember the exact words used.

Something about... painting like a French woman?"

Bells rung in Six's head. He knew the saying. He turned his face away from Albedo's "It was 'draw me like one of your French girls' right?"

Shalltear's face lit up. "That's it! But what exactly does it mean?"

Six shrugged. "Depends on how you use it. Most people say it jokingly whenever someone is in an alluring pose. Whether on purpose or accident."

"A joke among the Supreme Beings?" Shalltear nodded twice slowly. "That makes sense. He did laugh afterwards with Momonga-sama."

Six didn't respond but merely continued the dance between himself and Albedo. It was nowhere near a minute in, but the flawless flow between them proved that she did in fact know how to slow dance.

He suddenly let go. "Alright, that's enough. You clearly know how." He didn't bother pausing the music and turned to look at Shalltear. "Your turn." He offered his hand.

The True Vampire gave him a sour look as she looked from his hand to him. Six suppressed a sigh upon seeing this. "I don't like it anymore than you do."

Shalltear begrudgingly accepted his hand and got into position. Once again, Six decided to take the lead and move to the beat of the music. He placed his hands at the appropriate places once more. As soon as they started he noticed Shalltear slightly tilt her head and look down at the ground. He didn't know whether she was making sure she didn't mess up or acting wary of his own two feet.

"I'm not going to step on you." He said as they continued.

All he earned was a piercing red glare from her.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother talking." He thought defeatedly after hanging his head a little.

Six deeply thanked the music for filling up the silence that would have been between them. This went on for about twenty seconds before he spoke again.

"Are you going to keep looking at the ground when you dance with Ainz?"

"Is that a problem?" She said somewhat angrily.

"Yes." Was his initial reply. "It implies that you don't know how to dance properly. People tend to think less of the person that does so." After hearing his words, he could see the worry begin to slowly creep up on her. "Don't worry about being methodical. The beat of the music is supposed to lead you. It's all improvisation between two partners really."

"But you have experience."

"Yeah, but that was when I was a brat."

"So you learned this when you were a child. Are all children taught this in the world of the Supreme Being's?"

"I doubt it. Most would be too busy surviving to learn something considered pointless."

That comment of survival only increased Shalltear's curiosity. "What exactly is the world of a Supreme Being like? Ainz-sama doesn't seem fond of us talking about it."

"I wish to know as well." Albedo added in.

Six stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Does Ainz want you to know?"

The two competitors looked at each other in search of an answer. They found none and consequently frowned when they realized they didn't know their master's intention.

"Then I won't say anything. But…" He continued dancing with Shalltear. "It's obvious Ainz and I aren't cut from the same cloth. He is from a land very far away from mine."

Without warning, he let go of Shalltear. "Good job, you stopped looking at your feet." He looked her over and then to Albedo. "You're ready. Both of you."

"Really?" Shalltear didn't seem too confident with herself.

The Courier nodded. "Just let Ainz lead the dance and everything will turn out fine." He looked at them both as he said this. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He took a few steps backwards before, saluted with two of his fingers, turned away from them and broke into a jog. "Let me know when it's about to happen! I'll run right over to you!" He yelled as he ran.

…

Response to Reviews:

daggercloak000: I'm not abandoning this fic. I think about it quite often. If I do want to abandon for whatever reason because of life then I would let all of you as soon as possible but I don't see that happening any time soon.

Chaosconetic: Fallout 76 is something I heard is bad but I wouldn't give my opinion since I haven't actually played it. Fallout 1 and 2 are both difficult to get into due to the old timey controls and lack of guidance but if you do your research and commit to learning it then you'll like it. They're regarded so well for a reason. As for the Sixth thing I've thought about that as well but failed to come up with something that fits naturally in to the story. I'll get it in. Somehow.

kukuhimanpr: Biowarfare is inevitable in this story. I'm definitely going to take some inspiration from the Lonesome Road DLC. And maybe I'll involve another Courier there.

GunBlade2020: Heavy use of more RPG elements will definitely be showcased in a fight. I want to use more of it too but I haven't had the excuse yet.

A Tin Can: I'm certainly not rushing any chapter and simply go whenever the motivation hits. Rest assured that I put thought on where I want it to go next.

Grinja: The whole solution thing will definitely be addressed in the next chapter which might come sooner than you think.

ptl: Frank Horrigan operates on the Fallout 2 system. So, yes, he is absurdly strong. The Enclave simply existing is definitely trouble for Six. Especially since power armor gives a considerable boost to stats.

TheLandMaster: Joshua Graham will have a bigger role in the story. I didn't throw him in there for no reason. Expect more from the invincible burned man.

RedRat8: I placed Six in the neutral category so that he can do both good and bad. He's supposed to be the voice of reason who doesn't fall within the extremes of pure evil and a saint. He does what makes sense. Even if it screws someone over. Though Ainz himself thinks himself as fair he shows that he's definitely evil lol. But I do think that with Six's opinion, Ainz won't be as awful to the New World.

Fleece Johnson: Nazarick will always be the main focus unless of course someone like Joshua finally gets involved or the other way around. The whole "companion" word thing will be explored soon enough. Six has yet to truly open up to the others in Nazarick. He's got feelings too y'know. I'm not sure how I'll handle Ainz and Joshua but I know they wouldn't hate one another. Six did in fact flay himself. Med-X to remove the pain and a Stimpak to bring the meat back. I'm making chems as strong as the game version NOT the strength in lore. As for Shalltear and Six, I'm very slowly developing a friendship with each - this applies to Albedo too. Lanius isn't very smart. In the lore that is but his stats should just a little more intelligent. But he does have bullshit buffs no other character has like 80% faster nonevent speed.

To the guests: I'm not trying to write a lemon here though I'm not opposed to the idea but it's the last thing on my mind. Evileye's spell is magic so anything considered that has a stronger effect on Six. At some point I do intend to have a Six and Ainz oriented chapter so maybe I'll even make it a lemon (joke). I do have other Fallout protagonists on my mind and plan to incorporate them when it suits the story. Six already has a harem with the Pleiades, a harem of friendship that is! I do in fact want to do something with Arche though I'm honestly struggling to find a way to make it believable but I'm open to ideas. Definitely expect more things with Joshua and Zesshi.

To all those who left nothing but positive feedback: Thank you a crap ton. It gives me the motivation to keep this going. It's nice to know that people actually enjoy the stuff I write. Of course this message applies to everyone else too.


End file.
